


Breathe

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, GP!Kara, Lena can have friends because I say so, Lena has twins, Maggie and Lucy are Lena's friends, Regret, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Supercorp endgame, side sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 57
Words: 114,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9772925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Nearly six years ago, Kara and Lena broke up and went their own way. What Kara didn't know is that Lena found out she was pregnant shortly after that. When Kara goes on a vacation with her sister, she runs into her ex, who has two daughters. Lena is shook to see Kara again in person after all those years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stop copy pasting my fanfics, silverstorm123 from Wattpad.

Alex coughs and waves a hand in front of her face, trying not to inhale the smell of the smoke, though it’s near impossible not to. “You need a shower, right now,” she says to her sister.

“I know,” Kara replies, aware of the smell because she smells it too. “Those woods were really burning up badly,” she says, having only been able to save half of the woods considering the other half already burned up by the time she got there, which was a shame. Nature is beautiful and she hates to see it destroyed.

“You should burn your clothes,” Alex suggests. “I doubt you’d get that smokey smell out of them,” she says, feeling like it will stick regardless of how many times Kara would wash her clothes.

“I saw a lot of green in the woods,” Kara says sadly. “Aside from all the fire that was there, burning the trees,” she adds thoughtfully, considering she saw plenty of that, too. Green always reminds her of the past and then memories wash over her like a tidal wave, only with more ferocity.

“Kara…,” Alex says, taking a step closer towards her sister, ignoring the stench of the smoke. “It’s been almost six years,” she points out, surprised that Kara still lingers about that.

“And that’s about six too many,” Kara replies, balling her fists to the point where her nails dig into her palms. “What if I made a mistake by walking away back then?” she asks, unsure. “I know she has her own life and I have mine, and I thought I was doing the right thing, but I never stopped doubting that maybe it wasn’t,” she explains, wondering if she made a mistake.

“I’ve never seen you love anyone the way you loved her,” Alex says, knowing well enough how deeply Kara felt about that one particular ex. “You made your choice back then and she made hers, you each went a different way. For all you know, she could be with someone else or be married even.”

“I really did love her,” Kara agrees, because Rao, she did. “Maybe we were meant to be and maybe we weren’t. It was the right thing at the wrong time,” she says, walking towards her bathroom to get rid of her clothes. “We were both young.” Perhaps she should have fought harder to keep what she had with her ex, to make it work despite the fact that they each had their own life to return to.

“Sadly, first loves rarely last,” Alex says, being realistic. “You just need more time. Maybe you’ll meet someone else.”

“Don’t even get me started on that, Alex,” Kara replies, scrunching her nose up. “I wish Mon-El would understand that I’m not interested in more than friendship. He’s like… a brother to me and I thought he saw me as a sister, until he kissed me at Noonan’s and it was so gross. It’s not fun when I have to let people down.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie is grinning widely when she walks into Lena’s kitchen. “Where are my two favorite little munchkins?” she asks, crouching down.

Lena sighs softly while she’s putting bags onto her kitchen table, preparing for their trip.

“Hey,” Lucy says as she moves to wrap her arms loosely around Lena. “It’s going to be okay,” she says, hugging her friend. Okay is a broad term, though Lena won’t always feel miserable, or at least she hopes her friend won’t always feel that way.

Lena hopes Lucy is right, though she can’t be sure. “Girls, your aunties are here!” she calls out, glancing at the stairs. Lucy and Maggie aren’t related to her, but they are her friends and they are honorary aunts.

A few seconds later two giggling little girls make their way down the stairs and run directly to Maggie, who is still crouched down, with her arms held open.

“Not fair,” Lucy says with a small pout, wanting to hug the girls, too. She wants to hug at least one of them, but Maggie is already scooping them up into her arms.

“You can hug them soon,” Maggie promises with a wink at Lucy. “Too tight,” she whispers to the girls when she can hardly breathe.

Lena looks at her daughters to see if they have their bags ready, because they insisted on doing that by themselves.

Lucy sighs quietly as she leans against the table. “I still can’t believe how much has changed over the years,” she says to Lena, amazed that her friend has twin girls. “Do you think you’ll ever tell her?” she asks curiously, feeling like Lena can’t keep this a secret forever.

“I can’t,” Lena answers, aware who Lucy is talking about. “And I’d rather not talk about her, especially not when the girls are around,” she says, wishing to talk about something else. It’s not a wise topic when her daughters can hear every word.

“Okay,” Lucy whispers, dropping it.

Lena is happy that she has her two beautiful daughters. They are the light in her life which makes the darkness she went through in the past bearable. Back when she was pregnant, she had been scared at first and when her relationship broke off, she didn’t dare to say anything. She didn’t want to hold her ex back who had other things to do and at the time they were both young, too young. When she was pregnant, she was eighteen and now she is twenty-four.

Lyra and Larissa Luthor are five years old and she loves them to pieces. She named Lyra after a small constellation, principal star Vega and Larissa after the fifth moon of Neptune. By starting their name with an L she followed her family’s footsteps. Her girls are not identical twins, though it’s clear to see they are related. Lyra has blue eyes, that familiar blue she remembers all too well and is reminded off each time she looks at Lyra. It’s accompanied by dark blonde locks, almost brown. Larissa on the other hand has jet black hair, though she also has those familiar blue eyes.

“I’ll get the car started outside,” Lucy says, snatching up two bags from the table. “Lee, you good?” she asks, noticing that Lena seems distracted and her eyes are glassy.

“Yes, I’m alright,” Lena answers with a small smile and a nod. She knows Maggie and Lucy worry about her sometimes and she’s ever grateful that she has them in her life. Back in high school, she met Lucy and against all odds, they became friends. Lucy never judged her for being a Luthor. Maggie came along during college, where she struggled to juggle her education with raising her girls.

College had been another painful reminder that her ex had left, the sweet girl with the blue eyes who she had fallen madly in love with in high school. They were together for two whole years, during their junior year and their senior year in high school. After graduation, their relationship withered because her ex had her own life to move on with, so they went separate ways. During that summer she found out she was pregnant, but she didn’t have it in her to contact her ex and to barge in on her life with news like that. It’s for the better, she always told herself.

Maggie wants to help the girls with their bags, but they don’t seem to let her. “Girls, wait, don’t forget your glasses,” she warns, looking around to see where they are.

“On the counter,” Lena says, pointing at the glasses.

“Mama, I don’t like wearing glasses,” Lyra says, pouting.

Even that pout reminds Lena of her ex. “I know, sweetie,” she replies, aware that they’re not a fan. “But you need your glasses, they help your eyes.”

“Okay,” Lyra relents, sighing.

Lena grabs more bags so she can follow Maggie outside with her girls where Lucy is waiting in the car. “Don’t carry too much, girls,” she warns, not wanting to see them jostle two suitcases each. Lyra and Larissa may enjoy showing how strong they are, though as a concerned mother she does not enjoy it at all.

“Chop, chop, people!” Lucy shouts through the open window of her car. She honks once, but regrets it when the twins drop everything to cover their ears.

“Seriously, Luce?” Maggie asks, giving Lucy an incredulous look. “You know their ears are extra sensitive.”

“I’m sorry,” Lucy says and truly she is sorry. “Sometimes it slips my mind,” she admits.

Lena sighs while she shakes her head, though she can’t blame her friends if they forget something sometimes. At first she had to adapt a lot as well to avoid making mistakes. “Say bye to Metropolis,” she says to her daughters when they’re all in the car, ready to leave.

“Byeee!” Lyra and Larissa say in unison, waving as Lucy starts the car.

Lena knows that her daughters have been on edge recently, beyond excited to be going to the Walt Disney World Resort in Florida. After how busy she’s been lately, she owes it to Lyra and Larissa to spend some quality time with them. Plus, shortly after their one week vacation they will be moving to National City where she plans to run Luthor-Corp, so when that happens she will be even more swamped with work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara finally got most of the smell out of her hair when she plops down on her couch, wearing pajamas with butterflies on them. She’s happy that her sister went to get potstickers for her because she’s starving.

Alex grins while she watches her sister attack the potstickers with her mouth, hardly chewing before swallowing. “So,” she says, turning to face Kara better. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Mhmm,” Kara hums over a mouthful of potstickers. “Mwhat suwpwise?”

Alex raises an eyebrow, though she’s used to her sister speaking with a mouthful of food. “I called J’onn to pull some strings,” she answers, hoping that Kara will like it. “You and I will be going on a vacation.”

Kara quickly swallows the bits of potstickers that were in her mouth. “A vacation?” she asks, surprised since they never took a break before. They’ve been working for the DEO for years and not once did they even take a few days off.

“Yes,” Alex answers, nodding at the same time. “I felt like we can both use a break and the city will be fine,” she says, assuring her sister. “J’onn and the rest will handle it. They can miss us for a week.”

Kara gasps. “A week?” she asks, shocked. “We’re going on a vacation… for a week?” She can barely believe that her sister is being serious about this because Alex pretty much breathes her job. “You never even took a sick day,” she points out and neither did she, but that’s only because she can’t get sick.

“We’re going to the Walt Disney World Resort in Florida,” Alex announces, watching Kara’s lips split into the biggest smile ever. “I know you’ve always wanted to go since you heard about it, so now we’re going, together.”

“You’re the best sister ever!” Kara shouts happily, flinging her arms around Alex.

“Ouch,” Alex whispers when Kara pulls her into a bone-crushing hug. “I’m your only sister, you dork.”

“But you’re my favorite,” Kara replies, standing by her words. “We’re going to have so much fun together,” she says excitedly. “Imagine all the candy we’re going to eat.”

“I’m not particularly interested to visit my dentist when we return,” Alex comments, making a face at the thought of it. She never much liked having her dentist poke around in her mouth. “We’re leaving tomorrow, so you should probably pack. I already packed my bags at my apartment.”

Kara would say something about Alex not telling her this sooner, though it doesn’t even take her five minutes to pack. She assumes her sister organized this vacation to distract her and to be honest she really needs a distraction right now, so it’s more than welcome.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised by the positive reactions I've gotten to this story so far.

“We’re here,” Lucy says, parking her car.

Lena smiles as her daughters both squeal in excitement and she looks forward to spend a week with them here at this resort. It means a lot to her that Lucy and Maggie cleared their agendas for a week to accompany her and the girls. Of course she is paying for everything because she insisted to do that. Out of all the struggles she ever had, money was never one of them.

Maggie opens the door of the car to let the twins out. “Be careful, munchkins,” she tuts, to warn them in advance.

“I want to carry my suitcase,” Lyra says, grabbing at it.

“And I want to carry mine,” Larissa says, reaching out to take hers.

“No, girls,” Lena says, forbidding her daughters from carrying one of the suitcases. The pouts she is receiving are unfair. “You can carry one suitcase together,” she offers, as a compromise and to get them to stop pouting.

Lucy locks her car once all their stuff is out of it. “I think we’re ready to go check in,” she says, glad that her suitcase has good wheels under it so she doesn’t have to struggle too much with it.

“The room I reserved has three bedrooms in it,” Lena explains while they walk. “I could share with the girls so you can each have a room of your own,” she offers to Lucy and Maggie.

“That’s not necessary,” Maggie replies. “I wouldn’t mind sharing with Luce.”

“Yeah, what Mags said,” Lucy agrees. “The two of us can share.”

Lena glances at her daughters who are dragging one suitcase along with ease. “Remember the rules, girls,” she says, wanting to remind them again, even though she already told them about ten times in the car.

“We know, mama,” Lyra replies, half-rolling her eyes through her lead lined glasses. “Always wear our glasses,” she says, sounding annoyed.

“Yes, that’s right,” Lena confirms. “And?” she asks, curious to hear if her girls remember the other rules as well.

“We can’t use our strength,” Larissa answers.

Lena nods and keeps walking, hoping everything will go as smooth as possible. Most of the time she prefers hiding her daughters, however, after this vacation when she takes over Luthor-Corp, it will become impossible to keep Lyra and Larissa in the dark. National City will know that she has two daughters, though she will do everything within her power to make sure nobody knows how special they are.

“I want to see mickey mouse,” Lyra says, grinning while she walks a bit faster.

“Not too fast, girls,” Lena warns, worried that they’ll go beyond human speed. 

“I hope the beds here are better,” Lucy comments. The beds they slept in at the hotel they stopped at for the night on their way here pretty much killed her back.

“Ditto that,” Maggie says, bringing her free hand to her lower back to rub at it.

“I’m sure the beds here won’t be an issue,” Lena says, positive that the quality will be good. “Stay close to us, girls,” she says to her daughters, not wanting them to wander off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t see why you want to take a cab,” Kara says while she’s standing on the sidewalk with her sister. “Cabs are expensive and I could fly us there for free.”

“You can’t possibly carry me and all of our luggage,” Alex replies, rejecting Kara’s idea. “Not to mention how you can’t show up there as Supergirl. It’s better to take a cab.”

“That’s true,” Kara reasons. “I’m hungry, we should eat,” she says, feeling her stomach complaining.

“We ate an hour ago,” Alex replies, because they did. “You worked through an entire stack of pancakes.”

“I know, but I’m hungry again,” Kara says, sighing. “You know how my metabolism works.”

Alex knows that her sister can’t help it that she needs to eat a lot. “Okay, we’ll go eat somewhere,” she says, giving in. “After that we really need to get going so we can check in around nightfall tomorrow.” It’s a very long drive ahead of them to get from National City to Orlando, Florida.

“We could go eat potstickers,” Kara suggests, pretending to make it sound casual though it’s not a random suggestion. She stops in her tracks when her ears pick up on something. “I should go,” she says, looking at her sister. “There is something-”

“J’onn will handle it,” Alex says, cutting Kara off. “You’re supposed to start your vacation today, remember?” she reminds her sister.

“I’m not used to this,” Kara replies, helplessly wringing her hands together. She’s used to always react when someone in the city needs her. “Okay,” she says quietly when she hears that the DEO is handling it. “I think you were right.”

Alex finds it difficult sometimes that Kara had joined the DEO when she was only eighteen years old, around the same time her sister’s relationship with Lena Luthor stranded. By then she was already an Agent and the fact that Kara joined was mostly through an incident.

Kara’s attention is pulled away again when she hears a broadcast sounding through a television screen from someone’s house, saying that Lena Luthor will be running Luthor Corp soon. Her eyes widen at the thought of her ex coming to National City, which means they might run into one another.

“What’s the matter?” Alex asks, concerned when she sees that her sister appears frozen. “Is it something in the city again?”

Kara sucks her lips into her mouth and shakes her head before fidgeting with her glasses. “It’s her,” she answers finally, sucking in a deep breath. “There is a broadcast saying she will be coming to National City soon.”

Alex doesn’t even need to ask who Kara is talking about because it’s always Lena. “How do you feel about that?” she asks, assuming her sister is going to run into Lena at least once and Kara is definitely going to hear Lena’s voice once she’s here.

“Like I can’t breathe,” Kara answers with a small voice. Tears well up in her eyes and cause her glasses to fog. “I don’t regret being Supergirl,” she whispers, only for Alex to hear. “But I just…” She tries to swallow the lump in her throat. Oh Rao, she never quite stopped loving Lena. They were young, yes, but their love seemed so strong, like they could conquer mountains together.

“Come here,” Alex whispers, holding her arms open to hug her sister.

“I’ve tried to move on before, but it’s not working,” Kara says, sniffling as she hugs Alex. With James she sort of seemed to click to the point where it would be considered more than friendship, until she told him more about her and well… more about her body. It isn’t for everyone and she doesn’t hold it above anyone’s head if it’s not what they are into.

When Kara met Lena in high school, she had feared rejection when they grew close, but that rejection didn’t happen. She remembers how worried she had been when Lena expressed that she is a lesbian, though her ex never took an issue with her having an extra part.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sighs and rests a hand to her forehead. “Lyra, you know the rules,” she says with a slightly reprimanding tone.

“But, mama,” Lyra replies, whining. “We’re playing tag.”

“You can play tag without flying up to the ceiling,” Lena says, not happy to see Lyra close to the ceiling.

“Okay,” Lyra whispers, flying down slowly until her feet touch the floor.

Lena crouches down in front of her daughters, taking one of their hands in both of hers. “The rules are very important, okay?” she says softly, not angry at them. “You’re both special and others wouldn’t understand that. Nobody can see all the tricks you two can do because there are very mean people out there and I don’t want to lose you,” she says, worried that someone would come after her daughters if they’d ever be seen.

“I’m sorry, mama,” Lyra apologizes, staring down at the floor.

“You would never let someone take us away would you, mama?” Larissa asks, her bottom lip quivering.

“Never,” Lena answers, drawing her daughters closer to hug them both. “I would never let anything bad happen to either one of you,” she promises.

“Auntie Luce and I will help your mama,” Maggie assures the girls. She pats her hand to her hip where she has her gun strapped. Even though this is a vacation, she’s always carrying a gun on her.

“Who wants ice cream?” Lucy asks to lighten up the mood.

“Ice cream!” Lyra and Larissa shout in response, a smile on their faces.

Lucy smiles back to the girls while holding her hands out. “Ouch,” she whispers when two iron grips wrap around her hands.

Lena chuckles because that was to be expected after Lucy mentioned ice cream. “You know how much they like food,” she says to her friend. So many things about her daughters remind her of her ex, who is busy being Supergirl in National City. Once she moves there, she’s not sure what she’ll do.

“Come sit for a minute,” Maggie says quietly to Lena when Lucy walks out of the room to go get ice cream with the girls.

Lena obliges and sits down on the bed next to Maggie. “I know,” she says, aware what her friend is going to talk about. “It won’t be easy to be in National City soon. Considering I’m a Luthor, I assume she’ll show up at least once.”

“Maybe you should tell her,” Maggie suggests carefully. “Lyra and Larissa are getting older. Eventually they’ll start asking questions about their other parent.”

“I can’t do it, Mags,” Lena whispers, averting her eyes when a tear falls. “She has a busy life. Things didn’t work six years ago, so a family is probably the last thing she needs. She has plenty of responsibilities already,” she says, looking at Maggie then. “How is she doing?”

Maggie has been keeping an eye on Kara Danvers from a distance for a few years now, because Lena asked her to and because she’s a detective. “She still eats sticky buns at Noonan’s every morning,” she answers. Recently she saw Kara at Noonan’s with a guy who kissed her and she saw her say a few words to him before leaving. She has a feeling Kara has not moved on yet either, though she’ll keep that to herself considering Lena is sensitive when it comes to Kara.

“Lyra and Larissa are so much like her,” Lena says, smiling through her tears as more roll down her cheeks. “I don’t know if I should have tried to contact her all those years ago, but everything had just broken off and I didn’t want to turn her life upside down.”

“Do you want my opinion?” Maggie asks, though she’ll give it anyway. “If I had a child out there, I’d want to know and if one of my parents would have left before I was born, I would have wanted my other parent to contact them to leave the choice up to them. If I was in your shoes, I would have contacted her to let her know, to let her choose.”

“You weren’t there in high school,” Lena replies, wiping her tears away. “We were so happy together and then everything fell apart. She has her life, doing her thing and I have my life with the girls.”

“You’re right that I wasn’t there,” Maggie admits, hardly able to imagine what it must have been like for Lena. “But she’s their mother, too. The girls have powers like her and I know you’re doing your best for Lyra and Larissa, but she has a deeper understanding of what the girls are experiencing.”

Lena gets up from the bed and paces around and she knows that Maggie has a point. “I’m worried she would not appreciate the intrusion on her life,” she says, her voice shaking. “And I’m worried…I worry it could go the complete opposite direction where she would take the girls away from me,” she confesses. “Because I'm a Luthor and because of what Lex did.”

“You think Ka-”

“Don’t,” Lena cuts Maggie off. “Don’t say her name.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will meet eventually, this is just the build up. In the next chapter it will be revealed what Lex did.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex feels for her sister while they’re in the cab and it breaks her heart that Kara is crying. She’s holding her sister and stroking her hair, but Kara seems inconsolable. That broadcast was too much for her sister and as much as she wishes she could protect Kara with her life, she can’t protect her sister’s heart.

Kara hates how the Luthor name has a darkness to it, which means that as Supergirl she will have to keep an eye out on Lena once her ex is in National City. She refuses to believe that Lena is anything like the rest of her family, even though she hasn’t seen or heard her in nearly six years. Leaving Lena was the most painful decision she ever made. She hasn’t forgotten the last time she saw her ex, the way Lena had closed her eyes and turned away when she told her she was leaving.

Alex really hopes that their vacation will help to distract her sister. She wants to tell Kara that it will get better, though so far it didn’t get better and those words are rather empty and are not very comforting. When someone is in pain, people are often quick to say that it will get better.

“I wish the incident would have never happened,” Kara whispers, hating how much that ruined everything. If she hadn’t revealed herself as Supergirl so fast things could have been different, but they are what they are. “She deserves happiness, I hope she found that.”

“You deserve happiness, too, Kara,” Alex replies, wishing her sister would smile more again.

“I feel like I’m making you miserable,” Kara confesses.

Alex frowns at that. “You’re not making me miserable,” she disagrees, because her sister doesn’t make her miserable at all. “Why would you think that?”

“You stopped going out on dates about two years ago,” Kara answers, remembering how Alex suddenly just stopped. “You’ve been spending all your free time with me.”

“Oh,” Alex whispers, surprised. “I stopped going out on dates because I wanted to stop,” she says, which is true. “It wasn’t my thing, I mean, the dates were sort of nice sometimes, but afterwards it was just… not nice,” she explains, not going too much into detail. “You’re far better company and I love spending time with you.”

“If you say so,” Kara replies, hoping her sister didn’t give up her dating life for her. “I don’t want you to hold yourself back because of me.”

“You’re not holding me back, I promise,” Alex assures, wanting to rid that thought from her sister’s mind.

“How much longer will it take for us to arrive?” Kara asks, feeling rather tired and she could do with some sleep.

“Not much longer,” Alex answers, glancing at her wrist. “About an hour, give or take,” she says, if they’re on track.

“It’s already dark out,” Kara notes. “I messed up our schedule by taking all those breaks to eat, didn’t I?” she asks, managing a small smile.

“Yeah, you kind of did,” Alex confirms, smiling back at her sister. “I doubt that one restaurant we passed will ever want to see us again,” she says, laughing lightly as she thinks of it.

“They said it was an all you can eat buffet,” Kara says in her defense.

“Well, you sure ate it all,” Alex replies, amused. “I won’t forget the looks on their faces when they asked if you have a tapeworm.”

Kara can’t help it that she needs to consume a lot of food. No restaurant should offer an all you can eat buffet if they don’t want someone to literally eat all they can eat. “Do you want to cuddle tonight?” she asks, always comforted with hugs and cuddles.

Alex arranged for them to each have their own bed, though she understands that her sister likes to cuddle, especially when she’s sad. “I’d love to,” she answers, giving Kara’s hand a squeeze. “Just don’t drool on me.”

“I don’t drool,” Kara replies, appalled. “That was seriously one time, Alex.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy yawns as she tiptoes towards the balcony, wearing a loose fitting shirt and a small pair of shorts. “The girls are still sleeping,” she whispers, having just checked up on them.

“That’s good,” Lena replies quietly, relieved that her daughters are sound asleep. “We’re having a glass of wine, do you want one?”

“Yeah, sure,” Lucy answers, holding her hand out to accept a glass from Lena.

Maggie takes a sip from her glass, kind of wishing it would be beer instead of wine. “I’m going to bed after this glass,” she says, starting to feel tired. “It’s been a long day.”

“Same,” Lucy agrees, needing a good rest after all the hours she spent driving.

“I think I’ll stay out here a bit longer,” Lena says, moving her glass around in her hand while she peers into it. “The fresh air is pleasant.” In National City she’ll have a balcony as well, though she’s not sure if she’ll like stepping out onto it because her ex may land on it. Not that she can possibly avoid her ex at all times once she’s there, not with her last name.

“Don’t drink too much wine,” Maggie replies, not wanting Lena to finish the bottle by herself.

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” Lena whispers, though she’s not exactly fine and her friends know it. “I’ll go to bed soon.”

“I bet the girls will be up early tomorrow,” Lucy says with a knowing smile. “At first I thought they wouldn’t go to sleep considering how hyperactive they were being.”

Lena smiles because Lucy is right. Lyra and Larissa are enthusiastic to go explore tomorrow. She’s worried about the hundreds of things that could possibly go wrong, though they know the rules. “I hope I won’t regret that I took them here,” she whispers, unable to ever stop worrying. “They’re still so young and I always worry they could get exposed.” She wouldn’t be surprised if the wrong people would try to get her daughters as their lab rats, or worse, try to kill them. Her own family doesn’t even know because she doesn’t trust them. It would be laughable if she would trust them after what Lex did.

“We will help to keep an eye on them,” Maggie promises. “The girls are in good hands.”

“Mags is right,” Lucy chimes in. “The girls are protected by a cop, a lieutenant from the army and by you. You’re like a lioness, protecting your cubs.”

“I wish I could have changed my brother’s mind,” Lena says, thinking about it again. “He was slipping away and he wasn’t himself anymore.”

“What your brother did wasn’t your fault,” Maggie replies, wishing that Lena would stop blaming herself. “You’re not responsible for his actions.”

“He killed Superman,” Lena whispers bitterly. She’s not surprised that her ex left all those years ago when that went down. Superman died and her ex revealed herself as Supergirl.

“He did, you didn’t,” Lucy points out, not wanting Lena to be so harsh on herself. “You’re different, Lee, and surely K- she knows that.”

Lena takes a swig from the bottle of wine rather than from her glass. She wonders if things could have gone another way if that incident wouldn’t have happened, if she’d still have had her ex in her life, though it was probably only a matter of time before her ex would go and be the hero she always had been, even before her ex became Supergirl. It’s kind of bittersweet that she is a Luthor, raising two children who are half Kryptonian. Lyra and Larissa have Kryptonian blood in their veins after all. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex is sleeping when she feels a hand smacking her face, which wakes her up instantly. Her sister is tossing and turning in the bed, whispering things in Kryptonese. “Kara,” she says, lightly stirring her sister. “Kara, wake up, you’re having a nightmare.”

Kara opens her eyes, her chest heaving while she tries to breathe. “I was supposed to keep Kal-El safe,” she whimpers, saddened that she let her parents down and that she failed her mission. It doesn’t even matter that she arrived on earth long after he did because she was supposed to make sure he would be okay.

“You tried all you could,” Alex whispers, remembering that painful day like it was yesterday. The day Lex went complete insane, she nearly lost her sister.

“I should have tried harder,” Kara replies, balling her fists. “I’m still alive while he is dead.”

“Kara, you nearly died that day,” Alex says, her eyes wide. “It wouldn’t have helped him if you had died with him.” She’s relieved that she arrived on time with the DEO to save Kara, although she wishes they could have saved Kal-El too.

“Lex murdered my cousin and I…I left Lena and broke her heart,” Kara whispers, her hands shaking. After everything that happened, she had left to join the DEO, to be away from the place that broke her. She was too late to save her cousin, too late to stop Lex and not strong enough. When she got there, she had fallen down due to the kryptonite. “I keep seeing Kal-El die in my dreams over and over again. I keep seeing the vicious smile on Lex’s face and I keep seeing…” She pauses as a sob breaks through. “I keep seeing her, how she couldn’t even look at me anymore when I decided to leave.”

Kara didn’t talk about what had happened, about what she had seen, though she didn’t have to because the news did so for her. Her cousin trusted Lex, was best friends with him even and now he’s dead. “I’m the only Kryptonian left,” she whispers, feeling like it’s not fair that she’s still alive while everyone else of her kind is dead.

Alex holds Kara closer and she wants to take her sister’s pain away, but she doesn’t know how. “If I could take your pain away I would,” she whispers, because she wouldn’t hesitate to do so if she could.

“I’ll have to protect her,” Kara says, determined to make sure nobody will hurt her ex once Lena is in National City. She assumes there will be people who will be hateful and who will think that her ex is just like her brother, but that can’t be true. Lena knew her secret and she never sold her out, never revealed her identity. “Each person is a light and she’s a light, too.”

Kara takes a deep shuddering breath. “When we were in National City, after the broadcast… I heard people talk,” she says, having heard so much more than she bargained for. “Some people think she’ll do what her brother did and that she will kill me. I heard hatred, but I also heard fear. My cousin’s death left a mark because it proved that I can be killed.”

Alex feels on edge about Lena Luthor coming to National City soon, as does the rest of the DEO, though she wants to believe her sister when she says that Lena is different. The whole incident six years ago made her wary and Kara may believe in Lena, but she doesn’t. She finds it suspicious that Lena has been laying low for nearly six years and now she’s suddenly going to run Luthor-Corp. Sure, it’s Lena’s family company, but she wonders why now and why not years ago. She doesn’t even know where Lena has been living because it was like she went off the radar.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Wake up, mama,” Larissa says, crawling on top of the bed.

“Mama, it’s morning,” Lyra says, crawling on top of the bed as well. “Wake up, we’re hungry.”

Lena slowly opens her eyes to look at her daughters, who always seem to wake up the second the sun breaks through the window. “Good morning, sweethearts,” she says, smiling warmly at her girls. “If I can get a hug first I’ll get up for breakfast.”

“Aww cute,” Maggie says, leaning against the door while she watches the twins hug Lena.

“Good morning, Mags,” Lena says, looking at her friend.

“Good morning,” Maggie replies with a genuine smile. “I made coffee and Luce is setting the table.”

“Everyone is up early then,” Lena notes, though that’s not surprising because they are all early risers. She yawns and stretches her arms while she gets up. “I just need fifteen minutes to shower and get dressed,” she says, walking through the room. “You can start with breakfast, I’ll join soon.”

“Let’s go eat breakfast, munchkins,” Maggie says to the twins, which she doesn’t need to say twice.

“Are there sticky buns?” Lyra asks, looking up at Maggie.

“Of course,” Maggie answers, winking briefly at Lena who arranged everything. “Your mama knows it’s your favorite.”

“I’m going to eat two,” Lyra announces happily.

“I can eat three,” Larissa says, grinning at her sister.

“Well then I’m going to eat four,” Lyra replies with determination. She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. “I can eat the most.”

“I think you can both eat a lot,” Maggie cuts in, ruffling their hair.

Lena hurries in the bathroom to get showered and dressed before joining her daughters and her friends in the kitchen, where Lyra and Larissa are devouring sticky buns.

“Did you sleep well?” Lucy asks Lena, watching her pour a glass of orange juice.

“Not too shabby,” Lena answers, though she could have slept better if she hadn’t tossed and turned for half of the night.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Maggie asks Lena, frowning to see that her friend is merely having some orange juice. “There’s toast and a bunch of other stuff, even fruit.”

“I’m not hungry at the moment,” Lena answers, currently lacking an appetite. “I’ll eat something later,” she says, to keep her friends from worrying.

“Auntie Luce said we can get princess dresses,” Larissa announces happily.

“Oh did she?” Lena asks, smiling at her daughter. “Which color do you want, sweetie?”

“Pink,” Larissa answers, “the same as Lyra.”

“Can we go to the park after breakfast?” Lyra asks sweetly. “Please, mama,” she pleads, giving her mother a puppy face.

“Yes, we can,” Lena answers, because that’s what they’re here for after all.

Lucy nearly spills her coffee when the twins squeal in excitement. “For two little rugrats with sensitive ears they sure squeal loudly,” she comments.

“Before we leave,” Lena says with a serious tone, holding a finger up while she looks at her daughters. “What are the rules?”

“We have to wear our glasses and we can’t use our strength and we can’t fly because people can’t know that we are special because you said some people are mean,” Lyra answers in one breath.

“Maybe you should include having them breathe in between rambling,” Maggie says teasingly to Lena.

Lena gives Maggie a sideways glare, though she’s smiling. Her daughters are adorable when they ramble, which reminds her of her ex.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I thought you would look happier to be here,” Alex says, seeing how her sister is giving their breakfast a scrutinized look.

“I like being here, but this is different,” Kara replies, poking around her eggs with her fork. “Do you know how long I’ve been eating sticky buns at Noonan’s every morning?” she asks, though it’s a rhetorical question. “Almost six years and now… no sticky buns. This is a mutiny.”

“A mutiny?” Alex asks, snorting lightly. Her sister looks at her as if she’s about to melt her face off.

“I never joke about food, Alex,” Kara says, her face deadly serious.

“I’ll see if I can get you some sticky buns tomorrow,” Alex promises. If she pays extra, she can request sticky buns for breakfast so Kara will stop whining. She knows that being here means that she is breaking her sister’s daily routine, though she’s breaking her own as well.

“That’s much more like it,” Kara replies, easing up a bit at the thought of possibly having sticky buns tomorrow.

“For now you get eggs with toast,” Alex says, unable to change anything about that now.

“Are you going to the park with me after breakfast?” Kara asks, a smile gracing her lips. “There’s so much we have to see.”

“I’ll go with you as long as you don’t drag me from one place to another,” Alex answers, not interested to be pushed back and forth. “We have a week to see things, so it’s not a race.”

“Well, you can speed walk, right?” Kara tries, tilting her head innocently. “I can’t wait to meet Elsa. She’s so cool, the way she can let it snow and build things with ice.”

Alex smiles while her sister babbles on about Disney princesses and it’s sweet to see Kara so enraptured about them. She could say that they’re just characters and they’re not real, but her sister knows that and she’s just happy to see Kara excited about something.

“And Aladdin has a flying carpet,” Kara continues enthusiastically.

“You do realize you can literally fly, right?” Alex asks, to remind her sister.

“I know, but he has a carpet and he has the genie,” Kara answers, looking forward to go see them all. “It’s magical, Alex,” she says, her eyes twinkling as she thinks about it. “Maybe we’ll meet Sadness from Inside Out so I can hug her because she’s so sad.”

“I think I’m going to have a headache tonight,” Alex says, sighing quietly. It’s going to be interesting to try and keep up with her energetic sister who is close to bouncing off of the walls.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Look, mama!” Lyra shouts happily, pointing her index finger in the distance. “Disney princesses!”

Lena smiles while Lyra and Larissa practically bounce on their feet, at least minding the rules she laid out for them. “Oh my, we should go say hello,” she suggests.

“I bet the princesses are going to love how pretty you both look,” Lucy says to the twins.

“Maybe they can be our friends,” Larissa says, glancing hopeful at her mother. “They would be our first friends.”

Lena’s heart aches to hear Larissa say that, though it’s her fault that her daughters don’t have any friends. Considering they’re special she didn’t enroll them into school, too concerned they would give away how special they are. At least her girls have each other, but she knows they would love to have friends.

“First?” Maggie asks Larissa with a fake pout. “I thought Luce and I were your first friends.”

“But you’re old,” Larissa replies, taking her sister’s hand. “Lyra and I want friends our age.”

“This is why I love kids,” Lucy comments, laughing. “They speak their mind, honest and blunt.”

For Lena it’s merely another reason to be worried that her daughters would expose themselves. They are both smart, their IQ taking after hers, but they’re young and innocent.

“I’d like to think I’m not that old,” Maggie says to Larissa.

“We’re five,” Lyra points out to Maggie. “And you’re twenty-six so you’re twenty-one years older than us,” she explains. “Ipso facto, you’re old.”

“Okay, smartass,” Maggie replies, smiling brightly while she holds her hands up to surrender.

“Don’t call my daughter a smartass,” Lena says to Maggie, shaking her head.

“Tiny genie it is,” Maggie says, winking at Lyra.

“My sister and I will outgrow you someday,” Larissa says to Maggie while nodding her head. “You’ll see.”

“Is she sassing me now?” Maggie whispers quietly to Lucy and Lena.

Lyra brings a hand up to her mouth and snickers before whispering something to her sister.

“Auntie Maggie, we can hear you,” Larissa comments.

“I think they’re amused by how tiny you are,” Lucy says to Maggie, nudging her side playfully with her arm.

“Speak for yourself, little Lane,” Maggie replies, given Lucy isn’t exactly tall either.

Lyra and Larissa start running when they near the princesses, keeping their pace average, though too fast for their mother and Lucy and Maggie.

Lena did so not sign up to be running and she should have known that wearing heels would be a mistake now that she has to run after her daughters who got too distracted by the Disney princesses.

“Those munchkins are fast,” Maggie comments. She jogs while she holds one of Lena’s arms because running in heels is a horrid idea.

Lucy is holding Lena’s other arm while they run because she’d rather not see her friend twisting her ankle. “You should have considered running shoes,” she says to Lena, though that’s a bit late now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Please, Alex,” Kara pleads. “Take another picture, just one more.”

Alex rolls her eyes, though she does what her sister wants and gets ready to take another picture of Kara with the Disney princesses. “Say cheese,” she instructs, holding her finger ready.

“Chee- Alex, watch out!” Kara shouts, but it’s too late.

Alex falls down when two little girls barrel directly into her. It looks like Kara isn’t the only one who is excited about the Disney princesses.

“Sorry!!”

Alex is about to push herself up, but then her sister is helping her up to her feet. “It’s okay,” she says to the two little girls who are dressed like princesses. “But you should watch where you’re going next time, okay?” she asks, looking down at the children.

Kara watches how the girls nod and stare at the ground like they’re upset. “Hey,” she says softly crouching down in front of them. “I really like your pink dresses, you both look like cute princesses,” she says, smiling when the children look at her. Rao, she loves children. “I’m Kara and this is my sister, Alex,” she says, pointing at her sister. “What are your names?”

“I’m Lyra and this is my sister Larissa,” Lyra answers.

“Lyra,” Larissa hisses quietly. “Mama said we’re not supposed to talk to strangers.”

“Mama didn’t say that today,” Lyra whispers to her sister.

“Your mother is right,” Kara says, agreeing that they shouldn’t talk to strangers. “Where is your mother?” she asks, realizing she doesn’t see anyone with the girls. “Are you lost?”

Larissa wildly shakes her head. “Our mama is nearby,” she says, turning around to look.

Alex crouches down in front of the children now as well. “What’s your last name?” she asks the girls. “We can help you look,” she offers. If a parent doesn’t show up quickly, she’ll go report the children so the people who work here can find their mother.

“Luthor,” Lyra answers while looking between Alex and Kara.

“Lyra,” Larissa whispers while pushing her sister. “Mama is going to be mad.”

Kara forgets how to breathe. Luthor. These children are Luthors, which means that Lillian has more children than she thought or they’re… “Lena,” she whispers when her ex shows up with two women.

Lena’s jaw drops upon seeing her ex who she hasn’t seen in six years, not in person at least. Now Kara is standing right in front of her, close to her daughters. She closes her mouth and quickly pulls the girls towards her.

“You,” Kara says, her body shaking lightly. She doesn’t want to cry, not right here at this park. “It’s been…”

“Six years,” Lena fills in the blanks. She holds her daughters tighter, panicking on the inside about what was possibly said.

“Damn,” Lucy whispers, sharing a look with Maggie.

Alex crosses her arms over her chest while she looks at the children, then at Kara and lastly at Lena. “How old are those girls, Lena?” she asks, noticing the resemblance between Lyra, Larissa, Lena and Kara. “Let me guess, they’re five,” she says, because they look five and if she’s right then it means that Lena was pregnant when Kara left.

Kara gawks when it sinks in what Alex is hinting at. “No,” she says, her eyes wide as her chest tightens. “It can’t be,” she says, dropping down on her knees while she stares at the girls. She reaches her hands out, but then Lena takes a step back and clutches the girls tighter to her body as if she’s going to hurt them, which she would never do.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's after midnight so this counts as my update for tomorrow.

Lena holds Lyra and Larissa closer towards her body, pressing them into her sides while she moves her hands to cover their ears. “I won’t let you take them from me,” she says, resolute.

“Take them from you?” Kara asks, confused. “It’s true isn’t it?” she asks, swallowing hard. “They are-”

“Yes,” Lena says quickly to cut Kara off before she can finish that sentence.

Kara is confused why Lena never told her, but it’s not a good moment to talk about it when the girls are right there. She stands up and tries to compose herself. “Hi,” she says to the two women she doesn’t know. “I’m Kara Danvers.”

“I’m Lucy Lane,” Lucy replies, nodding her head at Kara.

“I’m Maggie Sawyer,” Maggie says briefly. “Detective Sawyer,” she adds for good measure. “Who are you?” she asks the woman who is standing next to Kara.

“Alex Danvers,” Alex answers. “Kara’s sister.”

“We need to talk,” Kara says to Lena, wanting to talk about the girls and maybe some other things.

“No, we don’t,” Lena replies, her eyes hardening. “My daughters are my life,” she whispers, letting her affection for Lyra and Larissa sound through.

“They’re not just yours,” Alex points out, frustrated. “You kept them from Kara for all those years.”

“Hey, we shouldn’t do this here,” Maggie says, understanding Alex’s frustration. “Luce and I can take the girls somewhere so Lena and Kara can talk,” she suggests.

“I’m going with you,” Alex says to Maggie, wanting to make sure they won’t simply run off with her sister’s children.

“Okay,” Maggie agrees, not minding that, despite Lena’s glare. “You need to talk with her,” she says quietly to her friend.

Lena doesn’t like this one bit, but she realizes she won’t be able to escape this. If she escapes this today, she would only face it again in National City. She should have known she couldn’t keep this secret forever. “Okay,” she relents, letting her daughters go.

“Come, munchkins,” Maggie says, holding her hands out to the twins. “We’re going to walk around the park with Luce and Alex.”

“I get to hold her hand,” Lyra says, eagerly taking one of Alex’s hands.

“Lyra,” Lena warns lightly. “Alex is not a new toy.”

Larissa is more wary than her sister and sticks to holding hands with Maggie and Lucy.

“You have a very strong grip,” Alex says to Lyra, feeling like the little girl could crush her hand easily if she wanted to. She shares a look with Kara, assuming the girls are not exactly human. Considering Lyra and Larissa are her sister’s children it means she’s an aunt.

“Tell us a little bit more about yourself, Danvers,” Maggie says to Alex while they walk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara finds it painful to look at Lena while they sit on a bench because each time she looks at her ex she’s reminded of what she left behind all those years ago. “Explain,” she demands, her voice weaker than usual.

Lena clicks her tongue and she knows she owes Kara at least that much. “The summer after we graduated from high school, I found out that I was pregnant,” she says, placing her hands on her knees. “I didn’t find out until after you had left,” she clarifies.

Kara feels her lip trembling, knowing now that Lena had been pregnant which she didn’t know then. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asks, wishing she would have known.

“You had your own life and I didn’t want to turn your life upside down,” Lena answers earnestly. “I was scared that you wouldn’t appreciate the news and I was also scared that maybe you would want to take the girls away from me because…” She takes a deep breath and struggles not to cry. “Because I’m a Luthor,” she says ruefully. “After what my brother did I thought you would hate me.”

“I could never hate you,” Kara whispers quietly, mostly to herself. “You should have told me you were pregnant,” she says, saddened that she didn’t know. “I could have… I would have been there,” she continues, turning to face Lena. If she had known she would have supported Lena and the twins in any way she possibly could. “Why would I take them away? I know you’re their mother, too. I’d never do something like that. I would never rob children from their parent. You are a Luthor, but you’re not your brother.”

“After you decided to leave, I decided not to contact you,” Lena admits, having made her decision all those years ago. “I wasn’t sure if you would want them. We were both really young at the time.”

“Want them?” Kara repeats, incredulous. “I would never reject my own blood,” she says, feeling slightly aggravated. “I can’t believe I have two daughters and that I didn’t know,” she says, tears pooling in her eyes now. “They’re five years old and I missed those five years. And Rao, they’re twins, they’re little miracles.”

It hurts Lena to see Kara so deeply distraught. “I’m sorry,” she apologizes. “I… I made the wrong choice,” she admits, shifting a bit closer towards her ex. “I shouldn’t have kept them from you.”

“I want to be a part of their lives,” Kara says, not going to let Lena deny her that. “I’ve already missed five years and I’m not going to miss any more.” She missed too much already and she can’t stand the thought of missing more.

Lena has no idea what she will say to Lyra and Larissa, how she will break the news to them. “We will work something out, some sort of arrangement,” she promises. “But I can’t let you take them,” she says, worried that Kara would someday leave with the girls, which would break her heart. She’s not perfect, not by a long shot, but she’s trying hard to be a good mother.

“They’re my daughters too, for Rao’s sake!” Kara shouts angrily. “You will not stop me from seeing them,” she says, her voice wavering now that she sees Lena flinch and that’s when it hits her that she broke a piece of the bench off with her hand, unintentionally.

“I know I can’t stop you,” Lena whispers, which is what scares her even more. She could throw her body in front of her – their – daughters and Kara would be able to toss her aside like a ragdoll. “And I won’t stop you, but I’m not comfortable with letting them out of my sight.”

“They are out of your sight right now though,” Kara points out, almost finding humor in it.

Lena fights the urge to roll her eyes at that. “My friends are with them and I trust my friends,” she says, but the moment she says it, she regrets her words, regrets how they must come across.

“Oh,” Kara breathes out, nodding slowly as she gets the picture. “You don’t trust me.”

“I’m scared that you won’t trust me and that you would take the girls away the first chance you’d get,” Lena confesses. “You’re a Super and I’m-”

“Not this again,” Kara cuts Lena off, sighing. “I’ve had it with the Luthor schtick,” she says, done to hear that as an excuse all the time. “Just because I’m a super doesn’t mean I’m above you and just because you’re a Luthor doesn’t mean you’re evil. The people in National City may see me as a hero, but underneath my suit I’m just Kara.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Lena disagrees. “You’ve always been a hero, Kara,” she says, feeling weight press on her chest as she speaks her name. Her whole body shakes and then she’s crying like there’s no tomorrow. She had refused to say or hear her ex’s name for so long. It hurts. “You don’t need your suit to be a hero, you were born a hero.”

Kara opens and closes her mouth a few times, like a fish that’s just moving its mouth in water. It’s too much, all of this is too much. She’s crying when she feels arms cautiously wrapping around her. All those years she hadn’t known that Lena saw her in that way.

“I never meant…,” Lena whispers brokenly. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Seeing Kara hurt feels like her heart is being ripped out of her chest.

“I want to be in their lives, Lena,” Kara mumbles, nuzzling her face in the crook of her ex’s neck while they hug. This hug feels familiar and brings her back to the past, to all the hugs they shared. “They look perfect.”

“Lyra and Larissa are special,” Lena reveals. “They have your powers. I’m not sure if the intensity of their powers is as strong as yours, but they have them.”

“What are you going to tell the girls?” Kara asks, not wanting to be seen as a stranger to her own daughters.

“I should let them know you’re their mother, too,” Lena answers, because she’d hate to lie to Lyra and Larissa. “They’re young, but they’re also smart.”

“Okay,” Kara says, nodding a little bit. “What about the five years I missed? I don’t want them to think I abandoned them.”

“I’m not sure,” Lena admits, not having put much thought to it yet. “I didn’t prepare for any of this,” she says, chuckling dryly. “What are the odds that we ran into one another here?”

“Fate works in strange ways sometimes,” Kara answers, shrugging her shoulders. “Our paths would have crossed sooner or later,” she says, which is true considering Lena will be moving to National City. “I didn’t know we would have children together. Seeing you again after all those years…” She breaks her words off and smiles, though it’s a smile filled with pain. Her ex is still as beautiful as ever.

“It was unplanned,” Lena replies, although not unwelcome.

“What did you do when you found out you were pregnant?” Kara asks, curious about how Lena managed to juggle everything on her own.

“I didn’t tell anyone and I went to college,” Lena answers, remembering those days well. “Eventually I told Lucy and then Maggie knew as well because they were both in college with me. I wore baggy sweaters, kept it hidden and at the last bit I just pretended to be sick. It all happened in secret. My friends have always been the only two who knew. It wasn’t easy at times, but I wasn’t alone.”

“I’m relieved you weren’t alone,” Kara says sincerely. “I could spend some time with Lyra and Larissa while I’m here, under your sight,” she says thoughtfully, to avoid having Lena worry that she’d fly off with them. “Then when you move to National City, I could visit frequently and you could visit me,” she suggests, hoping that’s okay.

“We can try that,” Lena hesitantly agrees. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry about what happened to your cousin,” she says, finding it sad that Kara lost Kal-El due to her brother’s hatred. “And I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about Lyra and Larissa and that you missed five years.”

“I know I didn’t plan to be a mother,” Kara replies, taking some distance from Lena now while she looks at her. “But I want to be there for them, for anything they need.”

Lena nods and then she’s crying again. She made a mistake by not contacting Kara all those years ago, but it hurt when her ex left her, when their relationship broke. There are too many memories of whispered declarations of love, shared in public and between the sheets.

Kara’s hands are shaking, though she does wrap her arms around Lena, the same way her ex drew her arms around her moments ago, to offer comfort.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, my babies.


	6. Chapter 6

Lena raps her fingers on the table while they wait for their lunch to be served. A day ago she would have laughed if someone would have told her she’d be sitting here with Kara and Alex. The odds of this are so small and yet it happened. “Girls, I have to tell you both something,” she says, feeling incredibly nervous.

“What is it, mama?” Larissa asks, tilting her head to the side.

“Kara is not a stranger,” Lena begins, unsure how to break the news properly. “I know her.”

“Is she your friend, mama?” Lyra asks curiously.

“No,” Lena answers, because Kara is not her friend. There doesn’t seem to be an easy way to say it. “Kara is your mother, too,” she blurts out, lacking tact.

Lucy face palms at that. “Smooth,” she says to Lena.

Lyra and Larissa’s eyes are wide while they gawk at their mother and then at Kara.

“I’m going to need a drink,” Alex mumbles. She’s glad that Lena is acknowledging the fact that Kara is the mother of the girls as well, but she didn’t think Lena would blurt it out like that.

“Same,” Maggie says, surprised that Lena just threw it out onto the table.

“Is it true?” Lyra asks Kara, narrowing her eyes at her. “Are you our mother?”

“Yes, it’s true,” Kara answers, smiling softly at Lyra.

“How come we never met you before?” Larissa asks, crossing her arms. “Mama never mentioned you.”

Lena offers Kara an apologetic look, though it’s not worth much. She made a grief mistake in the past and now Lyra and Larissa might think her ex abandoned them while Kara only really had abandoned her, not the girls.

“I was away for a long time,” Kara answers, not wanting to complicate things too much and she doesn’t want to make it seem to them as if Lena didn’t want her to meet them. “My sister and I had so much work to do, but now we’re here and we’re happy to meet you both.”

“Oh,” Larissa replies, crinkling her eyebrows together. “Are you going to leave for a long time again?”

“No, I’m not,” Kara answers, planning to stay close. “After this vacation your mama is moving to National City and that’s where I live,” she says, to let the girls know they can be a family.

“Are we going to live with you?” Lyra asks curiously. “We can all live together.”

“Um…,” Kara says, glancing at Lena for help.

“We’ll talk about this later, girls,” Lena says with a small smile. “We’re on a vacation now.”

“Finally, our food,” Lucy says, relieved when it’s being brought to their table.

Lyra takes it upon herself to go sit on Kara’s lap. “Hi,” she chirps.

Kara smiles and she’s happy that one of her daughters already seems to warm up to her. She picks her fork up, ready to get started on all her food.

“Are you going to eat all of that?” Larissa asks Kara, her eyes wide and shocked.

“I eat a lot,” Kara answers, feeling very hungry.

“My sister and I eat a lot, too,” Lyra announces proudly.

“You look a lot like my sister,” Larissa says to Kara. “But Lyra’s hair is a bit darker.”

Lena stares at her food while the girls babble a bit to Kara, with her ex saying something back every now and then. She’s not sure where things will go from here, but it will be one step at a time. Living together would be out of the question, considering they broke up almost six years ago. She knows that Kara doesn’t feel that way about her anymore.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Kara says suddenly, halfway through lunch. She smiles apologetically while she hurries towards the restroom, needing a moment alone. It’s all catching up to her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara turns the sink on and grips the edges lightly, looking down at it while she tries to breathe. In this moment she hears too many noises and it’s all a sensory overload. It hurts that she missed all those years from her daughters’ lives. The excuse about how she was away because she had to work makes it sound as if work would have been more important. She doesn’t blame Larissa for looking at her skeptically, for being guarded.

She can’t drag Lena through the dirt by saying that she didn’t know she was pregnant, even though that’s the truth. It would be too painful to see the twins blame her ex for it. The fact that Lena never contacted her about the girls was wrong, but she had been wrong to leave. Sitting at the table together became too difficult. She can’t sit there, smiling and pretending to be happy. Having twins is good news, but there are too many lingering wounds from the past which haven’t healed yet.

The door of the restroom opens and Maggie walks in. “Hey, little Danvers,” she says, moving to lean against the sink next to the one Kara is standing in front of. “Are you okay?”

“Peachy,” Kara scoffs. “I missed five years of their lives, but I’m fine, very fine.”

“It’s understandable that you’re upset,” Maggie replies, her eyes soft as she speaks. “You’re their mother as much as Lena is their mother and you’ve always deserved to know.”

“This morning at breakfast I thought this would just be a relaxed vacation for a week,” Kara says, smiling bitterly. “Then the girls barreled into my sister and well, you kind of know the rest. I didn’t ask for any of this, but I want Lyra and Larissa in my life. They’re my blood.”

“I think the girls are going to want you in their lives as well,” Maggie says, having a feeling they will. “You’re special like them and you could help them better to control their powers than we could.”

Kara grips the sink harder, hard enough to dent it. “I thought I was the last of my kind,” she whispers, feeling a new surge of pain. She’s not the last Kryptonian, not now that she has two daughters.

“The twins are a lot like you,” Maggie points out. “They like sticky buns as much as you do.”

“How do you know about that?” Kara asks, but then she realizes how. “Lena told you,” she says, assuming that’s it.

“Listen, this probably isn’t for me to say, but I doubt that Lena ever stopped caring about you,” Maggie says, knowing how Lena never stopped thinking about Kara. “I saw you many times at Noonan’s. Lena would ask me sometimes how you were doing.”

“I thought she would have moved on by now,” Kara whispers, having wanted Lena to be happy. “Now that all of this is happening there’s no way my sister will ever have a dating life again,” she says, still feeling like it’s her fault that Alex stopped going out on dates two years ago. “Anyway, for what it’s worth, I’m glad that Lena had you to help with the girls. It means a lot to know that she has friends.”

“I’d say they mostly helped me,” Maggie replies, happy to have Lena and the girls in her life. “I was on my own a lot, always kind of a lone wolf type. In my hometown I was the odd one out for being gay and then at college I met Lena and Lucy. I found a family with them. It’s good that you can be a part of their lives now.”

“I’m surprised I didn’t know you were spying on me each time I went to Noonan’s,” Kara admits, confused that she never noticed or never ran into Maggie.

“I’m a detective, I’m good at what I do,” Maggie says, confident about her job. She takes a step closer towards Kara and places a hand on top of hers where it’s ripping the sink apart. “I know you’re hurt for all the years you’ve missed, but the past is gone and you know them now so you can make the most out of it and cherish each moment you can. I’ve got loads of tapes and pictures I can show you sometime to get you caught up a bit.”

Kara exhales slowly and eases her grip on the sink. “I’d like to see those,” she replies.

“Hey,” Alex says, stepping inside. She frowns at the sight of Maggie’s hand on top of her sister’s hand. “Is everything okay in here?” she asks Kara. Since her sister took a while and Maggie had gone into the restroom as well, she decided to check it out herself to make sure there wouldn’t be an argument or anything going on.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Kara answers, moving her hands away from the sink. “We were just talking.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asks, not fully convinced yet. She narrows her eyes at Maggie and takes a step closer towards her sister. “If she said anything to hurt you…”

“Easy, Danvers,” Maggie says, holding her hands up with a smirk on her face. “It was nothing more than us two adults talking.”

“Whatever you say, Sawyer,” Alex replies while averting her eyes from the cute detective.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You should eat something, Lee,” Lucy says, getting worried about her friend. “This morning you didn’t eat anything either,” she points out.

“I’m not really feeling it,” Lena replies, wishing she could close her eyes and disappear for a while.

“Have a piece of fruit then, at least,” Lucy tries, her concern growing.

Lena sighs and she can see that her girls have now halted eating their food to look at her, their eyes wide and concerned. “Hmm, I think I just saw some food I’d like to eat,” she says while she moves her fork teasingly to Lyra’s plate.

Lyra’s jaw drops when her mother plucks a chicken nugget from her plate. “Hey!” she says, trying to get it back. “That’s my food.”

“You can have some from mine, mama,” Larissa offers.

Lena smiles and gives Lyra her chicken nugget back while accepting some food from Larissa, purely to avoid worrying them. Lyra has always been the most like Kara, refusing to share food. Larissa is a bit softer and more like her, though that also means that Larissa is more guarded. Lyra likes word games whereas Larissa enjoys chess, like she does.

Lucy is relieved to see that Lena caved in to eat, finally. She looks around, seeing that Kara, Maggie and Alex are returning.

“Sit next to me,” Lyra says to Kara and Alex, insisting. “Can I call you mommy?” she asks Kara.

“Oh I um…,” Kara answers, a bit taken aback. “Yes, you can,” she says, adding a smile.

“Yay,” Lyra replies, wiggling her legs around. “Auntie Alex, sit next to me,” she half-whines.

“What are you doing, Lyra?” Larissa asks her sister, displeased. “We just met them,” she says, sounding far from happy. “Mama is our mother and Maggie and Lucy are our aunties.”

“But mommy is our mother, too,” Lyra replies with a strong pout. “And Alex is our aunt.”

“Girls, no arguing,” Lena warns, not liking it when they get in each other’s hair. “Larissa, sweetie, it is okay if Lyra wants to use those names and it is okay if you don’t want to,” she says, wanting to let the twins choose for themselves. She won’t make them refer or not refer to Kara as their mother.

“Okay, mama,” Larissa whispers, putting her hands down on her lap.

“Who wants to go get candy?” Kara asks, wanting to get rid of the uncomfortable mood.

“We just ate lunch,” Alex says, sighing at how hopeless her sister can be.

Lena groans when Lyra and Larissa get up from the table, ready to go get candy. “They just had lunch,” she says to Kara, not happy about this. If she says no now, then she’ll sound like the mean parent. It’s not going to work out if her ex is going to pull stuff like that. “No candy until later,” she decides, putting her foot down.

“But mommy asked,” Lyra replies, putting her hands on her hips.

“And I said no,” Lena says with a slightly stern tone. “That’s final, Lyra Luthor.”

“We should listen to mama,” Larissa says to her sister. “No means no,” she says while she sits down again.

Kara cringes at the cold glare she receives from Lena and okay, this is her fault and she doesn’t mean to make this all about her ex saying no while she says yes. It’s her fault that Lyra is being fussy because she asked who wanted candy and she should have checked with Lena first. She’s doing everything wrong.

Lena softens when she sees that Kara is about to cry. It’s not her intention to make her ex cry, they just need to discuss things and it’s not okay for Kara to randomly suggest candy after lunch because that won’t float with her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going so smooth. :)


	7. Chapter 7

“That went well,” Alex comments dryly. She’s sitting on a bench while the twins are with Lena and Kara a bit further away from them to talk with the princesses.

“I felt kind of bad for your sister,” Lucy admits. “Poor thing was trying to make the mood positive.”

“I can’t really blame Lena for how she reacted,” Alex says, despite how sad it was for her sister. “Candy after lunch isn’t exactly ideal.”

“This is new territory for little Danvers,” Maggie says, sympathizing with Kara. “There are going to be bumps in the road and it is said without a doubt that they’ll be bumping into a few more during this vacation.”

“I think you’re right,” Alex says, having to admit that she agrees with Maggie. “I’m surprised you’re friends with Lena. You know, you being a detective and all.”

“Why?” Maggie asks, pursing her lips for a moment. “Because she’s a Luthor?” she asks, feeling like that’s the base for Alex’s surprised feeling.

“I’m wary,” Alex answers truthfully. “Less now than before though,” she adds, now that she’s seeing Lena with children who are special like Kara.

“Lena is not like her brother,” Maggie says, a bit defensively. “Her family isn’t perfect, so what? For example, Lucy’s father can be quite the dick, but-”

“Hey,” Lucy says, slapping Maggie’s arm.

“But Luce is a good person,” Maggie continues. “You know how he can be, Luce.”

“Speak for your own family then,” Lucy replies, though she’s not mad. “Your family turned their backs on you because you’re gay,” she points out, which was definitely a dick move.

“What?” Alex asks, shocked. “Did they seriously do that?” she asks Maggie.

“It is fine,” Maggie answers, looking away.

“It’s awful that they did that,” Alex says, feeling for Maggie right now. “You deserve better than that.”

“Us non-straights stick together,” Lucy says, a smile on her face.

“Wait,” Alex says, her eyes wide due to what Lucy is implying. “I’m not…not straight,” she says, frowning at how weird she sounds. “I’m not gay,” she says, wildly moving her hands around.

“Really?” Lucy asks, her eyebrows rising up. “I kind of got a gay vibe from you. Sorry about the mishap,” she apologizes, feeling confused because usually she’s on point.

“Same,” Maggie agrees with Lucy. “I heard lots of gay women say they’re not gay,” she says to Alex.

Alex frowns deeper and wrings her hands together, wondering why they seemed to think that she would be gay. She never really clicked with guys beyond friendship, but she’s been straight her whole life. “I need to get some fresh air,” she says, getting up from the bench. Sometimes she thought of how beautiful women looked, but that was just a natural thing and okay, it crossed her mind that Maggie is cute, though she’s not gay. She can think someone is cute or beautiful without it being… that.

Lucy sighs and leans against Maggie’s shoulder while Alex walks away. “Closet?” she asks quietly.

“Definitely,” Maggie answers, agreeing.

“Ten dollars for whoever can make her swoon first?” Lucy suggests.

“That would be mean,” Maggie replies, not feeling okay with doing that. “She deserves to have a proper first experience, not be on the other side of some bet.”

“Whoa, Mags, I didn’t say whoever can bed her first,” Lucy says to clarify. “I meant like, whoever can kiss her first, that’s not too bad.”

“She’s a baby gay, just leave her alone,” Maggie says softly. “Give her time to find herself so she can be happy with someone when the time is right for her.”

“It sounds like you’re getting soft, Mags,” Lucy teases. “Though you have a point,” she admits.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Alex, is something wrong?” Kara asks, worried when her sister huffs as she passes them.

“They think I’m gay,” Alex grumbles, feeling confused thanks to Maggie and Lucy. “I told them I’m not gay.”

“Wait, you’re not gay?” Lena asks Alex. “Huh,” she says, surprised. She totally pegged Alex for a lesbian.

“Ugh, not you too,” Alex replies, feeling annoyed. “I’ll see you later, Kara,” she says to her sister. “Text me if there’s anything, okay?”

“Where are you going?” Kara asks in turn.

“I’m going to the bar to get a drink,” Alex answers.

Kara sighs while Alex leaves and she hopes that Maggie and Lucy didn’t upset her sister. “Could we maybe go further in the park with the girls?” she asks Lena, making sure to check with her this time rather than blurting a suggestion out.

“Yes, that’s fine,” Lena answers, seeing no issue with that. She smiles slightly when the twins squeal, clearly having overheard.

The twins run a bit ahead of their mothers, though they don’t stray too far because they’ve been warned not to run off without them.

“You should come to my room tonight,” Kara suggests, but when Lena’s eyebrows shoot up she realizes how she made that sound. “To talk,” she explains quickly. “About Lyra and Larissa, and how we’ll handle things.”

Lena isn’t sure if she can handle being alone with Kara again because their talk on the bench earlier today was painful and if her ex is going to cry or sound sad it will break her. She knows they do need to talk about the girls and how they will handle things, but a part of her wishes she could go back in time and not have ran into Kara. It’s tough not to think about how her ex left her for being a Luthor, because of what her brother did. No matter how many times someone would tell her she’s not her brother and that his actions weren’t hers, it feels like she got punished for them when Kara left six years ago.

“Okay,” Lena says, aware that she can’t avoid it. “I’ll stop by tonight around ten, when the girls are sleeping.”

Kara nods, satisfied with that. Six years ago pain blinded her when she lost her cousin because she felt responsible and felt like she let him down. It seemed easier to leave when she had come forward as Supergirl, easier to be with the DEO with Alex in National City so she could turn away from the place that caused so much pain. Her love for Lena was still there when she left, but it was difficult to look at her without being reminded of what Lex did and she couldn’t even tell Lena what he had done. How could she possibly have told her when Lena looked up to Lex?

“Look, mama,” Larissa says, her eyes filled with awe. “It’s snow-white.”

“I see, sweetie,” Lena replies, smiling at her daughter.

“Can I go say hello?” Larissa asks.

“Of course,” Lena answers, encouraging her daughter to go ahead.

“Elsa!” Lyra shouts excitedly when she spots Elsa. “Mama, mommy, look!”

Lena has a dull ache in her chest when Kara smiles because Lyra acknowledged her. Seeing her ex smile makes her weak in the knees and reminds her of the past, of days where Kara’s brightest smiles were meant for her. It had hit her like a train when their happy relationship broke off after two years of what felt like pure bliss. The deepest love can leave the deepest scar and that it did.

Kara fishes her phone from her pocket to snap pictures of the girls while they say hello to the princesses. Her sister brought her here on this vacation as a distraction and perhaps spending time with her daughters is just the distraction she needs. Having two daughters is like having a part of Lena.

“Elsa said I’m her friend now,” Lyra happily announces.

“I’m happy to hear that, sweetie,” Lena replies, smiling to see how happy Lyra and Larissa look.

“Mama, I want a picture with you,” Larissa says, beckoning her mother closer.

Lena hands her phone to Kara and then walks up to the princesses to stand next to Lyra and Larissa, trying her best smile while her ex takes pictures for them.

Kara quickly snatches a picture with her own phone when Lena is smiling down at their daughters, which she puts as her screensaver. She tucks her phone away before her ex is looking at her again. “Say cheese,” she says, holding Lena’s phone ready for another picture.

“Cheese!” Lyra and Larissa say in unison while Lena mumbles it.

Kara decides to tease the twins a bit. “Okay, one more,” she says, holding the phone ready. “Say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious,” she says, grinning while she waits for Lyra and Larissa to trip over the word.

“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!” Lyra and Larissa shout, beaming smiles on their faces.

“Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious,” Lyra sings, pointing her finger at her sister for her to take the next line.

“If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious,” Larissa sings.

Lena chuckles when she sees Kara’s jaw dropping and she bets her ex didn’t expect that from their five year olds. “Two things,” she says, amused as she walks up to Kara. “One, they have seen every Disney movie at least ten times because they’re huge fans,” she says, while holding one finger up. “Two,” she continues, holding a second finger up. “They inherited my IQ, darling.”

“Oh… I s-see,” Kara replies, feeling nervous. The fact that Lena called her darling makes her all the more nervous.

“What?” Lena asks, frowning at the sight of Kara’s wide shocked eyes.

“You uh…,” Kara answers, swallowing hard, “you called me something.”

Lena pales when it clicks that she said darling, which is a habit she tends to slip into sometimes, especially if she feels confident or if she’s being flirty. She clears her throat and takes her phone out of Kara’s hand to have a look at the pictures she took from her and the girls. “Kara?” she asks silently when she sees her ex closing her eyes while her chest is moving up and down too fast.

Kara screws her eyes shut tighter. Hearing her name being said by Lena with that sweet honey-like voice of hers is too much. Six years ago she left behind what she loved, still loves, in her own heartbroken way, and now she has this family of sorts, but it hurts. They’re not a happy domestic little family, they’re a broken family. Healing takes time, though she’s not sure if they can recover from everything that has happened. Even if somehow she can be on good grounds with Lena, it will always ache and she won’t stop wondering about what could have been if she had known the truth six years ago or if she hadn’t left.

“Hey,” Lena whispers, her hand experimentally cupping Kara’s cheek because she remembers how her ex can be comforted by touch. It’s tough to keep her hand from shaking when Kara leans into her touch because this is too familiar. “Come back to…” _Me? Us? Them?_ She’s not sure and she knows that the second those blue eyes open she’ll feel her heart breaking all over again.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Alex is halfway through her third drink at the bar when a small figure slides into the booth, sitting next to her, though there’s still some space between them and then there’s another figure sitting down as well.

“It’s a shame you’re sitting here, all lonesome,” Lucy says to Alex. “Mags and I figured we’d join you, if that’s cool.”

“I don’t mind being alone,” Alex replies, briefly looking up from her glass. “It’s fine if you want to join,” she says, not really caring whether they’re here or not.

Maggie signals at the bartender. “A round of beers,” she says, deciding she’ll pay for a round.

“Are you both here to torment me again?” Alex asks, giving them a scrutinized look.

“We didn’t mean to make you feel cornered,” Maggie answers. “It won’t happen again, it was our mistake,” she says, offering Alex a sincere smile.

Alex’s eyes dip down to Maggie’s cheeks where dimples are forming, which is beautiful. “Okay,” she replies, her eyes snapping back up to meet Maggie’s eyes. She turns to look at Lucy, who is smirking at her.

“Pretty girl, near the window, two tables ahead of us,” Lucy says, gripping her glass of beer when it’s placed down in front of her.

Alex frowns while she follows Maggie’s gaze and Lucy’s gaze towards where a young woman is seated with chocolate brown locks that have curls in them, who is reading the list of drinks.

“She’s not bad,” Maggie says to Lucy, half shrugging. “I’ve seen better,” she adds, letting her eyes linger on Alex who seems to blush instantly.

Alex hurriedly empties her drink to get started on the beer. She’s not sure how to feel about Maggie and Lucy checking her out from time to time in a way that’s far from subtle. Admittedly, in the past she might not have noticed as much, but they let it drop that they’re not straight and they’re being obvious about it.

“I like your leather jacket,” Maggie says to Alex, smiling at how good Alex looks in it.

“Thanks,” Alex replies, smiling back at Maggie though it’s a small smile. “I bought it at some small shop in National City. If you want I can give you the address sometime.”

“I don’t think that’s the address she’d like to have,” Lucy comments, grinning.

Maggie glares at Lucy and kicks her shin.

“I hardly felt that, Mags,” Lucy taunts.

Alex is confused about their weird antics, but she won’t let it bother her.

“I’ll pay the next round,” Lucy offers, having her wallet at hand. “Mags looks a bit thirsty today.”

“I can get the round after that,” Alex insists, not wanting Maggie and Lucy to keep paying for all the drinks.

“Aw, she’s going to buy us a drink,” Lucy comments lightly, grinning as it flies right over Alex’s head. “Do you work out, Alex?” she asks curiously.

“Yes,” Alex answers, because she works out a lot which is necessary with the job she has. “I like to stay in shape.”

“Mhmm, I can tell,” Lucy replies, letting her eyes rake shamelessly down Alex’s body.

“Would you like to get drinks again soon, say tomorrow or something?” Maggie asks Alex. “By the way, I know a bar in National City I can take you to sometime, which I think you might like.”

“Sure why not,” Alex answers, always up for a drink.

“Maybe you could show me that shop sometime where you bought your leather jacket,” Maggie suggests casually. “It would be great if you could help me choose one.”

“You should pick whatever you like best, Sawyer,” Alex replies, not going to be choosing what Maggie should wear. “It’s bad enough that I often have to pick clothes for my sister.”

Lucy smirks while Maggie downs her beer. “How’s Aslan doing?” she asks Alex.

“Aslan?” Alex asks in turn. “Who’s that?”

Maggie is slightly amused by Lucy’s comment about Narnia and the closet, though they said they wouldn’t torment Alex again. “Luce doesn’t know what she’s saying,” she says to Alex. “I think she had a drink too many.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena closes the book from the fairytale she’d been reading to her daughters when she notices that Lyra and Larissa have fallen asleep. “Sleep well, my darlings,” she whispers. She puts the book aside and presses a kiss to their foreheads. As quietly as she can, she tiptoes out of the room, closing the door behind her.

“You’re going to do fine,” Lucy whispers to Lena, noticing how tense her friend appears.

“If something’s up, send us a text,” Maggie whispers. “And then one of us will come get you,” she promises.

“Yeah,” Lucy agrees. “And if you’re not back before midnight one of us will go to Kara’s room to see what’s up.”

“I don’t think she would hurt me,” Lena whispers, because Kara is a good person. “She can keep her powers under control.” On that bench her ex lost her composure, but Kara didn’t hurt her and she wouldn’t, not physically at least.

“We’re not talking about physical pain,” Lucy whispers, on to another kind of pain.

“If I’m not back around midnight, then you can check,” Lena says, agreeing to let them do at least that. “Unless I send a text that everything is okay.”

“Who’s to say she wouldn’t take your phone and send a text in your place?” Maggie points out.

“Mags,” Lena replies, rolling her eyes. “I’ll handle it. I just need to pretend I don’t care,” she says, hoping her poker face won’t fail her. She glances at her watch, noticing that’s a little after nine so she’ll be earlier than she said she would be, because she had said around ten.

Lucy plops down on the couch with Maggie to watch a movie while Lena is gone. She hopes Kara won’t hurt her friend because Supergirl or not, she’d find a way to hurt her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena knocks on the door from Kara’s room, taking a deep breath while she waits. The door opens, but she doesn’t see anyone so her ex might have moved quickly. She steps inside and the second she’s inside the room, the door slams shut, causing her to jump up. She clutches a hand to her chest, but it’s Alex she’s facing instead of Kara.

“Hello, Lena,” Alex says, her voice low. “It’s good to see you’re early.”

“Alex,” Lena replies, clenching her jaw. “Where is she?” she asks, looking around.

“Eating a dessert somewhere,” Alex answers, considering Lena is a tad early. “Why didn’t you contact my sister when you were pregnant?”

“I had my reasons, but I don’t owe you an explanation,” Lena answers coolly. “I’ve already spoken with your sister about that,” she says, not feeling the need to go over it again.

“Lyra and Larissa would be better off if they’d live with Kara in National City,” Alex says, speaking her mind. “They’re like my sister.”

“The twins are staying with me,” Lena says, resolute and determined.

“They are Kara’s children, too,” Alex points out. “You already robbed five years from her. It would only be fair if Kara gets to spend more time with them now and they’d be better off with her rather than being pulled into the Luthor spotlight.” She has a feeling that once Lena runs Luthor Corp, the whole city will know about the girls’ existence and she’s not a fan of that.

“I gave birth to them,” Lena replies, balling her fists lightly. “Lyra and Larissa will not leave my side.”

“Kara has rights,” Alex says, pressing on the fact that Lena can’t decide all of this. “If we’d take this to court you wouldn’t have a foot to stand on because you’re a Luthor and Kara is a better fit, no matter how much money you have.”

“I won’t let anyone ever take the girls away from me,” Lena says, her voice hard and strong. She takes a step closer towards Alex, backing her up against the wall. “If you want to take them away it’ll be over my dead body. You would literally have to kill me and I think it’s safe to say you’d have to kill Lucy and Maggie as well because they won’t let Lyra and Larissa be taken either.”

“You couldn’t even keep the twins from running off in the park,” Alex snarls.

Lena’s eye twitches at the jab she’s getting. “I’ve been raising them for five years and nobody aside from Lucy and Maggie even knew they exist,” she points out, feeling like she hasn’t done all that bad of a job at protecting them.

“You’re so good at keeping secrets aren’t you?” Alex comments coldly. “You should have let Kara know all those years ago.”

“Your sister broke my heart!” Lena blurts out, anger overpowering her. “She looked at me as if I was Lex and she left. Say what you want, but I’m not the only one who has made mistakes.”

“Your brother killed her cousin and he tried to kill her too,” Alex replies, getting angry as well. “A bit odd that he knew she’s a Kryptonian, don’t you think?”

“You think I sold her out,” Lena says, shocked to hear Alex hinting at that. “I loved Kara with all I had, I’d never harm her. All those years I thought Lex knew her secret because she must have flown towards where the fight was happening. I don’t know many details about what happened, but from what I heard on the news back then, I assumed Lex was well on his way to kill Kal-El and then Kara must have picked up on it and hurried to get there.”

“Lex lured Kara,” Alex says, bitter about the memory. “He texted her, baited her. Kara wasn’t there as Supergirl that day because she wasn’t Supergirl yet back then. She got there as Kara Danvers and Lex knew about her. Your brother killed her cousin in front of her, to hurt her.” She doesn’t add the part about how she arrived with the DEO after Lex had sent her a taunting text to let her know he was going to kill her sister. His face was the look of utter shock and surprise because he clearly didn’t know that she’s an agent.

Alex remembers how Kara had clung to her, broken about what had happened while her sister was bleeding from the wounds she sustained. She knew she couldn’t go back to National City without Kara after that and she hardly had to ask because her sister wanted to go with her.

“I’m not Lex,” Lena whispers, feeling her resolve crumble. “I did not betray her.”

“Seeing you with two Kryptonian children is a breath of fresh air, but that doesn’t mean I suddenly trust you,” Alex says, wary. “Kara should be raising them.”

“I told Lyra and Larissa I would never let anyone take them and I stand by that,” Lena replies, determined not to give her daughters up. “You can’t expect me to hand the girls over to you and your sister.”

“Hey, what’s going on in here?” Kara asks as she walks in. She looks at Lena who is shaking and appears to be close to tears. “Alex, what did you do?”

“You should be the one to raise those girls, Kara,” Alex answers. “They would be better off with you.”

“That’s not your decision to make, Alex,” Kara says, unhappy that her sister has upset Lena. “I’m not going to take the twins away from Lena, not now, not ever.”

“I think you’re making a mistake,” Alex replies, frustrated at the way Kara keeps believing in Lena. “Lena is a Luthor. Imagine the media circus when it leaks out that she has Lyra and Larissa.”

“Alex,” Kara whispers, giving her sister a pleading look to cut it out. “I want you to stay out of this and that’s not up for discussion.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m sorry about my sister,” Kara apologizes as she closes her bedroom door. “She can be a bit intense sometimes, but her heart is in the right place,” she says, feeling like Alex was trying to do things in her best interest.

“Alex is fierce,” Lena says, having seen Alex being fiercer than she remembers her, though in the past she hardly knew Alex. When she was in high school with Kara, Alex simply wasn’t around.

“You can sit if you want,” Kara offers, gesturing towards the bed. “I won’t take the twins away from you, like I said before, I wouldn’t rob them from a parent,” she says, wanting to reconfirm that. “I’d like to see them frequently though, to spend time with them and to do activities together.”

“I could let you take them to places sometimes,” Lena replies, reasoning. “Though I’d like to be there when you do,” she adds.

“You’re worried I would leave with them,” Kara says as she sits down on the bed, keeping some distance.

“I am,” Lena admits, feeling very worried about that. “You say you won’t take them away, but I’m worried that your sister would convince you.” She doesn’t add how she thinks of how Alex likely convinced Kara to leave with her six years ago. It’s impossible for her to take her ex’s word for it that at the end of a day, she’d bring the girls back.

“The one thing Alex is sort of right about is the media circus,” Kara points out, knowing that the whole city will be talking about the girls. “Your name doesn’t stay under the radar so reporters will be all over it with questions.”

“I can announce you as their other parent,” Lena suggests, because that would be the right thing to do. “Unless you wish to stay anonymous,” she adds thoughtfully.

“I don’t want to stay anonymous,” Kara replies, regardless of how much the media might question things.

“Okay,” Lena says, sighing deeply. “I will inform the media briefly about you and about my – our daughters and I will let them know we split up.”

“Leaving you all those years ago…,” Kara says, needing to pause to take a breath. “It wasn’t easy. Everything hurt.”

“Watching you leave wasn’t easy either,” Lena replies, feeling the pain from that day all over again. “I had no idea what had happened at the time, why everything suddenly fell apart.”

“I know,” Kara whispers, closing her eyes. “You didn’t get an explanation from me, not much of one anyway.”

“When you left, I thought you had stopped loving me,” Lena confesses.

Kara shakes her head and opens her eyes while a tear escapes her. “I didn’t stop loving you,” she replies, feeling as if a fist is squeezing around her heart. “I never…” She clamps her mouth shut, too hurt to say the words of how she still feels love for Lena. Alex said that first loves don’t last and maybe they don’t, but her feelings sure have.

Lena’s eyes widen while she stares at Kara and she wonders if it’s possible that her ex still loves her. She pushes that thought aside, not wanting to delude herself with the hope to have what they once had. “You’ve made your decision back then,” she says quietly, feeling as if there’s a weight on her chest she can’t get rid of. “I understand that you did what you felt like you had to do.”

“The place where we used to be… it was filled with pain,” Kara whispers brokenly. “I could no longer be at a place where your brother killed my cousin.” The nightmares are bad enough and if she’d stayed there it would have been worse, though a part of her regrets that she left Lena.

“You couldn’t look at me without seeing him,” Lena whispers, feeling like she’s right to think that.

“I couldn’t,” Kara admits, because looking at Lena back then was another painful reminder of Lex’s betrayal.

“And now?” Lena asks, waiting for Kara to look at her. “Do you still see him when you look at me?”

Kara slowly watches Lena. Green eyes are looking at her, sincere and sad, carrying too much weight and pain. Lipstick red lips are curled downwards with the slightest hint of a quiver. Raven hair is loosely covering Lena’s shoulders, not tied up, which makes her ex look more relaxed. She remembers all the times Lena’s hair was spread in a dark halo on a pillow each time they made love. Her ex's pale skin looks soft, which she used to touch closely and whisper loving words against when she’d bury her face in Lena’s neck.

Lena’s heartbeat is out of control while Kara takes her time to observe her. And she lets her. She waits patiently, waits for her ex to answer her question when she is ready.

“No,” Kara answers finally. When she looks at Lena, she sees memories of when they were still together, but she also sees the hurt of when she decided to leave. Each time her ex closes her eyes, she’s brought back to that day where Lena couldn’t look at her anymore, couldn’t bear the pain.

Lena bites back a sob, even though Kara’s answer should bring her relief. “Every time I saw you on the news,” she whispers, having watched her ex many times on the news, “I couldn’t stop thinking about what my brother took from you and I wish I would have opened my eyes more so I could have tried to change his mind when he was derailing.”

“You’re not responsible for his actions, you never were,” Kara replies, hurt that Lena blames herself. It hits her like an overdose of kryptonite that Lena lost her brother and her girlfriend at the same time six years ago. “I left you alone… you lost your brother and I… I left.”

Lena cries because it really did hurt when she lost her brother, despite what he had done. Lex was her brother and she loved him, so his actions hurt and wounded her on the inside. Then losing Kara on top of that broke her, but she understands that her ex couldn’t stand being in the same place anymore.

Kara should have been there for Lena all those years ago, but she was blinded by pain which she couldn’t see through, so she left to try and ignore the pain. “I’m sorry,” she apologizes and then she’s crying too.

Lena came here to talk about Lyra and Larissa, though she should have known they would fall into talking about them, about the past. She takes a look at her watch, noticing that midnight is creeping closer so she should probably send Lucy and Maggie a text that she will take a bit longer. “My place in National City will have a balcony,” she says while she sends a text off to her friends. “It will be easy for you to land on it when you visit.”

“You’ve always appreciated having a view,” Kara whispers, remembering it well.

Lena’s lips curl into the slightest of smiles to hear that Kara remembers, though after the two years where they were a couple it was to be expected. They were friends before they began to date each other and now they’re awkward exes with unresolved pain mixed with feelings.

“I remember when you used to take me flying,” Lena says quietly, reminiscing. “At night it was amazing, underneath the starry sky.”

“Your heart would beat so loud,” Kara replies, smiling sadly at the memory. “I’d hear it drum in my ears, though I didn’t mind.”

“It felt exciting to fly, exhilarating even,” Lena admits, well aware that she couldn’t control her heartbeat, not that she ever really could. “You always held me securely and I knew you’d never drop me,” she says, with a twinge of sadness now. When Kara broke up with her it felt like being dropped out of the sky, plummeting towards the ground without a safety net of any kind.

“Tell me about the girls,” Kara says, wishing to hear about Lyra and Larissa from the five years she missed. It’s also a way to change the topic before they’re both sobbing again.

“They were hardly a few months old when they began to levitate,” Lena says, facing Kara while she talks. “I was absolutely terrified that they would suddenly fall. Together with Lucy and Maggie I would often follow them around with a mattress or a blanket to catch them when they’d drop because sometimes they did. Sometimes the girls simply stopped flying and dropped, which made my heart drop, too. One time Lyra wouldn’t get away from the ceiling when she was two years old and I’d had to get a ladder just to get her down.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers. If she had been there she could have easily flown around to scoop the girls up.

“When the girls were three years old, they used to playfully use their heat vision on one another,” Lena continues, which was shocking. “They would test which one of them would give up first. Their appetite was quite the work as well, especially when they got competitive to see which one of them could eat the most. Lyra doesn’t share her food, just like you wouldn’t. Larissa does sometimes. I got them their glasses before they turned two years old because they’d burn holes into everything and before they had their glasses it was becoming a game of dodge for Lucy, Maggie and I.”

Kara wonders how Lena kept all of that up for five years with Maggie and Lucy. It mustn’t have been easy to raise Lyra and Larissa with their powers. It’s quite surprising that three humans pulled it off for so long and rather impressive too.

“At four years old, they would use their x-ray vision to see which gifts they were getting for the holidays,” Lena says, fond of that memory and how excited the girls always were.

“They sound sneaky,” Kara replies, chuckling lightly.

“Oh yes, they can be very sneaky, you wouldn’t believe it,” Lena agrees, smiling. “Their strength was rather fun as well. Lyra broke Lucy’s wrist when she was two years old and Larissa broke one of Maggie’s ribs by hugging her. I often had bruises or minor fractures, but it wasn’t their fault. They still struggle with their strength, but they’ve gotten better at it.”

Kara wouldn’t have gotten hurt by the twins’ strength if she had been there. She could have helped Lyra and Larissa, but the past is gone and at least she’ll be there for them now.

“At some point Lucy, Maggie and I realized that the girls overheard a lot of what we said,” Lena continues, recalling how sometimes they would parrot them. “They would pick up words they shouldn’t. When they watched Frozen and I heard Lyra shout bastard when someone got hurt, I knew she had picked it up from Lucy. We had to be more careful about what we said, always keeping in mind that the girls could hear us.”

“Oh Rao, I hope they won’t curse,” Kara says, not a fan if they would do that.

“I sure hope not,” Lena replies, because she told the girls not to do that. “Another fun thing was the time they kept switching clothes every two seconds, resulting in all their clothes ending up on the floor. Or when they wanted to play hide and seek but cheated by listening to our heartbeats and using their x-ray visions.”

“I wish I would have been there for all of those moments,” Kara says with a deep sigh. “Tell…” A few tears escape her. “Tell me more.”

“Please don’t get mad, but I…,” Lena says, hesitating because Kara is already upset and she’s not sure how she’ll react. “I taught the girls a bit about Krypton, from the knowledge you shared with me and I taught them a few words in Kryptonese.”

Kara is stunned to hear that, her jaw dropping. “Lena…,” she whispers, amazed. “Thank you,” she says, pulling Lena into a hug on impulse.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Lena realizes that it’s already close to two at night when she slips out of Kara’s bedroom. That’s what she gets for having shared a lot about Lyra and Larissa, but she was able to tell that it meant a lot to her ex to hear about them. She has much more she can tell, though it’s been enough for one night and it’s been a heavy day. This morning it all begun relaxed until they ran into Kara, or well, the girls did.

“Hey,” Alex says, leaning against a wall. She flicks the light on and watches Lena flinch for a split second. “Look I just… I want to say that I’m sorry. The way I confronted you earlier wasn’t right.” While her sister was in her bedroom with Lena, she had some hours to think about what she had said and done, which made her realize she had been too harsh.

“You have a very protective and defensive nature,” Lena replies, having noticed that clearly. “You’re forgiven, Alex,” she says, wanting to close that off.

Alex still doesn’t agree that Lena kept the twins from Kara for all those years, but the way Lena said that her sister broke her heart was so full of pain. All these years it seemed easy to blame the whole Luthor family for Lex’s actions, though Lena seems different and sincere, and she’s more inclined now than she was in the past to believe that Lena is innocent.

“I was too harsh on you,” Alex admits, sighing.

“I appreciate it that you’re acknowledging that,” Lena says. She yawns a bit, feeling tired. “You’re up late.”

“So are you,” Alex replies with a small smile. “You know… I think you’re a good mother. You’d protect Lyra and Larissa with your life and I can tell that they mean the world to you.”

“A compliment now?” Lena asks, surprised. “You’re truly outdoing yourself, Alex.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Alex says, holding her index finger up. “I voice the truth as I see it.”

“I should go to my room to get some sleep,” Lena says, really needing to go. Maggie and Lucy are probably still up, worrying about her. “Have a good night, Alex.”

“Same to you, Lena,” Alex replies, nodding her head while Lena leaves.

When the door closes, Kara walks out of her bedroom. “Thank you for that,” she whispers to her sister.

“I didn’t really do it for you,” Alex confesses, having felt like it was simply the right thing to do. “There will be things I won’t agree with, but it’s between you and Lena. I just hope you won’t get hurt again because I hate seeing you get hurt.”

“I’ve hurt her more,” Kara whispers, feeling like she inflicted so much more pain when she left Lena six years ago. “The pain I’ve been feeling about what Lex did wasn’t her fault and yes, she kept the girls from me and that hurts, but Lena lost her brother and me around the same time. If I had been in her shoes and you’d have done something awful and then she would have left, it would have been a big slap, you know? That’s what I did to her, I left her during a time she really needed me and yes, I was deeply hurt because I lost my cousin, but still.”

“You both made some poor decisions, but you both had reasons for them,” Alex says, pulling Kara into a hug. “You can’t let your guilt gnaw at you forever, especially not for things you can’t change.”

“Lena said she taught Lyra and Larissa a few things about Krypton and a few Kryptonese words, can you believe that?” Kara asks, managing a smile. “She did that. She gave them a piece of my culture.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Gosh, Lee, there you are,” Lucy says, breathing out in relief. “Do you have any idea how late it is?”

“I know, it took a long time,” Lena replies, not having meant to worry them.

“Mags and I were worried,” Lucy whispers, tilting her head to study Lena.

“How are you feeling?” Maggie asks Lena, trying to get a read on her.

“A bit tired,” Lena answers, accompanying it with a yawn. “You didn’t have to stay up for me.”

“We couldn’t sleep yet,” Lucy says, having been unable to sleep. “I’d have tossed and turned anyway.”

“You’re going to be tired in the morning,” Maggie whispers. “Well, I guess we all will be,” she adds, since they’ve all been up late, aside from the girls.

“I told her a lot about Lyra and Larissa, about their childhood,” Lena whispers, a soft smile on her face. “She was very interested to hear about them.”

“Kara looks kind of happy to be a parent,” Lucy points out, having seen quite a bit of how Kara acted today. “I’m guessing she and her sister will be hanging out again with us tomorrow then,” she assumes.

“Yes, they will be,” Lena confirms. “For our whole vacation here, actually.”

“That makes sense,” Maggie whispers, understanding that they want that. “Luce and I already made some plans with Alex.”

“Deadset, Alex is a lesbian,” Lucy says, sure of it.

“I agree,” Lena whispers, because she would be surprised if Alex would be straight.

“She has a lil something,” Maggie says, interested to get to know Alex better.

“Mags has the hots for Alex,” Lucy comments teasingly.

“Please,” Maggie whispers, giving Lucy a sideways glance. “You were totally trying to flirt with her, too.”

“Look, you two do whatever you want, but don’t upset Alex,” Lena whispers, not interested to get in trouble with Kara who would without a doubt be displeased if Alex would be upset.

“I can’t believe you stayed with Kara for four hours, almost five even,” Lucy whispers, still surprised about that. She thought Lena would have bolted within an hour or something.

“We talked about the girls a lot,” Lena replies, which is true, though that’s not all they talked about. “At some point we spoke a bit of our past, it just happened and I think that maybe, I don’t know. Maybe she still loves me, but I’m not sure. She mentioned something about how she didn’t stop loving me.”

“Well shit, Lee,” Maggie whispers, grinning at her friend. “If she said she didn’t stop loving you it would be safe to say that she still does love you.”

“It’s not surprising really,” Lucy says, having expected something like that. “I didn’t see all that much of Kara today, but I did see how she caught a few glimpses of you each time you weren’t watching.”

“Luce is right,” Maggie chimes in. “She looks at you when you’re not watching.”

“I don’t want to go and assume that she would still feel for me,” Lena whispers. She’s definitely not ready to have her heart broken again when it never healed in the first place. “She left six years ago and not once did she try to contact me, not a single letter or anything. When we were talking, she apologized because she felt bad that she left me around the time I lost my brother. It was a double slap in my face and she realizes that now, though I understand why she had to leave.”

“Sounds like you had a bit of a heart to heart,” Lucy notes. “Are you ready to get some sleep now? It’s awfully late.”

“Yes, I’m exhausted,” Lena answers, rubbing her temples. “I might have a headache,” she whispers.

“If you want we could cuddle tonight,” Maggie offers. “Your call,” she says, shrugging.

“I remember that time Lyra and Larissa asked if we were a couple,” Lucy whispers, smiling at the memory.

Lena remembers that as well. It happened a few months back where Lucy had stayed over the night and they slept in her bed, to literally just sleep, but then the next morning the girls had walked in and they had many questions. It was a bit of an awkward conversation where she made it very clear that Lucy is merely her friend and their aunt.

“Maybe those cuddles aren’t such a good idea then,” Maggie whispers, half-retreating her offer.

“I wouldn’t have said no,” Lena says, sharing her opinion. Cuddles are nice and comfortable, and they offer a certain warmth and loving feeling without it having to be a romantic gesture. In her eyes Lucy and Maggie are family.

“Cuddles it is,” Maggie replies, taking one of Lena’s hands. “Come on, it’s the middle of the night, we should go to bed.”

“Always so eager to take women to bed, Mags,” Lucy whispers teasingly.

“I’d make it worth your while and you know it,” Maggie replies confidently.

“If you two need some time together don’t crawl in bed with me,” Lena whispers, smiling while she walks to her bedroom. She knows those two like to be on each other’s case and even though none of them is straight, they never did anything even remotely romantic or sexual because they’re not into each other like that.

“Welp, there goes my threesome,” Lucy whispers, though she’s just playing.

“We all have crushed dreams, little Lane,” Maggie says quietly, patting Lucy’s back.

“Hey, just a hypothetical question because I’m curious,” Lucy says to Lena. “If you could choose between banging with me or banging with Mags, who would you choose?”

“I’m so not answering that question,” Lena replies, sighing while they enter her bedroom. “You’re both family, I can’t answer that.”

“Mags, same question to you,” Lucy whispers, nudging Maggie’s side. “Who’d you pick?”

“Hmm, Alex,” Maggie answers just to mess with Lucy.

“Aha, so you do have the hots for her,” Lucy whispers triumphantly.

“Shh, it’s late,” Lena hushes, wanting to get some sleep and for her friends to stop yapping. “Lyra and Larissa rise early, so we won’t be sleeping much.”

“Who would you have picked, hypothetically?” Maggie asks Lucy, out of curiosity.

“Hmm…,” Lucy answers, knitting her eyebrows together. “You know, I get now why you two didn’t answer. This is totally awkward. You’re both like sisters, kind of. If I had to choose I’d say it depends on my mood. In case I’d want it to be soft I’d pick you, Mags and if I’d want it rough I’d pick Lee.”

“Who said I’m soft?” Maggie asks, bewildered.

“And who said I’m rough?” Lena asks. “I can be very soft in bed, not that it concerns you though,” she says to Lucy.

“Let’s be real here,” Lucy replies as she plops down on the bed. “Mags is a bottom and you’re a top, Lee.”

“Pft,” Maggie huffs. “I’m not a bottom, not always. It depends on who I’m with and I kind of switch.”

“Uh huh, whatever you say, bottom,” Lucy teases. “No comment from you, Lee?”

“Tops aren’t always rough, that’s all I’m going to say,” Lena answers. “Now, can we please go to sleep?”

“Mhmm, I’m sleepy,” Maggie mumbles, feeling like her exhaustion is catching up with her. She wraps one arm loosely around Lena’s waist once they’re under the covers. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, babes,” Lucy whispers, placing her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“Goodnight,” Lena whispers before closing her eyes. Tomorrow it’ll be another day where she will be spending time with Kara.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Mhmm, so good,” Kara moans before taking a bite from the sticky bun.

“Thanks for inviting us over for breakfast,” Alex says to Lena, appreciating it because now she doesn’t have to hear her sister whining about sticky buns.

“You’re welcome,” Lena replies. She knows sticky buns are Kara’s favorite for breakfast and that she was able to get them because she paid extra, plus having her ex here for breakfast can be nice for Lyra and Larissa. Seeing Kara enjoy those sticky buns brings back memories of the past and how her ex used to go out of her way to get her hands on them.

“I can eat four sticky buns,” Lyra announces proudly. “How many can you eat, mommy?”

“What else do you like that we like?” Larissa asks curiously.

Kara swallows her next bite. “When I’m really hungry I can easily eat six sticky buns,” she answers Lyra’s question. “And a better question would be which food I don’t like because that’s quicker to answer,” she says to Larissa.

“I like everything,” Larissa replies with a smile. “Sticky buns are our favorite breakfast, but mama doesn’t always get us sticky buns.”

“Too much sugar would be bad for your teeth,” Alex says to Larissa.

“Auntie Alex,” Lyra says, sighing. “Our teeth are perfect.”

“I wish I could eat all I want without having to worry about my body,” Alex mumbles. If she’d eat too much sugar she’d be seeing her dentist too often.

“No worries, Auntie Alex,” Larissa says, patting Alex’s hand over the table. “I think you are very beautiful as you are.”

“Awww,” Alex coos, melting a bit on the inside. “I like this tiny charmer.”

“What about me, Auntie Alex?” Lyra asks, tilting her head to the side. “Do you like me, too?”

“Of course,” Alex answers. “You’re both cute,” she says, liking it that she has two nieces.

Lena has a cautious smile on her lips, watching the girls interact with Kara and Alex. Lyra and Larissa seem to warm up to them rather quickly, though she knows they’re total sweethearts.

“How did you two sleep tonight?” Lucy asks Kara and Alex, personally still feeling a bit drowsy with sleep.

Kara answers with a shrug because she didn’t sleep. It had been late when Lena left last night and after that she simply couldn’t sleep and kept replaying memories in her head. It’s not the first time she lost sleep and she doubts that it would have been the last time.

“It wasn’t much of a sleep at all,” Alex answers while she wraps her fingers around the mug of coffee. “I think I’m going to need more coffee.”

“Ditto that,” Maggie says, needing more coffee as well. “I hardly slept three hours, plus Luce kept tossing and turning too much.”

“You two share a bed?” Alex asks, surprised, raising an eyebrow. She can feel her cheeks heating up when Maggie and Lucy smirk at her. “Never mind,” she says, not needing to know. If those two are dating then that’s fine, whatever they enjoy doing. It’s not like she was hoping Maggie would be single. She’s not gay.

“I wasn’t the only one who tossed and turned you know,” Lucy says to Maggie. “I’m sure Lee’s hand smacked my face like once or twice.”

“Not on purpose,” Lena cuts in. “Usually I have more space.”

Kara frowns to hear that Lena shared a bit with Lucy and Maggie, but it’s probably a friendly thing such as when she cuddles with her sister to help her sleep. Their daughters call Lucy and Maggie their aunts, so she’s sure it’s nothing to worry about.

“I need a drink,” Alex says quietly, hardly able to wait to go get a drink.

“It is morning,” Kara points out, starting to get worried about her sister. Yesterday Alex seemed a bit upset because Maggie and Lucy were teasing her or something, but now she has no idea what could have upset her sister.

“Fresh air would be better, Danvers,” Maggie suggests to Alex.

Alex narrows her eyes and glares at Maggie, wondering if she’s teasing her about how yesterday she left that bench, saying she wanted to get fresh air while she was already outside.

“You look hot when you’re angry,” Maggie blurts out.

“We should all be civil,” Lena says, wanting the awkward tension and flirtation or whatever to be gone. This is a family breakfast for god’s sake. “We could try some attractions today,” she suggests, glancing at Lyra and Larissa.

“I know you from the news,” Larissa says to Kara. She flies over the table towards her other mother.

“Larissa, no flying,” Lena warns, not happy that her daughter is ignoring one of the rules.

Larissa plucks Kara’s glasses away and unties her hair. “You’re her,” she says with a smile. Then she turns to look at her sister. “You owe me a cookie.”

“I thought mommy just looked like her,” Lyra replies with a pout. “I didn’t know she _is_ her.”

Kara’s eyes widen. “I’m not…,” she says, shaking her head wildly. She’s not quite comfortable with lying, but they’re so young.

“We all know anyways,” Lucy comments.

“Glasses aren’t a good disguise you know,” Maggie says to Kara. “If I was you, I’d have used a mask.”

“This is just great,” Alex mutters, throwing her hands up. “A five year old figured out you’re Supergirl.”

“My five year old,” Kara corrects Alex and Rao it feels so good to say that.

“Ours,” Lena corrects Kara. It’s strange to say it, to acknowledge that fact, but it doesn’t feel bad.

Kara loses her concentration for a second, smiling at what Lena said. “Right,” she agrees quickly, looking at her sister again. “Our five year old found out because she’s smart.”

Alex wonders if Lena and Kara aren’t worried about Lyra and Larissa having all those powers and being so smart on top of that.

“Mommy is supergirl!” Lyra shouts happily. “That’s why we’re so special, Larissa,” she says to her sister. “I want to be just like you, mommy, so I can stop bad people.”

Lena’s heart races at the thought of Lyra wanting to do that because it’s dangerous. Now she has even more reason to worry that the girls would reveal how special they are.

“You both need to keep this a secret, okay?” Kara asks Lyra and Larissa sweetly.

“We know, mommy,” Lyra answers with a serious tone. “Mama warned us for the bad people.”

“My lips are sealed,” Larissa promises.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“If you can get that shot right, I’ll buy you a drink, Sawyer,” Alex says, leaning casually against the pool table at the bar.

“You’re on, Danvers,” Maggie replies, determined to make the shot.

“You kind of suck at pool,” Alex teases when Maggie doesn’t get the shot right.

“Mhmm, yeah I suppose I do,” Maggie says, though she’s smiling. “You seem good at it, maybe you could teach me?”

“Sure, I guess,” Alex answers while she moves to stand a bit behind Maggie.

Lucy’s mouth is slightly agape at Maggie’s smirk while Alex is helping her to make a shot. Her friend is such a liar because Maggie isn’t bad at playing pool at all. Almost every time she’s played pool with her friend she got her ass kicked, but she can see what Maggie is playing at.

Maggie enjoys having Alex so close to her and she shamelessly presses her body a bit more into hers. She moves her hands, placing them wrong so Alex needs to correct her.

Alex shivers at the contact of her hands with Maggie’s hands, which is probably nothing. She helps Maggie to make another shot. “That’s it, Sawyer,” she says, smiling.

Maggie turns around and now she’s standing incredibly close to Alex, completely invading her personal space, though she’s pressed against the pool table so she can’t put any distance between them unless Alex backs away. “Maybe I can teach you something sometime, Danvers,” she husks.

“Maybe,” Alex replies, her eyes twinkling. “But I’m competitive so I doubt there’s anything you’re better at than I am.”

“Oh yeah?” Maggie asks, sensing a fun challenge. She places her hands loosely on Alex’s hips and leans in to let her breath tickle Alex’s ear. “Are you sure about that?” she whispers naughtily.

Lucy laughs while Alex practically stumbles to put distance between herself and Maggie.

“Ugh,” Alex grumbles, feeling frustrated. “You have to stop it, Sawyer,” she warns.

“Stop what?” Maggie asks, her eyes softening because she didn’t mean to overstep. She kind of went with the moment.

“Stop sexually confusing me,” Alex explains, not sure anymore what to think. “All my life I’ve been straight and then you two call me gay and now you’re just being so… you,” she says, waving her hands around.

“I’ll get you a drink,” Lucy says to Alex. “You should sit down a second,” she suggests, feeling like she and Maggie need to have a long talk with Alex because she feels for her. It must really suck for Alex to have repressed her sexuality for so long, or at least she thinks that’s what’s going on.

Alex sighs and takes a seat with Maggie while Lucy is getting their drinks. “I never really considered it as an option, never put thought into it,” she says, feeling confused. “Straight is sort of seen as the norm, you know?” she asks Maggie who nods. “Nobody ever really said I could be not straight and in the past I dated multiple guys, but something always felt off and that made me feel like I wasn’t perfect. I know they say that nobody is perfect, but all my life I’ve been pushing to do everything perfect and I never… I never could get my dating life right, so instead I gave up on it and buried myself into work.”

“It’s perfectly okay if you’re into women,” Maggie replies, lightly stroking her thumb over Alex’s hand. “You don’t have to slap a name or label onto it if you’d rather not do it because labels aren’t everyone’s cup of tea. It’s okay to love whoever you love, regardless of gender.”

“Ladies are so soft,” Lucy says while she sits down with their drinks. “If you ever want to talk or want to ask questions, you can come to us,” she says to Alex. “All jokes and teasing aside, we’ll be around.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Alex admits, sighing as she grabs her drink.

“You could talk with your sister,” Maggie suggests. “If you’re comfortable to come out, that is,” she adds thoughtfully.

“I’m not sure if I should put this onto Kara’s shoulders,” Alex replies, hesitant to do that. “My sister has so much going on and she doesn’t need me talking about stuff.”

“Alex,” Lucy says with a gentle tone. “You don’t always have to put everyone before yourself. Your sister could support you.”

Alex empties her drink, unsure of what she will do. Maybe she will talk to Kara about all of that, but she’s not sure yet. Her sister has been going through so much the last six years and now Kara just got that bomb dropped on her that she has two daughters. “Have you been flirting with me?” she asks Maggie. “Or were you just teasing me?”

“I was flirting with you,” Maggie answers. “Thanks for noticing, Danvers,” she says with a hint of amusement.

“Mags was really starting to put it on thick,” Lucy points out. “I think Kara might have even noticed during breakfast, despite of how oblivious she can be.”

“Oh god,” Alex groans, feeling like she should have noticed sooner. “I’m not good at this.”

“That’s cool,” Lucy assures Alex. “I’m sure Mags has got you covered, she can flirt enough for the both of you.”

“I’m more than just a flirt, Luce,” Maggie says in her defense. “And I only flirt when I’m interested.”

“Is that clear enough for you?” Lucy teasingly asks Alex whose eyes are wide. “Or should I make a drawing?”

“Fuck,” Maggie mutters. “Okay, yes, I’ll admit it,” she says, now that the cat is out of the bag. “A date would be nice,” she says to Alex.

“Are you asking me out?” Alex asks, stunned. “I uh…yes, we could go out.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very bitter about the new episode, which was the worst one ever. So here, have some cuteness in case you're pissed, too.

“Please, mama,” Lyra pleads. “Pretty please,” she says, giving her mother her best pout.

“Alright,” Lena relents, unable to say no. She hadn’t planned to go in the pastel teacups that spin around, but since Lyra and Larissa want her to, she will.

Kara sits down in one of the round pastel teacups, smiling when Lyra and Larissa each sit on one side of her. She watches Lena getting in the teacup as well. “Couldn’t say no after all, huh?” she asks teasingly, because at first her ex seemed adamant of not getting in.

“Oh hush,” Lena replies, smiling softly. “You’re sitting here as well.”

“I’m sitting here because the attractions are fun,” Kara retorts. “Not because of Lyra’s and Larissa’s pleas.”

“We have to spin,” Larissa says, grasping the wheel in the center of the teacup.

“Uh oh,” Lena whispers when she realizes that they’ll probably use their strength to spin. “Girls, take it – slooooow,” she screams when their cup begins to spin too fast.

Kara laughs when the twins spin the cup fast, though she takes some pity on Lena who might get nauseous, so she puts her hands on the wheel to slow Lyra and Larissa down.

“Hey,” Lyra says, crossing her arms over her chest. “Why did you stop us, mommy?” she asks, disappointed.

“Mama was getting a bit sick from all the spinning,” Kara answers, having a weird feeling when she refers to Lena in that way, but to the twins her ex is mama. It would have been a bit cruel if she hadn’t stopped them and it could have also looked suspicious for outsiders who would wonder how they spin so fast.

“We’re very sorry, mama,” Larissa apologizes.

“You’re allowed to spin if you don’t go too fast,” Lena says to the twins, appreciating it that Kara halted them.

“How come you’re stronger than us?” Lyra asks her other mother. “There’s two of us and only one of you.”

Lena cringes at the way Lyra phrased her question because she can see the flicker of pain in Kara’s eyes. It’s such a bad idea to remind her ex that she is the last Kryptonian who used to live on Krypton.

Kara feels as if she’s just been hit with kryptonite by Lyra’s words because yes, there’s only one of her ever since Kal-El’s death. She’s the only full blood Kryptonian, though the twins have Kryptonian blood running in their veins, too. “I’m older and stronger,” she answers finally.

“I want to be as strong as you someday,” Lyra says, feeling eager to have that strength.

Larissa slowly spins the wheel, not using much of her strength this time.

“I think I won’t join for the next round,” Lena decides, so Lyra and Larissa can spin a bit faster with Kara without making her dizzy.

When the cups stop moving, Lena clambers out of the pastel cup and waits at the side. She takes her phone to snap a few pictures. Kara is going to be good for Lyra and Larissa and she likes how soft her ex is with their daughters. If she could go back in time to the time where she was pregnant, she would have attempted to contact Kara to let her know about the girls, but what’s done is done.

Lena already apologized for the poor decision she made back then and there isn’t much more than that she can do. After this vacation everything will be busy with her having a company to run and Kara being Supergirl. Her ex seems fine with it that it will be publicly announced that Kara Danvers is the mother of Lyra and Larissa, which means it will be publicly known that her ex’s anatomy is a bit different. She doesn’t mind people knowing that, as long as Kara is okay with it.

“Faster, mommy,” Lyra says, giggling while her mother spins the wheel.

“Only a little bit,” Kara replies, half giving in. She smiles while the twins are having fun and between each spin, she catches glimpses of Lena who is taking pictures. Most pictures will probably look blurry, but she’s going to want those later.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t know if this is a good idea,” Kara says, pausing as they’re outside the Haunted Mansion.

“It says that it’s appropriate for all ages,” Lena points out. “They wouldn’t say that if it wouldn’t be true.”

“But it’s a Haunted Mansion,” Kara replies, not fully convinced. “What if our daughters get nightmares from it?”

“We’re not scared, mommy,” Lyra says, taking her sister’s hand. “The last one inside is a slowpoke!”

“Slowpoke?” Kara asks, laughing.

“Luce,” Lena whispers with a soft sigh. “I swear Lucy and Maggie keep teaching them things. That and the fact that they overhear a lot,” she says, shaking her head.

“Okay,” Kara replies, seeing that Lyra and Larissa already took off to get inside. “I’ll see you soon, slowpoke,” she taunts Lena before running off at a human speed.

“Oh no she didn’t,” Lena says, surprisingly shocked that Kara did that. She hurries to get inside as well, even though she’s the last and therefore the slowpoke. It’s not as if she can ever outrun them even if she wanted to, those cute cheaters.

Lyra and Larissa find their joy in trying to spook the ghosts that are meant to spook them.

Lena tries to sneak up to Kara, who already heard her coming by the sound of her heart.

Kara spins on the ball of her foot at the last second. “Boo!” she shouts, smiling when Lena stumbles back. “Nice try, Lena.”

“Very mature,” Lena replies, though it’s her own fault.

“Hello, mister ghost,” Larissa says while she sticks her hand out to one of the ghosts.

“Hello, little girl,” the ghost replies, shaking her hand.

“Mama, look, I’m making friends again,” Larissa says proudly to her mother.

“That’s good, baby,” Lena replies, happy to see that Lyra and Larissa are having fun.

“Her hair is exactly like yours,” Kara whispers in Lena’s ear when their twins are distracted, referring to Larissa who has her ex’s raven hair.

“They both have your eyes,” Lena whispers, smiling sadly. “Each time I looked at them, I saw you.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologizes. She thinks it must have been painful for Lena to see her each time she looked at Lyra and Larissa, especially with the way she had left her ex. It must have been a hurtful reminder and she never meant to inflict that kind of pain.

“You’ve apologized enough,” Lena replies, sighing quietly. “I think we both have.” More apologies won’t change a thing, it’ll only remind them both of how guilty they feel for the poor decisions they made.

“You’re right,” Kara agrees, because they did both apologize enough, but she still feels bad about it. Another thing that hurts is the fact that Lena asked Maggie about her throughout the years and had her spy a bit on her while she never did anything to check up on her ex in any way.

“Mama, can we get candy?” Lyra asks sweetly.

“Please, mama,” Larissa pleads.

Lena could easily say yes and then the twins would probably be happy. “Only if mommy says yes,” she answers, deciding to throw Kara a bone here and cut her some slack. Lyra and Larissa must be asking her considering she overruled her ex before.

Kara is a bit startled by Lena’s answer, but her ex is smiling gently and nods at her. “Yes, you can have some candy,” she says to their daughters. “But not too much though,” she adds, holding her index finger up.

“You’re the best,” Lyra replies happily, wrapping her arms around Kara’s legs.

Larissa’s lips slowly curl upwards into a smile and then she’s wrapping her arms around Kara’s legs too.

Kara mouths ‘thank you’ to Lena, really appreciating this. Finding a balance isn’t an easy thing to do, but this time she did something right, all because her ex practically handed it to her. She believes that Maggie was right when she told her that Lena still cares which is mutual despite the fact that she never had anyone check up on her ex during those six years.

“Do you know which candy you want?” Lena asks Lyra and Larissa while they exit the Haunted Mansion.

“I want something with chocolate,” Larissa answers.

“Ooooh, good choice,” Kara says, agreeing with Larissa’s choice.

“Mama, can we get hot chocolate tonight?” Lyra asks, tugging at her mother’s pants.

“Mama makes the best hot chocolate in the world,” Larissa says to Kara, her eyes full of awe.

“I know,” Kara replies, remembering it as clear as day. In the past Lena often made her a cup of hot chocolate, which was always delicious and sweet. “She’s a talented woman.”

“Mommy,” Lyra whispers, drawing Kara’s attention. “How come you and mama haven’t kissed?”

“Yeah,” Larissa chimes in. “Parents kiss.”

Kara glances nervously at Lena and she’s worried that her ex’s heart might explode due to how fast it’s beating. She has to swallow hard, but it feels like her throat is closing up and she can’t breathe.

Lena has no idea how to explain to their daughters that they’re not in a relationship. It’s something she’d rather not break into. “Children usually find it gross to see their parents kiss,” she says to Lyra and Larissa with a small smile, though it feels strained.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you blushing?” Kara asks, noticing the redness on her sister’s cheeks. She had wondered when Alex would finally return to their room, though she didn’t expect it to be close to midnight and all giddy like this.

Alex giggles nervously and toys with a lock of her hair. “Maybe a bit,” she answers, although it’s more like a lot. “I was out, drinking and such, and I danced a bit.”

“Hmm,” Kara replies skeptically. “But you weren’t out alone.”

“No,” Alex confirms. “I was spending time with Maggie.”

“I would ask if you had a nice evening, but it sounds like you did,” Kara says, smiling at how happy her sister looks. “Is there something I should know?”

“Something like what?” Alex asks, dropping her hands to fidget with the hem of her shirt.

Kara simply smiles, sensing how nervous her sister is and she should have known before, but Alex is rather good at hiding it. “Are you going to hang out with Maggie again tomorrow?” she inquires.

“Mhmm,” Alex hums. She blushes a deeper shade of red. “I’m teaching detective dimples how to play pool.”

“Detective dimples,” Kara repeats, snorting. “Oh Rao, I can see why you call her that,” she says, knowing how Maggie gets those dimples in her cheeks when she smiles. “So you and Maggie…?” she asks carefully, searching eye-contact with her sister.

“We’re sort of dating,” Alex answers. It’s not easy to admit that something is going on, but her sister seems to know and there’s no point in hiding it. “I never realized before that I was… am… like that,” she says, trying to pick her words while her heart is racing. “With Maggie it’s just, falling into place and for the first time, dating feels right. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m… you know.”

Kara smiles brighter and pulls her sister into a hug. “I’m so proud of you, Alex,” she says, happy that Alex can be herself and can be comfortable with who she is.

“Maggie is so sweet and attentive,” Alex whispers, unable to stop thinking about her. “She really listens to me when I talk and her thumb is so soft when she strokes my hand and her eyes are insanely gorgeous, especially when she smiles,” she gushes, but then she remembers that her sister has been really sad the last six years. “I’m sorry, you don’t need to hear any of this,” she says, not wanting Kara to painfully be reminded of what she used to have with Lena.

“I want to hear all of it,” Kara replies, smiling sincerely at her sister. “I’m so happy you’re happy, Alex,” she says, interested to hear Alex gush some more. “Tell me more, I’m all ears.”

Alex takes a deep breath and then she’s off again, rambling about Maggie while her sister listens and smiles at her. It feels good to be able to talk so openly without having to hold back. Talking about Maggie makes butterflies erupt in her stomach and it’s been many years since she felt anything like this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole Karamel ship makes no sense whatsoever. It's such an unhealthy ship. He doesn't even respect her!! Lena calls Kara a hero while Mon-Ew acts as if he needs to hold her hand. There's no damn balance and he's a total douche and gash I'm so mad! And seriously, Sanvers didn't even get five minutes of screen time! The show is called Supergirl not Superdouche. It's very convenient to be angry at nearly 6 in the morning with no sleep yet. I regret even watching that episode. Like wtf, they didn't even show Sanvers dancing. Baiting much!


	13. Chapter 13

“We want Auntie Luce to tuck us in,” Larissa says, lingering at the bedroom door with her sister.

“Yes,” Lyra chimes in. “We want Auntie Luce.”

Lena is surprised that her daughters want Lucy to put them to bed, though she won’t say no. “Okay,” she replies calmly, despite the fact that she feels a bit rejected.

Lucy is equally surprised. “I’ll be back soon,” she says to Lena, because she shouldn’t take too long to tuck the twins in and to tell them a story.

Larissa pulls Lucy inside and closes the door.

“Okay, rugrats,” Lucy whispers, staring at the twins. “What are you two up to?”

“We need to talk,” Larissa answers. “Come sit with us,” she says, quickly moving to the bed with her sister.

Lucy walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge. “Talk about what?” she asks, though she assumes it could be about Lena and Kara. It would be a logical explanation as to why the girls didn’t want Lena to tuck them in tonight.

“About our mommies,” Lyra answers, whispering. “Mama can’t hear us so we can talk now.”

“Our mothers don’t kiss each other and they look a bit sad,” Larissa whispers, staring at Lucy.

“We want our mommies to be happy,” Lyra whispers with a pleading look. “Our family needs to be together.”

“Mama and mommy don’t even kiss,” Larissa points out, in a tone that says _can you believe that?_

Lucy knows exactly why Lena and Kara don’t kiss, though that’s not something she’d like to talk much about with the twins and it’s not her place to break that door open.

“We need your help, Auntie Luce,” Lyra whispers, desperately grasping Lucy’s hand. “Please help us.”

“How can we make our mothers fall in love with each other?” Larissa asks Lucy. “Will you help us?”

“Of course I’ll help,” Lucy answers, because it would be sad to say no. It’s so cute that the twins want to bring Kara and Lena together, but she understands that they want to see their parents happy together to be a family.

“You’re the expert, Auntie Luce,” Larissa whispers with a serious tone. “You know how to make a woman fall in love.”

Lucy wishes that Maggie would be here right now to hear that the twins are calling her the expert, which she’ll probably tell her friend. She won’t tell Lena or Kara of course, but she could let Maggie in on this. “Okay, little rugrats, I’ll give some tips,” she whispers. Maybe it won’t be all that nice to use Lyra and Larissa to bring Lena and Kara together, but hey, it’s not her idea, it’s theirs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re getting better at this,” Alex says, nodding approvingly when Maggie is close to actually beat her at pool.

“All thanks to you, Danvers,” Maggie replies, winking in a flirting manner at Alex.

“It’s your turn to teach me something,” Alex says, her eyes flickering with newfound desire.

“Mhmm, perhaps,” Maggie whispers, putting the stick down to give her full attention to Alex. “Did you have anything particular in mind?”

Alex smiles and brushes a lock of Maggie’s hair behind her ear. “I might have come up with a thing or two,” she answers, leaning a bit closer.

Maggie’s eyes flash with lust when Alex leans in further and she’s impressed that Alex is about to make a move like that, which is not bad for a baby gay. She closes her eyes right before soft lips press against hers, melting into it easily.

Alex pulls back rather quickly, searching Maggie’s eyes as they flutter open. “Was that okay?” she asks, gauging for her reaction.

“More than okay,” Maggie answers. She grasps Alex’s wrist and pulls her in again.

Alex smiles against Maggie’s lips, kissing her back with blissful happiness. “Do you want to walk outside with me to get some fresh air together?” she asks, wanting to hold Maggie’s hand. She bites her bottom lip, unsure if Maggie is okay with romance, which she hopes she is.

“I’d love to, Danvers,” Maggie answers, smiling as Alex laces their fingers together. Alex is different than her exes, feisty a lot, but so very soft on the inside. She can tell that Alex has a little heart which could easily be hurt.

Alex enjoys the feeling of the fresh air outside and the warmth of Maggie’s hand. She hopes that her hand isn’t clammy or sweaty in any way. “I feel very strange on the inside,” she says, moving her free hand towards her stomach.

Maggie looks at Alex who is smiling and she can see that her eyes are sparkling. “Happy?” she asks, smiling as well when Alex nods.

Happy does sum it up for Alex. “Do you think you want to be my girlfriend?” she asks shyly, new at this. “I don’t know if this is just casual for you, but if it’s not then maybe we could be more than friends.”

“We already are more than friends, Danvers,” Maggie replies, amused. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t usually kiss my friends like that. It’s cute that you’re asking me to be your girlfriend.”

“I don’t know if I’m doing this right,” Alex admits, feeling out of place because she has never done this before.

“You are,” Maggie assures Alex, standing still to face her. “And my answer is yes,” she says, deciding to give it a try.

“Oh my god,” Alex whispers, feeling giddy. “I have a girlfriend.”

“Cute,” Maggie whispers, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist.

Alex is glad that it’s dark because she’s sure she’s blushing right now. Maggie’s lips are soft and perfect and her girlfriend – hell yes – is the best kisser. She darts her tongue out of her mouth and swipes across Maggie’s lips until she feels them part.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mama, where did you and mommy meet?” Larissa asks, looking up at her mother.

“In high school,” Lena answers, brief and to the point.

“How did you meet in high school?” Larissa asks, prodding further.

Lena smiles because it’s a nice memory. “I was carrying a lot of books, too many books,” she answers, remembering it like it happened yesterday. “Someone bumped into me, causing all my books to fall onto the floor,” she says, which wasn’t the first time either. Sometimes people bumped into her on purpose or would even throw her books down on purpose. It was rarely an accident from someone who wasn’t watching where they were going, though that’s something Lyra and Larissa don’t need to know.

“It was so rude of that student,” Kara says, remembering that as well. “I walked over to you to help you pick up your books.” She had seen it happening how Lena’s books fell onto the floor and of course she didn’t hesitate to help.

“Yes, you did,” Lena replies, nodding. “And then we were talking,” she says, recalling how they had spiraled into a conversation after that. It all went rather smooth and it felt natural.

Kara smiles and looks at their daughters. “She invited me to go out for coffee together,” she says to Lyra and Larissa. To which she had obviously said yes back then because she’d been waiting for a chance to get to know Lena better. Those were good times, but they’re in the past now.

“You kept fiddling with your glasses,” Lena says to Kara. It was cute to see her now ex do that frequently back then.

“Well, I was nervous,” Kara replies, so of course she couldn’t keep her hands off of her glasses. “You looked so beautiful and I didn’t know what to say,” she admits, which might be a bit too much information to share, but she doesn’t mind admitting that she saw Lena that way, well she still sees her ex that way. The years have done Lena good and if anything she only became more beautiful.

“Mhmm, you were always either speechless or rambling non-stop,” Lena says, which was always adorable. She clears her throat to turn her attention back to their daughters, having been distracted for a moment.

“Can we please spend time with Auntie Alex tomorrow?” Lyra asks sweetly, looking at both of her mothers. “Please, please, please?”

Kara says nothing, waiting for Lena to answer. She’s inclined to say yes, though she’s not sure if her ex will agree, who might think her sister would want to run off with Lyra and Larissa.

“And Auntie Maggie and Auntie Luce,” Larissa adds. “We want to spend time with them.”

Lena frowns to hear that Lyra and Larissa want to spend time with their aunts rather than with them, though she has no issues with that. “Okay, you can,” she answers, not hearing Kara say anything. She kind of feels bad for her ex who probably wants to spend as much time with their twins as she can.

“Yay,” Lyra replies happily.

Larissa turns around and takes her sister’s hand, sharing a conspiring wink.

Kara isn’t sure yet what she will do tomorrow. When she got here she thought she would be spending time with her sister, which she sort of did on her first day here, though after that she’s been spending time with Lena and their daughters. She might walk around through the park or check out some of the attractions that Lyra and Larissa can’t go in.

Lena wonders briefly if perhaps she should talk with Kara tomorrow now that their daughters will be with Lucy, Maggie and Alex. Her thoughts are interrupted when Lyra and Larissa squeal about going on the carrousel.

“Mama, hurry,” Lyra says, taking her mother’s hand.

“I’m hurrying,” Lena replies, smiling while Lyra tugs at her hand. There’s no need to rush, but when her daughters are excited about something it’s difficult to slow them down.

Kara is surprised when Larissa holds a hand out to her because so far she thought that Larissa clung to Lena. She smiles and takes Larissa’s hand, following her daughter to the carrousel where she lifts her onto a horse.

Lena is sitting on the horse next to Larissa and Kara with Lyra. It’s nice to have things a bit mixed up so it isn’t always Lyra who runs towards her ex. She can see that it makes Kara smile and god, her smile is so beautiful. Seeing that sunny smile again makes her heart ache and she misses what they had.

“Wheee,” Lyra says when the carrousel begins to move. “This is fun!”

Kara keeps one arm loosely around Larissa. Having children was never planned, but she’s happy that she has twins with Lena because they’re perfect and she’s going to love them forever, and she will always protect them.

Larissa doesn’t sit still and wriggles until she has turned around to face her mother. She places her hands on her mother’s neck, pulling her down to whisper in her ear. “Do you love mama?”

Kara didn’t expect that question, though she understands that Larissa might be curious. She knows that Lena can’t hear them when they whisper. “Always,” she answers very quietly.

“Mama said that when you open your eyes, it’s like the sun rises,” Larissa whispers.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers. She smiles when she catches Lena looking at them with curiosity in her eyes, probably wondering what they’re whispering about. In the past her ex said many loving things, but it’s the first time she hears that Lena said that about her eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins are sneaky. They ship it, I ship it, we all ship it.


	14. Chapter 14

“My arms are going to be so sore tomorrow,” Alex groans while the twins swing her arms back and forth. Holding their hands may turn out to be a bad idea, but it was so adorable when they had grabbed her hands.

“At least they’re not breaking your hand or anything,” Lucy points out.

“This is nice,” Maggie says, smiling when she walks next to them.

“Can we please go in the cups?” Lyra asks pleadingly. “We want to spin fast.”

“We can go in them, but not too fast,” Alex answers. She’ll have to keep a good eye on her nieces and make sure nothing goes wrong. Once this vacation is over and the news leaks out about Lena Luthor having two daughters with Kara Danvers, the DEO might ask questions. J’onn is not a fool and he will probably know, plus he’s a psychic so there’s that as well.

“You two look happy together,” Lucy comments when she catches Alex and Maggie exchanging smiles. “Anything I should know?” she asks, hopeful that they’re giving it a go because they match.

“We’re dating,” Maggie answers, smiling when Alex blushes.

“That’s awesome,” Lucy replies, grinning. “Way to go, Alex,” she says appraisingly. “If Mags hadn’t snatched you up I’d have snatched you up myself.”

“It’s nice to know that I have options,” Alex comments lightly, earning a playful slap on her arm from Maggie. “The girls are already swinging my arms out of their sockets, no need to slap me, Sawyer.”

“You deserved that slap and you know it,” Maggie replies, smiling before she leans in to kiss Alex’s lips lightly.

“Auntie Maggie,” Lyra says, making a disgusted face.

Lucy chuckles, finding it amusing that Lyra and Larissa want to get their parents back together, yet when Maggie and Alex kiss they make faces. She told Maggie briefly about it, mostly to rub it in that the girls called her the lady expert, but she didn’t tell Alex. It doesn’t seem like such a good idea to include her because she’s not sure if Alex would agree with their plan.

Alex ignores how Lucy tsk’s when Maggie steals another kiss from her before they go into the teacups. So far this vacation gave her two nieces and a girlfriend, which is definitely not bad at all.

“Prepare to get dizzy,” Lucy warns when she sees the twins grasping the wheel in the center of the teacup.

“I’d rather not get dizzy,” Alex replies, hoping that her nieces won’t overdo it.

“You heard it, munchkins,” Maggie says to the girls. “Alex would love to go fast.”

“You demon,” Alex grumbles to Maggie when the twins start to make the teacup spin.

Lucy tips her head back and closes her eyes, snapping them back open when she feels a hand resting against her stomach, which appears to be Alex’s hand.

“Now is really not the time to close your eyes,” Alex says to Lucy. “You should keep them open so you don’t get flung out of this teacup,” she warns.

“Aww, you were protecting me,” Lucy replies, realizing that Alex was making sure she wouldn’t bump against the wheel or something.

“Shut up, Luce,” Alex mumbles, rolling her eyes while she pulls her hand away.

“Your girl is feisty,” Lucy says to Maggie. “I dig it.”

“I’m literally sitting right here,” Alex says with a look of disbelief.

“Is this fast enough, Auntie Maggie?” Lyra asks, spinning the wheel a bit faster.

“Yeah, it is,” Maggie answers, a bit too fast even.

“Can we get ice cream after this?” Larissa asks, looking at her aunts. “Please?”

“Yes,” Lucy answers, because she’d like some ice cream as well.

“I want five flavors,” Lyra says, licking her lips.

“That’s a bit much, sweetie,” Alex replies, feeling like they should stick with one or two.

“You can get five flavors,” Lucy assures Lyra, winking at her. “It will be our little secret which your mothers can’t know.”

“Unbelievable,” Alex mutters, wanting to be a responsible adult. It’s kind of difficult to say no now after what Lucy said and Maggie doesn’t seem to mind either. They must have done stuff like that before with the girls.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara takes a deep breath before knocking on Lena’s door. She knows that by now their daughters are already gone with Alex, Maggie and Lucy, and she hopes they will have fun. Her sister had been rather enthusiastic about it.

Lena opens the door, clad in black shorts and a black tank top. “Kara,” she says, surprised to see her ex.

Kara’s eyes drift down Lena’s body on their own accord. “Hey, can I come in?” she asks, shuffling on her feet a bit while she squeezes her legs together. Oh Rao, why does her ex have to look so good?

“Yes,” Lena answers, stepping aside to let Kara in. She decides not to comment on how her ex looks as if she has to pee because it is doubtful that’s why Kara is shifting like that, not excluded as a possibility, but doubtful. “I was doing some workouts,” she says, as an explanation for her outfit.

“Right err, I don’t mean to disturb,” Kara replies, fidgeting with her hands. She had no idea that Lena would be doing workouts and that her ex would be so scarcely dressed. It’s not like she’s picturing now what Lena looks like while she’s doing workouts. Nope, not at all. Maybe just a bit, but that’s not her fault when her ex is looking like _that_. Rao would agree that it’s Lena’s fault.

“You’re not disturbing me,” Lena assures, because she doesn’t really mind. “I was almost done anyway, though I do need to take a shower soon,” she says, wanting to freshen up a bit to avoid being all sweaty.

“I can wait on the couch so you can go do that,” Kara offers. She can be patient and wait for fifteen minutes or however long Lena wishes to shower.

Lena runs a hand through her hair, pulling her hair tie out so her ponytail is gone. She looks at Kara, who was staring at her and is now looking down with a light blush on her cheeks. It’s nice to know that she still has some sort of reaction on her ex. “Do you need a cold shower?” she asks teasingly. It’s playful and light, a comment she used to make in the past as well on more than one occasion.

Kara snaps her head up to look at Lena, her mouth agape due to the teasing question. All she can manage is to shake her head because she doesn’t need a cold shower, not yet at least. It’s surprising that her ex dared to ask her that, though Lena has always been rather confident, a trait about her which she likes. People don’t lie when they say that confidence is sexy, because it certainly is.

“I’ll be back in fifteen minutes,” Lena says, walking away to go into the bathroom.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers, groaning lightly when the bathroom door clicks shut behind Lena. It’s not only feelings of lust and desire she has, considering that after all those years, she’s still in love with her ex. Her feelings don’t matter because what they used to have is long gone. It will only be a matter of time before Lena finds someone amazing to be with and that will sting a bit, but her ex deserves happiness. The part that would make it even tougher is if she would see someone else being a parental figure to Lyra and Larissa.

Lena returns twelve minutes later, clad in a black skirt that’s tightfitting and a red blouse with the top buttons open. Her hair is still dripping slightly from having been under the shower. She sits down on the other end of the couch, looking expectantly at Kara to hear why she is here.

“You look nice,” Kara says while she listens to the sound of Lena’s heart and the light drip of her hair.

“Thank you,” Lena replies, accepting the compliment. “Is there a reason you’re here?” she asks, though obviously there must be a reason. She wouldn’t need to ask if Kara would tell her, but sometimes her ex needs a little push.

“Um, yes,” Kara answers, trying to gather her confidence. “I was wondering if maybe you want to go do something or if you want to talk,” she explains.

“Maybe,” Lena whispers, feeling slightly uncomfortable with spending time with Kara. Spending time together is not exactly a bad thing, but each time she is near her ex she is reminded of what she lost. When Kara left six years ago there was so much she thought of saying to try and change her mind, but she didn’t bother with any of it because she saw no point in trying to keep someone around who wanted to leave.

Kara nervously chews on the inside of her cheek, unsure of what to say now. She doesn’t want to be a burden and Lena is under no obligation whatsoever to spend any time with her. They’re only connected through their daughters and without Lyra and Larissa they wouldn’t even be sitting here right now because without them her ex wouldn’t have been at this resort. They need to communicate sometimes about their daughters or spend time with them, but that’s about as far as their connection goes.

Lena folds a blanket open, covering herself with it and offering Kara to nuzzle under the blanket as well, even though she knows her ex hardly needs the warmth. “I was thinking of staying in and watching a movie,” she says quietly. “You could join me if you want,” she offers, not really wanting to make Kara leave.

“Yeah, I want that,” Kara replies while she nuzzles herself a bit under the blanket. The blanket isn’t all that big, though it’s not small either, but it does require her to sit a bit closer towards Lena rather than on opposite ends. “Did you have any movie in mind?” she asks curiously. Whatever her ex wants to watch is fine because at least she doesn’t need to be alone right now.

“I do,” Lena answers. She grabs the remote to turn the DVD-player on, which already contains the movie she plans to watch. It’s a movie that perhaps she should have thrown away six years ago, but for some reason she never could and she kept rewatching it, even though there are a million memories attached to it. “Serendipity,” she whispers with a sigh, starting the movie.

Kara is dumbfounded that Lena still has that movie and that her ex wants to watch it, given they used to watch that movie so many times in the past. It was one of their favorite go to movies when they would spend movie nights together, cuddled up on the couch or oftentimes on a bed.

Lena stretches her feet out, placing them onto the table in front of her. In the past she would have often placed her legs on top of Kara’s legs or on the side of the couch if she’d curl up against her.

Kara’s eyes are watery further into the movie when she hears the words _“if we’re meant to meet again, then we’ll meet again. It’s just not the right time now.”_ Those words strike a chord because plenty of times she felt like in the past with Lena, it just wasn’t the right time and now they met again. It felt like they were the right thing, just at the wrong time, as she once told her sister, quite recently actually.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Lena is teary-eyed when the movie is done and she’s heard Kara sniffling through it, so perhaps it wasn’t the brightest idea she ever had to watch Serendipity, but the movie pulls at her heartstrings with all the memories that sprung from it ever since she watched it with Kara for the first time nearly eight years ago.

Kara lifts her glasses up for two seconds to wipe at her eyes. She’s not the only one who got emotional from watching that movie. It had been six years since she last watched it, so it felt rather heavy. Ever since she left Lena, all she did was try to run from their memories as much as possible. She’d try to avoid the movies they used to watch together, never returned to the places where they went together and so on.

“I’m going to get some water,” Lena says while she gets up from the couch. “Do you want a glass?”

“Yes,” Kara answers, nodding because her voice sounds rather weak and silent.

Lena busies herself for a moment to get them each a glass of water. She could use something heavy, though drinking generally doesn’t help and she’d rather not dance on the edge of getting drunk.

Kara thinks about Krypton and how on Krypton, nobody had children without marriage. On Krypton it was not acceptable for parents not to be together, considering divorcing was forbidden by law. She never married Lena, but it feels as if they divorced because they have Lyra and Larissa. If they would be living on Krypton, they would have been getting married. The laws here on earth are different and she knows that humans can have children and not be together, but it’s not easy to adapt to everything.

Lena hands Kara a glass of water and sits down with a glass of her own. She stares into the water and it reminds her of how often she felt like she was drowning. Her hand begins to shake so violently that droplets of water spill from the glass, down onto the floor.

Kara picks up on Lena’s distress, the way her heart is beating out of control and how her breathing is shallow while tears prick through her ex’s eyes. “Lena,” she whispers as she places her hand on top of hers to steady it.

Lena turns her face to look at Kara, ignoring how red and ugly her eyes must look now that she’s brought to tears. She hadn’t meant to get emotional, but it’s tough to stop the waves once they crash over her. “When I lost Lex, I felt really hurt,” she whispers, pained. “That day, I really needed to talk, really needed a shoulder and the one person I would have gone to left. He was my brother, my family and then he did something so cruel and I lost him, and you left, you took off. The two people I lo-” Her voice breaks and yes, she loved Kara and she loved Lex because they were both important to her. “The two people I cared most about were both gone.”

“I should have been there for you,” Kara replies, aware that she made a mistake. She already apologized for that and she knows Lena doesn’t need any more apologies. There’s no way to turn back time. “I wasn’t there then, but… I’m here now,” she says, her heart heavy with dread.

“Hearing about what Lex had done… it broke me,” Lena confesses. “He was my brother, the person I used to look up to. Lex was never perfect, but in the past, he was good to me, he was kind. My mother was always cold, never took a liking to me and where she was all cold, he was all warmth. Lex taught me how to tie my shoelaces, how to fit in.”

Kara imagines that if her sister would turn as dark as Lex did, she’d be deeply hurt as well. “Sometimes people do bad things and are still loved despite those things. I know how much Lex meant to you,” she says quietly, remembering how he stood up for Lena when she told her family that she’s a lesbian.

“I lost my brother and I lost you, and suddenly it was as if I was a monster simply for being a Luthor,” Lena whispers. She puts her glass down on the coffee table before she ends up spilling more of it onto the floor. “When you left, I didn’t quite understand at first, but when I heard about what happened I understood why you decided to leave. The one thing I always struggled with understanding was the look you had given me the day you left. Your eyes were so dark I thought they were going to turn black. You were looking at me with such hatred and only afterwards I understood that you had looked at me as if I was Lex, and I know now that it was because you saw him when you looked at me.”

Kara wants to apologize over and over again, but those words would only sound empty and won’t fix a thing. She can’t fix the past because it will always be a painful memory of poor decisions. It makes her heart break that she caused Lena so much pain and left her alone and what hurts even more is that her ex has been trying to understand why she did it.

Lena is frozen when Kara hugs her, unsure if she wants her ex this close right now. “You still smell the same,” she whispers, picking up the scent Kara always had in the past as well.

Kara would say that goes both ways and if the pain wasn’t so present, she’d say that it feels as if time stood still, as if it hasn’t been six years, but she would only choke on the words if she would try to speak right now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mama,” Lyra whispers when her mother moves the blanket to tuck her and her sister in.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Lena asks, brushing gently through Lyra’s hair.

“Can mommy tell us a bedtime story tonight?” Lyra asks sweetly.

“Yes, mama,” Larissa chimes in. “Can she?”

Lena doesn’t want to deny Lyra and Larissa wanting Kara to tell them a story and she’s quite sure her ex would love to do that. “I will go get her,” she answers, a small smile on her face.

Larissa folds her glasses, putting them onto the nightstand. She waits until her mother is out of the bedroom. “Mama looked so sad today,” she whispers to her sister.

“She did,” Lyra whispers, sharing a sad look with her sister. “I think mama is hurt.”

“Auntie Luce said mama once had a brother,” Larissa recalls.

“We are always going to be together, right, Larissa?” Lyra asks worriedly. “You won’t be gone like mama’s brother.”

“We will always be sisters,” Larissa answers, throwing her arms around her sister. “I’ll always protect you because you’re my little sister.”

“Mama said you’re only five minutes older,” Lyra points out.

“That still makes me older,” Larissa replies, hugging her sister tighter. “I can feel it when you’re hurt. Auntie Maggie said it’s our twin telepathy.”

Lyra breaks their hug and smiles at her sister. “It’s our special secret super power,” she whispers extra quietly.

Larissa nods and silences when she hears their mother return with their other mother. She winks at her sister before the door opens.

Kara sits down on the edge of the bed, happy that Lyra and Larissa want a bedtime story from her. In the past she couldn’t have even dreamt of ever having children and telling them a bedtime story.

Lena is about to walk out of the room to give them privacy when Larissa catches her wrist. It’s a strong grip and if her daughter would squeeze any harder her wrist would snap.

“Please stay,” Larissa says to her mother.

Lena hadn’t planned to stay, hadn’t even thought of that when Lyra and Larissa asked for Kara. She opens her mouth to make up a reason why she can’t, but her daughters have her beat with matching pouts. “Okay,” she whispers, seeing Lyra and Larissa smile. She sits down on the other side of the bed, across from her ex.

Kara adjusts the blanket slightly to tuck Lyra and Larissa in better. “Once upon a time a girl fell from the sky. She was born on a planet called Krypton. Being on earth was new and different. Earth’s yellow sun granted her extraordinary powers, but as she grew older, she discovered a far stronger power. Stronger than super strength,” she says, smiling as her twins look in awe.

“But, mommy,” Lyra says, cutting in with a frown. “Nothing is stronger than super strength.”

“The girl was slowly becoming a woman and she met a queen with eyes the most beautiful landscapes would be jealous of,” Kara continues, noticing how Lyra and Larissa are hanging onto her words. “She found the power of true love.”

“Did she kiss the queen?” Larissa asks gleefully.

“Yes, she did,” Kara answers. Her eyes drift to Lena who is staring at her. “She was so in love with the queen that she would have given up all of her other powers, for love.”

“All of them?” Lyra asks, shocked. “For love?”

“All of them,” Kara whispers, gently touching a finger to their cute little noses. “The strongest power to have is love because when you have love, you have a very strong heart. You two have powers, but the most powerful one is right there,” she continues as she points at their hearts.

“What happened then, mommy?” Lyra asks. “Please tell us more.”

“The queen and she grew older,” Kara continues. “And then they had two little princesses, who were sweet little angels and sometimes cute little devils.”

Lena feels her heart constrict to hear Kara talking about them. She thought her ex would tell a random bedtime story or perhaps something related to Disney, but she hadn’t expected this. The way Kara speaks of love and true love makes it sound as if they never separated and that’s a plain lie. It’s not fair for her ex to sit here and say those things when it’s not quite the truth. If Kara truly felt so deeply about her that she would have given up her powers then she shouldn’t have left. If her ex loved her so much, she would have fought for them rather than run away.

“You should both sleep now,” Kara whispers, given it’s getting quite late. “Tomorrow will be a new day.”

“Okay, mommy,” Lyra replies while nuzzling closer towards her sister.

“Sleep well,” Kara whispers before pressing a kiss to their foreheads. “And have sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight, little darlings,” Lena whispers, pressing a kiss to their foreheads as well.

Kara smiles as she walks out of the bedroom with Lena and closes the door. “You did good, you know,” she whispers, feeling like that needs to be said. “With them,” she clarifies. “You raised them well.”

Lena did the best she could and it’s nice to know that Kara thinks that she has done a good job at that. It wasn’t always easy, but she had Lucy and Maggie who helped her, so it all turned out okay. Another thing that helped is how Lyra and Larissa take after them. On their best days they are sunshines, just like she remembers her ex to be.

“I should probably go back to my room,” Kara whispers, not wanting to be a bother to Lena. She was only called here to tell Lyra and Larissa a bedtime story.

“Yes,” Lena agrees, because Kara should leave now.

Kara nods sadly. “Goodnight,” she says quietly before walking away.

“Kara,” Lena whispers, effectively halting her ex, who now turns around to look at her. “Did you mean it what you said?” she asks curiously. “When you said you would have given up all your powers for love,” she says, leaving no doubt that she knows that Kara was talking about them.

Kara takes a deep breath and it hurts to look at Lena. “Every word,” she answers. “I would have given up all my powers for…” _You_. She would have given them all up for her, for their happiness, but instead she ran away.

Lena sets her jaw and waves her hand towards the door, unable to form the words to tell Kara to go. Her eyelids feel heavy as she watches her ex walk out the door.

 


	16. Chapter 16

“I got you,” Alex whispers, holding her sister closely.

“I’ve let her down, Alex,” Kara whispers brokenly. “You should have seen the look on her face.”

“Sometimes you will make mistakes, it happens to even the best of us,” Alex replies, stroking her sister’s hair.

“If I had stayed… I shouldn’t have left her alone like that for all those years,” Kara says, her heart aching painfully. “I still love her and I know you said first loves don’t last, but it should have and maybe it could have if I hadn’t left. Seeing her hurt is too painful. When she lost her brother, she really needed a shoulder to cry on and what did I do? I left her.”

“Blaming yourself is not going to help anyone, Kara,” Alex whispers, finding it difficult to keep hearing and seeing her sister so broken. “You both made mistakes. All you can do now is learn from them.”

“Lena is special,” Kara whispers, seeing so much good in her ex. “I broke her heart and she tried to understand why I did it.”

“She does sound special,” Alex agrees, with the way Kara puts Lena on a pedestal.

“I hope you can give her a chance, to see the good in her,” Kara replies, wanting Lena to be seen for the good she is rather than the bad her family has done. “I know you’ve been wary and skeptical, but I believe in Lena. Isn’t that enough?”

“It’s enough,” Alex answers, sighing deeply. “If you believe in her then I’m willing to believe in her, too.”

“Thank you,” Kara whispers, relieved to hear her sister say that. “I want Lena to be happy rather than have her cry her heart out.”

“Perhaps not all is lost,” Alex says cautiously. “Maybe you can rekindle what once was.”

“I don’t know, Alex,” Kara replies, unsure if that’s a good idea. “What if it all goes downhill again and causes even more pain?” she asks, doubting that Lena even wants her near.

“What if it doesn’t?” Alex retorts. “You won’t know if you don’t try. It is probably going to take some time, but what’s meant to be always finds a way and if you love her so much then time won’t be an issue.”

“It’s been six years,” Kara whispers, crying again. “I would wait six more if it meant I could see her smile again, hold her in my arms at night and kiss her soft lips.”

Alex could comment on how sappy that sounds, but she doesn’t. She knows her sister means it and it’s clear that Kara’s love for Lena runs deep. “I’ll support you in whatever decision you make,” she promises, deciding to be a better sister rather than glaring at Lena and disapproving of her.

“That means a lot to me,” Kara replies, holding Alex’s hands in hers. “You’re my family. I wouldn’t know what I would do without you,” she says, feeling like her sister has often been her lifeline. “What should I do?” she asks, not really knowing where to begin to have a chance to pick up where she left of with Lena, if it’s possible to do that.

“Be yourself,” Alex answers. “That’s the best you can do, just be yourself,” she says, because her sister is good enough.

“I wish I could spend time with her without feeling pain, but even more so I wish she could spend time with me without being so distraught,” Kara whispers, feeling like she still inflicts pain upon Lena. “Today she got emotional and gave me an insight on the things she felt when I left six years ago and it made me wish I could go back in time and hold her.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey,” Maggie says quietly, stepping out onto the balcony. “Would you mind sharing?” she asks, seeing how Lena already emptied half of the bottle on her own.

“No,” Lena answers. She holds the bottle out for Maggie to take while she doesn’t move her eyes away from the view.

“I can practically hear the wheels in your head,” Maggie says as she puts the bottle aside.

“She told Lyra and Larissa a bedtime story,” Lena replies, biting her bottom lip for a second. “It wasn’t just any story. It was about us.”

“Hmm,” Maggie hums, stepping closer towards Lena.

Lena sighs quietly while Maggie puts a hand on her lower back. “She said she would have given up all her powers for love, for me,” she whispers. Her eyes sting with tears and she hates how she keeps getting emotional like this. “All I could think about was that she gave up on me, on us. She didn’t fight for us, she ran.”

“Sometimes people get scared and they run,” Maggie replies calmly while she rubs soothing circles on Lena’s back. “Love can be scary.”

“I was scared too, Mags,” Lena says, her lip trembling. “I’ve always felt like I didn’t deserve her and deep down I feared I would lose her. We were together for two amazing years where I held my heart each time she walked away, hoping she would still return the next time, which she did, until she finally left six years ago. To me that was proof that I really didn’t deserve it, that I wasn’t worth it, I wasn’t worth her.”

Maggie twists Lena a bit so she can look at her. “You’ve always been worth it, Lee,” she says earnestly. “You are so kind, gentle, smart, beautiful and more. You’ve always deserved to be loved fully and honestly. She was so very lucky to have you, as would anyone be.”

“I don’t know how you can think so highly of me,” Lena admits bitterly. She’s a Luthor and people don’t think highly of a Luthor.

“Because I know you,” Maggie replies, caressing Lena’s cheek. “You’re my best friend. You opened your home to me when my parents looked the other way. It’s sad to see you put yourself down time and time again.”

“I don’t know how I got so lucky to have you and to have Lucy,” Lena whispers, stunned that she really has two friends who have always stuck by her side. “You’re both there for me through thick and thin.”

“I wish you would open your eyes for once,” Maggie says softly. “It’s mutual, Lee. You’re a good friend and I’ll always be on your side. When she left, that was not a flaw within you. It wasn’t about you not being good enough or you not being worth it, okay?”

“Thank you,” Lena replies gratefully. She wraps Maggie’s slender figure in a hug, slowly breathing out as her head rests on her friend’s shoulder.

“Hey, babes,” Lucy says as she steps out onto the balcony. She pulls them both into a hug. “Cuddles again tonight?”

Maggie nods and she almost doesn’t hear how faintly Lena whispers yes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Auntie Alex, can you take a picture of us?” Lyra asks, looking up at her aunt.

“Yeah, sure,” Alex answers while simultaneously nodding.

“Mama, come here,” Lyra says, beckoning her mother. She takes her sister’s hand firmly in hers. “You too, mommy,” she adds, wanting her other mother in the picture as well.

Alex holds the camera ready that Lena handed her to take a picture of Kara and Lena with the twins. They could be such a beautiful happy family, she can see the potential and she hopes for all of their sakes that it will work out.

Lena stumbles slightly when Larissa tries to make her move a bit with using too much strength, but she’s caught by Kara who steadies her. “Thank you,” she whispers, adding a polite smile. It’s best to be on good terms, for their daughters.

Kara returns Lena’s smile with one of her own. It looks like she will have to teach Lyra and Larissa how to control their powers better.

“Okay, smile!” Alex instructs, ready to take a picture.

Lena is relieved that their vacation is nearing its end, though she can’t say she looks forward to be in National City. She will have a lot of responsibilities to handle and it’s highly likely that there will be questions asked about her brother and about the twins of course.

Kara throws one arm gently over Lena’s shoulder for the next picture while Lyra and Larissa are in front of them. “Cheese,” she says right before her sister snaps a picture. That’s a picture she’s going to want to have later on so she can frame it and hang it in her apartment.

“I want a picture of us all together,” Larissa says, looking between her mothers.

Lucy snatches the camera from Alex’s hand. “Hey, you,” she says to a random stranger who happened to walk by. “Would you mind taking a picture of us?” she asks with a friendly smile. “Thanks,” she chirps when the stranger accepts the camera.

Alex moves to stand next to her sister with Maggie on the other side of her. She has her arm looped around her girlfriend’s waist, holding her close.

Lucy stands next to Lena, smiling brightly to know that they’ll have this picture of all of them together, which was a good idea of Larissa. The girls have been trying their best to bring Kara and Lena closer, but she can tell they’re both a bit stubborn and still processing a lot.

Kara turns her head to the side a bit just as Lena does the same and when her ex blushes lightly, she smiles. Maybe there is hope for them to be together again someday. Her love for Lena is still there and seeing her with their daughters only makes that feeling stronger. She still needs to work through the past, but it was never her ex’s fault that she lost Kal-El.

“Looking good, Danvers,” Maggie whispers to Alex, which is obviously overheard by Kara, Lyra and Larissa.

“Mhmm, so do you, Sawyer,” Alex replies, winking at her girlfriend.

Lena takes her camera back from the stranger. “Thank you,” she says politely.

“Can I get a copy of those photographs later?” Kara asks Lena with a hopeful smile.

“Yes,” Lena answers, tucking her camera away. “I’ll have them developed as soon as possible.”

“If you need any help to move all of your belongings, I can help,” Kara offers, aware that Lena will be busy when this vacation is over with moving into her new place in National City.

“I appreciate that,” Lena replies, because she can use all the help she can get. “Though I don’t want to barge in on your time, I’m sure you have plenty of other things to do,” she says, given Kara is Supergirl who already took a week off and it seems silly that her ex would help to put furniture in the right place. She can get it done with the help of Lucy and Maggie, plus Lyra and Larissa will be there to help as well.

“You wouldn’t be barging in on my time,” Kara assures, happy to help as much as she can. “Nothing is more important than my family.”

Lena finds those words pulling at her heartstrings, though it’s not for her. Kara must be doing this because of Lyra and Larissa. Without their daughters, their contact would have been even more strained. She’s holding her heart for what the future will bring and she hopes that it won’t be pain. Tomorrow they will all be going home and yet it doesn’t feel like they’re going home. Kara used to feel like home, six years ago.

 


	17. Chapter 17

“I got it,” Lucy says as she hoists the box a bit higher into her arms. It’s a bit on the heavy side, but it’s nothing she can’t handle.

“Be careful, girls,” Lena warns Lyra and Larissa who are eying the couch. She knows they can lift it easily, but she’d rather not have them lift it, not when they’re outside to clear out the truck. It’s light out and there are people who could see or could even snap a picture.

“We know, mama,” Larissa replies while she grabs a box with stuffed animals.

“We’ll be careful,” Lyra promises.

Kara takes one corner of the couch while her sister takes the other corner.

Alex hardly has to support any weight because her sister is holding all of it, though she pretends as if she’s holding a heavy weight. She knows it was not necessary to help Lena move, but it seemed only fair to help.

“I can’t stay very long,” Lena announces, sighing tiredly. “I have a press conference to attend in two hours,” she explains, needing to share some news and answer a few questions.

“Shoot, I can’t stay either,” Maggie says, slightly apologetic. “I have to go to work in an hour,” she says, which is true.

Kara worries her bottom lip between her teeth while she glances at Lyra and Larissa. She would offer to watch them while Lena is busy, but she knows that her ex doesn’t want to leave them alone with her out of concern that she would take them away, even though she told Lena she won’t do that.

Lena can see the inner struggle Kara is having and to be honest, her ex could have taken Lyra and Larissa any time she wanted, given her powers, whether she’s around or not. “Would you mind watching them for a few hours?” she asks Kara.

Kara is startled and points a finger at her chest, to make sure Lena is talking about her, but then her ex smiles softly and nods. “I don’t mind,” she answers, smiling due to the trust Lena is giving her.

“It is set then,” Lena replies, needing to get ready. “I trust you, Kara,” she says, and those words take her a lot of strength to say.

Kara wants to make sure everything goes smoothly so she doesn’t lose Lena’s trust. It’s a big step for her ex to give her that kind of trust and it gives her hope.

“I have to go into work soon as well,” Alex says, unable to stay with her sister for this. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine,” Kara answers, because she can do this. It won’t be hard to watch Lyra and Larissa. She’s spent time with them back at the resort a few times, even though that was never alone, but it shouldn’t be too difficult.

Lucy could spare some time to help out, but she wants to leave it to Kara who seems rather happy that Lena is letting her watch the girls. She’s proud of her friend for giving Kara that opportunity.

“Do you know how to play chess, mommy?” Larissa asks curiously while she opens a box to grab her personal chess board with pieces that her mother carved for her from wood. The dark pieces are carved from dark mahogany and the lighter pieces are carved from white oak. It was a gift she got for her fourth birthday.

“Yes, a little bit,” Kara answers, remembering how six years ago Lena had been teaching her the ropes.

“Prepare to lose from a five year old,” Maggie comments teasingly. “Larissa is a wiz at chess.”

“Given Lena gave birth to her I can’t say I’m surprised,” Kara replies and it feels good to see Lena blushing at that. “The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“Mommy, can we play scrabble later?” Lyra asks pleadingly. “I don’t like chess very much.”

“Of course,” Kara answers, willing to compromise. “We can play chess first and then scrabble.”

“Can you teach us something new, mommy?” Larissa asks curiously.

“Yes, mommy,” Lyra chimes in. “Teach us a trick.”

“Well,” Kara replies while she thinks of what she could teach them. “I could teach you how to balance a chair on your pinkie.”

“No, you can’t,” Lena cuts in, glaring briefly at Kara.

“I can’t,” Kara confirms, hearing that Lena doesn’t want that. “Um I could teach you both how to control the sensory overload when you’re hearing too much noise at once.”

“Much better,” Lena says approvingly. “No shenanigans while I’m gone, okay?”

“Everything is going to be a-okay,” Kara assures Lena. “You won’t have anything to worry about.”

“In case you were wondering, I don’t find that very comforting,” Lena replies, not convinced. “Usually when people say I have nothing to worry about it means I should definitely be worried.”

“That’s a tad pessimistic, don’t you think?” Alex asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Have you met your sister?” Lena retorts, raising an eyebrow as well.

Alex’s lips split into a smile. “You’re right,” she admits.

“Mean,” Kara says, pouting. “I got this, I’m Supergirl,” she says confidently.

“Uh huh,” Lena replies while crossing her arms over her chest. “You really got this. That must be why our daughters are lifting a closet out of the truck right now.”

Kara turns around with wide eyes, rushing to the twins’ side. “That’s too heavy,” she says to Lyra and Larissa, making them put the closet down.

“But it’s hollow on the inside,” Lyra replies, confused. “It’s just wood.”

“That closet is heavy for humans, munchkin,” Maggie says, ruffling a hand through Lyra’s hair.

“How are we supposed to know that?” Larissa asks, lifting her hands up. “It’s so light to us.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena steps onto the stage for the press conference, wearing an olive dress and a beige coat. It feels strange to be here in National City. Nevertheless this is the city where she will be living from now on. “Hello, I want to thank you all for having gathered here today,” she begins politely. “I am renaming my company L-Corp to start with a clean slate, a new beginning, a fresh start. My intention is to make my company a force for good.”

“Miss Luthor,” a reporter says loudly, holding a pen up to gain her attention. “It is rumored you came to National City with two children. Do you have any comments about that?”

“Yes,” Lena answers, because it’s inevitable and she discussed it with Kara. “I am here in National City with my daughters, Lyra and Larissa Luthor,” she reveals. It would be pointless to deny it.

“How old are your daughters, Miss Luthor?” another reporter asks. “Is it true that they look alike? Are they twins?”

“My daughters are five years old and yes, they are twins,” Lena answers. “After I graduated from high school, I found out I was pregnant.”

“Who is their father?” yet another reporter asks.

Lena is slightly surprised that they seem to be asking about her children rather than the company, though at least they are not mentioning her brother. “Their mother,” she corrects the reporter, “is Kara Danvers.” She can see the puzzled looks on the reporters' faces.

“Are your children born through a sperm donor?”

Lena raises an eyebrow at the question, which is rather intrusive. “No,” she answers. “Lyra and Larissa Luthor are the biological children of Kara Danvers and me,” she says, to let that be clear. By now they should be getting the picture. “Does anyone have a question about L-Corp?”

“Where did you go when your brother, Lex Luthor, died?”

“Were you his accomplice?”

“Are you here to harm Supergirl?”

Lena feels like she’s just thrown herself in front of wolves, though it was to be expected that they would not go easy on her. “When my brother was no more…,” she says, fighting to hold her tears back. Nobody else loved Lex like she did, aside from her mother who loved him even more. These people don’t care that her brother is dead. “I went to college and after that I took a break with my daughters. Now I am here to take over my family’s company. I was not Lex’s accomplice, which was proven six years ago due to no evidence against me being present. I do not wish any harm upon Supergirl, in fact, my daughters look up to her, as I am certain many young girls do. Seeing a woman being a hero is refreshing and inspiring.”

There’s a blur of red and blue and then Supergirl lands on the stage, close to Lena. Immediately cameras are flashing, eager to capture this moment.

“Miss Luthor,” Kara says with a strong tone in her voice. “It is pleasant to see you again, welcome to National City,” she says while she extends a hand to Lena.

“Thank you, Supergirl,” Lena replies, smiling as she shakes Kara’s hand while pictures are being taken. She takes a step closer. “Our girls?” she asks quietly, concerned that her ex left them all alone.

“Lucy,” Kara answers silently. She was not going to leave Lyra and Larissa alone. That would have been a very dumb mistake. She came here because she is Supergirl and she heard how much the reporters were attacking Lena with questions. The city may not trust her ex yet, but they trust Supergirl.

Lena smiles as Kara poses with her for a few more pictures and this time instead of her ex running away from her, she feels like Kara ran to her. This time her ex is here and this time she can lean on Kara, can count on her support.

Kara flies away again to go back to the girls, now that she has made an appearance.

Lena turns her attention back to the reporters. “As a show of good faith, I will be donating money to the hospital and I will develop improved technology for the National City Police Department at no cost,” she says, hoping that will prove that she wants to do good rather than evil. She looks to the side, just on time to see Maggie approaching her on the stage.

“Miss Luthor,” Maggie says formally, reaching a hand out to Lena. “On behalf of my team, I wish to thank you for your generous offer.”

“It is my pleasure, Detective Sawyer,” Lena replies, shaking Maggie’s hand.

Pictures are being taken again, lights flashing everywhere.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Checkmate,” Larissa says proudly.

“You’re very good at this,” Kara replies, smiling at her daughter. “It’s the second time you won,” she says, though this time she’s getting better at it. If she practices she would probably win, but it’s much more fun to see Larissa win.

“Mommy, can we play scrabble now?” Lyra asks, holding the game ready.

“Yes, sweetie,” Kara answers. “We will play again later,” she promises Larissa.

Larissa nods and puts everything away so they can play scrabble instead. “I’m hungry,” she whispers.

“Me too,” Lyra whispers while putting the game onto the table.

“I will get some food from the kitchen,” Kara says, feeling rather hungry as well. “I’ll be right back.”

Lyra hums while she sets everything up. “I’m going to win this game,” she says to her sister.

“Not if I win,” Larissa replies, jutting her bottom lip out.

Lyra turns around and stares at the door when she hears something.

Larissa looks at the door as well, tilting her head to the side. “It’s too early for mama to be back,” she whispers to her sister.

Lyra nods at her sister.

“Stay here,” Larissa whispers to her sister. She walks towards the door and opens it, looking up at the total stranger. “Hello, ma’am,” she says politely. She frowns when the stranger doesn’t say a word.

“Larissa!” Lyra shouts when her sister is grabbed by the stranger.

There’s a loud noise in the kitchen of pots and pans clattering onto the floor. Kara rushes back into the living room, seeing Lyra in distress while Larissa isn’t nearby. “Where is your sister?” she asks, her tone panicky.

“Someone took her,” Lyra answers, sniffling. “A stranger took her, mommy.”

Kara scoops Lyra into her arms and rushes outside, but she doesn’t see anything. Her hand is shaking as she dials Alex’s number. It hurts that someone took Larissa and Lena is going to be so upset. She should have never left her daughters out of her sight.

 


	18. Chapter 18

“You insolent fool!”

Larissa winces when the woman who abducted her receives a backhand from another woman.

“You told me to take the girl who would open the door and she was the one who opened the door.”

Larissa thinks that these people are the mean people her mother warned her about. It all happened fast, she opened the door and then she was taken. In the blink of an eye she was suddenly here and not at home anymore.

“Leave me alone with the child, Amara.”

“Yes, General,” Amara replies while dipping her head in respect before exiting the room.

Larissa watches how the woman, who she now knows as General approaches her. “I am not afraid of you,” she says, perching her glasses higher up her nose.

“Hello, child,” is the warm response. “What is your name?”

“Larissa,” Larissa answers while glaring at the woman. “What’s your name?” she doesn’t wait for an answer and uses her strength to push the woman, who doesn’t move.

“My name is Astra In-Ze,” Astra answers sternly. She crouches down in front of the child, reaching her hand out to caress her cheek. “I do not wish to harm you, child. Who are you truly?”

“I’m Larissa, I already said that,” Larissa answers, confused why her strength didn’t work. She brings a hand up to remove her glasses to use her heat vision, but Astra stops her.

“You are Kryptonian,” Astra notes while her eyes widen momentarily. “Tell me, child, is your mother named Kara Zor-El?” she asks, wondering if it is possible that her niece has a child. She had sent Amara to track Kara down and bring her here. Instead this child was brought to her.

“My mothers are Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers,” Larissa answers.

“Kara is my niece,” Astra reveals.

“Why am I here?” Larissa asks aggravated. “My mothers will be worried.”

“It was a misunderstanding, child,” Astra answers, holding her hand out to Larissa. “I shall bring you back.”

Larissa glances skeptically at Astra’s hand. “Do you promise?” she asks, not accepting her hand yet. “Cross your heart and hope to die?”

Astra is not sure why she would cross her heart and hope to die. This Kryptonian child is too human, though this child clearly is not fully Kryptonian. “I promise,” she vows as she grasps the child’s hand. “You have my niece’s eyes.”

“How observant,” Larissa replies coldly.

“Your attitude is different,” Astra notes. “You have Luthor blood inside of you, I should not be surprised.”

“I will protect my family if you try to hurt them,” Larissa warns.

“I would never harm my own,” Astra replies earnestly. “You are a confident child,” she says, intrigued.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Larissa has to be okay,” Lyra whispers while her mother paces around. “I can still feel her, mommy, with my twinpathy.”

Kara’s mouth falls open when her aunt shows up on Lena’s doorstep with Larissa. “Impossible,” she whispers, shocked. “I thought everyone was…” She thought Astra had died with all the others.

“Hello, little one,” Astra replies as she lets go of Larissa. “It has been a long time,” she says ruefully.

“Long time?” Kara repeats, wanting to outline how much of an understatement that is. She hasn’t seen her aunt since she was thirteen.

“I apologize for the mishap,” Astra says while she gestures towards Larissa. Her eyes widen when she catches sight of another child who looks almost identical. “Twins,” she whispers, amazed.

“Yes, Lyra and Larissa Luthor,” Kara says, to introduce her daughters. “Mishap?” she asks, relieved that Larissa is back. “You took my daughter?”

“Amara brought your child to me,” Astra answers. “It was a misunderstanding.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers while quickly clutching her daughters to her chest. “I was so worried,” she says, having thought something bad was going to happen to Larissa. “Aunt Astra, you’re really here. After Kal-El… I thought…,” she says, shaking her head.

“You are not alone, my dear niece,” Astra says softly, resting a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“I’m here,” Alex says, bursting through the door. “Oh,” she whispers, frowning in confusion when she spots the girls and the woman who looks a lot like Alura.

“Alex, this is my aunt Astra,” Kara says, briefly introducing her. “Astra, this is my sister, Alex.”

“So Larissa is safe then?” Alex asks, narrowing her eyes while she peers around for any signs of danger.

“Yes, she’s safe,” Kara answers, nodding at her sister. “Apparently it was a misunderstanding.”

Alex sighs and brings a hand up to her ear. “I won’t need that backup anymore, J’onn,” she says into her earpiece.

“They are remarkable,” Astra whispers as she crouches down in front of the twins. “You have done well, my dear niece.”

Kara smiles and looks at her sister who still seems a bit confused. “I’m less alone than I thought,” she says happily. Having two daughters was already a pleasant surprise, but now she has her aunt, who knows more about Krypton. “Is Non here, too?” she asks her aunt.

“No, he is not,” Astra answers impassively. “He perished along with Krypton.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispers, for what it’s worth.

“Mommy,” Larissa says, drawing her mother’s attention. “Is Astra really your aunt?”

“Yes, sweetie,” Kara answers. “She’s family.”

“I once had a twin sister,” Astra tells the girls.

“What do you mean had?” Lyra asks, puzzled. “Where did she go?”

“She passed away,” Astra answers, wishing she wouldn’t have lost her sister.

“Did you have twin telepathy, too?” Lyra asks curiously. “My sister and I have it. It’s our extra special super power.”

“Mommy, I’m still hungry,” Larissa whines. “Are we going to eat yet?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mama!” Lyra shouts happily as she runs up to her mother. “You’re home.”

“Hey, baby,” Lena whispers while Lyra flings herself around her neck. “I’m sorry it took so long.”

“Guess who we met, mama?” Larissa asks, grinning because her mother won’t guess it.

“I have no idea,” Lena answers, frowning.

“We met mommy’s aunt,” Lyra reveals. “Her name is Astra and she used to have a twin, too.”

Lena is shocked to hear that Astra is alive, because she remembers Kara telling her about her aunt in the past. She’s happy for her ex that there is still someone from her family from Krypton left. “That’s exciting news, sweethearts,” she says with a smile.

“Larissa was kidnapped, but it was a misunderstanding,” Lyra blurts out. “Astra brought her back home.”

“Larissa was what?” Lena asks, her eyes wide.

“I opened the door and some woman took me,” Larissa explains.

“Kara?” Lena asks, crossing her arms over her chest while she taps her foot. “I thought you were going to watch them,” she says, displeased even though their daughters don’t look harmed. Misunderstanding or not, something awful could have happened.

“I um… we were all hungry, so I was in the kitchen,” Kara answers, feeling sorry. “I was only taking my eyes away from them for five minutes.”

“Five minutes is five too much,” Lena replies, sighing frustratingly. “When you watch them, you’re not supposed to leave them out of your sight. You’re lucky this was all a misunderstanding, but what if it hadn’t been?”

“You’re right,” Kara says, deflating. “I’m sorry, I failed,” she whispers, disappointed in herself. “I’m Supergirl, but I’m not…I’m not a supermom, unlike you.”

“Oh, Kara,” Lena whispers, softening a bit. “I’m not a supermom either,” she says, because she isn’t perfect. “I’ve made mistakes, too.”

“It was my fault, mama,” Larissa says, staring down at the floor. “Please don’t be mad at mommy. I opened the door for a stranger.”

“I’m not mad, my little darling,” Lena promises. “I’m worried something bad would happen to you or to your sister.”

“Okay, mama,” Larissa replies quietly, finally looking up. “I understand.”

Lena assumes that if she had been the one watching Lyra and Larissa rather than Kara it could have happened to her as well and it’s obvious that her ex seems to feel bad about it. Mistakes happen and a perfect parent doesn’t exist, can’t possibly exist. What matters is that the girls are unharmed. They’re both safe and sound.

Kara fidgets with her glasses, not sure if Lena is upset right now or not. She thought her ex would be upset, with reason, but Lena’s eyes are rather soft and her features are overall gentle.

“Go up to your room, girls,” Lena says, ushering their daughters upstairs. “And no eavesdropping,” she warns.

“Okay, mama,” Lyra and Larissa reply at once before moving up the stairs.

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologizes to Lena, dropping her hands helplessly to her sides. “I’ll try harder next time, I promise. I know that maybe I don’t deserve another chance and you’ve already put trust in me today and I didn’t mean to break that trust. It was my fault to leave our daughters out of my sight, even though it was just to get some food because they said they were hungry, and I was hungry as well. I should have never let them out of my sight for even a second and I should have known that someone was at the door,” she rambles nervously. “Today I had the opportunity to show you that I can do this and I wanted to show you that I can and I wish I would have shown that rather than making that mistake. I really, really don’t want to mess this up because family means everything to me.”

“Kara, slow down,” Lena whispers, holding a hand up which seems to silence her ex immediately. “Nobody is perfect and I don’t expect you to suddenly get everything right. You haven’t messed it up.”

Kara sucks both of her lips into her mouth and nods. She feels like she really let Lena and their daughters down, which was not her intention.

“Breathe for me, please,” Lena says gently, noticing Kara’s struggle. “I mean, for you,” she corrects herself, shaking her head. “It’s okay, we’re….” She sighs because it would be wrong to say that they are okay when they obviously haven’t been okay for six years.

Kara stares into Lena’s eyes while she feels her ex’s thumb stroking over her hand, which is rather soothing and pleasant, a gesture of comfort. She slowly laces her fingers together with Lena’s, hearing the faintest of gasps escaping her ex’s throat at the contact. “Lena,” she whispers, gentle as she squeezes Lena’s hand.

It feels familiar yet foreign at the same time for Lena to hold Kara’s hand like this and she’s not quite sure why her ex decided to lace their fingers together. “You were always a hand holder,” she whispers sadly, remembering how in the past they would always hold hands. They never cared about publicly holding each other’s hand, never ashamed to let others know that they were together.

“Would you mind it if we just… stay like this for a while?” Kara asks carefully, not meaning to overstep. “We could sit on your couch, if that’s okay,” she suggests, feeling like she’s walking on eggshells.

Lena wordlessly walks over to the couch while Kara hasn’t let go of her hand yet. She sits down next to her ex, who is now moving her thumb over her hand. “Kara, please,” she whispers, closing her eyes because she really doesn’t want to cry again. “Don’t,” she whispers, unable to handle this, to have this reminder of their past.

Kara stills her ministrations and she’s honestly not sure if they can ever be happy again, but she wants to hold on to hope because without a spark of hope she would fall apart again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how everyone thought Lillian took Larissa. Plot twist. :)


	19. Chapter 19

“I should have known,” Maggie says, shaking her head in disbelief.

“I would have told you, but it was a secret,” Alex replies, resting a hand on Maggie’s hip. “I’m bound to paperwork.”

“It kind of suits you,” Maggie says approvingly. “We could work together.”

“I’d love to, Sawyer,” Alex agrees, smiling at her girlfriend. “I bet we will make a good team.”

“Mhmm, we would,” Maggie hums. “Do you want to play some pool and then afterwards eat a pizza at my place?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Alex answers, nodding. “You should step your game up if you want me to buy you at least one drink.”

“I’ll tell you what, if I win, you’re buying all the drinks,” Maggie suggests. “Deal?”

“Definitely,” Alex replies, smiling gleefully. “I’m going to enjoy watching you lose again.”

“You shouldn’t be so sure of that, Danvers,” Maggie says, considering she can actually play pool. “You’d be surprised what women say when they try to get someone to spend time with them and like them, such as saying they don’t know how to play pool well.”

“You,” Alex says, gasping as it sinks in what Maggie means.

“Too bad that you already made a deal with me,” Maggie replies teasingly while she knocks the first ball in a hole.

“If you think I’ll let you win that easily you’re very wrong, Sawyer,” Alex says competitively.

Maggie lines up her next shot and she’s about to make it when Alex kisses her neck, which causes her to miss it. “Hey,” she groans.

“Oops, did I distract you?” Alex asks innocently. She grins and takes the cue from Maggie for her turn.

“Two can play this game,” Maggie mumbles. She wraps her arms around Alex from behind and slowly slides her hands down her girlfriend’s thighs.

Alex drops the cue stick and turns around to face Maggie. “You’re going to get it,” she warns as she hooks her fingers into the loops of her girlfriend’s jeans. She pulls to bring Maggie’s body closer to her own.

“Yeah?” Maggie asks, smiling while she leans closer.

“Yeah,” Alex answers, closing the gap between them.

Maggie moans at the feeling of Alex’s lips and then her tongue. She’s smiling when their kiss breaks. “Maybe we could go to my place right now,” she suggests, no longer interested in drinks.

“I like the sound of that,” Alex replies, forgetting all about pool and their deal.

“I’m starving,” Maggie says as she walks out of the bar with Alex.

“We’re going to eat a pizza at your place soon,” Alex points out.

“It’s not that kind of hunger, Danvers,” Maggie replies while she pushes Alex against the brick wall.

“Oh,” Alex whispers, noticing Maggie’s dilated pupils and the way her little pink tongue darts out of her mouth to lick her lips. “You look like you can’t wait a few more minutes for us to get to your place.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena stands in the opening of the door, watching the healthy rise and fall of her daughters’ chests as they are soundly asleep. They look so peaceful, happy, unburdened and she hopes Lyra and Larissa will look like that for a long time, if possible always. She slowly closes the door and smiles faintly at Kara, who had told the girls a bedtime story from Krypton a while ago, which helped them fall asleep.

“Their heartbeats are relaxed,” Kara whispers, relieved to hear the sound of their hearts, to know that it is there and that they’re safe.

“They are getting used to you helping tuck them in,” Lena whispers. It’s been a week since she moved to National City and each night Lyra and Larissa ask for Kara as well. “It’s a good thing you are able to move around so fast or I’d have to let you sleep in the guestroom,” she jokes, given their daughters often want her ex around for breakfast, too.

“Yeah, good thing,” Kara replies silently, though a part of her wishes they would be able to live together under the same roof. She’s already receiving so much more than she could have hoped for. It’s a blessing that Lyra and Larissa ask for her so often, so she has the pleasure of telling them a bedtime story and join them for breakfast and frequently for dinner as well. She doesn’t spend much time at her own apartment anymore, other than to sleep at night.

“I think they like the idea of the both of us,” Lena whispers, watching Kara’s eyes widen. “As their parents, I mean,” she clarifies, not wanting to give her ex the wrong impression. To their daughters it seems as if they never separated, but they did.

“It means so much to me how much they warmed up to me,” Kara says sincerely. It’s great how often their daughters plead to have her around, to which Lena always seems to give in.

“You’re their mother, it’s only natural,” Lena replies quietly. “I am going to wind down for a bit on my balcony. Would you care to join me?”

“I’d lo-like to,” Kara answers, smiling softly as she follows Lena out onto her balcony. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispers, the words escaping her on their own accord. She can’t help it because it’s the way the wind blows lightly through her ex’s raven hair and the way Lena is gazing out into the night with a sparkle in her eyes. It’s the way her ex’s pale skin is illuminated in the light of the moon.

“You always used to flatter me,” Lena whispers, her gaze breaking away from the city to look at Kara. “I see you haven’t quite lost your touch,” she says, smiling as she lets her fingers brush through her ex’s hair, which isn’t tied together. “You still get flustered,” she notes when Kara’s cheek color barely noticeable.

It makes Kara a tad shy at times to compliment Lena. “It’s easy to get flustered when you’re my company,” she confesses. She hums quietly, mimicking the sound of her ex’s heart with each beat.

“I wish you wouldn’t have left six years ago,” Lena whispers, missing what they had. “I was so in love with you, Kara Zor-El. I loved you in a way I loved no other, until Lyra and Larissa were born.”

“If I could go back in time, I would have stayed,” Kara replies, regretting that decision. “Leaving you was the worst decision I ever made and I would give anything to undo it if I could.”

“What’s broken can be mended, though once broken, it is never the same,” Lena says, saddened. She takes a few deep breaths to keep her tears at bay and it hurts. “It won’t ever be the same, Kara. We will never be the same,” she whispers, being realistic rather than deluding herself.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Kara whispers, carefully taking a step closer. She stops there, not wanting to fully invade Lena’s personal space. “We don’t have to be the same, because maybe if we both want this, we could be better.”

“How would I know that you won’t drop me again when I fall?” Lena asks quietly, finding it difficult to trust. She wants to let her heart love that way again, but it hurts and she is afraid. If Kara slips between her fingertips again she won’t be able to handle it. When her ex left six years ago it broke her so much and if Lyra and Larissa didn’t bring some light into her life she would have lost her mind. “How would I know you won’t run again?”

“The truth is that you won’t know,” Kara answers earnestly. “And as much as I would promise I won’t leave this time, I know that I can’t predict the future. The truth is that it is possible, but I can also tell you that I do not wish to ever leave again. Humans have some sort of saying, about a donkey not bumping into the same rock twice.”

“Are you calling yourself a donkey, Kara?” Lena asks with a hint of amusement. It’s rather adorable when Kara uses phrases that humans use, often in her own quirky way that makes her heart melt just a bit, enough to get past the layer of frost she built around it.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Kara answers, returning Lena’s smile. “I’m a donkey who would rather not make the same mistake twice. I would be such an incredible fool if I would let you go twice because I hardly deserve you as it is,” she says, feeling like she was already a fool the first time. Seriously, if she would ever leave Lena again someone needs to knock some sense into her.

Lena feels like she’s brought back a few steps back by Kara’s pure statement. It’s amazing to hear her ex say that when for so long she felt like she didn’t deserve Kara. It’s refreshing that her ex is being so honest and open about this, letting her know where she stands. No false promises or pretenses, only the plain truth.

“Anyway, my point is that it would mean a lot to me if we could take this slow,” Kara whispers sincerely. “You and our girls are my life, a life I really want to be a part of. It’s not only their lives I want to be in because I would really like to be a part of yours as well. I know I don’t quite deserve a second chance, not after how I left you, but if you would however be willing to give me a second chance, I will do all I can to make sure you don’t regret that. It would be easy to stand here and go on for hours and hours about how much I mean this, and well, you know that I can ramble a lot, so okay, probably days,” she rambles, smiling when Lena laughs lightly.

Lena knows that Kara could talk for a long time. She is holding her heart right now because the words her ex is saying all sound very promising and beautiful, but it doesn’t diminish her fear. It’s true that Kara can’t guarantee her that she’s not going anywhere because nobody can predict the future and it’s appreciated that her ex is keeping it real instead of sweet talking her. She can tell that Kara is more mature than she was six years ago and more thoughtful of her words, though her ex still rambles, which she doesn’t mind.

“There are so many things I could say and want to say, and probably will say,” Kara continues. “But anyway, I digress. My point is that if you’re willing to give me, _us_ , a chance, I want to _show_ you every day how much you mean to me,” she says, really wanting to give it her all this time without running away if things get rough. “I understand if you would need time or even space, and I am willing to give you that, really, anything you need,” she says, respecting Lena’s needs and not wanting to push her in any way or make her feel uncomfortable.

Lena takes a step towards Kara, closing the small space that was left between them. “I never stopped feeling for you, Kara,” she whispers, despite how her ex had broken her heart. “We could try to take this slow,” she says, cautious about her words. She smiles tentatively and this time it doesn’t hurt as much as it used to, but the pain hasn’t quite subsided either.

Kara holds her breath when Lena’s soft lips press against her cheek and linger there for two seconds. It’s a start. It’s hope. “Lena,” she whispers, reveling at the feeling of the warm burn on her cheek.

Lena cups Kara’s cheeks and stares directly into her eyes. “Kara,” she whispers, feeling like her breath is stolen from her each time her ex whispers her name.

Kara winds her hands into Lena’s hair, but she doesn’t tug. She shivers when her ex’s hands move towards her neck and she can’t stop her eyes from flitting down to Lena’s lips. “Le-Lena,” she whispers, her ex’s vanilla perfume filling the air as she breathes her in.

Lena presses more fully against Kara, whose back is now hitting the railing of her balcony and if her ex wouldn’t be Supergirl she’d be worried she’d accidentally fling her over it. Standing completely in Kara’s personal space makes her feel something pressing against her stomach. “Kara,” she whispers huskily.

“If you want me to faint you’re doing a good job,” Kara replies and she would take a step back to avoid the press of her member against Lena’s stomach, but she’s already met by the railing, so it’s her ex who should take a step back.

“It is quite late,” Lena whispers, taking a step back and faking a yawn. “I assume you can fly yourself out,” she says, considering they’re on the balcony anyway. “Goodnight, Kara.”

“Um y-yeah,” Kara whispers, because sure, she’s totally fine. It’s not like she needs a cold shower or ten. “Goodnight, Lena.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

Kara turns the knob of her shower on, too roughly apparently, because it breaks off. “Oh Rao,” she groans. This is great, just great. It’s not her fault that she got incredibly turned on. She can’t use the phrase that she’s only human, considering she’s not human at all, but when Lena was so close to her it did things to her.

Kara drops the knob and stares at it while the stream of the water keeps running. Taking cold showers doesn’t help much, not when the cold doesn’t bother her. She knows one thing that could help though, but she should probably fix her shower first so she doesn’t end up running her water bill up.

The knob can’t be fixed. Instead, she forces what she didn’t break to shut the water off. Tomorrow she’ll have it fixed properly and she might not even need a plumber. There’s nothing she can’t fix. Okay no, that’s a blatant lie. Her sister will fix it, or she could ask Winn, he always seems rather handy. Winn is probably a better option than Alex, who might ask too many questions.

She has hope that she can be with Lena again because her ex did say they could try to take it slow and slow is good. The spark of hope that she feels will only continue to grow. She’s distracted from her train of thoughts when she hears a window in her apartment shatter.

Kara hurries out of her bathroom towards her living room. “Astra?” she asks, seeing her aunt stand there.

“Your window was not open,” Astra replies. “I thought it was.”

“I sort of… have a door,” Kara says, pointing at it. “You know, you could’ve just… knocked on my door.” She sighs and decides that next time she won’t close her window, but it’s a bit of a habit to close it in case her sister comes over, who tends to get cold if her window is open.

Astra nods and cleans up the shards of glass from the floor. “I shall replace your window,” she promises.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to,” Kara replies, waving a hand. “Someone’s going to come fix my shower tomorrow anyway, might as well fix my window too,” she says offhandedly.

Astra frowns and wonders what’s wrong with her niece’s shower. “I could take a look,” she offers.

“I uh… no,” Kara says quickly, worried that her aunt would see that she broke the knob off. Not that it necessarily means something strange, but still, she’s usually not careless with her strength.

“You seem unnerved, little one,” Astra says, unsure if something is wrong.

“I had a long day,” Kara replies, though that’s mostly an excuse. “Do you think that maybe we could talk?” she asks, considering her aunt understands the culture she grew up in for thirteen years.

“Yes,” Astra answers, following Kara onto the couch. “What worries you so, my dear niece?”

Kara smiles when her aunt caresses her cheek, which always seems to be Astra’s signature move to offer comfort. “Lena and I aren’t married because six years ago I left her, not knowing that she was pregnant,” she explains, wringing her hands together. “We recently ran into one another again and to me it sort of feels as if we are divorced, even though we were never courted in the first place. It feels strange to have children without a courtship.”

“Earth is different,” Astra whispers, having picked up on peculiar customs. “Do you desire to be courted?”

“Well um, I love her, I always have loved her,” Kara answers, dropping her hands onto her lap. “Courting is a big step, and as you said, earth is different. I think someday I’d really love to. It just feels strange to have children without a courtship. We didn’t plan to have children, it just sort of happened. Don’t get me wrong though, I really love Lyra and Larissa.”

“Those children are special,” Astra replies, smiling at her niece. “It troubles you not to be courted in the situation you are in.”

“Yes, it does a bit,” Kara admits. “I’m not used to this because even though I’ve been on earth for almost the same amount of time I lived on Krypton, my roots are on Krypton. I’ll always be Kryptonian. I know that the day I do get courted, I would never accept a divorce because that would feel like a crime,” she says, feeling stuck in some of Krypton’s ways. “I literally just got Lena to agree to take things slow with me, so I’d be overwhelming her completely if I would ask her to court me, you know?”

“I understand,” Astra answers, sensing her niece’s inner struggle. “You are in love with a human, who was raised under different laws and customs. It is all right for you not to be courted. Regardless of the way Lena and you were raised, what matters is how you both feel and what you both desire, separately and as one.”

Kara isn’t sure how Lena would feel about the idea of marriage and it’s not like she could ever tell her that if they ever do get married, they can’t get divorced because to her divorcing is pretty much the same as crimes where people are murdered. The biggest faith of love and commitment she could ever possibly give Lena is through a courtship, considering it would bind them, permanently.

“I’m happy you’re alive,” Kara whispers, relieved that she still has her aunt. “I was sent to protect Kal-El, but I arrived later than he did and he was already an adult, though that doesn’t take away that I was sent here with the purpose of keeping him safe. He was killed right in front of me and I couldn’t stop it. I failed my purpose and then I became Supergirl, which gave me a new purpose.”

“You did not fail, little one,” Astra says softly, taking one of Kara’s hands. “His death was not your error. He was murdered at the hands of a human out of hatred. Your mother would not wish for you to blame yourself for his unfortunate death.”

“Lex said the most awful things while he was killing Kal-El,” Kara says, tensing up at the memories. “I can’t quite repeat them,” she whispers, her tongue suddenly feeling too heavy in her mouth. “I… I don’t want to be alone tonight,” she whispers, looking at her aunt with teary eyes.

Astra winds her arms around Kara and strokes her hair. “I am here, my dear niece,” she whispers, holding her niece even tighter. “You will never be alone.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey,” Lucy whispers when Lena opens the door, assuming that the twins are sleeping given it’s late. “I got here as soon as I could.”

“I appreciate it, Luce,” Lena replies, relieved that her friend didn’t mind coming over, even though it’s getting terribly late.

“Anytime, Lee,” Lucy says, always ready to be there for a friend. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Lena answers, letting Lucy step inside. “Kara wants to rekindle what we once had.”

Lucy is happy to hear that Kara wants to do that, especially because the twins have been trying to bring their mothers together by making sure they would both tuck them in and eat breakfast with them. Lyra and Larissa listened well to the tips she gave them and it is positive that Kara wants to get back together with Lena.

“I see,” Lucy whispers, nodding her head. “And how do you feel about that?”

“Honestly? Scared,” Lena answers truthfully. “I told her we could try to take it slow. Everything she said was rather beautiful and she even made me laugh for a second when she said that only a donkey makes the same mistake twice. Her words were rather convincing, but that doesn’t take away how worried I am to end up broken all over again, only worse, because if she were to leave again it would hurt so much more than it did the first time.”

“It’s okay to be scared,” Lucy replies, feeling like it would be odd if Lena wouldn’t be scared at all. “You’ve been hurt before, so it’s understandable that you’re guarded. You never stopped feeling for her and it is good that it’s mutual. Try not to focus too much on what could go wrong. Take it one day at a time and see where things lead.”

“Every time I close my eyes, I’m there again, back to that day where she left me six years ago,” Lena whispers, struggling with that memory. “I often keep thinking, what if I would have tried to grasp her wrist to stop her? What if I had said things to try and change her mind? I’m not sure if it would have made a difference, but I will never know because I didn’t try.”

“She left six years ago and you set her free,” Lucy says quietly. “They do say that when you love someone, you set them free and if they come back then it’s meant to be. You’ve been hurting more than enough. Don’t torture yourself with what could have been. Instead look at what you have now.”

“It’s so easy to fall for her all over again, I mean, how can I not?” Lena muses with a small lingering smile. “She is still adorable and beautiful. If things go wrong again I’d hate for Lyra and Larissa to be caught in the middle. Right now we’re mostly on good terms, but if this all turns sour then I don’t think we would still be on good terms,” she whispers sadly. “Kara means a lot to me, though if she were to break my heart again I don’t think I would ever be able to look her in the eyes again.”

Lucy strokes her thumb across Lena’s jaw and looks at her. “You’re overthinking and analyzing all of this a lot,” she whispers, hearing her friend sigh quietly. “You feel something for her and she feels something for you. You’re in this together. If you let your fear hold you back you’ll only end up breaking your own heart.” She decides not to mention how much the twins want their mothers to be together because she doesn’t want Lena’s decision to be influenced.

“I kissed her cheek tonight and I lingered,” Lena whispers, feeling the tingle from that kiss on her lips. “When I kissed her cheek, I wanted to just kiss her and I almost did, but I knew that if I would do that I’d get lost in the feeling of her and I’d forego taking things slow,” she confesses. “Would you be okay with sleeping over tonight?” she asks, slightly uneasy with asking when she already had Lucy come here this late.

Lucy can hear that Lena is head over heels for Kara, which is sweet. She has a feeling that it’s going to work out, but if the girl of steel would hurt her friend she’ll have another thing coming. “I’m okay with that,” she answers, not minding. “Whatever you need, Lee,” she says, dropping her hands.

“I don’t want to be alone tonight,” Lena whispers hoarsely. Her mind is spinning with memories. The air is quickly becoming too thick and her lungs too small. She gasps and claws at her throat as if there’s a rope even though there isn’t.

Lucy grasps Lena’s hand and pulls her towards the bathroom where she turns the water on as hot as she can, filling the bathroom with steam to open up her friend’s lungs better. “Easy does it,” she whispers, rubbing Lena’s back.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Kara shows up at Lena’s door with her aunt, who is going to stick around today while she watches Lyra and Larissa. She knows that her ex will have a busy day at work, which is why she will be looking after their daughters. Nearly an hour ago she left a bewildered Winn in her apartment, who wondered what had happened to her window and to her shower.

The door swings open, revealing Lucy who is clad in a loose black shirt and grey sweats. “Hey, Kara,” she greets. “And hello, beautiful stranger,” she adds, smirking at the woman with the white streak in her hair.

“Hey, Luce,” Kara replies, glancing briefly at her aunt. “This is my aunt, Astra.”

“Oh right, I heard about you,” Lucy says to Astra. “Child abductor,” she comments teasingly.

“I did not abduct a child,” Astra objects, straightening her back.

“You’re here early,” Kara says to Lucy, wondering if Lucy is here to help her watch Lyra and Larissa.

“I got here last night,” Lucy replies while she steps aside to let them in.

“Oh, you’ve spent the night,” Kara whispers, realizing that now. Lena probably didn’t want to be alone either last night, which is understandable.

“Mhmm,” Lucy hums. “Lena is in the bathroom, she should be out soon,” she says while she walks towards the kitchen where the twins are eating breakfast.

“Mommy!” Lyra says happily. She gets up from her chair and runs towards her mother.

“Hey, baby,” Kara whispers, crouching down to catch Lyra in her arms. When Larissa runs up to her as well, she feels the air being knocked out of her lungs. “I can see you’re not going easy on me,” she jokes, noticing that with her they hardly keep their strength in check.

“Did you bring sticky buns for us?” Larissa asks. “Auntie Luce gave us cereal.”

“What a crime,” Kara answers, smiling while her daughters pout.

“Hey, I gave them my favorite cereal,” Lucy comments, crossing her arms. “That’s the last time I let them have my coco pops.”

“Are you staying around today, Luce?” Kara asks, just wondering if Lucy plans to leave or not.

“Yeah, I am,” Lucy answers, plopping down on a chair. “You should both eat something, there’s plenty.”

Astra quietly sits down and reaches for a box on the table, pulling out a handful of brown food which looks like marbles.

“Hey, my coco pops,” Lucy says, gaping at Astra.

“You offered we should eat,” Astra replies, taking another handful from the box.

“But not my coco pops,” Lucy counters, huffing. “Aliens, I swear,” she mutters. “Coming in my house, eating my food,” she says, though she’s not angry or anything.

Larissa and Lyra giggle at that.

“This isn’t your house, Auntie Luce,” Lyra says.

Lucy turns to look at the twins and feels something hitting her cheek. “Did you just…?” she asks Astra, turning her face towards the woman. “Did you throw a coco pop at me?”

“I would never,” Astra answers innocently, a smile playing at her lips.

“Liar,” Larissa says accusingly. “Auntie Luce, she’s lying.”

“Food is not meant to throw you know,” Lucy says to Astra, tsking.

“I agree with Luce,” Kara says, finding it a pity when someone wastes food. “We shouldn’t throw food,” she says, not wanting her daughters to copy that.

Lucy grabs the coco pop and swings it at Astra, who catches it effortlessly between her fingertips. “Okay, that’s just not fair,” she grumbles.

Kara is distracted when Lena walks in, her cheeks looking rather flushed and not really in the healthy way.

“Good morning,” Lena says, her throat feeling like it is on fire.

“Are you feeling okay?” Kara asks, quickly putting a hand on Lena’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“I’m fine,” Lena answers, swatting Kara’s hand away. “It’s only a small fever,” she says, not wanting her ex to worry so much over something so insignificant.

“Lena, you’re sick,” Kara replies worriedly.

“I have to go to work,” Lena says, resolute. “I’ll be back tonight,” she continues while she hugs Lyra and Larissa, who thankfully have never been sick.

“You can’t go to work,” Kara objects. “You should stay home, you have a fever,” she says, regretting that she was on the balcony with Lena last night, which might have made her sick.

“I’m with her on this one,” Lucy agrees, though she knows that Lena is stubborn.

“You both worry too much,” Lena replies, having made up her mind. She moves to walk out the door, but Kara is blocking her path. “I have to go to work.”

“Not like this you don’t,” Kara disagrees. “Lena, please,” she pleads, feeling concerned that Lena will get sicker if she leaves. “You need to rest to get better.”

“I’m a Luthor, I can keep going,” Lena says, walking around Kara to leave.

Kara’s jaw drops when Lena leaves the house, closing the door behind her. This is unbelievable, her ex is sick and all she has to say is that she’s a Luthor who can keep going. “Ugh,” she groans. Why does Lena have to be so stubborn?

“I like her,” Astra says, speaking up from where she’s seated at the kitchen table. “She is strong, for a human.”

“More like stubborn,” Lucy corrects Astra. “She’s going to be as sick as a dog by the end of the day,” she says knowingly. “I’ve only seen her get sick twice in all the years I’ve known her and when she gets sick, it’s serious, but she’s so stubborn she’d keep going until she drops down.”

“That does it, I’m hauling her back here,” Kara says, swinging the front door open.

“Lena isn’t going to be happy about that,” Lucy warns.

“I’ll take my chances with that,” Kara replies, wanting Lena to get better.

“Oh boy,” Lucy whispers, hoping that Lena won’t feel crossed. It would be stupid if this would ruin the small progress her friend has been making with Kara.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena groans in complaint when she’s scooped up in Kara’s arms who is carrying her to her bedroom. It’s not like she has the strength to resist, especially not now that she’s weakened due to being sick. She hates having to stay home when there is work to do, despite the fact that her ex informed her secretary that she can’t come into work today.

Kara opens the bedroom door with her foot and walks inside towards the bed. She gently lowers Lena and covers her with the blanket. “I will get you some water and a bucket, just in case,” she says, hoping her ex won’t be throwing up.

“Kara, I’m fine,” Lena replies, insisting that she doesn’t need all of this overbearing care.

“You’re burning up,” Kara points out. “I’ll get you some medicine, too.”

“I hate medication,” Lena mutters, scrunching her nose up.

“I need to bring your fever down,” Kara replies, hurrying to get everything.

Lena sighs while Kara uses her speed to get everything ready for her. By the time she’s trying to climb out of her bed, her ex is already at her side again, softly pushing her back down. “Weren’t you going to watch our daughters?” she asks, hoping Kara will leave so she can try to sneak out.

“Lucy and Astra are with them downstairs,” Kara answers, not necessarily needing to be there right now. “I’m here to take care of you because… because Lucy could risk getting sick considering she’s only human like you,” she says, though it’s a bit of an excuse. Of course she wants to be the one to take care of Lena.

“You’re a terrible liar, Kara,” Lena whispers, smiling softly. “How about a compromise?” she suggests. “I’ll take some medication and in turn you’ll let me go to work.”

“No,” Kara answers, disagreeing. “You’re not going anywhere until you’re okay again.”

“Might as well keep me here for years then,” Lena whispers quietly, letting it slip.

Kara casts her eyes down, struck by the heaviness of Lena’s words. She should have said something else, something like that she won’t let her ex leave until she’s not sick anymore.

Lena accepts the glass of water Kara is handing her. She sits up a bit, feeling her ex support her head while she takes some medication. Swallowing it is hard because she keeps coughing and eventually she downs half a bottle of water just to swallow that ridiculous tiny little pill.

“That should lower your fever in half an hour or so,” Kara says, hoping it’ll work.

Lena lies down again and she can see that Kara is simply sitting on the edge of the bed, not moving. “You can lie down,” she suggests, given her bed is big enough anyway. It’s clear that her ex won’t be leaving her side now that she’s sick.

Kara shifts on the bed and lies down next to Lena. She wraps one arm loosely around her ex’s waist and uses her free hand to comb her fingers lightly through Lena’s hair.

Lena sighs, facing Kara who is looking at her as if they’re a couple celebrating their fifty years anniversary. It feels nice to have her ex running her fingers through her hair. “I look awful,” she whispers, feeling like she’s very unappealing today due to being sick.

“Nonsense,” Kara whispers, smiling softly. “You always look beautiful.”

“Liar,” Lena whispers, though she knows Kara actually means it.

“I think your inner lie detector broke,” Kara replies, moving her hand away from Lena’s hair to hold her hand instead. Her ex’s hand is sweaty and feels clammy, but she doesn’t mind.

“You wish,” Lena mumbles. She closes her eyes, feeling incredibly exhausted and worn down. Her ears pick up on the hum of Kara’s voice, who is singing a lullaby to her which used to lull her to sleep more than once in the past.

Kara watches Lena’s closed eyes, which once again brings her back to six years ago when her ex couldn’t look at her anymore, but this time it hurts less. Lena looks peaceful while she sleeps, unharmed by the pain that hangs over them like a shadow.

Lena shifts slightly while she sleeps, nuzzling her head against Kara’s shoulder. “Warm,” she whispers, yawning without opening her eyes.

Kara smiles when she hears Lena snore a bit with a stuffy nose and it’s rather cute. She presses a kiss to her ex’s temple and runs her fingers through her hair. By now Lena’s head is on her chest, resting closely to her heart. “Khap zhao rrip,” ( _I love you_ ) she whispers, feeling the need to say that, even though it’s just a secret whisper.

Lena’s lips curl upwards into a tiny smile while her heart flutters, knowing that she is loved by Kara. She lets sleep take her again with the knowledge that her ex is right here, caring for her.

 


	22. Chapter 22

“Lyra, no flying,” Lucy warns, moving her index finger from the left to the right in disapproval.

Lyra groans and walks over to the kitchen table to grab a chair, which she puts down next to Lucy before climbing on top of it. “I want to see, Auntie Luce,” she says, peering into the pot Lucy is stirring in. “What are you making?”

“Soup,” Lucy answers, which should almost be ready. “It’s for your mama, to make her feel better,” she explains. She sighs when Lyra puts her hands on the pot. “Don’t do that, sweetie,” she says, even though Lyra isn’t affected by the heat of it.

“I don’t like Astra anymore,” Larissa says, pouting as she walks into the kitchen with her arms crossed over her chest.

Lucy turns around and frowns. “Hey,” she says softly, crouching down in front of Larissa. “What happened?”

“She beat me,” Larissa answers.

Lucy’s eyes widen and she’s about to go yell at Astra when Larissa continues.

“At chess,” Larissa adds.

“Oh god, my heart,” Lucy whispers while holding a hand to her chest. “Well, maybe if you practice more you will be able to win.”

“But nobody ever defeats me,” Larissa replies, stomping her foot. “Only mama can defeat me.”

Lucy shakes her head when Astra walks into the kitchen with a small smile on her face. “Couldn’t you have let her win?” she asks Astra. “She’s just a kid.”

“That would be cheating,” Astra answers. “She will learn to improve.”

“My mama is going to beat you when she feels better,” Larissa says, tilting her chin up defiantly. “You’ll see because my mama is the best.”

“Auntie Luce, I think the soup is ready,” Lyra says while she holds the pot in her hands.

“Lyra, put it back down,” Lucy replies, unable to take it from Lyra without burning her hands.

“I can teach you how to play better, child,” Astra says to Larissa. “You have potential to achieve greatness.”

“What about me?” Lyra asks Astra, flying until she lands in front of her. “Can I achieve greatness, too?”

“Yes,” Astra answers. “You both can.”

“I want to be like mommy when I grow up,” Lyra says, proudly puffing her chest out. “I’m going to be the next Supergirl.”

“You can’t be the next, Lyra,” Larissa disagrees. “There’s only one Supergirl.”

“Nu-uh, I can be the next,” Lyra replies, lightly pushing her sister.

“I can teach you both hand to hand combat,” Astra offers.

“Let’s not do that,” Lucy cuts in, but the twins are already jumping up and down in excitement. “Lena is going to kill you,” she warns Astra.

“She is welcome to try,” Astra replies, not worried. “These children are special. They deserve to learn how to defend themselves if a situation would arise where it is necessary.”

“If they get hurt, I’ll kill you,” Lucy says with a serious tone. “And then Lena will resurrect you so she can kill you, too.”

“I could snap you in half, human,” Astra points out, looking down upon Lucy who is shorter than her.

“That’s cute,” Lucy replies while she lightly pats Astra’s cheek with her hand. She finds it comical how much Astra’s eyes widen, though when her wrist is caught in an iron grip it’s suddenly less amusing.

“Thin ice, human,” Astra warns, dropping Lucy’s wrist.

“You know, each time you say human you say it with more distaste,” Lucy notes. “I don’t know if you realize that the girls are half human.”

“And half Kryptonian,” Astra says, feeling like the children are more Kryptonian than human.

“But still partially human,” Lucy points out, amused to see Astra frustrated about that. “It’s really easy to get under your skin.”

“No, it is not,” Astra disagrees. “My skin is impenetrable.”

“Ah, so that one flew right over your head,” Lucy replies, enjoying it when Astra is lost.

“Mama’s soup is going to get cold,” Lyra says, interrupting Lucy and Astra.

“Are we going to fight now?” Larissa asks Astra. “My sister and I will win because there are two of us.”

Lucy wishes the twins wouldn’t challenge Astra like that because she knows that Lyra and Larissa can’t even tackle Kara when they work together and something tells her Astra can best Kara.

“You are adorable, child,” Astra says as she scoops Larissa up. She sighs sadly, wishing Rao would have granted her children of her own. The closest she ever had to a child is her niece.

“I’m going to bring this soup upstairs,” Lucy says as she pours some into a bowl. “Try not to break anything and no rough housing,” she warns, not wanting any problems.

“You’re going down, sucker,” Lyra says to Astra.

“Watch your mouth, young lady,” Lucy reprimands Lyra.

“I’m sorry, Auntie Luce,” Lyra apologizes. “I can do karate, look,” she says, kicking her foot up, which hits Astra’s shin.

Lucy tilts her head curiously when she hears Astra snort, not having expected her to do that. “You seem to like children a lot,” she says to Astra, surprised how much that woman softens around the twins. “And yet you couldn’t let Larissa win at chess.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara rushes towards Lena’s bedroom door to open it for Lucy. She’s been hearing everything that’s been going on downstairs, because even though she’s not seeing Lyra and Larissa right now, she still wants to watch over them in a way.

“The soup is a bit hot,” Lucy warns while she hands the bowl over to Kara. “You’ll have to blow it a bit for her.”

“I know,” Kara replies quietly, well aware that soup can be too hot for humans. “I’ll be gentle.”

“It’s sweet that you’re doing this,” Lucy whispers, appreciating it. “You’re a good person, Kara.”

“Can you try to get along a bit with my aunt?” Kara asks, feeling like they were getting in each other’s hair from what she overheard.

“It’s just harmless banter,” Lucy answers, though she nods. “By the way, are you hungry?” she asks, aware that Kara has a large appetite.

“A little bit,” Kara answers, but Lucy’s look is showing that she doesn’t believe her. “Okay, a lot,” she admits, though she doesn’t plan to leave Lena’s side.

“I’ll cook you some food,” Lucy replies, so Kara doesn’t have to be hungry.

“Thank you, Luce,” Kara whispers gratefully before Lucy leaves.

Lena groans slightly when Kara sits down with the bowl of soup. “I don’t think I can eat much,” she whispers, not exactly feeling hungry.

“You don’t need to eat a lot, but you have to eat something,” Kara replies. She blows lightly into the soup to cool it down a bit and scoops a spoonful to hold it out to Lena. “A little bit is necessary to give you some strength.”

“No more than half,” Lena says, giving in a bit. She opens her mouth to let Kara feed her. “I feel so helpless,” she whispers, but her arms pretty much feel like lead right now and it’s easier to accept the help she is receiving.

“Everyone needs help sometimes, even I do,” Kara replies, to console Lena somewhat. “There’s no shame in that and you’re always so strong.”

“You can eat the other half if you want,” Lena offers. “You must be very hungry by now.”

“It is okay, Luce is going to cook some food for me,” Kara replies while she brings another spoonful of soup to Lena’s mouth. “I’m sorry you got sick.”

“That’s not your fault, Kara,” Lena says, smiling softly. “You always blame yourself too much for too many things. You can’t help it that I’m human and that I can get sick.”

“At least I can help to nurse you back to health,” Kara whispers, finding a bright side.

“I never had such an alluring doctor before,” Lena whispers, a smile on her lips.

“Oh Rao, your fever is making you delirious,” Kara teases.

“Shut up,” Lena replies, laughing lightly as she slaps Kara’s arm. This playfulness brings her back to good old times.

Kara purses her lips together and sucks her cheek in, which causes Lena to smile and Rao, she loves seeing that smile. Even though her ex is sick, she couldn’t have looked more beautiful if she tried.

“You look like a fish when you do that,” Lena comments. “You’ve always been such a dork.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena stirs awake when feels Kara tossing and turning and hears her whimper in her sleep. It must be the middle of the night by now and they had both fallen asleep, but it looks like her ex is having an unpleasant nightmare. Not that nightmares are ever pleasant for that matter.

“Zha,” ( _No_ ) Kara whimpers. Her hands are gripping roughly at the sheets. “Sokao.” ( _Please_ )

“Kara,” Lena whispers, putting a hand on her ex’s shoulder.

“Zhod nahn khuhtiv zehdh,” ( _He is my family_ ) Kara whispers, crying. “Wem mov I aoe.” ( _Think about your sister_ )

“Kara, please,” Lena pleads, but it’s no use. Her ex keeps whispering things in Kryptonese and keeps crying. “Kara, sokao, khap zhao rrip.” ( _Kara, please, I love you_ )

Kara’s eyes fly open and she sits up, her chest heaving as she tries to breathe.

“I got you,” Lena whispers, wrapping her arms around Kara.

Kara cries so hard that Lena’s body shakes along with hers. “He said you wanted him to kill me because I’m an alien who doesn’t belong,” she whispers brokenly.

Lena tenses up at Kara’s words because she never wanted Lex to harm Kara. It’s a lie and it’s shocking to hear that her brother said that. It makes even more sense now why her ex had looked at her as if she was Lex.

“I told him I didn’t believe him because you’re different, but it hurt,” Kara confesses, having felt an immense amount of pain that day. “When he was hurting Kal-El, I tried to stop him. There was so much Kryptonite and so much blood from my cousin and… and from me.” Without her sister she would have died that day and it was rather shocking back then to see Alex show up, clad in some sort of black armor, followed by people with a similar armor. That’s the day she found out about the DEO. Lex almost succeeded to kill her, he practically had her at his mercy, but her sister drew a blade through his heart before he could deliver the final blow.

Lena holds Kara tighter, not caring if she might have bruises afterwards. What her brother did was awful and it destroys the image she used to hold of him even more. She would never endanger her ex in any way. Even at gunpoint she wouldn’t spill Kara’s secrets.

“You said you love me,” Kara whispers, having heard Lena say that to her in Kryptonese, which was what brought her out of her nightmare. “Did you mean that?”

Lena pulls back a few inches to look at Kara and smiles at her. “Did you?” she asks in turn, remembering how her ex whispered the very same thing to her multiple hours ago.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Kara answers, smiling back at Lena. Her eyes flick down to her ex’s lips, but she hesitates because Lena said slow and slow is good. “Maybe I should go,” she suggests quietly. “I hadn’t meant to fall asleep, it just sort of happened,” she says apologetically.

“No,” Lena replies. She grasps Kara’s wrist when her ex turns away. “You’re not going anywhere,” she whispers, trying to find her voice. “Not… not this time.”

Kara slowly turns around to face Lena again, realizing what her ex means. “Never again,” she whispers, a promise which she wants to keep. She reaches out, brushing a lock of Lena’s hair behind her ear. “How are you feeling?” she asks while she touches a hand to her ex’s forehead. Lena doesn’t seem to be burning up, which means her fever hasn’t returned.

“Better,” Lena answers, which is thanks to Kara’s care. “You could be my little spoon if you want,” she offers, remembering how much it always used to mean for her ex to be held.

Kara nods and turns around so Lena can be her big spoon. She sighs softly when her ex’s arms wrap around her, holding her closely. “This feels nice,” she whispers, having missed being able to sleep together.

Lena kisses the back of Kara’s head and closes her eyes, hoping that her ex won’t fall into another nightmare.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Kara lands with a soft thud and enters the headquarters, feeling frustrated that she was called in just as she was having breakfast with Lena and their daughters. Her ex understood that she had to leave because duty called, literally, and thankfully Maggie has a day off so she is watching Lyra and Larissa while Lena and she can’t.

“Good morning, Kara,” Alex says, greeting her sister.

“Morning, Alex,” Kara mumbles in response. She crosses her arms over her chest and looks around. “So, what is it?” she asks, sounding more annoyed than she intended to sound.

“You seem aggravated today,” Alex notes. “Bad morning?” she asks, wondering what has gotten her sister in such a mood.

“I was in the middle of breakfast, so yes, sort of,” Kara answers, hating it when her family moments are rudely interrupted. It would have been nice if she had been able to have a relaxed breakfast with them before being called into work. In the past it was never an issue to be called whenever, unless she was devouring potstickers of course because that’s just cruel, but now she has a life that goes beyond being Supergirl. She’s a mother who wants to see her daughters and spend time with them, breakfast being one of those times.

“Supergirl, we have a situation on our hands,” J’onn says as he nods at Winn.

Winn pulls up security footage from prison to show to Kara. “These are from last night,” he says, freezing the footage and zooming in.

“Not again,” Kara groans, glancing at the footage of Livewire. “She already escaped twice,” she points out, hating that Leslie escaped yet again.

“The water did not stop her,” J’onn says as he gestures towards the footage. “She electrocuted herself somewhat to escape.”

“This time they should just put her in a tank full of water,” Kara replies, frustrated to have to chase Livewire again because to her it must be a game. “Are there any signs spotted of her outside of prison?”

“Actually, yes,” Winn answers, clicking a few buttons to pull up another screen. “There was a power outage at Catco, then at Lord Technologies and it is possible L-Corp is next.”

“Whatever she is playing at, she is trying to get your attention, Supergirl,” J’onn says.

“I should go there,” Kara replies, not wanting Livewire to hurt anyone, especially not Lena.

“Agent Danvers will go with you,” J’onn instructs. “Vasquez, you too,” he commands.

“Yes, sir,” Agent Vasquez says.

“Our newest addition to the DEO will be present as well,” J’onn says, looking to the right as the person he is talking about walks in. “Meet Agent Lane.”

“Lucy,” Kara whispers, her eyes widening in surprise.

Alex is surprised that Lucy is being sent out into the field on her first day, but she won’t question J’onn’s authority.

“I will see you soon,” Kara says to her sister, nodding before flying off.

“Chopper,” Alex says to Lucy and Vasquez. “Welcome to the DEO by the way,” she says to Lucy.

“I’m happy to be here,” Lucy replies, nodding at Alex.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena is seated behind her desk and is in the middle of a call when the line goes dead. She frowns and looks at her phone, trying to redial the number, but nothing happens. Sighing, she puts the phone down and that’s when she realizes there seems to be a power outage.

She pushes her chair back and gets up, waiting for the backup generator to kick in. Power outages can happen, so of course she is prepared for those. A few seconds later, everything switches back on. She frowns when she sees a figure on the security cameras and when the figure moves, there are sparks of electricity.

The only explanation is that it's either Livewire, who she heard about before on the news, escaped once again or that there is a similar villain out there. It looks like she’ll be getting her answer because the fast moving figure is making their way to her office.

She walks around her desk and opens a small vault, retrieving a device which fits in the palm of her hand. Then she goes to lean against the front of her desk and waits, which doesn’t take long because her door is opening already.

“Hello, Miss Luthor,” Leslie says with a devilish grin.

“Livewire,” Lena replies calmly. She recognizes her from the news, back when she lived in Metropolis and watched everything that was being aired about Supergirl. “I see you are not in prison anymore.”

“Prison can’t hold me,” Leslie says as she takes a step closer towards Lena.

“I assume you are behind the power outage,” Lena says, which seems like a logical explanation.

“That was only a small display of what I’m capable of,” Leslie replies, striding further towards Lena.

Lena has seen plenty on the news of what Livewire is capable of. “Now that we got the pleasantries out of the way, what has brought you here?” she asks, getting to the point.

“You have a fearless attitude,” Leslie notes, nodding her head slowly. “I like that.”

“My time is money, get to the point,” Lena says icily.

“You and Supergirl seemed chubby when you arrived here in National City,” Leslie comments, trailing her fingertips over Lena’s couch as she walks past it. “It’s a rare sight, seeing a Super and a Luthor shake hands,” she says with a menacing tone. “I am here to suggest that we should work together. Imagine all the power we could have, me with my electricity, you with your genius brain. What do you say?”

“My answer is no,” Lena answers coldly. “I will not work together with you. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever,” she states clearly.

“Wrong choice,” Leslie replies, letting electricity spark from her body. “Perhaps I should motivate you.”

Lena raises an eyebrow, unimpressed by the small threat. “I thought you could do better than that,” she says, provoking Livewire to produce more electricity.

Leslie bares her teeth and lets more electricity course through her body. “You will regret underestimating me,” she threatens.

“It’s funny you say that, actually,” Lena replies, amused. “I was going to say the same thing to you,” she says and then she presses the button of her device.

The sprinklers turn on, causing Leslie to drop down and writhe in pain. She rolls around, but the water keeps touching her.

Lena hears the glass door from her balcony sliding open and then Supergirl is walking in with a frown on her face. “Hello, Supergirl,” she says, putting her device down on her desk. “She is all yours now.”

Kara walks over to Leslie just as the door opens, revealing her sister barging in with Lucy and Vasquez. “Miss Luthor handled it,” she tells them.

“You can take me back to prison all you want, I’ll just escape again,” Leslie says.

“You’re not going back to prison,” Alex says to Leslie. “Not this time.”

Kara is relieved that this time they will put Leslie into a cell in the DEO to ensure she won’t escape as easily as she kept escaping prison. “Thank you for your assistance, Miss Luthor,” she says formally to Lena.

“It was my pleasure, Supergirl,” Lena replies while she turns the sprinklers off. Her clothes are drenched now, but it was worth it.

Kara waits a few seconds for her sister to leave with Lucy, Vasquez and Livewire. “You should stand against the wall for a bit, this will only take a couple of seconds,” she says to Lena while she gestures at the wall.

“Oh. No. No way,” Lena replies, shaking her head. “You’re not going to blow dry me.”

“But, Lena,” Kara complains with a whiny tone. “You’ve just gotten better and you’re completely soaked right now. I don’t want you to get ill again,” she says, concerned that Lena’s health will go downhill.

“You can get me warm clothes and a towel, but you’re not going to blow dry me,” Lena says resolute, not going to have any of that.

“Fine,” Kara huffs as she walks over to Lena’s balcony. “I’ll be back in two minutes with clothes and a towel.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Kara…,” Lena says, sighing quietly as she takes in the thick sweater, the jeans and the winter coat her ex brought her. “This isn’t Greenland, you know?”

“I just don’t want you to get sick again,” Kara replies while she urges Lena to take the towel. “At least put the sweater on,” she insists, not wanting her ex to be cold.

Lena grasps the hem of her soaked thin sweater, smiling when Kara’s eyes widen and as her ex turns around abruptly. “You’ve seen me naked plenty of times,” she says while she rids herself from her wet clothes. It’s cute that after all these years, Kara still gets shy when she’s about to be naked. Some things never seem to change.

“I know, thanks for reminding me, I definitely needed that,” Kara replies, not moving as she has her back turned towards Lena. Great, now she has the mental image of her ex, naked.

Lena is amused by Kara’s sarcastic response. “It’s sweet that you’re giving me privacy,” she says, cutting her ex some slack. She knows that Kara is respectful like that.

“Mhmm,” Kara hums. It’s the right thing to do and they said they would take things slow, so she doesn’t want to be rude by staring at Lena. She hears wet clothes dropping onto the floor and hears the drip of her ex’s hair.

Lena quickly dries herself off with the towel and slips her arms into the thick sweater. The sweater is warm, a bit too warm. She slides her legs into the jeans and pulls it up. There’s no way she’ll be wearing that winter coat on top of this thick sweater. “It’s safe to look now,” she says as she closes the button and the zipper from the jeans.

Kara turns around and nods approvingly to see Lena warmly clothed. “Can I get you some coffee or something?” she asks, feeling like that will help even more to warm her ex up.

Lena finds it amusing that Kara wants to bring her coffee while she’s being Supergirl. “You could have brought me one of my own sweaters rather than one of yours,” she says, glancing down at the smiling puppy that’s presented on the sweater.

“But it’s so cute and fluffy and warm,” Kara replies, pouting that Lena doesn’t seem to enjoy wearing it.

“I so hope nobody can snatch a picture when I leave tonight,” Lena whispers, sighing quietly.

“Well um… I brought you a coat,” Kara vaguely suggests. “Or if you want I can give you a lift tonight,” she offers. “Or… or not,” she says quickly when Lena’s eyebrows rise.

“No, a lift would be pleasant,” Lena replies, smiling softly at Kara. By the time she is done, it will be dark out and the view will be amazing to be up in the sky with her ex. It’s one of the things she misses the most. “Meet me on my balcony around eight?” she asks, wanting to check if that’s okay with Kara. “We could stop for potstickers.”

“I’ll be here at eight sharp,” Kara promises with a beaming smile. “It’s a… date?” she asks, unsure and not wanting to assume.

“Yes,” Lena confirms, smiling brighter now that Kara looks so happy. “It’s a date.”

Kara lets out a sound of happiness and bounces on her toes. “I’ll see you tonight,” she replies with a chipper tone. She kisses Lena’s cheek lightly and then she flies away.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, another chapter. Aren't Fridays nice?

“Auntie Maggie, you’re not trying hard enough,” Larissa says as she rearranges the chess pieces.

Maggie is trying, but she’s simply not that good at chess and Larissa is too good to beat. Even if she was better at it, she’d probably let Larissa win anyway.

“I want chocolate,” Lyra says, nudging the chair Maggie is sitting on. “Auntie Maggie, can I have chocolate?”

Maggie sighs as the chair moves an inch. “Yes, you can have some chocolate,” she answers, smiling softly at Lyra.

“I want chocolate, too,” Larissa says, getting up from her chair.

Lyra giggles while she flies up to the top cupboard to get the chocolate.

“No flying,” Maggie warns, but she might as well be talking to the walls because the twins aren’t listening. “You know the rules, munchkins.”

Larissa’s eyes widen suddenly and she takes Lyra’s hand, lowering them both back onto the floor. “There’s someone at the door,” she says, hearing footsteps.

“Wait here,” Maggie replies before the girls can rush off towards the door. She takes her gun in her hand and goes to open the door.

“Hello,” Astra says, glancing down at the gun. “I am here for the children.”

“Okay,” Maggie says, nodding as she steps out of the way. “You can come inside,” she adds when Astra doesn’t seem to enter.

“No,” Astra replies while keeping her expressions stoic. “I am here to take the twins with me,” she clarifies, waiting for the children to walk towards her.

Maggie cocks her head, because that’s not going to happen. “Take them with you?” she asks warily. “Why and where?”

“It does not concern you, human,” Astra answers, stretching her right hand out. “Children,” she says with a slightly demanding tone.

“I’m their aunt, it does concern me,” Maggie replies, getting a bit annoyed with Astra’s attitude. “I’m babysitting them, so you can’t just take them,” she says, plus Lena never said anything about someone being allowed to take the girls anywhere.

Lyra wriggles past Maggie, towards Astra. “Are we going to practice fights again?” she asks, smiling as she looks up.

“You shall see, child,” Astra answers, softening as she gives Lyra a small smile back. She takes Lyra’s hand and takes one of Larissa’s hands with her other hand.

Maggie throws herself around Astra as the woman walks away with the twins. “Hey, stop,” she demands, though Astra isn’t listening.

“I advise you to let go,” Astra says calmly to Maggie.

“No,” Maggie replies sternly, not going to let Astra leave with the twins.

Astra sighs ever so quietly while she scoops the twins into her arms. “Hold on tightly, human,” she warns Maggie who is wrapped around her neck.

Maggie’s eyes widen when Astra shoots up into the sky and okay, if she’d let go now she’d hurtle towards the ground and with the altitude Astra is gaining she wouldn’t survive such a drop. She tries to reach into her pocket for her phone while holding one arm wrapped around Astra’s neck. Just as a text is sending to Alex, who could warn Kara, Astra flies faster and her phone drops from her hand. She loses her grip on Astra and yelps when a hand closes around her wrist, tight enough to bruise it.

“I warned you, human,” Astra says while the twins are clinging to her body.

“My name is Maggie,” Maggie replies, aggravated. “You should stop referring to me as human.” She hopes that Alex received her text and told Kara, who will hopefully find them soon to halt Astra from whatever she’s up to.

“Are you okay, Auntie Maggie?” Larissa asks, concerned.

“Yes, munchkin, I’m fine,” Maggie answers, not wanting the twins to worry.

“Her name is not munchkin,” Astra points out, considering Maggie told her not to refer to her as human it only seems fair.

“It’s not child either,” Maggie quips.

“Don’t fight,” Lyra says, pouting.

By the time Astra lands somewhere, Maggie is shivering because there’s snow and ice everywhere. “Wh-what is th-this pla-place?” she asks, rubbing her upper arms with her hands while her teeth are clattering together.

“The Fortress of solitude,” Astra answers while she unzips the jacket she is wearing. She takes her jacket off and tosses it over Maggie’s shoulders. “I did advise you to let go when I was collecting the children.”

“You’re not allowed to just take them without their mothers’ permission you know,” Maggie points out, displeased that Astra used her powers to do what she wanted anyway. She’s not sure where they are, but perhaps Kara can pick up on their voices if they’re not out of her range.

“I want to teach Lyra and Larissa more about Krypton,” Astra says as she moves some snow aside to reveal a large golden key. “This is no place for humans.”

Lyra and Larissa stare at the giant key that’s about the size of their bodies.

“You may both help,” Astra says to the twins as she beckons them to fly up. She keeps one hand on the heavy key to help the children support the weight of it because she would rather not crush their tiny bodies.

Larissa grins when the door slides open the second the key touches it.

 “It’s very cold in here,” Lyra says, bouncing on her feet a bit as they enter.

“We didn’t bring jackets,” Larissa replies while she looks around.

“They feel temperatures differently,” Maggie says to Astra. “The cold doesn’t quite bother them, but they do feel it and I think they’re a bit cold right now.” She tries not to make her teeth clatter anymore, but it’s so damn cold that her fingers are turning a bit blue.

Astra’s eyes zero in on Maggie’s hands. “Human,” she says with a quiet gasp.

Maggie hardly blinks and then Astra is standing in front of her, holding her hands in between her own and that actually feels better because Astra’s skin is warm.

“I should bring you back,” Astra says to Maggie, realizing that the human is freezing.

“I’m not going anywhere without the girls,” Maggie replies, not going to leave their side.

“What is that?” Lyra asks, pointing at a flying machine.

“A robotic helper,” Astra answers. “His name is Kelex.”

Maggie listens while Astra tells the twins more about Krypton and she hears her slip some Kryptonese words in as well. It surprises her that Astra is still warming her hands, even though they’d been bickering somewhat. Next time Astra should definitely ask Lena and Kara for permission first.

“Do you have a phone?” Maggie asks Astra, needing to interrupt her for a moment before Kara and Lena would freak out about where the girls are. “Thanks,” she mutters when Astra hands her a phone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara lands on Lena’s balcony one minute before eight, smiling at her ex who is gazing out over the city, leaning against the railing. “Hey, I’m here,” she says, though Lena might have noticed that already.

“This isn’t exactly eight sharp, Kara,” Lena replies, to tease her.

“I didn’t want to keep a lady waiting,” Kara says without missing a beat.

A curious flicker passes through Lena’s eyes, surprised to hear Kara being so smooth and confident, though she much enjoys it. “Up, up and away then?” she asks, taking a step closer towards her ex.

“Hold on to me,” Kara says, waiting for Lena to wrap her arms around her neck. “I can fly above the city for a bit if you would like to see the view,” she offers. “After that I’ll land in a dark alley,” she says, where she’ll put on regular clothes for her dinner date with her ex.

Lena puts her arms around Kara, reveling in the familiar feeling. She closes her eyes for a second when her ex flies up and when she flutters them open, they’re above the city, floating around in the air. “I love how the stars shine, illuminating the night,” she whispers, letting it take her breath away. “It is quite the sight to behold.”

“I can take you flying anytime you wish,” Kara offers, happy to do this for Lena.

“I’ll be taking you up on that offer often,” Lena warns with playfulness in her voice. “Out of all your powers, I think I like this one the most. You get to fly anywhere you want. It’s an interesting concept, freeing.”

Kara spots a decent dark alley she can land in. “Hold on, I’m going to land,” she warns, just in case. Not that she would ever drop Lena or land roughly with her.

“Someone is starving for those potstickers,” Lena teases, sensing Kara’s eagerness to go eat.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about potstickers since you mentioned them earlier today,” Kara confesses while she gently touches the ground in the alley. “And about you of course,” she adds quickly. “And our daughters.”

“It is okay, Kara,” Lena whispers with a reassuring smile. “I know that a lot of your love goes through your stomach.”

Kara spins around fast, changing into regular clothes. “There, I’m all set,” she says with a satisfied sigh. “Can I take your arm?” she asks, wanting to see what Lena is comfortable with.

“Yes, you can,” Lena answers, feeling her heart flutter ever so slightly at Kara’s beaming smile. Her ex’s smile gets to her each time because it’s so incredibly contagious that it makes her want to smile as well. After six years she hadn’t expected she’d ever go on a date with Kara again, but here they are. She had expected even less that it would be her idea.

Kara guides Lena towards the Chinese place for the potstickers and one thing that frustrates her is the clicks and flashes of cameras. She remembers that her ex did announce that she is Lyra’s and Larissa’s other parent, though it wasn’t mentioned that they separated. Not that it really matters much. It’s a minor detail, insignificant even considering they are trying to re-spark what they once had.

“I am sorry about that,” Lena apologizes, sighing tiredly. “It is close to impossible to set foot anywhere without pictures being taken.”

“I understand,” Kara replies, aware that people in National City have been very curious about Lena, about their daughters and about her. “We could take this somewhere else if you’d like,” she offers.

“That would be appreciated,” Lena agrees, rather not wanting to sit through their first date after six years with people snapping one picture after the other.

“Okay, wait here,” Kara says, gesturing at Lena to stay put. “I’ll be back in five minutes with our food.”

Lena waits patiently, ignoring the few blinding lights of flashes, wondering how much pictures they possibly want. When she moves her head just a bit, new pictures are being taken, as if they are trying to capture literally every moment.

Kara returns with potstickers and leads Lena away until they’re a couple of blocks further in a dark alley. “We can have our date on top of a building,” she suggests, so they can eat in peace.

“Sounds good to me,” Lena replies, clasping her arms around Kara’s neck.

Kara flies towards the tallest building and lands on the rooftop where she carefully puts Lena down and their food. She takes her cape off and puts it down. “Milady,” she says sweetly, beckoning her ex to sit on her cape.

Lena smiles while she sits down and when Kara sits down in front of her, their knees are touching. She grabs the first potsticker and brings it up to her ex’s mouth. “What’s your number one love?” she asks, waiting for Kara to blurt out potstickers.

“You,” Kara answers, swallowing the bits of the potsticker.

Lena had a reason why she said what rather than who, but she won’t mention it. Instead she opens her mouth to the potsticker Kara is holding out to her. “It’s rather new for you to feed potstickers to me,” she comments, considering in the past it was different.

“Our old memories were lovely, but I’m here with you to create new ones,” Kara replies, not necessarily wanting to redo what they did in the past. “It’s a new beginning for us. I love food a lot, don’t get me wrong there, but I’d give all my potstickers to you anytime because you’re worth it,” she says while she caresses Lena’s cheek and looks into her eyes. “Oh Rao, you’re worth it, Lena.”

Lena is struck to hear that Kara would give her all of her potstickers and to hear her say that she’s worth it means more to her than Kara can possibly fathom. “If I would eat all of these potstickers you’d let me?” she asks, a playful smile on her lips.

Kara gazes down at her potstickers. “Yes,” she whimpers, tearing her eyes away from them.

Lena chuckles and lightly shakes her head. “You sound like you’re suffering,” she points out. “Your offer is very kind, though I prefer to share,” she whispers while she takes a potsticker. “Share with me, Kara,” she husks before putting the potsticker into her mouth.

Kara’s heart forgets to beat for a second or two when Lena leans closer and it’s obvious what Lena was hinting at when she said sharing. She closes her eyes and welcomes Lena’s mouth with her own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to post this one tomorrow, but reading seems nicer at night, imo, and I felt like this was something people should read at night.


	25. Chapter 25

Alex hums happily as she’s seated on the couch with Maggie and the twins, watching random Disney movies. She was slightly surprised when Kara had let her know she would have dinner with Lena, but she hopes that it will all work out well for her sister.

“Hey, babes,” Lucy says as she walks in, having let herself in with a key she got from Lena.

“Hey, Luce,” Maggie replies while patting the free spot next to her.

Lucy sits down and taps away on her phone, smiling at her screen.

“You met someone,” Maggie says to Lucy, knowing her friend.

“I did,” Lucy confirms, grinning because she won’t deny it. “Man, working for the DEO is paying off,” she says as she pockets her phone.

“You’re seeing someone from the DEO?” Alex asks Lucy, surprised. “Who’s the lucky… person?”

“Someone’s being curious,” Lucy answers, though she’s only teasing. “It’s Vasquez. We had a couple of drinks together, talked. She’s chill, I like her,” she says, definitely planning to spend more time with her.

“Vasquez is gay?” Alex asks, shocked. “I had no idea,” she says, despite the fact that they’ve been working together for several years.

“You didn’t even know you are gay until recently, Danvers,” Maggie points out, winking at her girlfriend.

“Fair enough,” Alex replies, because Maggie does have a point.

“Auntie Maggie,” Lyra says, turning away from the movie to look at Maggie. “Am I going to be gay, too, when I’m older?”

“That’s not how it works, Lyra,” Larissa says to her sister.

“You’ll know when you’re old enough,” Maggie says to Lyra.

“Auntie Luce, guess what we did today?” Lyra asks excitedly. “We went with Astra to a giant castle of ice!”

“Fortress of solitude,” Larissa suffices.

“God, I was so worried when I got your text, Mags,” Alex says to her girlfriend. “You should see what she sent me,” she says to Lucy as she reveals her phone to show her the text.

 

_Astranger took the girls. I’m with them. Warn Kara._

 

“In my defense, I didn’t know my phone had autocorrected to Astranger,” Maggie says, not having meant to send it like that. “It was supposed to say Astra.”

“You gave me a mini heart-attack,” Alex replies, happy that in the end it turned out to be just Astra who hadn’t bothered to ask permission to take the twins somewhere. It was shocking at first to receive Maggie’s text, thinking some stranger kidnapped her girlfriend and her nieces. What made it worse is that when she responded and even called, no reaction came, but in that moment she had no idea Maggie’s phone fell from the sky and shattered.

“Astra owes me a new phone,” Maggie says, already having told Astra she better get her one. “I did all I could to stop her, I even threw myself on her, but she just flew up into the sky.”

“Oh snap,” Lucy says, whistling lowly. “You could’ve fallen.”

“I almost did,” Maggie replies, because it was a close call. “At some point I lost my grip on her and then she took my wrist,” she says, glad that Astra didn’t let her drop. “That Fortress was freezing cold by the way.”

“Who is going to watch the girls tomorrow?” Alex asks curiously, aware that Lena keeps some sort of schedule around.

“Um, I think you are,” Lucy answers, shrugging a bit.

“Oh okay,” Alex replies, surprised. “Who with?” she asks, knowing that Lena doesn’t want to leave her alone with Lyra and Larissa.

“Nobody that I know of,” Lucy answers. “I have to work, so do Mags and Lee, and I’m guessing your sister has some stuff to do as well,” she says, leaning back into the couch as she fishes her phone out of her pocket to respond to a text Vasquez just sent her.

“Wait, really??” Alex asks, hardly believing her ears. “Lena wrote me down to watch the girls? Just me, by myself?”

“Yeah,” Lucy answers with a nod. “You’re family.”

“Huh,” Alex whispers, now feeling pleasantly surprised. It’s good that Lena seems to be coming around and is giving more trust.

“I want to sit on your lap, Auntie Alex,” Larissa says as she flies up to settle down.

“Me, too,” Lyra says, nestling herself next to her sister.

That’s how Alex finds herself sitting on the couch, watching three Disney movies in a row with the twins on her lap. “Hey, Sawyer,” she mumbles, glancing at her girlfriend.

“Mhmm?” Maggie asks, turning to look at Alex.

“Children are kind of cute, don’t you think?” Alex asks, smiling softly.

“Oh god,” Maggie whispers as her eyes widen.

Lucy chuckles and nudges Maggie’s side. “Run while you can, Mags,” she says teasingly.

“That’s not what I meant,” Alex says, rolling her eyes. “You’re mean, Luce.”

“Thank you, I try,” Lucy replies, ducking when Alex throws a pillow at her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara brushes a hand through Lena’s hair and kisses her, fitting their lips together as one. She lowers her hands to Lena’s waist, gently tugging her closer as their kiss deepens.

Lena threads her fingers through Kara’s hair and lets her tongue caress Kara’s. She can taste the potstickers they just shared moments ago. When she suggested this date, she thought that perhaps there would be a peck at the end, but instead it spiraled into this.

Kara whines quietly when Lena pulls away to breathe, missing the contact immediately. She smiles when three seconds later, Lena closes the gap again.

Lena catches Kara’s bottom lip between her lips and nips lightly. Her thumb trials tenderly along Kara’s jaw while their kiss intensifies and it’s not a battle of dominance; they’re kissing like equals, creating a balance together where one doesn’t overpower the other.

Kara feels like she’s putty in Lena’s hands right now, willing to do anything Lena desires as she sighs happily into their kiss. It would be easy to get carried away, but for the time being kissing is more than enough and she wouldn’t want to ruin this for anything.

“Would you like to stay over tonight?” Lena asks, feeling like there’s no point for Kara to go sleep at her apartment when she eats breakfast at her place anyway and it’s getting quite late. “We could cuddle,” she suggests, not seeking more behind it.

“I’d like that a lot,” Kara answers, smiling at Lena. If she gets up before Lena and their daughters do tomorrow morning, she can surprise them with breakfast. “Do you want me to take you home?” she asks, assuming it might be getting too cold out for Lena.

“Not yet,” Lena answers, wanting to cherish this moment for as long as she can. “I could spare another hour, if you don’t mind.”

Kara leads Lena to the edge of the rooftop and sits down so their legs can dangle over the edge. Lena’s heart sounds erratic, though she doesn’t sense her backing away.

Lena grasps Kara’s hand like it’s a lifeline and doesn’t let go. She wouldn’t usually sit on the edge of a rooftop like this, but she knows Kara wouldn’t let something bad happen to her. There’s a certain thrill to it which is giving her an adrenalin rush. She turns her face to kiss Kara briefly before glancing at the city stretched out around the building.

Kara smiles when Lena’s head rests on her shoulder, their fingers laced together. She tunes the noises out to focus on Lena’s breathing.

“The people down on the streets hardly look like ants from all the way up here,” Lena whispers, having to strain her eyes to actually see the difference between people and cars. “I think we should be cautious about flying,” she says thoughtfully, not wanting to take risks. “It would be negative publicity if photographs were to leak out. I wouldn’t want the city to think I am cheating on you with you.”

“You’re right,” Kara agrees, seeing reason in Lena’s concern. “I can only be seen dating you as one version of me and Supergirl me would be too much of a risk.” She wouldn’t want to put a target on the backs of her family, so it’s better if people keep seeing Supergirl without a love interest.

“I’m glad you understand,” Lena whispers, breathing out in relief. “It feels good to be on the same page,” she says quietly, happy that they can see eye to eye.

“We’re going to figure things out, always,” Kara says confidently, driven by hope because without hope there would be too much despair. “Together we are strong,” she whispers, brushing her thumb over Lena’s knuckles.

“Hmm, we do make a rather good team,” Lena hums. She cups Kara’s cheek with her free hand and as she leans in, she slips from the edge, but strong arms are around her before she can fall. “I almost fell for you,” she whispers, batting her eyelashes at Kara.

“In that case I’ll have to let you next time,” Kara replies with an amused smile.

Lena finds it unfair that Kara has gotten better at this because now it’s tougher to effectively tease her a bit. “I know you’ll catch me when I fall,” she whispers and saying those words feels like letting go of a burden she’d been carrying with her for six years.

“Yes, yes I will,” Kara whispers, happy to hear Lena say that. “I won’t drop you,” she promises, tucking a lock of Lena’s hair behind her ear.

Lena knows that Kara’s words go so much deeper than simply falling from the sky. She knows that if this time things would get rough, she will be able to count on Kara and have her support. “That’s good to know,” she rasps, stroking Kara’s bottom lip while she loses herself in her eyes. “Because I’m falling, Kara,” she confesses. Her heart is hammering against her ribcage and she’s afraid, but she doesn’t want to be afraid anymore.

Kara flattens the palm of her hand against Lena’s heart, feeling it beat and hearing how loudly it’s pounding. “When you’re ready to let go,” she whispers, aware that Lena is scared to fall, “I’ll be right here to catch you.”

“We should return to our daughters,” Lena whispers, so they’ll have a chance to tuck them in.

Kara wraps her arms around Lena and flies away to return to return home, because that’s what Lena, Lyra and Larissa are. Home.

 


	26. Chapter 26

“Here’s your disgusting toast,” Alex says as she puts the plate down in front of Maggie.

“It’s not that bad, Danvers,” Maggie replies with a soft smile.

“Mhmm,” Alex hums, leaning down to peck Maggie’s lips. “Did I tell you yet how much I love that you live here?” she asks as she settles down at her kitchen table.

“Hmm, only about every other day, give or take,” Maggie answers, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

Alex loves how well their relationship has been going. They’ve been together for a few months and sure, moving in together was a big step, but recently Maggie kept sleeping over and each time more of her stuff winded up at her place. Eventually she casually mentioned to her girlfriend that she should move in considering Maggie already pretty much lived here, and her girlfriend had said yes.

Maggie bites from her toast, blissful that she has such a beautiful relationship with such an amazing woman. She still can’t quite comprehend how she got this lucky.

“The holidays are closing in,” Alex says, smiling as she wraps her slender fingers around her cup of coffee. “First there will be Christmas and New Year’s,” she continues happily. “And Valentines,” she husks, gazing lovingly at Maggie.

“I hate Valentine’s day,” Maggie grumbles, dropping her piece of toast on the plate. “It’s all fabricated so people would buy cards, flowers, chocolates, all that jazz,” she says with a frustrated tone in her voice. “As if that day suddenly makes loving someone more special than it does the other days of the year.”

“Oh,” Alex whispers, disappointed to hear that Maggie hates it. “So you… you don’t celebrate Valentine’s?” she asks, having hoped they could have an extra romantic day on Valentines.

“No, I never-” Maggie cuts herself off and shakes her head. “I haven’t celebrated it for a very long time,” she admits, casting her eyes down.

“Maggie, what’s wrong?” Alex asks, concerned. “I know that look on your face,” she says, having spent a lot of time with her girlfriend to know her mannerisms by heart. “That isn’t your hate face. It’s your hurt face.”

Maggie’s bottom lip quivers as she looks up to glance at her girlfriend. “Do you remember back at the resort how Lucy said my parents kicked me out for being gay?” she asks, her voice shaking slightly.

“Yes, I remember,” Alex answers, recalling how she said that was awful. She places her hand on the table, offering Maggie to take it if she’d feel the need to.

Maggie sighs and slides one of her hands towards Alex’s. “I was fourteen when it happened,” she explains, feeling the old wound aching again. “There was this girl I was friends with and we got along so great that I thought she felt something for me, too. So, when Valentine came around, I asked her to be my Valentine. Then her parents called my parents, who kicked me out.”

Alex squeezes Maggie’s hand, pained to see her girlfriend so hurt and to hear that she went through that. “I’m sorry that happened,” she says with a gentle tone.

“When my parents kicked me out, I was sent to live with my aunt,” Maggie continues, feeling her heart ache in her chest. “My aunt was sick and by the time I went to college, she’d passed away and I had nobody. In college, I met Lena and Lucy. They became my family and I haven’t left their side since.”

Alex had no idea that Maggie’s past is marked with such a big scar. “We don’t need to celebrate Valentines,” she says, wanting to keep her girlfriend’s feelings into consideration. “I love you every day of the year anyway and I’d never want you to be uncomfortable.”

Maggie leaps up from the chair and into Alex’s arms. “Thanks for being understanding, Danvers,” she mumbles against her girlfriend’s skin as she buries her face in the crook of her neck.

Alex wouldn’t force Maggie to celebrate Valentines, especially not given it would mean opening old wounds for her girlfriend. “Your needs and your comfort are important to me,” she says as she holds Maggie tighter and god, she wishes she could shield her girlfriend from every ounce of pain. “How you feel is valid. Thank you for telling me, for trusting me.”

Maggie smiles and she can imagine marrying Alex someday because nobody has ever been this caring and attentive towards her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena is walking through the hall and trips over a suitcase, thinking for a second that she’ll collide with the floor, but then Kara is at her side, steadying her. “Kara,” she says with a sigh.

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologizes, quickly lifting the suitcase up. “I meant to put this away.”

It’s not the first time Lena trips over Kara’s things because it’s been happening nearly every day for the last week or so. Kara has been moving more of her clothes into her home, considering Kara hardly spends time at her apartment anymore.

Kara rushes into Lena’s bedroom to empty the contents of her suitcase into the closet. There isn’t that much space because Lena really owns lots of clothes. She has to be careful where she puts her clothes, given Lena keeps everything sorted properly and she doesn’t want to mess her schedule up.

“I’m free in the afternoon,” Lena says, peering into her bedroom from behind the half open door. “I’ll take our girls then.”

“Okay, I can keep an eye on them until then,” Kara replies, nodding.

Lena pushes the door open further and walks towards Kara, sliding her arms around her waist to lean in and kiss her neck. “You always distract me,” she whispers.

“I distract you?” Kara guffaws. “You’re distracting me.”

“Me? I wouldn’t dare,” Lena purrs, kissing Kara’s jaw.

“You’re doing it again,” Kara points out. “Tease,” she whispers, coaxing Lena into a kiss.

Lena appreciates the pace they’ve been going at, sharing kisses and often spending nights cuddling with each other. The healthy dynamic they are building feels right.

“I think I’ll take Lyra and Larissa to the park or something today,” Kara says, not quite sure yet. She looks at Lena for any trace of disapproval.

“Okay,” Lena replies, smiling at Kara. “I’m sure our girls will be thrilled.”

Kara beams at Lena’s approval. “I’ll be back here with Lyra and Larissa around two in the afternoon,” she says, estimating a time. “Or is that too soon?”

“Three would be better,” Lena answers. “I have meeting until two, after that I’ll come home.”

“Okay, three it is,” Kara replies, making a mental note of that.

“Don’t make a mess in my closet,” Lena warns as she watches Kara put clothes away. “That empty shelf is for you,” she says, pointing at it.

Kara smiles as she looks at the shelf Lena is pointing at, which is the top right one, for which she has to fly up to reach it properly. “I thought you said no powers inside your house,” she comments to playfully torment Lena.

“Mothers,” Larissa says as she strides into the bedroom. “Lyra is eating all the sticky buns by herself.”

“That cute little devil,” Kara whispers, amused. “I’ll get you something else, sweetheart,” she promises as she lifts Larissa up into her arms and places her on her hip.

“Can I have chocolate chip pancakes, mommy?” Larissa asks, giving her mother puppy eyes. “You make them so yummy.”

“It’s a trap,” Lena warns Kara, smiling at them both. “Larissa is trying to sway you into making her pancakes.”

“No, I’m not,” Larissa objects, sticking her tongue out at her mother. “I’m saying mommy makes them better than you can.”

“We’ll see about that,” Lena replies as she exits her bedroom to go make pancakes. Lyra and Larissa have always loved her pancakes, always, and she hasn’t lost her touch.

“You really are as sneaky as Lena can be,” Kara whispers to Larissa, amused that one of her daughters ended up tricking Lena when Lena thought Larissa was tricking her.

“Shhh,” Larissa whispers while holding a finger to her lips. “Mama is going to make us pancakes.”

“Ah yes, let’s reap the benefits of your trickery,” Kara replies quietly. “I’m thinking blueberry pancakes for tomorrow.”

“You’ve got it, mommy,” Larissa whispers, patting her mother’s shoulder.

Kara would say that Larissa truly has some Luthor blood running through her veins, but she decides not to make a comment like that. Eventually the twins will grow older and probably hear about Lex Luthor, and she’d rather not have Lyra and Larissa ever compare themselves with him. She quietly flies down the stairs while Larissa giggles and quickly lands in the kitchen right before Lena turns around.

“You did it again didn’t you?” Lena asks knowingly. The smiles she’s receiving are answer enough already.

“Relax, Lena,” Kara says as she puts Larissa down. “It won’t harm to use some powers sometimes,” she continues, feeling like Lena is a bit too strict and far too concerned.

“Perhaps not,” Lena replies, hesitant to fully allow it. She hasn’t quite adapted yet to the things Astra has been trying to teach Lyra and Larissa, aside from the things about Kryptonians, which is completely fine. Astra has been teaching their daughters how to fly in that cold icy Fortress and she knows where it is because she once stuck a tracker to Larissa’s coat. It might come in handy someday to have that knowledge and she likes to be prepared.

Kara peers at the pancakes Lena is baking. “Hmm, maybe you are better than I am at making chocolate chip pancakes,” she says with a gleeful smile while she waits for her favorite moment.

Lena’s face morphs from a smile to a frown. “Hey, wait a minute…,” she says when she realizes she’s been tricked by their five year old. “Larissa, you tiny devil,” she whispers as she moves to tickle Larissa. A small part of her is worried that their oldest daughter could grow up to be too manipulative, but that’s rather pessimistic to think of.

“I told you mama would find out,” Lyra sing-songs.

“You already ate my sticky buns, Lyra,” Larissa replies, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’re not getting my cookie today.”

“No more bets, girls,” Lena says, smiling as she looks at Lyra and Larissa. “I think you both will have had enough sugar after breakfast is done,” she concludes, with all the sticky buns and chocolate chip pancakes. “No cookie today,” she says while she turns to the fire to flip a pancake.

“We still get a cookie today, right mommy?” Lyra asks very quietly.

“We won’t tell mama,” Larissa whispers, grinning. “It will be our secret.”

Kara smiles while Lena is unaware of what’s happening behind her back. “One cookie,” she whispers, her volume far too low for humans to hear as she holds her index finger up.

“I’m on to all three of you, you know,” Lena says, hearing them gasp when she turns around. “I may not hear certain things, but I know all three of you.”

“Pfft, what?” Kara asks, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. “I don’t know what…” She silences herself when Lena gives her that _oh really_ look. “Okay, fine. Maybe we’re a bit guilty.”

“Uh huh,” Lena replies, turning the fire off.

“Your poker face is the worst, mommy,” Larissa says, pouting with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Oh Rao, this is so cute,” Kara coos. “Lena, look, she’s being grumpy,” she says, feeling like she’s looking at a tiny version of Lena, which is due to Larissa’s raven hair.

“She’s right that your poker face is the worst though,” Lena replies, having to agree with their daughter on that one. “You’ve always been a poor liar.”

“Should I be worried that our five year old has a better poker face than I do?” Kara asks, hoping that Larissa won’t grow up lying about multiple things.

“No, mommy,” Larissa says, shaking her head. “You have other faces you’re good at.”

“Yes, mommy,” Lyra chimes in. “Your smile is very, very pretty.”

Kara smiles as she joins them for breakfast and now that she has Lyra and Larissa until the afternoon she is thinking of taking them to the animal shelter. All they will do is look around because children usually love pets and she thinks their twins are going to love it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like in the show, Kara's "advice" to Maggie was wrong. It sounded a lot like "who cares that you had such a bad experience, just do this for Alex". Healthy relationships do involve compromises, but that just felt like Maggie had to push her feelings down about the pain she endured to make Alex happy. That's kind of like "I'm afraid of heights, but you love to jump out of a plane, so sure, why not." Kara's advice really struck me as "Mon-El screwed things up, so now I'm going to pass unhealthy advice on to screw Sanvers up as well."
> 
> Maggie is a smol bean and I will fight anyone who hurts her.


	27. Chapter 27

“Agent Lane,” J’onn says with a gruff voice. “At home you can do what you want. Here, you cannot,” he reprimands.

Lucy takes a step back, away from Vasquez who she had pressed up against the wall. They were in the middle of a nice kiss, but of course J’onn had to interrupt them. “Copy that, sir,” she says, trying to keep her composure.

“You two need a room,” Alex says as she walks in. She wonders how many times Lucy will keep getting caught with Vasquez, but at least this time they weren’t half naked so that counts for something.

“Jealous?” Lucy asks teasingly.

“Keep dreaming, Luce,” Alex answers, nudging her friend with her elbow.

“We have work to do,” J’onn says, interrupting their little tea party. “Agent Danvers, go check on our prisoner, Livewire,” he instructs. “We need that intel.”

“I’m on it,” Alex replies, nodding as she walks away. She walks up to the room where Livewire is held. “Livewire,” she says, trying to get her attention.

Leslie looks up from the bed she’s sitting on. “What do you want?” she asks, sounding annoyed.

“I want to know what you were planning when you went to Miss Luthor’s office,” Alex answers, considering the DEO knows Livewire went to ask Lena to join forces, but they don’t know why.

Leslie smirks and rises up from the bed. “What did she tell you?” she asks rather than answering the question.

“Answer my question,” Alex demands. “What were you planning?”

“Miss Luthor is a smart woman,” Leslie answers while she puts her hand against the thick glass. “Together we could have had so much power. I’m tired of living under other people’s thumb and she must be rather tired of living in the Luthor shadow.”

“She is not her brother,” Alex replies with a snippy tone. Given Lena is pretty much family, she hates it when people are being negative about her.

“I’m aware,” Leslie says as she toys with electricity in her hands. “I wanted revenge, but that chance was taken from me and now I’m seen as a monster.”

“Revenge isn’t exactly what would keep one out of prison,” Alex points out. “Not with what you tried anyway. You were harming people.”

“You are all so dumb,” Leslie grumbles, sparking a bit more electricity. “Supergirl made her share of mistakes. I don’t see her locked up. When she went haywire everyone still let her roam around because people seem to think she is some sort of god who can do whatever she wants.”

“Supergirl is a hero,” Alex says, disliking Livewire even more now. The mistakes her sister made were unintentional, so there’s a difference.

“Miss Luthor would have been lucky to team up with me,” Leslie mutters. “It never seemed to have occurred to any of you that nobody was there when I got these powers. Nobody taught me how to control them. I had to teach myself. So yes, Agent who the fuck cares, I made mistakes,” she says angrily. “And now I’m getting out of here.”

“You’re not going to get out of here,” Alex replies, not planning to let that happen. Livewire can’t get out. She turns around when she hears footsteps and then she sees another agent. “Agent-” She doesn’t finish her sentence when he slaps her so hard it sends her reeling and falling down. A boot comes down hard on her chest and something hits her forehead. She can feel a gash and there’s blood trickling down from her temple. The boot moves down again, this time towards her face, but the agent is pushed aside before his boot can connect with her face.

Leslie crouches down, cupping the agent’s cheeks. “It’s a shame he messed up such a pretty face,” she says with a sly grin.

Alex blinks her eyes a few times and looks at Livewire. She doesn’t know how Leslie convinced one of their agents to help her escape. Her memories flash back to her sister and to Maggie because she knows Livewire is capable of killing her.

Leslie grasps the agent and drags her behind the glass, towards the bed. “That’s a nasty cut,” she says to the agent. “Hey, you,” she says to the other agent. “Help me lift her up, don’t just stand there, you moron.”

Alex feels Livewire and the traitor jostling her body until she’s on top of the bed. She frowns, even though it hurts to frown, not understanding why Leslie seems to move to walk away. “Why are you letting me live?” she asks, which may be stupid because it sounds as if she’s asking Livewire to do something bad.

“You don’t know me, Agent,” Leslie answers, balling her fists as she walks away.

Alex is found a while later by Lucy who brings her to the medical bay where she can hear J’onn muttering to Winn about Livewire’s escape.

“You’re going to need a few stitches,” Lucy says to Alex while she dabs at her wound to clean it. “We should just liquidate Livewire. You look like shit.”

“It wasn’t her,” Alex mumbles. “Actually, she stopped him.”

“Huh, that’s odd,” Lucy replies, knitting her eyebrows together. “I don’t get it. One of our own banged you up like that, broke her out and then she stopped him from doing worse? I’m confused what would be in it for him.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is happily holding her daughters’ hands while they walk around through the city. She made sure to have them wear a coat, considering she saw other people wearing a coat and it looks slightly overcast today, so it must be on the cold side.

“Mommy, why are strangers taking pictures of us?” Lyra asks, looking up at her mother with a frown on her face.

“It’s because mama is a very important person in this city,” Kara answers, feeling frustrated that they can’t seem to go anywhere without pictures being taken.

Larissa sighs when she hears people whispering things. “Mommy, that stranger over there called us Luthor trash,” she whispers.

Kara can hear the whispers as well and it breaks her heart that some people are being so mean. Lyra and Larissa are innocent little girls, who shouldn’t be hearing those things. “Don’t listen to the mean people, they are foolish,” she whispers, not wanting her daughters to believe those evil words.

“What does devil spawns mean?” Lyra asks, tilting her head to the side.

“It means that the person who said it fell on his head when he was born,” Kara answers, feeling angry to hear such things.

“I don’t like those people, mommy,” Larissa whimpers.

Kara crouches down to lift her twins up, placing them on her hips. “We’re going somewhere that will cheer you both up,” she promises.

“Where are we going, mommy?” Lyra asks.

“It’s a surprise,” Kara answers as she walks a bit faster. She smiles while she hurries towards the animal shelter, hoping to see her daughters smile.

Lyra and Larissa squeal when they arrive at the animal shelter.

Kara is happy to see that they like it. “Go on in,” she encourages. Just as she’s about to enter, she hears her phone. “I’ll be right inside, sweethearts,” she promises.

“Okay, mommy,” Larissa replies while she takes her sister’s hand.

Kara leans casually against the building as she answers her phone. The streetlights are a bit weird today, flickering on and off. “Lucy?” she asks, surprised to have Lucy call her rather than her sister.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Puppies,” Lyra coos while dropping down on her knees.

“We have to be extra careful,” Larissa whispers to her sister. “They are tiny babies.”

“Ooooh, kittens,” Lyra coos when she spots cats to their right.

“Maybe mommy will let us have a pet,” Larissa whispers while she pets a puppy very lightly, barely touching the animal.

“Why else would she bring us here?” Lyra asks, wiggling her nose a bit. “Mommy said this is our surprise.”

Larissa turns around when she hears a light bulb break. She sees a woman standing a few steps away from them, who she didn’t hear entering. That’s odd, she always hears everyone.

“Hello, kids,” Leslie says, crouching down in front of the girls. “You look quite a lot like Lena. You must be Larissa,” she says as she reaches out for the raven haired little girl.

Larissa frowns when the woman holds a hand out to her. “We’re not supposed to talk to strangers,” she replies, glaring when the stranger brushes through her hair.

“Smart kid,” Leslie says, dropping her hand. “Do you want to see a cool trick?” she asks while she looks at both girls. “Come on, I won’t bite.”

Lyra takes a step forward. “What kind of trick?” she asks, shrugging at her sister.

Leslie sparks a small amount of electricity in her hand and lets it dance between her fingertips.

Lyra gasps and stares at the stranger’s hand. “Larissa,” she whispers, squeezing her sister’s hand. “Maybe we could show-”

“No, Lyra,” Larissa hisses.

“I have to tell you something important, kids,” Leslie says, placing her hands on their shoulders. “When people are being shi- mean, be better. If someone says you’re evil for being a Luthor, don’t tell them you’re not evil. Show them you’re not.”

Larissa looks down when the stranger presses her hands against her sister’s chest and hers.

“It doesn’t matter what kind of blood you have,” Leslie says, smiling softly at the girls. “What matters is what you have in your heart.”

Lyra frowns at the stranger’s words, trying to understand them. “Who are you?” she asks, pushing the woman’s hand away from her chest.

“A friend of sorts,” Leslie answers. “I have to go now,” she says, taking a step away from the girls.

“Whoa,” Lyra whispers, her eyes wide when the stranger disappears through the lights. “I wish we could do that,” she whispers to her sister.

Larissa smiles when their mother walks in. “Mommy, do we get a pet?” she asks, clutching on to her mother’s leg.

“Please, mommy,” Lyra pleads.

“Mommy, what’s wrong?” Larissa asks, concerned.

“Alex got a bit hurt,” Kara answers, not wanting to worry her daughters too much. “She’s in good hands though, so she will be better soon,” she says, smiling at her twins. The news about Livewire having escaped the DEO was frustrating to hear and she hates how another agent wounded her sister. “So,” she says, clapping her hands together to move on to better things because she had planned to cheer Lyra and Larissa up. “Which pet would you like?”

Lyra squeals and jumps up and down. “See, we do get a pet,” she says happily to her sister.

“This is the best surprise ever, mommy,” Larissa says, smiling brightly.

“You and mama are the best mommies in the whole universe,” Lyra says excitedly as she walks over to the pets.

Kara melts as Lyra and Larissa coo about the pets and she thinks it will be really nice for them to have a pet because a pet can be their friend. Besides, after having missed five years she is allowed to spoil them with a random gift.

 


	28. Chapter 28

“Yes, I will be careful,” Lena says over the phone. “Luce, I’m fine,” she promises her friend. “You know that I’m prepared and it wouldn’t exactly be smart if Livewire would show up in my office again. She knows my stance. She knows I won’t work together with her. Anyway enough about that,” she says, sighing. “Is Alex alright?”

Lena hums every now and then while Lucy talks, informing her about the injuries Alex sustained, which luckily aren’t too bad. She glances at her watch, noticing that it’s a little after two. Her meeting had ended sooner than planned, though she remained in her office considering she agreed with Kara that she would be home at three.

“I have to go, Luce,” Lena says eventually, wanting to avoid running late. With Livewire on the loose again, she assumes Kara will have a busy afternoon. She hangs up and makes to leave her office. “Jess, clear my schedule for tomorrow,” she instructs her secretary. “Move my meetings to other dates.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor,” Jess replies.

Satisfied, Lena leaves the building. Tomorrow she will spend her day with Lyra and Larissa, even though she’s quite the workaholic. She can work from home as much as she can while keeping an eye on her daughters. It seemed better to clear out her day so Kara can tend to her duty as Supergirl.

Nathaniel, Lena’s driver, opens the door of the car for her. “Here you go, Miss Luthor,” he says politely.

“Thank you, Nathaniel,” Lena replies as she gets in. She should be home in about five minutes, which is on time. Her phone buzzes; apparently it’s a text from Kara. “A surprise,” she whispers, frowning as she reads it. She wonders what kind of surprise Kara has for her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lyra giggles when the golden retriever pup licks her face. “That tickles,” she says while she tries to gently push him away.

“Aww, he likes you,” Kara says, finding it endearing to see Lyra and Larissa with their dog.

“Mama is home,” Larissa says when she hears the key in the lock. “Quick, we have to hide him,” she whispers, grinning at her sister.

Kara chuckles when Lyra and Larissa hide behind the couch with their pet. “Hey,” she says when Lena walks in. “How was work?”

“A bit tiring but not bad,” Lena answers, raising an eyebrow when she hears their daughters giggling from behind the couch. “You texted me something about a surprise,” she says, waiting to know what the surprise is.

“Look what we have, mama,” Lyra says as she jumps up from behind the couch.

Lena’s eyes widen when she sees the puppy Larissa is holding.

“Mommy got us a dog!” Larissa says happily, beaming.

“We named him Krypto,” Lyra says while she pets his head. “Mommy said she used to have a dog named Krypto.”

“I see,” Lena says, forcing a smile on her face. “How about you two go to your room with Krypto for a bit while I talk with mommy, okay?” she asks sweetly, ushering Lyra and Larissa away.

“Okay, mama,” Larissa replies, walking away with her sister and their dog.

“Kitchen,” Lena says to Kara while she strides towards it.

Kara frowns while she follows Lena into the kitchen, who turns the water from the sink on, so whatever Lena is about to say, she clearly doesn’t want their daughters to listen in. “You don’t look happy,” she whispers, confused.

“You bought a dog for our daughters,” Lena whispers, crossing her arms as she leans against the sink. “Without checking in with me first,” she adds, displeased.

“People on the street had said mean things and I wanted to cheer them up,” Kara explains, keeping her voice low. “They looked so happy at the animal shelter and I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“You’re right about one thing,” Lena replies, her muscles tensioning. “You didn’t think,” she whispers, wishing Kara would have talked with her about it first.

“I just…,” Kara whispers, breathing nervously. “I thought…”

“It’s not okay for you to buy them a pet without talking with me about it,” Lena says quietly. “This is not the same thing as buying toys or food or clothes,” she whispers, which would have been fine. “You can’t suddenly decide they can have a dog. This is my house, Kara, and I’m their parent too.”

Kara looks down at the floor, feeling bad to hear how unhappy Lena is about this. It’s true that she should have asked permission before getting their daughters a dog. “I suppose I should bring him back to the animal shelter,” she whispers, given she’s not allowed to have a dog in her apartment.

“It’s too late for that,” Lena replies, shaking her head. If Kara brings that dog back, Lyra and Larissa will get upset and she’d hate to see that happen. “This isn’t working, Kara,” she whispers and it hurts to say that.

“Lena, please,” Kara whispers, her eyes wide as she looks at Lena. “I made a mistake. I should have asked your permission.”

“I can set up a meeting with a lawyer,” Lena whispers, wringing her hands together.

“A lawyer?” Kara asks, feeling confused. “Why do you need a lawyer?”

“As much as I want to keep our daughters at my side and would want to have full custody, I don’t want this to turn ugly,” Lena answers, feeling like their communication hasn’t been going well. “Instead I’ll suggest joined custody.”

Kara feels tears running down her cheeks. “I’m sorry I didn’t check in with you first,” she apologizes, wishing she would have. “I wanted to give them a gift and make them happy. It wasn’t my intention to ruin things between us. You and the girls are my life.”

“I need some space,” Lena whispers, needing to think. She knows that Kara meant no harm, but she wants to make a point that they need to communicate and agree upon things. “Can our daughters sleep at your place tonight?” she asks, deciding to go out to have a few drinks. “You can bring them back tomorrow after breakfast.”

“Okay,” Kara answers, hoping that things between them aren’t lost. “I wish I wouldn’t have let you down.”

Lena sighs and takes a step towards Kara to hug her. “I know your intentions were pure,” she whispers, knowing Kara well enough. “I’m just a bit stressed and in need of some space,” she explains.

“If there is anything I can do, let me know,” Kara offers, wanting to be there for Lena.

“What did the people say about our daughters?” Lena asks, hoping it wasn’t too awful.

Kara slowly exhales, hating it to have to relay those awful words. “Some people were calling them Luthor trash and devil spawns,” she answers, saddened that their daughters heard those things. “It was all whispered behind their backs, but they heard all of it.”

Lena hates how cruel some people can be to say such vile things about their sweet innocent little angels. “I should have given them your last name,” she whispers, feeling like it’s her fault that she let them be Luthors.

“No,” Kara disagrees. “Lyra and Larissa are Luthors and they’re good, like you. People who say mean things are being jerk faces.”

“You’re right, I shouldn’t let this get to me,” Lena whispers, sighing deeply. “It usually doesn’t bother me, but when their words are aimed at Lyra and Larissa it does.” If she had been the one to walk around with their daughters when people said those things, she’d have been inclined to get them something to make them feel better as well, though not a pet. She can join Maggie and Alex at the alien bar tonight for a drink while Kara watches their girls.

“I have to go try and find Livewire,” Kara says, turning the water from the sink off. “No signs have been spotted of her yet, but there has to be one sooner or later. I’ll be back around eight to pick Lyra and Larissa up.”

“Wait,” Lena whispers, wrapping her fingers around Kara’s wrist. “Be careful out there. I want you back in one piece.”

Kara nods and kisses Lena’s cheek to avoid pushing boundaries. Their argument wasn’t fun, but she understands that she crossed a line by not asking permission and she understands that Lena feels stressed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex bites her bottom lip as she lifts her shirt up for Maggie to see. There’s a purple bluish mark near her ribs from where the boot hit her, but luckily none of her ribs got broken.

“Dammit, Danvers,” Maggie whispers while gently tracing her fingertips over the bruise. “I’m going to find that bastard who did this to you and I’ll throw his ass in jail.”

“Kara already found him,” Alex replies, dropping her shirt. “He’s dead.”

Maggie raises a curious eyebrow. “I thought your sister didn’t kill people?” she asks, surprised.

“She didn’t,” Alex answers, sighing. “She found him like that, somewhere near water. He’s been electrocuted.”

“Okay so… Livewire escaped with his help and then she killed him?” Maggie asks, puzzling it together. “I bet that guy must have regretted his decision when she killed him.”

“Suits him for being a traitor I guess,” Alex replies, shrugging. She’s confused that Leslie let her live when she could have been killed and how she then went and killed the agent who helped her escape. “Kara hasn’t found Livewire yet. We have no trace of her. I think she’s laying low.”

“My team will keep an extra eye out,” Maggie promises. “Are you sure you’re okay to go for drinks tonight?” she asks, worried considering Alex is bruised and has that cut on her temple.

“I already told Lena we’d grab drinks with her,” Alex answers, not planning to change those plans. “I’ve endured worse than a cut and some bruises, this is nothing.”

“I bet you’d disagree if I’d be the one with a cut and bruises like that,” Maggie replies, worried each time Alex gets hurt.

“That’s true, but I’m fine,” Alex assures her girlfriend. “And I really don’t want Lena to enter that bar on her own, not when her late brother is the famous Superman murderer,” she explains.

“If they lay a hand on her I’ll break it,” Maggie threatens.

“I love it when you get all protective,” Alex whispers, gripping Maggie’s hips. “It’ll be okay because we’ll both be there. Besides, did you see my new gun?”

“You got a new gun, again?” Maggie asks in turn. “Actually, I’m not surprised. You do love guns,” she says, having seen Alex’s beautiful collection. “Which one did you get this time and what can it do?”

Alex grins and reveals her gun to show it to Maggie. “This one is a new prototype the DEO made,” she says while she lets her girlfriend hold it. “If you would use this on humans you’d basically drill a hole through their chest.”

“Awesome,” Maggie whispers as she gets a feel of it. “Hmm, not too heavy, but not too light either. Very smooth in the palm of my hand,” she observes.

“That’s not even the best part,” Alex says, smiling as she feels in her element. Their shared love of guns is often something they talk about. “The speed of the bullets is so fast that Kara can’t even catch them all when I shoot a few in a row without pausing. Basically, you could shoot someone with it before they’d be able to blink. They wouldn’t know what’d hit them.”

“Cool, this will do,” Maggie replies approvingly while handing Alex her gun back. “As a last resort of course,” she adds, preferring to keep everything at the bar in one piece.

“Yeah, of course,” Alex agrees. “Let’s go pick Lena up.”

“I bet Lee can create a better gun,” Maggie says as they exit their apartment.

“I’m offended,” Alex replies, staring at her girlfriend. “I fought four agents to be the one to get this baby.”

“You what?” Maggie asks, shocked. “Tell me that wasn’t today.”

“Well, not all bruises were from that traitor,” Alex answers as she quickly walks to avoid Maggie’s eyes.

“Dammit Danvers,” Maggie grumbles.

“It was worth it,” Alex says, feeling like 10/10 she’d do that again. “I got the gun didn’t I?”

“Four agents you said?” Maggie asks, pleasantly surprised.

“Mhmm, four,” Alex answers, proudly. “There might be a new prototype in a month or so.”

“I call dibs,” Maggie says, wanting to get her hands on a sweet gun like the ones the DEO has.

“Grew tired of your little build a gun setup in your lego station?” Alex asks teasingly.

“Are you ever not going to rub in how much better the DEO is?”

“Probably not,” Alex answers, smiling as she shakes her head. “Are you sure you can fight four agents?” she asks and she’d say five to include herself, but she’s not going to burden Maggie that much when she’d rather watch.

“Tell you what,” Maggie says, coming up with a deal. “If I win, I get that new gun and I get yours.”

Alex gasps and stares open mouthed at her girlfriend. “My gun is my baby,” she whispers, caressing it. “Okay fine, if you win, you get both guns.”

 


	29. Chapter 29

Kara is sitting on her couch with Lyra on her left and Larissa on her right, watching Frozen because they agree with her that it’s so cool what Elsa can do with ice.

“Switch,” Lyra says holding out the pint of vanilla ice cream to switch with her sister who has a pint of chocolate ice cream.

“Hmm, okay,” Larissa replies while begrudgingly giving her sister her chocolate ice cream. “I like chocolate better.”

“Mommy, can I have some of your strawberry ice cream?” Lyra asks, peering into the pint of strawberry ice cream.

“Yes, sweetie,” Kara answers while scooping a spoonful out of her pint.

Lyra hums happily when her mother gives her the spoon. “You can have some chocolate,” she says, scooping a bit from it.

“Yummy,” Kara whispers, accepting the spoon from her daughter.

“Was mama mad at you?” Larissa asks, glancing at her mother.

“No, baby,” Kara answers, smiling softly. “Mama was a bit worried.”

“Mama worries too much,” Larissa replies.

“Aunt Astra, I can hear you,” Kara says, hearing her aunt flying through the window, which she left open this time so Astra doesn’t break it again.

“Hello, dear niece,” Astra says while she walks towards the couch.

“Do you want some ice cream?” Larissa asks Astra. “We’re watching Frozen.”

“Elsa made that snowman,” Lyra says as she points at the screen. “He’s alive.”

Astra scoops Larissa up in her arms and sits down next to her niece with the little girl on her lap. “There was no sign of Livewire,” she whispers to Kara. “She may have left this city.”

“I’ll look around again tomorrow,” Kara replies, not wanting to assume Livewire actually left. “You should consider working for J’onn,” she suggests.

“I am General Astra, I shall not work under another’s rule,” Astra whispers, displeased and annoyed by the suggestion.

“You could be a hero,” Kara says, trying to convince her aunt. “You could be a beacon of hope for the people here in National City, so they know that after…” She halts her words, unable to talk about Kal-El when her twins are right here. “So they know it’s not only me who’s out there.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Kara has always loved pets,” Alex says to Lena, smiling at the fact that her sister got the twins a dog. “I remember how back when she was fourteen, she kept bringing strays home and then she pouted when we kept looking for different homes for them.”

“Sounds like you’re lucky, Lee,” Maggie comments. She smirks as she grasps her scotch and sips from it.

“I think Kara knows better now,” Lena replies, sincerely hoping that Kara won’t bring any more pets into her home without her permission. “It’s wasn’t easy to voice my frustration because reprimanding Kara is like kicking a puppy and god, that look on her face,” she says, sighing quietly.

“Yup, that’s my sister in a nutshell,” Alex says, nodding her head.

“I told her I need some space, which is pretty much why I’m here now,” Lena says, gesturing around. “I want things to work with Kara, but it’s a process that takes time and we’re working on finding our way to raise Lyra and Larissa together.”

“You’re both doing the best you can,” Maggie says, feeling like Kara has been trying to do better.

“How are you feeling, Alex?” Lena asks, glancing at the stitched cut on her temple.

“I got an awesome new gun, so I feel great,” Alex answers, smiling as she thinks about her gun.

“She’s got a nasty bruise near her chest,” Maggie says to Lena.

“It will heal in no time,” Alex says confidently. “At least I didn’t break any bones and I’m alive, that’s what matters.”

“I’m with Alex on that one,” Lena agrees.

“Oh yeah?” Maggie asks Lena skeptically. “If Kara would show up in front of you with a gash in her forehead and a bruise the size of a boot on her chest, how would you react?”

“Oh my god,” Lena whispers while her eyes widen. “If someone hurts a single hair on Kara’s head I’ll kill them, resurrect them and kill them again.”

“There you go,” Maggie says, even though the most important thing really is that Alex is alive to tell the tale and didn’t break anything.

Lena frowns when Alex stares intently at her. “Did I say something wrong?” she asks, unsure.

Alex quickly shakes her head. “On the contrary,” she answers, very pleased with what Lena said. “You’re a good woman, Lena,” she says sincerely, her image of Lena continuously improving.

“I want to ask you a personal question that’s been boggling my mind,” Lena confesses, unable to stop thinking about it. “I’ve always kind of wondered how Kara escaped Lex. When Lucy joined the DEO, it got me wondering. I think you were there that day, there’s something I’ve not been told.”

“You’re right,” Alex confesses, putting her drink down. “I don’t think you want to hear this, Lena. It’s not going to help you with your memories of your brother,” she says, feeling like it’ll hurt Lena further than she already has been hurt.

“Please,” Lena replies, grasping Alex’s hand over the table. “I need to know the truth, for the sake of closure,” she says, wanting the full picture of what happened that day rather than the snippets Kara and Alex gave her.

“Well, I warned you,” Alex begins, still feeling like she shouldn’t tell Lena, but since she’s asking she will. “Six years ago, your brother sent me a text to let me know that he was going to kill my sister. I was not going to let that happen, so the DEO traced the signal, tracked it down. When I arrived there, his eyes widened in shock because he didn’t know about my job. He had Kara at his mercy with kryptonite and she was bleeding, god, she was bleeding so much. I killed your brother. It was his life or Kara’s and I wasn’t going to sacrifice my sister for the sake of capturing him afterwards as a prisoner. So, I drove my sword through his heart. He died at my hands.”

Lena downs her drink fast and signals the bartender to keep more drinks coming. Alex is right that she warned her and it is heavy to hear, but at least now she knows the full story. She doesn’t blame Alex for the decision she made because if she had been there in her place to make a decision she’d have driven that sword through his heart herself. Her brother had lost his way and maybe she wouldn’t have stood a chance to change his mind if she had known, not when he was so vile to murder Kal-El in front of Kara and taunt Alex about going to kill her sister.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Alex says, offering Lena a sympathetic look.

“It is fine,” Lena replies with a strained smile. “I don’t have a brother anymore, but I do have sisters,” she says, referring to Lucy, Maggie and Alex.

“Yeah,” Alex agrees, smiling at Lena. “You do.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara yawns while her twins are curled up against her, fast asleep. She put them in her bed an hour ago and after telling them a bedtime story about Krypton, they drifted off to sleep. Her aunt had left after the movie finished, but it was nice that she got to see her for a little bit. It’s the first time Lyra and Larissa are sleeping over at her apartment.

Larissa turns slightly in her sleep, whimpering while her arm moves around.

Kara is concerned and is about to stir Larissa awake, thinking her daughter is having a nightmare, when she feels Lyra stir.

Lyra stretches her arm out and finds her sister’s hand.

Kara smiles due to how Larissa quiets down the second Lyra holds her hand. She shifts gently so her daughters can sleep next to each other. “Aww,” she whispers when Lyra and Larissa cuddle with each other. It’s so cute to see how inseparable they are.

There’s a soft knock on the door.

Kara flies up from her bed, wondering who would stop by so late. It’s not her aunt because she would fly in through the window or knock on the glass when it’s closed. She uses her x-ray vision, spotting Lena through the door.

“Hey,” Kara says silently when she swings the door open. “I thought you said our daughters could sleep here tonight and then tomorrow after breakfast I would bring them to your place,” she relays. “Did I misunderstand?”

“No, you didn’t misunderstand,” Lena whispers, her voice cracking a little. “I did say that.”

Kara engulfs Lena in a hug, sad to hear that something must be wrong. “Do you want to talk?” she asks, keeping her voice low. She breaks their hug to look at Lena, hoping that she’s not about to cry.

“I was wondering if I could sleep here,” Lena answers, clasping her left hand around her upper right arm. “Only if you don’t mind,” she adds, not wanting to be a bother.

“You’re welcome any time,” Kara replies earnestly. She closes the door quietly so they can go to her bedroom. “Our daughters fell asleep about an hour ago. They’re cuddling with each other and it’s so adorable.”

Lena smiles at the twinkle in Kara’s eyes when she talks about Lyra and Larissa. “They do love to cuddle,” she whispers, aware that they always do that. “When they were younger, if they would share a bed with me, Lyra would often roll over my body to reach Larissa if I’d sleep in between them. Even with their eyes closed, they subconsciously want to be close to one another.”

“I could gently try to move our daughters a bit so we can squeeze in on either side of them,” Kara suggests. “Or I could sleep on the couch,” she whispers thoughtfully, remembering that Lena wanted space.

“I’m not going to kick you out of your own bed, Kara,” Lena replies silently. “You can sleep next to me, I like having you close.”

“Are you sure?” Kara asks, hesitating as she glances at her bed where their twins are huddled up and asleep.

Lena slowly pushes Kara against the wall. Her eyes search Kara’s and then she’s leaning in, kissing her. “Positive,” she whispers, ghosting over Kara’s lips. “I also sort of have a surprise for you.”

“Mhmm, a surprise?” Kara asks, whispering.

“I spoke with Alex and Maggie,” Lena explains, her voice hardly a whisper. “Lyra and Larissa will stay at their apartment this weekend so the two of us can be alone.” She wants to make up for the issues they have had and she wants to give their fresh start a real try.

Kara frowns, though it’s a pleasant surprise. “Alex only has one bed,” she whispers, which is the part that confuses her. She doesn’t quite imagine her sister and Maggie sleeping on the couch together for a whole weekend.

“Which is why Supergirl is going to be so kind to build a temporary second bed and place their couch in my house,” Lena explains. “I thought of everything,” she says, tapping the side of her head.

Kara can’t help but chuckle. “Did you really?” she asks, disagreeing. “If I was you, I’d have suggested Alex and Maggie could stay at your place this weekend to watch our daughters while we stay at my place.”

“You have a point,” Lena admits. “Your idea it is.”

“I thought I was the dork,” Kara whispers as she moves to lie down in her bed with Lena.

“Please, you are still the dork,” Lena whispers, smiling as she lets Kara pull her down. “My dork,” she adds.

“Is that so?” Kara asks, stroking Lena’s hair while she holds her.

“That’s very much so,” Lena answers, happy to be in Kara’s arms, “if you want that to be so.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight. :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some smut in this chapter.

“I’m going to get better at this game,” Alex says, determined to stop losing from Larissa at chess.

“We all have dreams, Auntie Alex,” Larissa says, grinning.

Alex gasps at Larissa’s comment. “Oh my god,” she whispers. “Who keeps teaching my nieces stuff like that?” she asks Maggie.

“I mostly blame Luce,” Maggie answers, knowing that Lyra and Larissa pick up a lot from Lucy.

“One of these days, Larissa,” Alex says, planning to become so good at chess that she’ll win.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Larissa quips.

“Sawyer, help,” Alex pleads. “I’m being sassed by our niece.”

“Sometimes I’m not even sure where she keeps getting it,” Maggie admits. “This is going to be an interesting weekend.”

“I’m teaching Krypto how to do tricks!” Lyra cheerfully announces. “Krypto, roll,” she says, moving her finger around.

“Krypto, sit,” Larissa commands.

“Krypto, jump,” Lyra says, holding her hand up above him. She smiles when Krypto jumps and catches him in her arms. “I’m going to give him my princess dress.”

“That poor dog,” Alex mumbles to Maggie while Lyra walks up the stairs with Krypto.

“Lyra, wait for me,” Larissa says, chasing after her sister. “We can use mama’s red lipstick.”

“No lipstick, munchkins,” Maggie says. She’s not going to allow them to do that. “You can give him a dress, but that’s it. He’s not a doll, so no makeup.”

“But, Auntie Maggie,” Lyra whines, pouting.

“Don’t you Auntie Maggie me with that pout, Lyra Luthor,” Maggie warns with a slightly reprimanding tone. “No makeup.”

“I like it when you’re being bossy, Sawyer,” Alex whispers to her girlfriend.

Larissa giggles and whispers some things to her sister.

“What are you two giggling about?” Alex asks, crossing her arms.

“Larissa said you’re being gay again,” Lyra answers, grinning.

“Okay, I need to have a serious word with Luce about teaching our nieces that stuff,” Alex says to Maggie. “I keep getting sassed here.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

In hindsight, Lena should have known that kissing Kara in bed would easily lead to more, which is why she’s half naked now, straddling Kara. Her cheeks are hot and flushed due to the lack of oxygen from having kissed Kara so much and not coming back up for air enough.

Kara’s eyes are full of desire as she watches Lena flip her hair back and run a hand through it. “Oh Rao,” she whispers, amazed by how beautiful Lena always is. She lets her eyes drop down to Lena’s lips where her lipstick is smeared and then down to her bra clad chest.

Lena gasps when Kara brings her hands up, cupping her breasts through the lacy fabric of her black bra. She throws her head back when Kara teases her nipples and to tease her back, she grinds onto her, earning her a delicious groan.

Kara winds her arms around Lena and pulls her down, though carefully so. Her grip is rather light, in case Lena would wish to back away. When Lena kisses her, she unclasps her bra and slides the straps down her arms.

Lena leans up a bit so Kara can remove her bra. “Yours has to go, too,” she rasps, tugging at Kara’s red bra.

Kara sits up to let Lena remove her bra. She closes her eyes when Lena kisses her neck and inhales her scent. “Do you think that maybe-” She moans when Lena rolls her nipples between her fingertips. “Maybe we – oh Rao – should – oh, Lena,” she murmurs, hardly about to speak with Lena’s mouth on her breast. “Sh-should,” she tries, squeezing her eyes shut tighter. “Slo-slow do-down.”

Lena releases Kara’s breasts from her mouth and looks up at her. “You’re right,” she whispers, a little out of breath. “We should slow down.”

“Yes,” Kara agrees. “We should definitely slow down.”

“Positively,” Lena replies as Kara pins her down on the mattress.

“Absolutely,” Kara whispers when Lena yanks her down.

“Mhmm,” Lena hums as they kiss. “Kara,” she moans when Kara bites her bottom lip, pulling it back.

“I could stop,” Kara suggests, respecting whatever Lena wants and needs.

“Please don’t,” Lena whispers, almost desperate.

Kara moans when her member throbs and her self-restraint feels like it’s about to snap. “Lena,” she whimpers. Her eyes fly wide open when Lena pushes her down.

Lena feels Kara’s member through her boxer briefs. “Do you want to stop?” she asks, letting her fingers linger.

Kara sucks her lips into her mouth and averts her eyes.

“Kara,” Lena whispers, cupping Kara’s cheeks to look at her. “It’s okay if you’re not ready.”

“This is embarrassing,” Kara says, letting out a frustrated sigh. “I… I don’t have any, you know,” she says, waving her hand around, “condoms.”

“Oh,” Lena whispers, surprised to hear that. She thought something was wrong or that Kara choked up or something, so it’s kind of amusing to her that it’s about condoms. “You ran out of condoms?”

“I’ve never had any condoms at my apartment,” Kara answers, and upon seeing Lena frown she feels the need to clarify. “After you I haven’t been with anyone like that. The whole intimacy thing… it was our thing,” she explains. “So I never bought condoms.”

Lena is taken aback by Kara’s words, not having expected that Kara stayed alone like that. She wouldn’t have minded if Kara would have been with others, considering they had split up. “We could go buy some,” she suggests. “I mean, not that I’m trying to say we need to have sex per say, but they could come in handy, if not for this weekend, for some other time.”

“Um, don’t laugh,” Kara says nervously. “I sort of feel nervous I guess about buying condoms. Like, I don’t want the people at the store to think about how I’m about to have sex,” she explains shyly.

“Many people feel nervous about that, Kara,” Lena replies, not going to mock Kara for that. “There’s no shame in buying condoms, plenty of people buy them and there’s also no shame in having sex. I get that it’s intimate and private, but the people at the stores sell them to people all the time and they probably won’t even remember your face the next day. I’ll tell you what, I’ll go buy them and I’ll be back in ten minutes, is that okay?”

“We could go together,” Kara offers, not wanting to look like a scared cat.

“Ah yes, because then they definitely won’t think about us having sex,” Lena teases, smiling when Kara tackles her in bed. “I’d say I’m sorry, but I couldn’t resist that one.”

“It’s completely okay,” Kara assures Lena in a sickly sweet tone.

“You’re going to even the score later, aren’t you?” Lena asks, knowing how Kara ticks.

“You bet,” Kara answers, smiling as she starts to put her clothes back on. “I was thinking of getting a new bed anyway,” she says, adding a flirty wink.

“Oh god,” Lena whispers. Her cheeks tinge red at the thought of what Kara will do to her, which turns her on. “If this weekend ends with me covered in bruises you’ll be in trouble, Kara Zor-El,” she warns.

Kara smiles, but she knows that Lena is being serious. “What about places others won’t see?” she asks, grasping Lena’s wrist to pull her in for a kiss. “I could…,” she says as she moves her hand down to Lena’s thigh, “leave some on your inner thighs.”

“I can live with that compromise,” Lena replies, seeking Kara’s lips out for another kiss.

Kara licks at the seam of Lena’s lips, probing for entrance to lick into her mouth. Her hands rest on Lena’s ass, pressing her more against her own body.

Lena reluctantly breaks their kiss so she can get fully dressed. “We will come back to this later,” she promises.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara studies the boxes at the store. “Pleasure me,” she reads the label from one box. “Tickle me,” she reads the label from another box of durex condoms. “Why would I want those things?” she asks Lena. “The pleasure sounds nice, but I sort of want to pleasure you, and I don’t want to be tickled. You know how ticklish I can be.”

“It’s just names,” Lena answers, glancing at other boxes.

“According to the box the pleasure me is ribbed and dotted for added pleasure,” Kara says as she reads it. “The tickle me is ribbed, too, but not dotted then I guess.”

Lena isn’t familiar with buying condoms and it’s interesting to watch Kara being concentrated as she reads the boxes.

“Ooooh,” Kara says when her eyes land on another row of boxes. “Those have flavors.”

“Maybe we should stick with these,” Lena suggests as she grabs a box of classic condoms. “We could always try ribs, dots and flavors later.”

“Hmm, okay,” Kara replies while accepting the box of classic condoms. “Maybe we should buy one of each.”

Lena’s jaw goes slack at the thought of Kara wanting to buy one of each and sure, she can afford it, but that would be a crazy amount of condoms. “If you want the slanky dude behind the register to think that we’re sex addicts, sure,” she says, to quickly change Kara’s mind from that idea.

“Slanky?” Kara asks, frowning.

“Tall, skinny,” Lena answers, sighing as she walks away from the row of condoms. “Let’s start with one box. There are twelve condoms in it. That should get us through this weekend, right?”

Kara gets flustered at Lena’s teasing tone and okay, one box will be enough for this weekend. She won’t even need twelve condoms. Sure, it’s been six years and she’s only… alien, but a few will probably suffice. When she runs out of condoms she can always buy more.

Lena takes her wallet to pay while the young man behind the register scans the condoms with a neutral look on his face. To her this feels the same as buying groceries or medicine, it’s no big deal. As the young man names the price, she pays.

“You’re Miss Luthor, right?” the young man asks.

Lena tenses up slightly, but she feels Kara tensing up even more, which she can tell from the grip Kara has on her wrist. “Yes, I am,” she answers.

“Welcome to National City,” the young man replies with a friendly smile. “You both have cute daughters by the way. My younger sister feels much more confident now that she has you to look up to.”

Lena is surprised to hear that someone actually looks up to her, a Luthor for Christ sakes. “Thank you,” she says politely. “It’s good to hear your sister has gained confidence.”

The young man nods. “Have a nice day,” he says as he returns to his work.

Kara can hear Lena breathing out in relief as they exit the store. “See, I’m not the only one who sees the good in you,” she says, happy for Lena that it went well.

“It’s… refreshing,” Lena replies, not quite used to it. “I didn’t know that being an openly known lesbian and CEO of L-Corp would be inspirational.”

“I heard a few whispers sometimes from people, claiming that the L in L-Corp stands for lesbian rather than Luthor,” Kara whispers, amused and sort of agreeing with those who said it.

“Well, I can’t say they’re wrong,” Lena replies, smiling brightly at Kara’s shocked look. “It stands for Luthor and lesbian,” she explains. “What better way was there to change the dark shadow of the Luthor name by changing my family’s company name to L-Corp? The fact that my mother never accepted me being a lesbian is merely the cherry on top. I consider it my symbolical way of saying fuck you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The L totally stands for lesbian.


	31. Chapter 31

“Hey, rugrats,” Lucy says as she walks in, after having opened the door with her key. “I brought twister,” she says while she reveals the game.

“This is going to become uncomfortable fast,” Alex mumbles, feeling like she’ll be sore to bend in all those ways.

“Aww, come on,” Lucy replies, putting the game down. “It won’t be bad.”

“I’m going to win,” Lyra says confidently.

“Not with that tiny body of yours you won’t,” Alex teases.

“You’re mean,” Lyra replies. She pouts while she looks down at the floor.

“I was only teasing, sweetie,” Alex says, crouching down in front of Lyra.

“You’re going to lose first, Auntie Alex,” Larissa says, planning to give her a push to mess with her balance.

“I haven’t played twister in a long time,” Maggie says while Lucy sets it up. “I’m glad that doing yoga has made me more flexible.”

“Mhmm, you sure are,” Alex says hungrily as her eyes rake over Maggie’s body.

“Get a grip,” Lucy says to Alex, relieved that the twins probably don’t understand yet what Alex was hinting at.

“Right,” Alex replies, snapping out of it.

“Lyra can go first,” Lucy decides, given Lyra is the youngest of them all. “Larissa can go next.”

Lyra eagerly spins the wheel to see on which color she has to put her hands and feet.

Larissa ends up standing close to her sister, one arm looped over Lyra even.

When it’s Alex’s turn she has to stretch to reach a yellow circle with her left hand because the twins already took up a bunch of the yellow circles.

“I see now why they usually play this with two or three people,” Lucy comments by the time they’re all on the mat.

Alex feels wobbly when she receives a push and then her balance is gone. As she topples down, she accidentally pulls Maggie down with her and Lucy too. “Hey,” she complains. “Who pushed me?”

“Don’t look at us, Auntie Alex,” Larissa answers innocently. “You said our tiny bodies couldn’t win.”

Lyra grins and gives her sister a high five.

“Oh that does it,” Alex says as she makes to grab the twins. “I’m going to tickle you both.”

“Nu-uh,” Lyra replies, wrapping her hand around one of her aunt’s wrists.

Alex yelps when she ends up with her back on the floor. “Oh my god,” she groans, hardly believing that Lyra actually flipped her onto her back like that.

Lucy snorts in amusement. “You got floored by a five year old,” she says to Alex.

“Correction, I got floored by Supergirl’s daughter,” Alex replies. She tries to get up, but Larissa’s foot is on her chest. “Ouch,” she murmurs, feeling her bruise ache.

“Be careful, munchkin,” Maggie warns Larissa. “Alex has a bruise there.”

“Oh,” Larissa replies, moving her foot to her aunt’s stomach instead. “Are you going to apologize to my sister now, Auntie Alex?”

“I think Lyra got even with me when she floored me,” Alex answers, not going to admit that it actually hurt.

“I’m defending my sister’s honor,” Larissa explains.

“I’m very sorry,” Alex says with a weak smile. “Help me up, Sawyer,” she says to her girlfriend.

“Are you okay?” Maggie asks, concerned to notice that her girlfriend seems to be in pain.

Alex hisses when Maggie pulls her up. “I’m not sure what’s hurt more, my body or my pride,” she answers, wishing it wouldn’t be so easy for the twins to kick her ass.

“No ice cream today,” Lucy says to Lyra and Larissa to tease them.

“Your poker face needs work,” Larissa replies. “I can see right through you.”

“I have a feeling you’re turning out to be too sassy,” Maggie says to Larissa, resting a hand on her head. “We’re all going to be nice now, okay?”

“Okay, Auntie Maggie,” Larissa answers, sighing. “Was I being bad?”

“Aw no, munchkin,” Maggie answers while lifting Larissa up.

“Auntie Alex, your chest!” Lyra says, gasping.

“Hey, no x-ray vision,” Alex warns, seeing how Lyra took her glasses off.

“You’re hurt,” Lyra replies, saddened. “Who did that?”

“Someone mean, but he’s already punished for it,” Alex answers, not going to get into detail about the traitor at her work that was killed by Livewire afterwards.

“I hope he is in jail where all the bad people go,” Lyra says. “Did mommy stop him?”

“No,” Alex answers, because it wasn’t Kara. “Someone else did.”

“Another hero?” Lyra asks, her eyes filled with awe. “Is it a girl? Is it Astra? Is it that lady from the animal shelter?”

“Lyra,” Larissa whispers. She lightly slaps her sister’s arm. Her eyes are wide as she shakes her head in disapproval.

“Lady from the animal shelter?” Alex asks Lyra. “What do you mean, sweetie?”

Larissa sighs and brings a hand up to her face. “You always tell, Lyra,” she says, unhappy.

“Hey,” Maggie says, becoming concerned now. “If a stranger talks to you, then you need to tell us, always.”

“Mommy was outside on the phone and there was a woman at the animal shelter,” Lyra explains. “She showed us a trick and when she left she went through the light. She’s special like us, but a different kind of special.”

“Livewire,” Alex whispers, shocked to hear that she approached the twins. “Did she hurt you?”

“No,” Larissa answers. “She showed a trick, talked and left.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara stares at the pack of condoms, poised on her coffee table in front of her couch. “So,” she says nervously, clicking her tongue in her mouth.

“So,” Lena repeats, staring at the pack of condoms as well.

“Do you think that maybe we should slow down?” Kara asks, not wanting to ruin things by rushing into it. “I really enjoy kissing you, holding you, just having you close in general,” she says, willing to wait longer if it would be too soon.

“Rationally, I think we might have gone from slow to fast quickly,” Lena answers. “Then on the other hand, we’re both adults who know what we want and you can’t really stick a time on things. If we would do this now, my feelings for you will still be the same and if we don’t, my feelings won’t change.”

Kara wonders if Lena would want to marry her. She’s been trying to let it slide because earth is different, but in the back of her mind it keeps bothering her to have children without marriage. In her culture you simply can’t have one without the other. Earth is difficult with its broken families. She is the heir of the house of El and Larissa, as her oldest daughter, is next in line.

“We could watch a movie,” Lena suggests. “You can choose one.”

“Hmm, in that case I want to see Imagine Me & You,” Kara answers, which is one of the movies they used to watch together in the past.

“Are you sure?” Lena asks with a raised eyebrow. “I remember you liking that movie, though you used to get crossed about her marrying a guy only to be with someone else afterwards.”

“On Krypton people never were with someone else when they courted,” Kara points out. “Marriage is supposed to be a sacred bound that brings two people together. It saddens me that humans often take that bound too lightly, as if throwing away old clothes to replace them by new ones.”

“My opinion is somewhat stuck in between,” Lena replies, understanding Kara’s side on it. “I feel like people shouldn’t be obligated to remain married because sometimes a relationship stops working and divorcing is better. That being said, I do respect the Kryptonian way and it sounds like a far stronger commitment. Personally, if I would get married, I’d want it to last.”

Kara knows earth is different, courting is different here and to marry Lena she would need to propose. To be fair, courting on earth is much more beautiful than it was back on Krypton. She wants to do this right, so she will have to get Lena a ring and pick a decent time and moment to ask.

Lena tilts her head to the side, puzzled by the smile on Kara’s face and she wonders what Kara is thinking about right now. “Are you ready to watch the movie?” she asks, nuzzling closer towards her.

“Oh yes,” Kara answers, quickly starting the movie so they can watch it together.

Lena smiles softly when Kara kisses the crown of her head and she loves how gentle Kara can be. “I missed this,” she confesses. “You, us, spending time together, our intimate moments, and I’m not just talking about sex.”

“I missed you, too,” Kara replies, holding Lena a bit closer.

Lena shifts during the movie until she’s straddling Kara’s lap. She dips her head down to capture Kara’s lips with her own in a soft and slow kiss.

Kara’s hands find purchase under Lena’s shirt, touching her delicate skin while she parts her lips to lose herself even more in their kiss.

Lena moans into Kara’s mouth and eventually she has to reluctantly pull away for air. She grasps the hem of her shirt and slowly lifts it over her head, smiling at the way blue eyes follow her movements.

Kara holds her hands at Lena’s back when she surges forward, to hold her into place as she kisses the expanse of her neck. She slides one hand up to unclasp Lena’s lacy bra.

“Kara,” Lena whispers, placing a hand under Kara’s chin to coax her to look up at her. “This will be easier in your bed.”

Kara brings her hands down to Lena’s thighs as she rises up from her couch. Her strength is measured when she pushes Lena against the wall of her bedroom. It still poses a bit of a challenge, but she knows how to be careful not to hurt Lena.

Lena’s pupils are dilated, hungry to feel Kara’s lips all over her body and even hungrier to kiss Kara’s smooth skin. “I wish I could leave marks on you,” she husks, toying with Kara’s hair.

Kara swallows hard at the idea of being at Lena’s mercy, in a good way. “The DEO has kryptonite,” she replies suggestively. “I could get some of it so you would be able to-”

“No,” Lena says sharply, cutting Kara off. “Kryptonite hurts you. I’m not capable of leaving hickeys or scratches onto your skin, but I could leave some of my lipstick on your skin.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers while she lowers Lena onto her bed. “Your lipstick is going to be so ruined.”

“I’d prefer ruining my lipstick over ruining my mascara any day,” Lena replies with an inkling of sadness, but it’s getting better. Lately, her past hurts less and less, and instead she’s focusing on what she has right now.

Kara gently caresses Lena’s cheek, hearing the sadness behind her words. She never wants to ruin Lena’s mascara again, never wants Lena to cry again because of her, unless it’s tears of happiness.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smut.

 

Kara smiles at the sight underneath her, the dark halo formed on the pillow by Lena’s hair and the way those green eyes shimmer and gaze into hers. “My angel,” she whispers, kissing her girlfriend’s soft lips lightly. Lena is always going to be her angel with invisible wings.

“And yet you’re the one who fell from the sky, in a way,” Lena whispers, smiling. She’s happy that Kara landed here on earth all those years ago because otherwise she would have never met such an amazing person and then she also wouldn’t have had their two perfect little angels.

Kara leaves open mouthed kisses on Lena’s neck and kisses her way down to her clavicles. She admires the way her girlfriend’s raven locks are in stark contrast with her moonlight skin. Lena is always beautiful, surreally so.

Lena closes her eyes when Kara kisses her breasts one by one, surrendering to the feeling. It’s no surprise to her that her girlfriend is attentive because that’s who Kara is, always so caring.

Kara experimentally kneads one of Lena’s breasts, testing how far she can go with her strength. It’s been a while, but she pays close attention to the way her girlfriend breathes and the sound of her heart. She has missed making love with Lena, bringing their bodies together as one. Even now she still knows how perfect they fit together, how they complete one another.  

Lena opens her eyes when Kara presses a lingering kiss to her stomach, telling her that she’s going lower. She gasps and bites her bottom lip immediately after when her girlfriend cups her center. “Kara,” she whispers, breathlessly, pleadingly.

Kara shudders at the sound of Lena’s whisper, which sends a wave of arousal sparking through her body. She circles her thumb lightly around her girlfriend’s clit. When Lena moans in delight, she bites her lip so hard she nearly draws blood. Oh Rao, the sounds her girlfriend makes could be enough to make her come undone.

“Yes,” Lena whimpers when Kara slides one finger inside of her. “That feels good,” she whispers to encourage her girlfriend to continue.

Kara pumps her finger in and out, feeling how wet Lena is. She adds a second finger with ease, taking her time to work her girlfriend up a bit and to stretch her.

“Kara,” Lena whispers, lifting her head from the pillow to look at her girlfriend who is knelt between her legs.

The second Kara locks eyes with Lena she can’t help but move to kiss her, addicted to the feeling of her girlfriend’s lips. Lena is always going to be her one and only, the one who caught her heart when she was sixteen and has had it since. Six years ago when she left, she left her heart, too.

Lena threads her fingers through Kara’s hair and wraps her legs around her girlfriend’s to switch their positions. She smiles mid kiss when Kara lets her press her onto her back. That’s when she briefly comes up for air, but before her girlfriend can say something, she’s kissing her again.

Kara lets out a surprised moan when Lena’s wet center presses against her member. “Oh,” she whispers when her girlfriend backs away for air again. “Lena,” she moans when Lena repeats her movement.

Lena nibs at Kara’s earlobe and kisses the shell of her ear. “You’re so hard for me,” she whispers, feeling her girlfriend shiver underneath her, which causes her to smile in satisfaction. She’ll never grow tired of having such an effect on Kara with every little thing she does.

Kara wraps her arms around Lena and turns their positions to be on top again. She quite enjoys being on top, though she has to watch out with her strength with each thrust of her hips. Plus, she remembers that it can be difficult for her girlfriend to top her because she knows in the past Lena struggled with lowering herself on top of her.

Lena runs a hand through her hair to brush away the few locks that had fallen in front of her eyes when Kara had switched their positions. “I know you won’t hurt me,” she whispers upon noticing her girlfriend’s hesitation.

Kara grasps the pack of condoms and opens it, taking one of them. She carefully rips the package open, making sure not to ruin the condom. It feels so sticky in her fingers. She holds the tip of the condom while she rolls it down her member with her other hand.

“I’ll tell you if something hurts,” Lena promises, though she trusts Kara.

Kara flattens the palm of her left hand next to Lena’s shoulder and uses her right hand to line the base of her member up with her girlfriend’s wet slit. She slowly pushes the tip of her member inside of Lena and pauses, letting her girlfriend adjust to that first before going further.

Lena reaches her hand out to brush it through Kara’s blonde tresses. “It’s okay,” she assures her girlfriend, not feeling hurt. With the back of her index finger she moves down Kara’s cheek and her jaw before dropping her hand.

Kara feels her cheek and jaw tingling where Lena’s finger touched her ever so softly. She pushes her member deeper inside of her girlfriend, bit by bit and when she’s fully inside of her, she stills again.

Lena is biting her bottom lip hard and is taking a deep breath through her nose. She needs some time to adjust to Kara’s size and depth.

Kara cups Lena’s cheeks and kisses her tenderly, hearing how her girlfriend’s heart goes from frantic beats to relaxed ones. It feels good to be inside of Lena and oh Rao, she’s so tight around her member, almost painfully so, but in a pleasurable way.

Lena’s tongue darts out of her mouth to dance around Kara’s. She can feel her girlfriend moving slightly, though not much.

Kara is so enraptured into their kiss that she almost forgets Lena needs to breathe more than she does. When she feels her girlfriend’s hand tensing on her lower back, she pulls away, a few inches so Lena can breathe.

Lena is breathless and dazed from her kiss with Kara. She closes her eyes for two seconds and nods, feeling her girlfriend move her hips.

Kara is unsure when she puts her hands on Lena’s waist, not wanting to risk leaving bruises there. She thrusts her hips a bit harder, sliding in and out of her girlfriend at a slow pace. When Lena begins to moan rather obscenely, she picks up her pace to thrust faster.

“Oh, yes,” Lena moans, followed by a sharp intake of air. “Mhmm, Kara.”

Kara can hear Lena’s breaths growing shallower with each thrust of her hips. “My beloved,” she whispers, watching her girlfriend grip the sheets and the way her knuckles whiten.

“Kara, please,” Lena pleads, feeling her orgasm build. “Harder.”

Kara shudders at Lena’s request, though she obliges and moves harder inside of her girlfriend. Her nails dig lightly into Lena’s creamy skin, earning her a hiss of pleasure. “You can let me go for me, Lena,” she whispers, wanting to feel her girlfriend clench around her member. “I got you,” she promises.

“I want you to come with me,” Lena replies, willing to do her best to wait until Kara is there as well.

“I will,” Kara assures Lena, feeling like she won’t take long at all once her girlfriend comes. She thrusts her hips once more, even deeper this time.

Lena squeezes her eyes shut so tightly she sees spots dance in front of her eyelids. “Kara!” she moans loudly, toppling over the edge in pure bliss.

“Oh, Lena,” Kara moans, crashing into an orgasm of her own. She lets her body fall down on top of Lena’s body, smiling at how sweaty her girlfriend has gotten.

“Fuck,” Lena curses, smiling lazily. “That was… wow,” she whispers, still coming down from her high. “It’s unfair that you didn’t even break a sweat.”

“You’re gorgeous, Lena,” Kara whispers, always finding her girlfriend beautiful. “You are a natural beauty.”

“If I can have five minutes to recover, we could go for round two,” Lena suggests, feeling a tad tired. “But,” she adds thoughtfully, “this time I want to be on top.”

“Anything you wish, my love,” Kara replies, agreeing to go again once Lena is ready. She places her head down on her girlfriend’s chest, listening closely to her heart while Lena strokes her hair.

Lena can tell that Kara is crying because she feels her tears on her naked chest and she knows they both had a lot of pent up emotions they’ve been working through. Holding Kara like this, so intimately makes her want to cry as well. She’s not going to let her girlfriend go, not ever.

Kara feels blessed that she has the opportunity to have a second chance with Lena. “I love you,” she whispers, needing to say it.

“I love you, too,” Lena replies and she can feel her heart becoming lighter. With each progress they make, the pain becomes less and less. “I want to ask you something,” she says, suddenly having an idea pop into her head.

“Ask me anything,” Kara replies while she traces her fingertips across Lena’s stomach.

“I know we said we would take things slow,” Lena begins, hoping she won’t come across wrong. “The pace we’re going at feels right to me and I don’t suddenly want to rush everything, but I was thinking if maybe…maybe you want to move in with me?” She pauses and bites her bottom lip, feeling that Kara stopped moving her fingers. “I know that it’s a big step, but you spend so much time at my place anyway to be with our daughters and to be with me, so it seems ridiculous for you to have your own apartment when you belong with us. What I’m trying to ask is if you’d be okay with moving in with me?”

Kara sits up so she can look at Lena. Tears are streaming down her cheeks and she feels a whole ocean of feelings, caught up in her emotions. “You want me to live with you?” she asks, feeling like someone should pinch her to make sure she’s not dreaming.

“I do,” Lena answers, catching Kara’s tears with her thumbs and now she’s crying, too. “I can’t imagine not having you by my side, so if it’s okay with you I would love it if you would move in with me.”

“Yes,” Kara whispers, hardly finding her voice. “I want that, very much so.”

“Oh, Kara,” Lena whispers when she sees her girlfriend tearing up further. “Come here,” she says, wrapping Kara into a hug to hold her.

“It means so much to me that you want me to move in with you,” Kara replies, happy that she will be able to live with Lena and their daughters. “I won’t let you down,” she promises, planning to do all she can to be better than she was in the past.

“You put far too much pressure onto yourself,” Lena whispers, rubbing Kara’s back. “I wish you would go easier on yourself and give yourself a chance to breathe rather than carrying the weight of the world. Our past is irrelevant now. What matters is what is right now and what will be in the future.”

Kara finds Lena’s lips with her own and kisses her, pouring all of the love she feels into their kiss, trying to convey how committed she is to what they have now. She will propose to Lena someday and she will give it her all to make her happy and to make their daughters happy.

 


	33. Chapter 33

Lena yawns as she slowly wakes up to the smell of breakfast, coffee and toast if she’d have to guess. She stretches and gets up from Kara’s bed. Rummaging through her girlfriend’s closet, she selects the old grey shirt that has their high school logo on it.

“Good morning,” Kara says with a chipper tone when Lena enters her kitchen.

“Good morning, Kara,” Lena replies, leaning in to peck her lips.

“I made you breakfast,” Kara says as she gestures at her kitchen table. “My plan was to bring it to bed, but then I heard you wake up.”

“Mhmm,” Lena mumbles sleepily. She stretches her arms in the air and doesn’t miss how Kara’s eyes flit down to her bare legs.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers, blushing as she averts her eyes.

“Kara, you’ve seen me naked already,” Lena says softly, finding it so adorable how her girlfriend looks away. “You’re allowed to look.”

“You um… your thighs,” Kara says nervously, gesturing at Lena’s thighs. “Hickeys and… and bruises,” she explains vaguely.

“Well, it was a rather eventful night,” Lena replies, smiling at the memory. She doesn’t mind that she has some bruises and hickeys because it all felt good, beyond good even. “Did you get enough sleep?” she asks, assuming Kara must have gotten up at least an hour before she did.

“Yes, I’m fully energized,” Kara answers, feeling rather energetic this morning.

Lena takes a seat at the kitchen table, surprised to see Kara getting herself a plate with toast and some coffee. “No sticky buns?” she asks, knowing how her girlfriend swears by sticky buns for breakfast. “You always eat sticky buns for breakfast.”

“Some habits are meant to be broken,” Kara answers. She feels perfectly happy to share this breakfast with Lena rather than going outside to go buy sticky buns.

Lena makes a face when Kara practically drowns her coffee with milk and then adds a lot of sugar. “I still don’t understand how you can drink your coffee like that,” she says, scrunching her nose up when her girlfriend sips from her cup.

“My thoughts exactly when you drink yours black,” Kara replies, sticking her tongue out at Lena.

“I like my coffee the way I like women,” Lena says with a wink, “strong.”

“Ah, I see,” Kara hums. “My coffee is sweet, so-”

“No, you’re not going to compare me with sugar,” Lena objects.

“But you’re so sweet,” Kara replies, licking her lips from all the sugar in her coffee.

Lena takes a bite from the heart-shaped toast Kara made. The corner of her eyes land on the flowers which are placed in a vase on the table. “Those weren’t there last night,” she says, sure of it because she’d have noticed if they had been.

“I got them when I got up,” Kara explains, hoping Lena likes them.

“Plumerias,” Lena mumbles as she studies the flowers. “You remembered.”

“I remember everything,” Kara replies without missing a beat. “There are a lot of good memories,” she adds quickly, before Lena can think of the bad things.

Lena smiles when Kara sips from her cup again. “You have a little something…,” she says, reaching out over the table. “You always get foam on your upper lip,” she says as she cleans it up with her index finger.

Kara’s eyes are locked on Lena as her girlfriend licks her tongue around her index finger to clean up the foam. “T-thanks,” she whispers, kind of wanting Lena to do that again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Astra bristles as she lands on the balcony and she should have known that helping her niece deal with a handful of criminals recently would turn out sourly. “How dare you?” she asks while she enters the office.

“Superwoman, I had not expected to have an interview with you. What a pleasant surprise.”

“My name is not Superwoman,” Astra replies, aggravated that she has been branded with a sloppy trademark. “Reverse what you have done, immediately.”

“It’s too late for that and I will not let this opportunity slide,” Cat says calmly, plucking her dark sunglasses away as she spins her chair a quarter. “Six years ago, National City got to know Supergirl, a sign of hope after Superman’s death. Now this city has you, Superwoman.”

“We are not your trademarks,” Astra says, striding towards Cat’s desk. “I could fling you into space.”

“Tempting offer, though my appreciation for heights is limited,” Cat replies, pushing her chair back.

Astra narrows her eyes while the slender woman walks past her to go sit on the couch. She will not let some human brand her as if she would be a product and she is not a hero. “I am General Astra, not Superwoman,” she points out to correct Cat.

“Tell me, what is your relation to Supergirl?” Cat asks, holding a notepad and a pen. “Is she your daughter? Were you Superman’s mother?”

“This does not concern you, human,” Astra answers coldly.

“Your look is tacky and that white streak has to go,” Cat continues, sizing Astra up.

Astra brings her hand up in front of Cat’s face, holding her thumb and index finger nearly pressed together. “I am this close to fling you off of your balcony,” she warns. “My look is not tacky and my hair shall remain as it is,” she says, refusing to have her white streak go because then she would look like Alura and it would hurt to look in the mirror and see her sister.

“You would be amazed what a new outfit and a few highlights in your hair cou-” Cat doesn’t get to finish her sentence.

Astra holds Cat upside down over the edge of the balcony. “Foolish human,” she says disapprovingly. “I have warned you.”

“Put her down,” Kara says, approaching as Supergirl. “Right now, inside her office.”

“I would have caught her,” Astra replies to her niece. She was warning Cat, not planning to kill her. With some reluctance, she puts Cat down in her office. “This is not over, human.”

“It’s over,” Kara cuts in, her arms crossed. “Because I say it is.”

“We are not products, my dear niece,” Astra says, wanting Kara to see reason.

“Supergirl is your niece,” Cat says, her eyes twinkling. “Do you have any more family?”

“This interview is done,” Kara says, nodding at her aunt so they can leave. She had been in the middle of moving her stuff into Lena’s house, so it’s frustrating that she had to come here to interrupt what Astra was doing. “I would appreciate it if you would refrain from printing this, Miss Grant.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hmm, a little more to the left,” Lucy says as she watches the twins move the couch. “No, wait, a tad to the right actually,” she says, changing her mind.

“Auntie Luce,” Lyra grumbles. “You keep saying left, right, left, right.”

“It’s almost right this time,” Lucy promises. “Just a tiny bit further to the right, like two inches,” she instructs.

“Are you done slaving Lyra and Larissa yet?” Alex asks, raising an eyebrow at Lucy.

“Slaving?” Lucy scoffs. “Please, they can lift that couch with one hand without breaking a sweat. It’s easier to let them do it rather than tiring myself with it. Besides, we’re doing this to help your sister move in.”

“I’m so happy our mothers will both live here,” Larissa says happily. “Your plan worked, Auntie Luce.”

“Plan?” Alex asks Lucy. “What did you do?”

“Not much really,” Lucy answers, because most of it was done by Kara and Lena themselves. “Back at the resort the twins asked for my help to bring your sister and Lena together, so I gave them some tips.”

“I should have known you were all up to something,” Alex replies, shaking her head.

“Everything is working out,” Lucy replies, pointing out the bright side. “You and Mags are happily living together, Kara is moving in with Lee, I’m still dating Susan,” she says, waving her hand around. “You get my point.”

“You’re right,” Alex admits, because it does seem like it’s all working out. Ever since the resort, their lives have been getting better. “Hey, girls, how about we bake some cookies?” she suggests, watching their faces light up. “We can bake them to welcome your mommy home.”

“Yes, mommy loves cookies,” Lyra answers. “Can we decorate them, Auntie Alex?”

“We could bake them in shapes,” Larissa suggests.

“We will bake them in shapes and decorate them when they’re done,” Alex says as she walks towards the kitchen. “Meanwhile Luce will continue unpacking some of Kara’s stuff.”

“Oh sure,” Lucy says, throwing her hands up. “I better be getting some cookies later.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sighs deeply when there’s a knock on her door and then Jess walks in. “I specifically asked not to be disturbed,” she says, letting it sound through that she’s displeased.

“It’s your mother, Miss Luthor,” Jess replies apologetically. “She is here for you.”

Lena frowns at that because she hasn’t seen her mother since she was eighteen. “Fine,” she says with a quiet sigh. “You can let her in.” She stares at the door and a few seconds later her mother walks in.

“Lena, it has been a while,” Lillian says with a strained smile.

Lena wouldn’t mind it if more time would pass by without seeing her mother. “What brings you here, mother?” she asks, her voice void of emotions.

“I heard the news,” Lillian answers. “So, I came here as fast as I could.”

Lena wouldn’t call that fast at all because she’s been in National City for a few months now. “I see,” she says, waiting for what her mother wants.

“Our connection was never strong, but I do care about you, Lena,” Lillian says with a pasted smile. “I brought gifts for your children.”

Lena is suspicious and wary about what her mother would want because she knows her mother doesn’t care about her, doesn’t love her and never approved of her being a lesbian. It seems odd for her mother to bring gifts for Lyra and Larissa, unless she wants something for it.

“It would mean a lot to me if you could give me a chance to do better,” Lillian says, taking a step closer towards Lena’s desk. “Losing Lex was difficult. You are all I have left. Along with your daughters, we are the last Luthors.”

Lena senses a hint of distaste in her mother’s voice, stronger than usual. Her mother’s voice sounds close to venom when she mentions Lyra and Larissa. “I have no desire to see you ever again,” she says, regardless of how cold that sounds. She doesn’t want her mother anywhere near her children because she doesn’t want Lyra and Larissa to see how cold-hearted her mother is.

Lillian’s jaw drops lightly, but she quickly composes herself. “I left the gifts for your daughters on your secretary’s desk,” she says, turning to leave. “Lex was a good man, remember that.”

“He used to be, but he committed a crime,” Lena replies, not going to sit here and hear her mother speak of Lex as if he were a saint. “He murdered someone.”

“You disgraced your brother by renaming this company and now you are disgracing him again,” Lillian says, her eyes flashing dangerously as she faces Lena.

Lena pushes her chair back and walks around her desk. “Listen closely to me because I will only say this once,” she says with a serious tone. “If you ever, ever, do anything to hurt my family in the slightest way, I will come for you. Don’t even think of breathing in my children’s direction or I will make sure you end up in jail. You may have fooled the police six years ago and set them up to investigate me, but I know you had something to do with it.”

Lillian smirks devilishly.

“There is the door,” Lena says as she points at it. “Leave or I will have you removed by force, mother.”

“You were crying so much when your mother died, clutching that dumb teddy bear of yours while the house burned,” Lillian says coldly, her eyes boring through Lena’s. “That whore deserved what she got for screwing around with my husband.”

“You,” Lena whispers, feeling like she can’t breathe anymore. The air is suddenly too thick and the pride on Lillian’s face hurts. “You killed my mother?”

“You should have died with her,” Lillian snarls. “You are unworthy of being a Luthor. You stained the bloodline,” she says and then she’s out the door.

Lena falls down onto her knees and it feels like she’s that four year old girl again, gasping for air as the house filled with smoke and she tried to breathe, she really did, but all the oxygen was sucked away from her lungs.

“Miss Lu-” Jess drops the box she was holding and stares in shock at her boss who is clawing at her neck whilst gasping for air. Her fingers fumble with her phone as she dials Miss Luthor’s emergency number. “Miss Danvers, something is wrong with Miss Luthor, she can’t breathe and I don’t know why.”

 


	34. Chapter 34

“Lena,” Kara says, lightly slapping her girlfriend’s cheek to try and get her to open her eyes. “Lena, I’m here. Please wake up.”

“Kara,” Lena whispers hoarsely. She cracks her eyes open and tears escape her. “Lillian was here. She murdered my mother. I couldn’t… I couldn’t breathe.”

Kara knows that Lena was adopted by the Luthors and she knows her girlfriend lost her mother when she was four, in a fire. It hurts to hear that Lillian visited Lena and that she hurt her. “She will pay,” she vows, planning to make sure Lillian gets locked up for her crime.

“There’s a gift,” Lena mumbles. Her arm feels heavy as she raises it to point at the door. “She said she had a gift for our girls, but I don’t trust her. It’s on my secretary’s desk.”

“I’ll check it, but first I want to make sure you’re okay,” Kara replies, having been so worried when Jess had called her. She rushes to pour Lena a glass of water and holds her head so she can drink a bit.

“Lillian called my mother a whore,” Lena says, disheartened by that and she refuses to call Lillian her mother any longer. “She said my mother… slept with her husband, with Lionel,” she explains, hurt by the news. “That means that my father was always my father rather than my adopted father and Lillian was my stepmother.”

Kara sends a text off to the DEO to let them know to be wary of Lillian and to keep an eye out. She will make sure justice is done and she won’t rest until Lillian is locked away in prison. “I’ll see which gift she left for our girls,” she says, sighing audibly as she exits Lena’s office to retrieve it.

Lena sits up on her couch, thankful that she has it in her office because it’s coming in handy. She watches Kara walk back in with a wrapped package in her hands. “Can you scan it?” she asks quietly.

Kara takes her glasses off and uses her x-ray vision. “It is jewelry,” she answers, noticing necklaces inside of the box.

Lena takes the gift out of Kara’s hands and opens it to have a look for herself. The contents are two silver necklaces with a red pendant dangling on them in the shape of a rose. There’s a card inside the box with a note on it.

 

_For my dearest granddaughters, much love, your grandmother._

 

Lena sighs softly, surprised that Lillian was actually serious about the gifts, but that doesn’t mean everything is okay, especially not with Lillian’s confession of having killed her mother. “I don’t know what to do with these,” she says, not comfortable with the idea of telling Lyra and Larissa about Lillian.

“We could throw these away if it makes you uncomfortable,” Kara suggests.

“I don’t want Lillian in their lives,” Lena replies, having made that very clear towards Lillian. “All those years I grew up not knowing the truth,” she says, saddened. “I understand now why she seemed to hate me so much, but it’s a bitter pill to swallow that she murdered my mother.”

Kara closes the box again and throws it into the trashcan. “I’ll make sure the DEO gets on it,” she promises, even though the DEO is usually supposed to be about aliens, but they do a bit more than that. “Maggie could probably investigate some old files.”

“That’s a good idea,” Lena agrees, wanting them to get to the bottom of it so Lillian can get punished. “Can you please take me home?” She had planned to work until tonight, but the earlier events have worn her down and she just wants to be home with Kara and their daughters.

Kara nods and gives Lena a hand. Considering she’s here as Kara Danvers, she’ll have to agree to let her girlfriend’s driver take them home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Look how pretty my cookies are, Auntie Luce,” Lyra says as she proudly shows Lucy the tray of cookies she decorated.

“Oh wow,” Lucy replies, smiling as she looks at the cookies. “They look very yummy and I think one of them has my name written on it.”

“Nu-uh, does not,” Lyra disagrees. “These cookies are for my mommies.”

“It is okay, Auntie Luce,” Larissa says, showing her tray of cookies. “You can have one of mine. Be careful, Auntie Alex said they are very hot.”

“I already guessed as much considering you’re holding the tray from the oven,” Lucy points out, not planning to touch that tray because she’d rather not burn her fingers.

“We wanted to keep our cookies warm,” Lyra explains. “They taste better this way.”

“Yeah,” Larissa chimes in. “We put them back on the tray to keep them warm.”

Lyra whips her head towards the door so fast it nearly sends her glasses flying. “There is someone at the door,” she says, crouching to put her tray down.

“Wait, wait,” Lucy says quickly before the twins can rush to the door. “What did your mama say?”

“We’re not allowed to open the door,” Larissa answers. “For anyone, ever,” she says, sighing.

“That’s right,” Lucy confirms. “You can’t open the door, not even when you think it is family.”

There’s a loud knock on the door.

“I’ll go get it,” Lucy says, pointing her index finger at the floor to let the girls know they need to stay put. She walks towards the door and opens it, revealing some sort of delivery guy. “Yeah?” she asks, frowning.

“Hello, ma’am,” the delivery guy says. “I have a package for a Lyra Luthor,” he says as he reads the names from a document. “And Larissa Luthor,” he finishes.

“A gift for us?” Lyra asks, having rushed up towards the door with her sister. She stretches her arms out and smiles when the stranger hands to package over. “Look, Larissa, someone got us a present.”

Lucy face-palms, wondering if the twins will ever listen. She’s about to ask the delivery guy if he needs a signature, but he’s already walking away. When she closes the door she hears Lyra and Larissa wrapping the package open.

“Hey, who was at the door?” Alex asks as she walks into the living room.

“Some delivery guy,” Lucy answers, shrugging. “He brought a package for the girls.”

Alex frowns and crouches down near her nieces. “Who is this from?” she asks while she tries to find some sort of address or something, but she can’t find anything. “Hmm,” she says, puzzled as to why someone would send a gift to the twins without leaving their name.

“Ooooh, pretty,” Lyra coos when she holds a necklace in her hand that has a red pendant on it in the shape of a dragon.

“Mine is identical,” Larissa says to her sister. “I’ll put yours on, you put mine on.”

Lyra holds her hair up while Larissa puts the necklace around her neck and then she carefully puts the identical necklace around her sister’s neck.

“I’m confused,” Lucy says to Alex, clueless as to who sent it. “Do you think it’s from Astra and that she forgot to put her information on it or something?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Alex answers, throwing that possibility out of the window. “Astra would give things to them in person. I don’t see her using a delivery guy to have something brought here.”

“That’s true,” Lucy admits.

“Red is my favorite color,” Larissa coos as she admires her necklace. “Auntie Alex, do you want to play chess with me?”

“Sure sweetie,” Alex answers, knowing that she’ll probably lose again. “Maybe you could go easy on me this time.”

“Not a chance,” Larissa replies, grinning as she puts everything ready to play. “Lyra, do you want to play against me next?” she asks her sister.

“No, chess is stupid,” Lyra answers, shaking her head.

“Chess is not stupid,” Larissa replies, pouting. “Take that back,” she demands.

“Make me,” Lyra says defiantly. “You’re older, but I’m stronger.”

“Liar,” Larissa grumbles while pushing her sister. “I’m smarter than you. You’re not good enough at chess.”

“Hey, hey,” Lucy says, trying to wriggle herself between the twins. “Stop fighting.”

“You’re not the boss of us,” Lyra says to Lucy.

“Yeah,” Larissa agrees, shoving Lucy roughly. “Stay out of this.”

“Girls,” Alex says with a reprimanding tone. “Cut it out right now.”

“You’re not the boss of us either,” Lyra snaps, giving Alex a push.

Larissa laughs when Alex falls down on top of Lucy. “Look how weak they are,” she says to her sister.

Lyra giggles and holds her hand up. “Good push,” she says, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Likewise,” Larissa replies, giving her sister a high five.

“You’re both being naughty,” Alex says to Lyra and Larissa, disappointed in their behavior.

“This is not nice, rugrats,” Lucy says, frowning at their unusual behavior. “You can’t push us around like that.”

“We’re tired of all your rules,” Larissa replies, crossing her arms.

“I’m tired of these glasses,” Lyra says, plucking them away. She throws her glasses onto the floor and crushes them under her foot.

“Me too,” Larissa agrees, ruining her glasses as well.

“It’s time to play,” Lyra says, rubbing her hands together.

“Enough,” Alex warns, keeping her foot down. “I want both of you to go to your room and to think about the naughty things you did.”

Lucy gasps when a beam of heat vision lands in front of Alex’s feet, nearly hitting her. “Lyra and Larissa!” she says, very disappointed now. “Stop that, you could have really hurt your aunt,” she warns, not finding this funny at all.

Alex groans when Lyra throws her against the wall and at the same time Larissa flings Lucy over the couch. “Something is wrong,” she says to Lucy.

Lyra and Larissa smile evilly as they close in on Alex.

“Argh fu-” Alex cries out when Larissa scorches her hand lightly.

“Hey,” Lyra complains when she’s being lifted up by her collar.

“Let go,” Larissa hisses, kicking her legs around when she’s lifted up as well.

“Astra, thank god,” Lucy says, making her way over to Alex to look at her hand. “We don’t know what’s wrong with them. They turned on each other and then on us.”

Lyra manages to get away from the grip and helps her sister to get away as well.

Alex’s jaw drops when the twins attack Astra.

“There are two of us,” Lyra says coldly. “We are stronger than you,” she says to Astra.

Astra places the palms of her hands against their foreheads while they swing their arms around in fruitless attempts to hit her. “I am General Astra,” she says, not going to let two Kryptonian children best her. “Alexandra, explain,” she demands.

“There was a delivery, they got necklaces and then they… oh god,” Alex explains, gasping. “The necklaces,” she says, clicking the puzzle together. “Astra, take their necklaces off.”

“No!” Larissa shouts. “Lyra, we have to leave.”

“Girls, no!” Alex shouts.

“What the he-heck is going on in here?” Lena asks, standing frozen at the door with Kara while she sees Lyra and Larissa fighting Astra.

“The girls turned evil,” Alex answers. She nurses her burned hand, which hurts a lot. “Someone sent them necklaces. I think that’s why they’re like that.”

Kara rushes to her sister’s side and uses some of her freeze breath for her burned hand. “Oh, Alex,” she whispers, nearly crying to see Alex hurt.

Lena’s blood runs cold and she can only assume that Lillian – that bitch – sent those necklaces to cause this on purpose. “Kara, we have a problem,” she whispers, balling her fists. “Lillian knows.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun times. :)


	35. Chapter 35

The glass in Lena’s hand is shaking because she can’t keep her hand from trembling. She hates what Lillian has done and how much pain she caused Lyra and Larissa with those necklaces. The DEO analyzed it and it turned out to be red kryptonite, which is why their behavior was so violent and mean.

“Our daughters finally fell asleep,” Kara whispers as she settles down on the couch next to Lena.

“And Alex?” Lena asks, keeping her voice low.

“Larissa wouldn’t let go of her,” Kara answers, wringing her hands together. “She fell asleep crying in my sister’s arms.”

“She feels really bad that she burned Alex’s hand,” Lena says, sighing. “None of this was the fault of our girls.”

“Astra is searching around the city with Amara to try and find Lillian,” Kara says, because her aunt said she would have a look around with the woman who can disappear from one place and appear to another, even when holding someone. “J’onn has agents looking around as well.”

“I’m relieved you’re here,” Lena whispers, glad that Kara isn’t out to look for Lillian right now.

Kara doesn’t want to take any risks that someone would come here to harm her family, which is why she is staying here, plus there are two agents outside to offer extra security. “There’s a security team organized for you, which will follow you each time you go to work,” she reveals, hoping that Lena won’t wave it off. “I know you already have a security detail, but the small team that will stick around at L-Corp is more qualified to protect you.”

“I understand,” Lena replies, realizing that it’s better to play safe rather than be sorry afterwards. “I hate what Lillian did. I hate how she killed my mother and I hate how she sent those necklaces to affect our sweet girls.” When she had tried to tell Lyra and Larissa what had happened she didn’t get much further other than the mean people she has always been warning them about.

Kara takes the glass from Lena’s hand before she ends up spilling her drink onto the floor. “Her actions are vile and wrong. I will see to it that justice will be done,” she promises. She frowns when the lights begin to flicker. “Our girls,” she says, quickly getting up from the couch to go check.

Lena rushes after Kara to go check as well. She knows flickering lights can be concerning because it could mean that Livewire is around and the news about how apparently Leslie had approached their daughters at the animal shelter wasn’t fun to hear.

Kara slowly opens the bedroom door, revealing how Lyra and Larissa are asleep with her sister while Krypto is at their feet. She sees that their window is open and Livewire is sitting on the windowsill, but it only lasts a split second and then she’s gone. She could try to fly after Livewire, though she doesn’t want to leave her family all of the sudden and it’s too late now.

“I’m confused,” Lena whispers. “It looked like… she was just watching them,” she whispers, because to her it didn’t look as if Livewire was waiting to attack.

“I noticed,” Kara whispers, having to agree with Lena on that. She walks over to the window and closes it.

“Is your sister sleeping with a gun in her hand?” Lena asks quietly, frowning at the sight.

“Alex does that sometimes,” Kara answers, aware that it can look strange. “You’d be surprised how fast her reflexes are to wake up and aim her gun. If I’d touch one of our daughters right now her gun would probably be at my chest in a second.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“We are not alone here, Amara,” Astra whispers, sensing someone nearby. She turns around and ends up tackled down by a man who looks similar to J’onn from the DEO, though it is not J’onn. “Who are you?” she demands to know as she pushes the attacker.

“My name is cyborg Superman.”

“How dare you dishonor Kal-El’s memory?” Astra asks icily. She kicks her foot against his chest to send him stumbling back. “Leave, Amara,” she commands.

“General,” Amara objects when a second man approaches.

“Amara, go,” Astra repeats, not wanting Amara to end up killed. “Continue with our mission, I will handle this.”

Cyborg Superman grasps Astra and slams her into the pavement. “You will die, Superwoman,” he grumbles.

“My name is General,” Astra corrects him. “And who are you?” she asks the other man.

“Metallo,” he answers. “Aliens like you are a plague and need to be destroyed.”

Astra’s eyes flit down to the green of Metallo’s chest. Kryptonite, he has kryptonite. Her lips curl into a smile when his kryptonite does nothing to her, much to his frustration. She taps the blue crystal on her clothes. It’s highly offensive if that pathetic excuse of a human thinks he is smarter than her. As if she would be so stupid to let green kryptonite be her weakness.

A fight ensues where Cyborg Superman and Metallo attack Astra who fiercely fights back.

“Hey,” Leslie says, walking down the street with a leash made out of electricity.

“Livewire,” Astra says, remembering that her niece has been looking for that one with the DEO. She’s slightly occupied fighting Cyborg and Metallo, though she can try to fight all three of them.

“What happens if you apply too much voltage to a device?” Leslie asks, smirking. “Nobody? Come on, humor me,” she says, shaking her head as she sends electricity in the Cyborg’s direction. “Aww, does that hurt?” she asks devilishly, watching him roll around on the pavement.

Astra uses the opportunity to rip Metallo’s kryptonite heart out. She destroys it with her heat vision and snaps his neck, letting him fall down. “Out of my way,” she says to Livewire.

Leslie narrows her eyes, but she backs away at the last second when Superwoman cracks a hydrant open.

Astra aims the spray of the water at the Cyborg, who was still shocking from all the electricity. She folds what is left of the hydrant with her hands to make it stop leaking water. “You,” she says to Livewire, approaching her. “You helped, why?”

Leslie grins and then she disappears through the lights.

Astra doesn’t even bother to try and locate Livewire, instead she continues with her mission. “Who sent you?” she asks the Cyborg whose last moments are near. She spots a tiny camera and rips it out. Someone watched all of this and the number one suspect on her list is Lillian. None of this is what she wanted to do here on earth, but considering people have been attempting to harm her family, it changed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You need to get some rest,” Kara says to Maggie, practically pleading her to come inside and get some sleep rather than staying outside all night.

“I’ve got coffee,” Maggie replies, tapping the thermos she brought with her. “I can miss a night, it’s no big deal.”

“I swear I will carry you if you don’t get inside right now,” Kara warns, because she knows Maggie is tired and her sister wouldn’t be happy if Maggie wouldn’t get some sleep.

“Fine, I’ll get inside,” Maggie relents, huffing. “Don’t carry me.”

“Thank you,” Kara replies, relieved that Maggie is listening. “You can sleep in the guestroom, unless you’d want to share with me and Lena.”

“The guestroom is fine,” Maggie decides, not wanting to invade their bedroom. “How’s Alex?”

“Still out like a light,” Kara answers while she closes the door behind Maggie.

“Poor girls,” Maggie whispers. She feels so bad for Lyra and Larissa who are blaming themselves for what happened with the necklaces and how they acted. “They’re so young and innocent.”

“It’s difficult for them to understand that it wasn’t their fault,” Kara says, sighing. “Larissa thinks it’s her fault that she burned Alex’s hand because she used her heat vision, even though Lena tried to tell her it was the necklace that was making her do those things.”

“I dug up some old files,” Maggie whispers, having looked into it a little already. “I even had another district send some files from the ordeal with Lex Luthor. Finding Lena’s biological mother through files was like trying to find a needle in a haystack though,” she explains, considering she could hardly find it. “The house Lena used to live in up until she was four pretty much burned down to the ground. They had to give Lena oxygen when she was found due to all the smoke she had inhaled. I also went through your old phone number, Alex’s old number, Lex’s number, Lillian’s number and Lena’s number from the day Lex killed your cousin.”

Kara nods and gestures for Maggie to sit on the couch for a bit. She’ll join Lena in their bedroom shortly, for now she just needs to hear what Maggie has to say. “Did you find anything?” she asks, not wanting to hope that Maggie did find something.

“Lillian had elaborate calls with Lex that day, so I’m thinking she was either his accomplice or even the one who was behind it all,” Maggie answers, not really having found much. “There were also calls with Lena, but earlier research already proved that Lena was innocent. One of the biggest reasons why Lena was a suspect, according to the files, was due to the kryptonite they found in her room.”

“Mags is right,” Lena says, entering the living room because she couldn’t sleep. She overheard the last bits of the conversation. She sighs and sits down on the couch. “It was a green rock and it made me sick when I was near it. I didn’t understand why and I didn’t tell anyone. Later I found out it was because I was pregnant. Someone had placed that kryptonite in my room and of course I felt like Lillian and Lex were probably behind it.”

“According to the files of the fire, you were playing with matches,” Maggie says to Lena. “I really don’t buy it, so my guess is that some people received money to look the other way.”

“It’s definitely a lie,” Lena confirms, because there’s no way she’d have been playing with matches when she was four years old. “It was very dark when it happened, it must have been night.”

“I’m going to dig deeper into that,” Maggie promises. “We’ll set this right. It’s just going to take some time.”

“I know,” Lena replies, aware that she can’t expect it to be resolved in a day. “I appreciate it that you’re doing all of that,” she says to Maggie, knowing that her friend has work enough as it is.

“We’re family,” Maggie says, placing a hand on Lena’s knee. “It’s what we do. We stick together and help each other out.”

“I agree with Maggie,” Kara says, feeling like they’re so much stronger together. “We should get some rest so we can start the day fresh in the morning.”

“Today has been really heavy,” Lena whispers while she walks up to her bedroom with Kara. It was too much at once with Lillian visiting her and saying those awful things about her mother, then coming home to find Lyra and Larissa were affected with red kryptonite while Alex was nursing a burned hand. It’s been a mess and it’s sad that they didn’t even get to enjoy the fact that Kara has moved in.

“It has been,” Kara whispers, knowing that it must have been even more painful for Lena.

Lena gets in their bed and curls herself up into Kara’s arms, crying quietly while her girlfriend hums a lullaby.

 


	36. Chapter 36

“Auntie Alex,” Larissa whispers, her head buried in her aunt’s neck.

“Yes sweetie?” Alex asks, stroking Larissa’s hair.

“Does your hand hurt a lot?” Larissa asks, sniffling quietly.

“My hand will get better,” Alex answers softly. Her hand does hurt a lot because it was a very painful burn, but she doesn’t want Larissa to feel even guiltier. “It wasn’t your fault. Some people are very mean.”

Lyra tiptoes back into the bedroom with Maggie. “See, Auntie Maggie,” she says as she points at her bed. “I told you they were awake.”

“You were right,” Maggie replies, letting go of Lyra’s hand to walk over to the bed. “Good morning,” she whispers to her girlfriend.

“Hey,” Alex replies, smiling when Maggie leans in to kiss her. “Did you get some sleep?”

“Yeah, I did,” Maggie answers, nodding slowly. “Your sister said she’d carry me inside if I wouldn’t.”

“Mommy is making breakfast in the kitchen,” Lyra says, bouncing on her feet. “Auntie Luce is here and Astra is here too,” she whispers to her sister. “Astra has a gift for us.”

“I don’t deserve a gift,” Larissa whispers, staring down at her hands.

“Hey, munchkin, come here,” Maggie says as she reaches out for Larissa. “Yesterday was not your fault and we all know that.”

Alex gets up from the bed and scoops Lyra into her arms. “Let’s go get some breakfast,” she says, hoping to cheer her nieces up a bit. “I love you both so much.”

“But I hurt you,” Larissa says, sounding ashamed.

“Sweetie, that wasn’t you,” Alex replies, saddened that the twins are so hurt by what happened.

“Hey, babes,” Lucy says when Alex and Maggie walk in. “Ah, and the little rugrats,” she adds with a smile. “Where are my hugs?” she asks as she crouches down.

The twins wriggle themselves free from Alex and Maggie to hug Lucy.

“Children, these are for you,” Astra says, holding the palm of her hand out to Lyra and Larissa.

“Um,” Lyra whispers, clenching her fists together as she looks at the two necklaces.

“What are those for?” Larissa asks skeptically.

“Protection,” Astra answers. She urges them to accept the necklaces with the blue butterflies dangling on them. It will protect them from green kryptonite because after the red kryptonite incident she does not want to risk someone using green kryptonite on the children.

“It’s okay, babies,” Lena says with a soft smile. “These necklaces are safe.”

“Okay, mama,” Lyra whispers, accepting one of the necklaces from Astra.

“Thank you for this,” Kara says to her aunt, adding an appreciative nod. It was a good idea of Astra to give Lyra and Larissa those necklaces. She has a blue crystal worked into her suit, which her aunt gave her.

“I’m really sorry we fought you yesterday,” Larissa says to Astra, apologizing.

Astra lifts the twins up, lets them bury their faces in her neck while she murmurs words in Kryptonese to them.

“It’s always refreshing to see Astra being so soft with the twins,” Lucy says while she grasps a bagel. “She’s often stoic and such, but with them she’s pretty much all kindness and gentle words.”

“She can hear everything you say,” Maggie says to Lucy, as a reminder.

“Oh, I know,” Lucy replies, well aware of that. “She doesn’t mind.”

“We need to start planning Christmas,” Lena says, running her hands through her hair. There’s been a lot going on, but the holidays are just around the corner and they all need a little pick me up.

“Right, we should get on top of that,” Lucy agrees. “The girls love Christmas.”

“More like they love the gifts they always get,” Maggie corrects Lucy.

“That’s because Lee spoils them,” Lucy points out.

“I do not,” Lena objects.

“Last year we had to talk you out of buying them each a pony,” Maggie recalls.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers, staring wide-eyed at Lena. “You berate me for getting them a dog while you wanted to get them each a pony?”

“Yeah, Lee,” Lucy says teasingly. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“No comment,” Lena answers, settling down for breakfast.

Kara grabs Krypto’s bowl to put fresh water into it. “Is there a gift limit or something?” she asks curiously.

“Yes,” Lena answers. “Usually we don’t get them more than two gifts each, depending on how big and expensive the gifts are,” she explains, thinking of buying the gifts together with Kara this year.

When everyone is eating breakfast, Kara steals Astra away for a bit to talk.

“I shouldn’t be gone too long,” Kara whispers to her aunt as they’re seated on the couch. “It would mean a lot to me if you could stay here with the girls until I’m back.”

“I shall stay,” Astra replies quietly. “Take as much time as you need.”

“I’ll be back before nightfall for sure,” Kara whispers, feeling like she’ll only need a few hours tops. She knows there will be others around to keep an eye on Lyra and Larissa, but that’s not the same. It’s safer to ask her aunt to stay with them, especially after yesterday. If Astra hadn’t showed up yesterday Lucy and Alex would have probably been hurt a lot worse and her daughters would have likely left the house.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex sighs as she walks around with her sister, a gun held in her good hand. “I can tell something is bothering you,” she says to Kara, noticing the crinkle between her eyes.

“You should let your hand heal,” Kara says, sighing. “Your hand got burned badly and yet you’re still working.”

“I’ve endured worse, you know that,” Alex replies, not going to be stopped due to a burned hand. She’s had multiple cuts, bruises and other wounds throughout the years. “What else is on your mind?”

“I have two daughters with Lena and we’re not married,” Kara answers, halting for a moment to look at her sister. “I’ve been thinking and…” She pauses and averts her eyes. “You know, I just…”

“Kara, it’s okay,” Alex assures her sister. “Whatever it is, you can tell me,” she says, though she has a good guess what Kara will say.

“I want to marry Lena,” Kara explains, because of Lyra and Larissa and because of how much she loves her. “Earth is different, so I want to propose to her and I was thinking that Valentine could be a good time to do that, but I need your help. I’ll need an engagement ring for her and you have to help me, Alex.”

“Of course I’ll help, you dork,” Alex replies, happy to hear that her sister is thinking about marriage. “Valentine sounds like a romantic moment to propose,” she says approvingly, having a positive feeling that Lena would like that a lot. It’s very cheesy, but for those two it’s fitting.

“This was sort of the reason I’m walking around with you here,” Kara confesses. “Because I need your expertise and it needs to be a secret, so you can’t go tell others. I’ve seen movies and such, but you need to tell me everything about weddings on earth.”

“Okay then,” Alex obliges. “We can grab some coffee at Noonan’s and then I’ll tell you all about it, if you stop saying earth so much.”

Kara nods vigorously and follows her sister to go to Noonan’s. She has much to learn and she wants this to be right for Lena.

“Have you thought of how you’ll propose?” Alex asks curiously. “There are so many ways to propose, but it all depends on what you like the most.”

“Well, I picked up that some people propose by putting the ring in food, but I don’t want Lena to choke on the ring,” Kara answers, worried that it would go wrong if she’d choose to propose that way. “Plus, food is more my thing than it’s hers. Some make a big display out of it by putting it on a screen somewhere and I thought of writing it in the sky, but I don’t want her to feel pressured to say yes. It needs to be a private moment where she doesn’t have tons of eyes on her.”

“Hmm yeah, that’s a good idea,” Alex agrees, understanding Kara’s reasoning. She knows how people can feel trapped to say yes when it’s a big public announcement because saying no in a moment like that is awkward and for the one who proposes it can be humiliating. “You’re worried she would say no?”

“Yes, I’m worried,” Kara admits, feeling very nervous about it. “I really love her and I know that she loves me, but this is a big step and I’m not sure if this is what she wants.”

“Lena is absolutely crazy about you,” Alex says, having seen it with her own two eyes. “I can’t imagine her saying no.”

“Hmm,” Kara hums, not quite convinced yet. It would hurt if Lena would say no, though that doesn’t mean that her girlfriend would love her any less. “Tell me about Maggie,” she says, wanting to hear a bit about her sister’s life. “Are you going to do anything special for Valentine’s?”

“No, it’s just going to be a day like all the other days,” Alex answers, to which her sister frowns. “Maggie doesn’t celebrate Valentines.”

Kara gasps, shocked to hear that. “She doesn’t celebrate Valentines??” she asks, stunned. “But it’s the most romantic day of the year. It’s so beautiful for couples to show how much they love each other.”

“Not everyone celebrates it, Kara,” Alex points out, not going to disclose too much. She doesn’t need to tell her sister all about why Maggie doesn’t celebrate Valentines because it’s not her place to share. “I think when Valentines comes around, I’ll either be at the DEO with Maggie to try out some awesome new guns or we’ll just relax at our apartment with Netflix and pizza.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena ducks when Lyra throws a snowball at her, but then she’s hit by a snowball from Larissa. “I’m going to need stronger troops,” she says as she forms a snowball in her hands.

“I told you it would be a bad idea for us to go up against the twins and Astra,” Maggie comments, having warned that they’d get their asses handed to them.

Lucy falls down with a loud oomph when Astra’s snowball hits her square in the chest. “Hey, watch it,” she says as she scrambles back up onto her feet.

Larissa giggles and holds her hand up to Astra. “That was a good one,” she says, holding her hand out more eagerly. “You’re supposed to give me a high five.”

“With your height that is not a high five, child,” Astra replies, her lips curling into a smile. “I can give you a low five though.”

“Aww, look how cute,” Lucy says sweetly. “Astra is trying to sass Larissa.”

Lena laughs when Lucy receives three snowballs which end her friend down in the snow again.

“Hey, quit it,” Lucy warns, grumbling while Maggie helps her up. “This isn’t a game of mow the humans over.”

“If it were you would not be getting up,” Astra points out.

Lucy throws a snowball as hard as she can, groaning when Astra catches it. “I call foul play,” she mutters.

“Mama, can we build a snowman?” Lyra asks, already half on her way to roll a big snowball.

“Oh we can build more than one snowman,” Lena answers, smiling as she crouches down to help Lyra. “We can build a whole row of snowmen.”

“I want a snowman like Olaf,” Larissa says, happily her sister and her mother. “Then we can play with him.”

Krypto runs up to the twins and shakes his fur to get the snow off of him, which causes Lyra and Larissa to shriek.

“Krypto,” Lyra giggles when their dog tackles her down.

“I want to walk Krypto today,” Larissa says, lightly wrapping her arms around him. “Mama, can I?”

“Me too, mama,” Lyra chimes in. “Pleaseeeeee.”

“You can walk him with Astra,” Lena answers, not wanting to let them wander off by themselves and at least with Astra they’ll be safe.

Lucy snickers as she watches Astra raise an eyebrow. “Babysitter and now a dogsitter, too,” she muses. “Interesting jobs, Gener-” She doesn’t get to finish her sentence when a snowball twice the size of her head hits her.

 


	37. Chapter 37

Maggie can’t stop pacing around back and forth, mostly inwardly panicking, though it’s also showing outwardly. It’s all because of Christmas and usually it is fine, but this year it’s so not fine. Ever since she met Lena and Lucy she had been celebrating it with them and the twins. This year it’s different given for the first time she will be celebrating Christmas with her girlfriend.

The fact that makes her nervous is the fact that Alex’s mother will be coming to National City. Her girlfriend told her that her mother is dying to meet her, who had apparently been very supportive over the phone about Alex coming out. She’s proud of her girlfriend for all the progress she made and how happy she is.

It’s hard to shape an image of what Eliza will think of her and if she will find her good enough for Alex. What if her girlfriend’s mother doesn’t like her, or hates her even? It’s very nerve-wracking and she wants to make a good impression.

Alex frowns when she walks in to find her girlfriend pacing around all nervously. “Hey,” she says softly, walking up to Maggie to take her hands into hers. “What’s wrong?”

“What if your mother dislikes me?” Maggie blurts out. “I know you said positive things about her and I’m sure she’s amazing, but I’m not good with parents.”

“My mom is going to adore you,” Alex answers, positively sure that her mother is going to like Maggie a lot. “You’re so perfect to me and you’re beautiful and you’re a great detective. There’s no way my mom would dislike you.”

“It’s an important step for me to meet your mother,” Maggie confesses, feeling like it’s something that could be a deal breaker if it goes awry. “I really, really like you, Alex,” she says, wanting to have a bright future with her girlfriend.

“I’m going to be right there at your side,” Alex assures Maggie, not just going to throw her girlfriend into all of that on her own. “Our whole family is going to be together.”

“Astra seemed in quite the mood about the holidays,” Maggie points out, switching to a slightly different topic.

“She’s not used to Christmas,” Alex explains. “When she was trying to find Kara, she didn’t think she’d end up with a much bigger family than just her niece.”

“It’s sure going to be extra busy this year,” Maggie replies, thinking of how much more crowded it will be. Lena has the space for it, but still. “For about five years it’s been Lucy, Lena, the twins and me,” she says, which was simple and good.

“Yeah, this time I’m going to be there as well with my sister, obviously,” Alex replies, which is logical. “My mother is going to be there, Astra, Lucy is bringing Susan and Kara invited Winn so he wouldn’t be alone for the holidays. We tend to invite him for the holidays sometimes and Lena didn’t mind. He’s kind of like a little brother to me.”

“Oh yeah, Winn,” Maggie says, remembering him. “I met him a few times, briefly.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena cringes lightly when glass breaks and she knows that this happens every year, even though Lyra and Larissa do try to be gentle when they decorate the Christmas tree. It’s not their fault that Christmas balls are so fragile and easy to break.

“I got it,” Kara says, quickly swooping in the clean the shards up. She’s so excited about her first Christmas with Lyra and Larissa. The recent events are still in the back of her mind, but it’s been radio silence lately, as if Lillian decided to skip the city for a while. Her aunt informed her about the help she received from Livewire, which has her rethinking if Livewire is truly that bad.

“You can put the star on top,” Larissa says to her sister, handing the star to her.

Lyra smiles and eagerly accepts the star. “Mama?” she asks, seeking permission.

Lena nods and then Lyra is flying up to the top of the tree to put the star on it. “I’ll put the table ready,” she says, planning to make their dining table in their living room look nice. She bought special Christmas napkins with reindeers on them and she has candles to make everything feel warmer. There are two large tables pushed together to have enough space for all of their guests.

“We need music,” Kara says, hurrying to put some Christmas tunes on.

“Hey,” Lyra complains when she tries to x-ray the presents without being able to look through them.

“What is this sorcery?” Larissa asks, disgruntled.

“That, my sweethearts, is lead,” Kara answers, smiling brightly. “We’re not able to see through lead,” she explains, so Lyra and Larissa can understand what’s preventing them from seeing their gifts.

“It was a good idea of you to cover each present with lead,” Lena says to Kara, wondering why she never thought of that before.

Lena looks forward to see Eliza again, who she hasn’t seen in six years. Kara’s adoptive mother was always kind to her in the past, always warm and welcoming. It makes her smile how happy Eliza sounded over the phone when she was informed about Lyra and Larissa, completely ecstatic about being a grandmother. She isn’t sure what to make of Winn, other than that she heard that he’s a nice guy who is like a brother to Kara and Alex.

Lucy is the first to arrive with Vasquez, in case Kara and Lena need a hand with all the food. She assumes there is going to be a lot of food given there will be four Kryptonians with their insane appetites.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Vasquez says politely to Kara and Lena.

“Anytime,” Lena replies, happy that Lucy has someone who loves her like that.

“I can help in the kitchen,” Lucy offers. “Just tell me what I can do and I’ll be on it.”

“You’re our guest,” Kara says to Lucy. “You don’t have to do anything.”

“Nonsense,” Lucy replies, waving that off. “Let me help.”

“Okay then,” Kara relents. “I was going to make some appetizers, you could help with those.”

“I can help, too,” Vasquez offers, following Lucy and Kara into the kitchen.

“You can always give me a hand,” Lucy whispers in Susan’s ear, kissing her jaw.

“Oh Rao,” Kara mumbles, really not needing to hear those kind of things.

Susan smiles and cups Lucy’s cheeks to kiss her, letting her hands travel towards her girlfriend’s hips.

“Can you two please not make out in my kitchen?” Kara asks, averting her eyes.

“Mommy,” Larissa says as she walks into the kitchen. “When will I have a girlfriend?”

“Um, when you’re older,” Kara answers, deciding not to break into the whole how Larissa could meet anyone and like them in a more than friends way. If her daughter is mentioning a girlfriend, then she’ll let her be.

“How old?” Larissa asks, not satisfied yet. “Auntie Luce old or Astra old?”

“Hey, I’m not old,” Lucy objects, ruffling Larissa’s hair.

“Auntie Luce,” Larissa groans, pushing her hand away. “Mama made my hair pretty and now you ruined it.”

“Mommy, how do you make a relationship with someone?” Lyra asks.

“You know,” Kara answers awkwardly, “mama has all the answers to your questions, you should both go ask her.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Maggie,” Eliza says, smiling warmly as she wraps her daughter’s girlfriend in a hug. “It’s so good to meet you.”

“Hi, uh, likewise,” Maggie replies awkwardly, stunned by the warm reaction she’s receiving.

“Alex has told me so much about you,” Eliza says when their hug breaks.

Alex places a comforting hand on Maggie’s shoulder to let her know she’s here and that it’s okay. “It’s good to see you again, mom,” she says, having missed her mother a bit.

“I’ve missed you, honey,” Eliza replies, taking a moment to hug her daughter.

“Granny, do you want a drink?” Lyra asks, looking up at Eliza. “Mama is pouring drinks.”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Eliza answers, looking down at Lyra.

“They’re amazing aren’t they?” Alex asks her mother when the twins walk towards the kitchen.

“It feels great to be a grandmother,” Eliza answers, happy to have grandchildren. “Their eyes are exactly like Kara’s.”

“Wait until you see their appetite,” Alex jokes lightly.

There’s a knock on the door and when Alex swings the door open, Winn is standing in front of it. She sees Astra approaching as well.

“Hey, I uh brought a few gifts,” Winn says nervously. “F-for the girls.”

“Hey, Winn,” Kara says, waving him inside. “This is Lyra and Larissa,” she says, proudly officially introducing her daughters to Winn.

“How bad are you at chess?” Larissa asks Winn. “Because I’m really good at it and I’m going to win.”

“I’m better at video games,” Winn answers.

“We don’t have those,” Lyra says, shaking her head. “You can play scrabble with me.”

“Aren’t you a bit young for scrabble?” Winn asks, glancing at the little girl.

“I know how to spell supercalifragilisticexpialidocious,” Lyra answers.

“I said nothing,” Winn replies, his eyes wide.

“Aunt Astra, why are your gifts so big?” Kara asks, noticing that her aunt is holding gifts that are as big as her daughters. It is lead lined so she can’t see through it, which is what they had agreed upon, though she’s curious which gifts Astra has for Lyra and Larissa.

Astra smiles and puts the gifts down near the tree because they don’t fit under it.

Lena walks in with a tray of drinks, frowning at the sights of all the gifts under and around the Christmas tree. Spoiling Lyra and Larissa seems to run in this family. “I have orange juice, champagne and water,” she says as she goes around with the tray.

“So, Maggie,” Eliza says while she holds a glass of champagne. “Alex told me you’re a detective.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Maggie replies politely, still feeling quite nervous.

“Please, call me Eliza,” Eliza says with a kind smile.

“Eliza,” Maggie repeats, returning her smile. “Your daughter is an amazing woman.”

“From what I’ve been told you are as well,” Eliza replies, sipping from her champagne. “I have never seen anyone make my Alexandra that happy before.”

Alex gives Maggie’s hand a squeeze to convey that she told her that her mother would like her. She’s relieved that it’s all going well, but she knows that her girlfriend is nervous all the same.

Eliza turns her attention towards Astra. “I’m happy that Kara still has you,” she says sincerely.

“Eliza Danvers,” Astra says, acknowledging the woman. “I thank you for your care for my niece, for opening your home to her.”

“It’s been a pleasure,” Eliza replies earnestly. “Kara is a sweet girl.”

“Sit down everyone,” Kara says, urging them to take seats at the table. “I’m starving.”

“Yay, food!” Lyra cheers, tugging at her sister’s hand to take a seat. “I want to sit next to granny.”

“I want to sit next to Astra and Auntie Alex,” Larissa says, taking a seat to sit in between them.

Astra smiles and sits down next to Larissa, thinking of how one day she might be able to make a fine soldier out of her.

Alex sits down on Larissa's other side with Maggie next to her. She feels her niece gently grabbing her hand which is still healing a bit and she knows Larissa studies her hand often to make sure her hand is getting better.

Larissa presses a soft kiss to her aunt’s hand. “Mama said kisses make wounds better,” she whispers, letting go of Alex’s hand.

“Oh yes,” Alex agrees, smiling at Larissa. “My hand feels ten times better now.”

 


	38. Chapter 38

Lyra and Larissa squeal when they’re finally allowed to open their presents.

Winn sheepishly hands a gift over. “This is for you both, to share,” he explains.

Lyra tears the wrapping open and smiles when a doll house is revealed. “Thank you, Winn,” she says, lightly hugging his legs.

“Thank you,” Larissa says to Winn, hugging his legs as well.

“You’re welcome,” Winn replies, smiling because they like it.

Eliza hands the twins a gift, which contains clothes. “I was told you like red,” she says to Larissa. “And you like blue,” she says to Lyra.

“Thank you, granny,” Larissa says happily when she looks at the red dress and the red jacket she got.

Lyra grins when she sees that she got a blue dress and Supergirl pajamas. “Thank you, granny,” she says, hugging her grandmother.

Kara watches as Lyra and Larissa open present after present, their faces full of wonder and awe. It’s cute to see her daughters so happy and their matching Christmas sweaters are adorable. She loves spending Christmas with them this year and she hopes to be able to do this for many more years.

Larissa gasps when she opens Astra’s gift. “A robot!” she shouts. “This is so cool!”

“Thank you, Astra,” Lyra says gleefully. “Look, mommies,” she says happily, showing her robot off.

Kara narrows her eyes at the two robots. “Is that… Olaf?” she asks, recognizing the shape from the snowman in the movie Frozen.

“Larissa said she wanted Olaf,” Astra answers, recalling the day where they had played in the snow. After that she did extensive research with her people to know who Larissa was talking about and then she created two nearly identical robots. The robots’ eyes are not black. The ones from Larissa’s robot are red and the ones from Lyra’s robot are blue.

“That’s amazing, Astra,” Lena says, blown away that Astra did that for the twins. “You’re truly spoiling them.”

“Children are precious,” Astra whispers, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Kara knows how much her aunt would have wanted children of her own.

Astra crouches down next to the twins and the robots. She opens the back of the robots’ head. “They work on voice commando,” she explains. “If you speak, they will only listen to the both of you.”

“Can my robot play chess with me?” Larissa asks with a hopeful smile.

“Yes,” Astra answers. “They can even bake pancakes,” she whispers, winking at the twins.

“Robot, hug me,” Lyra commands. She smiles when her robot hugs her. “It works!”

“How did you build them?” Winn asks Astra, delving into a conversation about technology.

Maggie smirks when Alex, being her nerdy self, mixes into the conversation as well. “That’s going to take a while,” she says to the others. “Shall we carry on then?”

“Definitely,” Lena answers, though it piques her interest as well how Astra built those robots.

“Go,” Kara whispers while nudging Lena’s side. “I know you want to know.”

“Okay,” Lena replies, smiling. “It should only take an hour, tops.”

“Mhmm,” Kara hums, not convinced.

Three hours later, Astra, Winn, Alex and Lena are still talking about robots and technology in general while the twins are playing with their robots and with Krypto.

“I should have gifted a watch to her,” Kara comments teasingly.

“As if that would have stopped her,” Maggie says, knowing Lena well enough. “I’d say we’ll be lucky if they don’t keep talking about that stuff all night.”

“They’re in their element,” Lucy points out. “It’s not surprising.”

Maggie sighs and briefly glances at Alex, who is talking excitedly about technology and things she doesn’t understand. She kind of misses holding her girlfriend right now and seeing Lucy sitting on Susan’s lap being all couple-y doesn’t help.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lyra pouts at the movie and nuzzles herself closer against her mother. “Mommy, why are people so mean to the Grinch?” she asks confused.

“Sometimes people are not kind when someone is different,” Kara answers, looping one arm around Lyra’s waist.

“That’s not nice,” Larissa says, crossing her arms. “Just because he looks different doesn’t mean they have to be so mean.”

“I like how he looks,” Lyra says. “He looks fuzzy and cuddly.”

“Are people saying mean things because of your brother, mama?” Larissa asks curiously. “Because we are Luthors?”

Lena freezes and wonders how Larissa even knows about Lex. “Where did you get that from, sweetie?” she asks, worried.

“People on the street said,” Larissa answers. “Is it true, mama?”

“Some people say mean things because of our last name, but that’s because they don’t know any better,” Lena answers, wishing that Lyra and Larissa would stop hearing such things.

“People can be ignorant and foolish,” Astra says to the twins. “You are all better than that.”

“We know,” Lyra replies whilst nodding her head.

“The stranger from the animal shelter said our blood doesn’t matter,” Larissa recalls. “She said what matters is what we have in our heart.”

“Yes,” Lyra chimes in. “She said it is important.”

Kara is starting to wonder more and more that Livewire might definitely be good rather than bad, or at least Leslie seems to have been redeeming herself. When Livewire escaped, she could have harmed her sister badly, but she didn’t do anything to her. Then there’s that stuff she said to Lyra and Larissa to help them, she once sat on the windowsill in their bedroom, looking out over them and once Leslie helped her aunt. There doesn’t seem to be any need for her to chase Livewire anymore, especially not since Leslie hasn’t done anything wrong since she escaped.

When the movie is done, Winn excuses himself to go home, the drinks catching up to him.

“I had a lovely evening,” Eliza says as she says her goodbyes.

Alex yawns while she leans on Maggie to go home. “We’ll see you all again later,” she mumbles.

“Let’s get you home,” Maggie says to her girlfriend, supporting her weight. “I think you drank a bit too much.”

“Pfft, no,” Alex denies, though she may have looked a bit too deep into her glass.

Kara holds the door open while they leave so she can wave at them.

“Hmm, I hope the guestroom will be comfy,” Lucy says, grasping Susan’s hand to go upstairs.

“I’ve slept on floors in the past, I’m sure it’s fine,” Susan says to Lucy.

“Astra, can you tell us a bedtime story tonight?” Larissa asks, tugging at her pants.

“I suppose I can,” Astra answers when the twins wrap themselves around her legs.

Lena smiles when Astra walks up the stairs with Lyra and Larissa holding on to her legs. “I’m going to clean up a bit,” she whispers tiredly.

“I’ll help,” Kara says, quickly moving to clean the table.

“This Christmas was lovely,” Lena whispers, having noticed how much everyone enjoyed it. “I think we could do this again next year and the year after that.”

“I agree,” Kara replies, happy that Lena liked it.

“If you keep moving that fast I won’t be able to clean up anything,” Lena points out, shaking her head as Kara moves even faster.

Kara sighs softly when everything is cleaned up. “Now we can go to bed,” she whispers contently, scooping Lena up.

“I can walk,” Lena protests, though she doesn’t sound very convincing.

Kara smiles while she continues to carry Lena to their bedroom, not letting go until they’re inside.

Lena pulls Kara down on the bed with her and kisses her, rolling around to be on top so she can kiss her girlfriend’s neck.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, you,” Lucy whispers when Astra exits the twins’ bedroom.

Astra raises an eyebrow when her eyes rake down Lucy’s body, who is merely wearing some sort of shirt that stops right above her belly button and boxer briefs. When she meets her eyes again, Lucy is smirking.

“I was just about to get some water downstairs,” Lucy whispers, following Astra down the stairs. “Are the girls sleeping?”

“Yes,” Astra answers quietly. “They fell asleep during my story.”

“Sounds about right,” Lucy replies, knowing that Lyra and Larissa often fall asleep during their bedtime story. “Are you thirsty?” she asks while she stands on the tips of her toes to reach for a glass from the cupboard.

Astra leans next to Lucy and grasps two glasses, handing them to her.

“I’m going to guess you are,” Lucy says while she accepts the glasses. “Is water good?”

“Water is fine,” Astra answers, sighing quietly as she leans against the kitchen table. “Your tan suits you.”

“Thanks,” Lucy replies, grinning at the fact that Astra is checking her out. “By the way, how old are you?” she asks, having been curious about that for a while.

“It is impolite to ask such a thing,” Astra answers, narrowing her eyes while Lucy hands her a glass of water.

“Huh, not so different from humans then,” Lucy says, pleasantly surprised. “People say that it’s rude around here as well,” she explains quickly. “I’m twenty-four, eventually I’ll be twenty five,” she reveals. She gulps from her glass of water, which is refreshing after how dry her throat has been.

“I am forty-four,” Astra reveals while Lucy chokes on her water.

Lucy balls her fist and slams it against her own chest a few times to cough the water up. “Forty-four?” she asks, shocked. “Are you kidding?”

“If only,” Astra answers bitterly. Without the phantom zone she would have been older.

“Damn,” Lucy mumbles, wiping water away from her chin with the back of her hand. Some of the water has dribbled down onto her shirt. Maybe she should have guessed because Astra is Kara’s aunt, who was one half of a twin, but damn. “You don’t look forty-four,” she says sincerely. “You look at least ten years younger, for sure.”

“Kryptonians age differently,” Astra explains. That is why she looks more youthful than humans her age and she will grow to be older, as will Kara and likely the twins as well.

“You look so hot,” Lucy says bluntly. “Especially for your age,” she adds, finishing the rest of her water.

Astra empties her glass and puts it down. “I should take my leave now,” she says, considering the twins are asleep and the other guests already left.

“I read that you gave Cat Grant an exclusive interview quite recently,” Lucy says before Astra can leave. “It was surprising to read considering one time you dangled her over the edge of her balcony.”

“The interview was merely to correct the errors she made,” Astra replies pointedly.

“Uh huh,” Lucy hums, smirking. “That must be why you had dinner with her.”

“Are you jealous?” Astra asks, taking a step closer towards Lucy. “Do you wish you would have been the one to eat dinner with me?” she asks, taking another step and another until Lucy is backed up against the sink. “I hear many things, Agent Lane.”

Lucy swallows hard at Astra’s close proximity. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she answers, trying to look away. “I’m not jealous because I don’t know if you realize that I have a girlfriend, so you see, I’m not jealous.”

“Cat is my friend,” Astra says as she backs away from Lucy. “I do not need any teasing from someone who is taken. Goodnight, Lucy.”

“Wait, wait,” Lucy says, rushing after Astra. “From someone who’s taken? Are you saying that if I wasn’t taken…?”

“What is it they say,” Astra whispers, smiling. “The look on your face is priceless.”

“How dare you tease me?” Lucy asks, appalled. “That’s my thing.”

“Is your name written on it?” Astra retorts. “No? See, it is not your thing.”

“Fucking aliens,” Lucy mutters as she stomps up the stairs.

“You are sleeping with the wrong species then,” Astra quips.

“Oh just shut up,” Lucy replies, smiling as she walks up the stairs faster. From the new friends she made, Astra is probably her favorite.

 


	39. Chapter 39

“Bam, here it is,” Maggie says, tossing the file onto the table of the DEO.

Kara opens the file before her sister even gets the chance to do so. “You found it,” she says to Maggie, amazed to see the evidence that proves Lillian killed Lena’s mother.

“Of course,” Maggie replies confidently. “I’m a detective, I detect.”

“Now we need to find her and bring her to prison,” Alex says, skimming through the file over her sister’s shoulder.

“Supergirl,” J’onn says, drawing Kara’s attention. “Winn has found footage from ten minutes ago. It reveals Lillian Luthor.”

“Winn,” Kara says, impatiently tapping her foot.

“I’m on it,” Winn replies, quickly pulling the right screen up. “There,” he says, pointing at a small corner, “with the sunglasses and the hand.”

Kara sees it on the screen, Lillian with sunglasses and her hand held up as if to shield her face, though Winn sharpened the image. “Good job, Winn,” she says approvingly. “I’ll go there now.”

“I’ll need a lift from you,” Maggie says, needing to get there as fast as possible so she can cuff Lillian. “I already sent a warrant out to have her arrested.”

Kara nods and wraps her arms around Maggie. “This shouldn’t take long,” she says to her sister.

“I’m taking the chopper,” Alex says when her sister flies away with Maggie. “Sir?” she asks J’onn.

J’onn nods his permission. “Take agent Lane and Vasquez with you,” he instructs.

Alex is relieved that finally they’ll be able to capture Lillian, who is going to be quite shocked when she finds out that the truth has been revealed. The only reason they even began to investigate in the first place was because Lillian let it slip to Lena that she killed her mother. Lillian mostly pulled a checkmate on herself.

Lucy grumbles when Alex yanks the door from the storage room open where she had been kissing Susan while being three knuckles deep inside of her.

“Oh god,” Alex says, quickly covering her eyes with her hand. “I can see now why J’onn wants me to take you two with me. You have to stop doing stuff like this here at the DEO.”

“Please,” Lucy replies, huffing. “I once walked in on you eating Maggie out on one of those tables.”

“That was different,” Alex mumbles, her cheeks heating up. She hadn’t known that anyone would walk in and it had been a moment of weakness. “If she hadn’t fought all those agents for that new gun she wouldn’t have even been on that table.”

“You’re just grumpy she won,” Lucy points out, amused.

“Having to give her my favorite gun wasn’t all that great,” Alex replies, sighing. She should have never made that bet with Maggie, but alas. Now her girlfriend owns her gun and the newest gun they had. “Anyway, back to business, we’re going after Lillian.”

“About time,” Lucy says as she licks her fingers clean, smirking when Alex looks away again.

Alex agrees with Lucy because Valentine is closing in and it would be a relief to have Lillian locked up to make sure that woman can’t ruin that day for her sister who is going to propose to Lena.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara lands in the area where Lillian had been spotted and gently lowers Maggie.

“Do you see anything?” Maggie asks, holding her gun ready just in case.

Kara peers around with her x-ray vision. “Yes,” she answers, spotting Lillian. “She is eating dinner at a restaurant a few blocks away from here.”

Maggie nods and follows Kara on foot. “Okay, here’s what’s going to happen,” she says, about to break it down. “I will walk in and tell her she is under arrest. Then I will cuff her. You can wait outside in case something goes wrong.”

“What if she pulls a gun on you?” Kara asks, not comfortable with Maggie’s plan.

“I’m wearing a bulletproof vest,” Maggie answers, tapping it.

“Your vest is bulletproof, but your body isn’t,” Kara points out. “If she shoots a bullet through your head, you won’t recover. How come humans never think of that?”

“Um, well, you do have a point,” Maggie admits. “Usually people aim at someone’s chest or something, not their forehead.”

“I’m not willing to test that theory,” Kara replies, not wanting to take any risks.

“It would look odd if Supergirl would storm into the restaurant,” Maggie says, to let Kara know that’s not an option either. “We will wait until she exits. Then I will arrest her and if she wouldn’t cooperate, you can do your thing.”

“Fine,” Kara huffs.

“Hey,” Maggie says, resting a hand on Kara’s elbow. “I know you’re eager to arrest her to have her rot in jail and believe me, after the stuff she pulled, I’d rather shoot her, but we need to do our jobs. We have to be a bit more patient and arrest her properly. I dug up more than enough to lock her up for life. Once we have her, she’s not getting out.”

“You’re right,” Kara admits, aware that they need to wait just a bit longer. She reaches the restaurant and waits outside with Maggie, keeping her eyes trained on Lillian with her x-ray vision.

Maggie watches how people pass them and look at Supergirl. It must look odd to others to see Supergirl casually standing outside a restaurant. She smiles when she spots a chopper in the air and then Alex is sliding down from it, which is so hot to see.

Alex presses her earpiece. “Wait for my signal,” she says, communicating with the DEO. “Stand by.”

Maggie is tempted to lean in and kiss Alex, but they’re working right now so it’s not a good time.

“We’re going to get her,” Alex says, sure of it. “I mean come on, the DEO, the NCPD and Supergirl are working together to capture one woman.”

“Hmm, sounds a bit much,” Maggie replies. “But we can’t take any risks.”

“Is she eating by herself in there?” Alex asks her sister.

“Two men joined her,” Kara answers, tapping in on their conversation. “They’re talking about how they can murder all aliens,” she mutters, displeased. It’s clear that Lillian carries just as much hatred as Lex did or even more, given Lillian is out to kill all aliens.

They stand post outside, ignoring the looks of people who pass by.

“Miss Luthor,” Maggie says while flashing her badge the second Lillian exits the restaurant. “You are under arrest for murder, intentional assault and battery, and fraud,” she lists.

“You are making a mistake,” Lillian replies coldly, her jaw clenching. “I am innocent.”

“You have the right to remain silent. Should you waive that right, anything you say can be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?”

“I will sue you,” Lillian threatens as she’s being cuffed.

Maggie knows that Lillian won’t have a foot to stand on. She has footage from Lena’s office where Lillian confessed to have murdered Lena’s mother and she undid the forgery that was meant to cover up said murder.

Kara has her arms crossed over her chest and when the two men who are with Lillian try to run, she quickly grasps them so her sister can deal with them.

“You cannot stop us,” Lillian says icily. “When aliens retaliate, you will beg for my help.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“See, I told you my mama is the best,” Larissa sing-songs to Astra.

Lena smiles while Astra stares puzzled at the checkmate she just made. “You tried your best,” she says to Astra, because it was a close call.

“I want a rematch,” Astra replies, putting the pieces quickly in place again to start fresh.

Lyra grins when her robot brings her a batch of cookies. “Thanks buddy,” she says, hugging her robot.

“Don’t eat too many cookies,” Lena warns, wanting Lyra to keep it modest.

“Mama, I want to play chess, too,” Larissa whines, waiting to have a turn.

“You can play this round against Astra,” Lena suggests, even though Astra wanted a rematch with her.

Larissa eagerly sits on her mother’s lap to play against Astra. “This time you will lose,” she says, determined to win. She grabs a black pawn and makes the first move, careful not to break her mother’s chess pieces, which are more breakable than her own.

“That is possible,” Astra replies, aware that Larissa has been getting better at chess.

“Mama, Krypto needs to go for his walk,” Lyra says, holding his leash in her hand.

“Okay, sweetie,” Lena replies and she knows it’s necessary sometimes. “Astra, will you keep an eye on Larissa while I go walk Krypto with Lyra?”

“Yes,” Astra answers, briefly looking up from the chess board to look at Lena. “Are you certain you wish to go outside alone with Lyra?”

“It’ll be fine,” Lena answers, not worried about it. “We’ll be back in half an hour or so,” she promises.

Lyra smiles as she leads Krypto outside, holding his leash tightly clutched in her right hand. With her left hand she reaches out for her mother. “Krypto is getting bigger,” she says while they walk.

“He was a puppy first, but he won’t always be a puppy,” Lena replies. She slows down a bit when Lyra is walking too fast and she can feel her daughter slowing down as well. “Golden Retrievers grow up to be quite big dogs.”

“His fur is really pretty and fluffy and cuddly,” Lyra says, smiling when she feels Krypto tug at his leash. “Not too fast, boy,” she says, gently reeling him closer the way her other mother taught her to do and she’s been taught not to call him Krypto outside the house.

Lena is not sure yet what she will do for Lyra and Larissa when they turn six, which is about three weeks after Valentines. She’s considering throwing them a special birthday party, though she’ll discuss it first with Kara to hear what she thinks they should do so they can decide together. Her girlfriend will probably agree to have a very large birthday cake for their daughters.

When their walk with Krypto is done, Lena spots someone moving boxes into the house that’s closest to hers. She didn’t know someone new was going to move into that house which had been empty for a while, though it was to be expected that it wouldn’t remain empty. It’s a bit peculiar to see someone moving in at nightfall.

“Hello, I am your new neighbor.”

Lena smiles politely and accepts the woman’s outstretched hand. “Welcome,” she replies, to be friendly. “I’m Lena and this is one of my daughters, Lyra. What is your name?”

“I’m Megan,” M’gann answers. She waves her hand just as two children walk out of the house. “These are my children. My son Comet is eight and my daughter Reagan is five,” she says, introducing C’mett and R’gann. She tilts her head to the side while she looks at Lyra.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Lena replies, happy that her neighbor has two children. “Lyra and Larissa are five as well,” she says, noticing that Lyra is already smiling at the prospect of having two friends.

“Hi,” Lyra says, sticking her hand out to the children. “You should come and play sometime. I live next door with my sister,” she says while she shakes their hands. “Look, mama, I’m making friends.”

 


	40. Chapter 40

Kara can feel Lena moving around in their bed, clearly not asleep yet. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asks, caressing her girlfriend’s arm.

“There isn’t much to say,” Lena answers, blinking her eyes open to look at Kara. “I’m relieved that justice is being served,” she says, finding it good to know that today they caught Lillian. “All those years where she didn’t love me, I called her my mother. It feels so wrong now, knowing what she did, how she killed my real mother.”

“You didn’t know that until recently,” Kara replies quietly, continuing to caress Lena’s arm to offer her comfort. “There was no way you could have known.”

“I can understand that she must have been angry at my father that he slept with my mother, but that’s where it stops,” Lena whispers, wishing her past would have been different. “My father shouldn’t have cheated on her, though she should have never murdered my mother.”

Kara finds it amazing how Lena is trying to understand why Lillian did what she did, although it’s true that there’s no decent excuse for murder. Her girlfriend’s mother never stood a chance and what’s worse is how Lillian had been out to kill Lena along with her that day, twenty years ago.

“When she confessed those things in my office, it was difficult,” Lena whispers, having felt so much pain that she literally couldn’t breathe anymore. “It was as if I was caught up in smoke and no matter how much I clawed at my neck, no oxygen came.”

“You’ve been through a lot,” Kara replies, sympathizing with Lena. “You had so much pain to endure.”

“Justice is being done now and life goes on,” Lena says, sighing. “In other news, we have new neighbors. When I was outside walking Krypto with Lyra, we met them,” she explains, unsure what to think about their new neighbors. “The woman is named Megan. She seems friendly so far. She has two children, a son named Comet who is eight years old and a daughter named Reagan who is five years old.”

“Oh, that sounds nice,” Kara says while her face lights up a bit. “Their ages are close to those of our daughters then,” she points out, glad to hear that.

“Lyra already invited the children to come play sometime,” Lena reveals, smiling at how happy Lyra looked and how excited Larissa was when she heard about it. “I was thinking… their sixth birthday is coming up soon and perhaps we could organize a birthday party for them and we could invite Comet and Reagan,” she says, throwing it out in the open as a suggestion. “What do you think?”

“I think that’s a superb idea, Lena,” Kara answers enthusiastically. “Our girls are going to love having a birthday party,” she says, looking forward to help organize it because this is the first birthday she will be celebrating of Lyra and Larissa. “We could invite our family and friends,” she suggests.

“Yes, I was thinking the same thing,” Lena agrees, happy that they can talk about something positive now.

“We could invite our neighbors from across the street as well,” Kara suggests. “I’ve seen that they have children as well.”

“That’s a good idea,” Lena replies, considering their daughters have been able to control their powers better and they deserve friends. Asking won’t hurt. They could go talk to them tomorrow to see what they’ll say.

Kara smiles and shifts closer towards Lena so she can kiss her. It was supposed to be a brief kiss, but it quickly turns into a languid kiss with their tongues circling around slowly into each other’s mouth.

“Kara,” Lena whispers, slipping her hands under her girlfriend’s shirt.

“Mhmm,” Kara hums, allowing Lena to push her down onto the mattress. She moves to sit up a bit so her girlfriend can take her shirt off.

Lena’s pupils dilate at the sight of Kara’s bare chest while she licks her lips hungrily. She pushes her girlfriend down again and laves her chest with kisses, grazing her teeth here and there. One of her hands moves between Kara’s legs, feeling how hard she is.

“Lena,” Kara whimpers when seconds later her girlfriend’s hand is wrapped around her member, getting her all worked up even more.

“You can relax while I take care of you,” Lena whispers, tightening her grip just a little bit. She circles her tongue around the base of Kara’s member, hearing her girlfriend moan and watching her writhe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You did good work, Sawyer,” Alex says appraisingly. “Without you we wouldn’t have been able to pull that off.”

“I was just doing my job and helping out family, that’s all,” Maggie replies, happy to have been able to help so much.

“Watching you arrest someone was interesting,” Alex whispers, moving her hands up Maggie’s arms. “The way you cuffed them…it made me think about cuffs,” she husks, kissing her girlfriend’s neck.

“You mean like these?” Maggie asks, revealing a pair of cuffs and dangling them in front of Alex’s face.

“Exactly like those,” Alex answers, grasping the cuffs. “There’s one thing I’ve been meaning to do.”

“Yeah?” Maggie asks, raising an eyebrow. “What would that be?” She can imagine it has something to do with one of them being cuffed, which she wouldn’t mind.

Alex smirks and grabs Maggie’s right arm, twisting it behind her back as she pushes her girlfriend against the wall. “You are under arrest,” she says, clicking the first cuff around Maggie’s right wrist. She turns her girlfriend around and cuffs her left wrist as well, figuring it’s more comfortable for Maggie to have her hands cuffed in front of her body rather than behind her back.

“Wow,” Maggie breathes out, finding herself pushed against the wall again, with her back this time. “Fuck, Danvers,” she moans when Alex nips at her neck.

“Silence,” Alex demands. “If you speak without my permission, I’ll stop. Is that clear?” she asks and her voice is slightly unsteady because she hasn’t done this before and she’s not sure if she’s doing this all wrong.

“Very clear,” Maggie answers. She decides not to point out how she noticed that Alex sounded unsure. It’s hot that her girlfriend is doing this and it intrigues her.

“Can I?” Alex asks, pausing at Maggie’s pants.

“Yes,” Maggie answers, nodding at the same time.

Alex works on taking Maggie’s pants off and when she’s done she guides her girlfriend towards their bed, gently pushing Maggie down on it.

Maggie closes her eyes when Alex leans in to kiss her. Fuck, she really loves this woman a lot. “I love you,” she whispers breathlessly when their kiss breaks.

Alex had told Maggie to be silent, but now she’s blushing. “I love you, too,” she whispers in response, because god, it’s impossible not to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena clears her throat as she rings the doorbell from her neighbors across the street. It is afternoon so she figured now would be a good time and she hadn’t seen them leave their house, for as far as she could tell. The house is covered with a lot of ivy, even the windows. The door isn’t though.

“These people have so many plants, mama,” Larissa says, holding her mother’s hand.

“I hope they’re nice people,” Lyra whispers, holding her mother’s other hand. “What if they are mean people?”

“We’ll see, sweetie,” Lena replies, giving their hands a squeeze just as the door swings open. “Hello,” she says to the woman who has long red hair and now that she’s seeing her up close for the first time she can see that her skin is slightly green. Okay, this woman clearly isn’t human. “I’m Lena.”

“Lena Luthor, I know,” the woman says, her eyes flitting down at the twins. “Lyra and Larissa Luthor,” she continues, flicking her eyes back up to Lena. “I’m Ivy.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Ivy,” Lena says sincerely, sensing friendliness so far rather than distaste.

Ivy whistles on her fingers. “This is Harley,” she says, introducing her partner. “And these are our children.”

Lena looks at the children, a boy with black hair, possibly even darker than the black locks Larissa and she have, green eyes and a pale white skin. There’s a girl standing next to the boy, shorter with red hair and green eyes, and her skin slightly green, like Ivy’s.

“Vladimir is nine years old,” Ivy says, gesturing at him. “He’s from Harley’s previous relationship,” she explains. “Lilith is six years old.”

“We are almost six, too,” Lyra announces happily.

“Yes, that’s why we’re here,” Lena cuts in. “We were hoping to invite your children to my daughters’ birthday party,” she says to Ivy and Harley. “It’s in a few weeks.”

“I didn’t know there are people with a light green skin,” Larissa says, staring at Lilith.

“Larissa, mind your manners,” Lena says, reprimanding her daughter lightly.

“I’m curious, mama,” Larissa replies. “I wasn’t trying to be rude or mean.”

“Your hair is really pretty,” Lyra says to Lilith.

Lilith smiles and stretches her hand out where a white lily blossoms from her palm. She plucks it with her other hand and reaches out to put it in Lyra’s hair.

“You’re going to be my best friend,” Lyra says excitedly, wrapping her arms around Lilith.

Lena feels a bit wary because Lilith is probably not the only one with powers, though they seem friendly. It’s not all that surprising to meet a special family because aliens and meta-humans are spread out over the city and other cities. As long as they don’t pose a threat she doesn’t mind her daughters having contact with Lilith and Vladimir.

“We have a dog,” Larissa says to Lilith and Vladimir. “Do you like dogs?”

“I like wolves more,” Vladimir answers. “Their teeth are sharper.”

“Our dog is soft and sweet,” Larissa replies, happy to have Krypto.

“We should go now, girls,” Lena says, wanting to get back inside their home.

Larissa curiously tilts her head when Vladimir grasps her hand. She giggles when he presses a kiss to her knuckles.

“You are an angel of the night, Larissa,” Vladimir says, not letting go of her hand yet. “Your beauty is astonishing.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Lena says, lifting Larissa up to place her on her hip so that little charmer cuts it out. She doesn’t need anyone to swoon her daughters, not when they’re this young.

“Did you hear that, mama?” Larissa asks as her mother walks back to their house. “He called me an angel of the night and he said I’m beautiful.”

“Yes, I heard,” Lena answers, wishing that she wouldn’t have.

“Lilith gave me a flower,” Lyra says, twirling it between her fingertips. “We made four friends,” she continues happily. “Comet, Reagan, Vladimir and Lilith.”

“I’m going to teach them how to play chess,” Larissa says, having set her mind to it. “We are going to have so much fun,” she says to her sister.

“We could show them our cool robots,” Lyra suggests.

Lena is going to keep a close eye on her daughters and on their new friends. She still has some time to further plan out their birthday party, but first Valentine is coming up. It’s been so long since she had the chance to celebrate Valentines with Kara and she’s not entirely sure yet what she will do. She knows Maggie hates Valentines so she considered asking her to watch over Lyra and Larissa, though it might be better to ask Astra so her friend can have some time with Alex, even if they don’t celebrate Valentines.

 


	41. Chapter 41

Maggie is walking towards Lena’s house with Alex when she spots a familiar face working in the garden of the house that had been empty for a while. “Hey, M’gann,” she says, waving at the woman she’s often seen at the alien bar.

M’gann looks up from the gardening she’d been doing. “Oh hey, Maggie,” she replies, smiling at the familiar young woman.

“You moved in here?” Maggie asks, glancing at the house.

“Yes, two nights ago,” M’gann answers. “Do you live in this neighborhood?”

“No, my friend does,” Maggie answers, pointing at the house next to M’gann’s. “Lena Luthor is my friend,” she says, not ashamed to let that be known.

“I had no idea,” M’gann replies, surprised. “Two nights ago I briefly met Lena and Lyra. I haven’t told them I’m different, so I would appreciate it if you don’t tell them.”

“My lips are sealed,” Maggie promises, not going to spill M’gann’s secrets. “Alex won’t say a thing either, right?”

“Right,” Alex confirms, smiling at M’gann. It wouldn’t be her place to say something anyway and she understands that M’gann simply wants to blend in.

“Lena’s thoughts were rather loud last night,” M’gann says hesitantly. “With Lyra there was nothing.”

Maggie throws her hands up since it’s not for her to say, even though she trusts M’gann. “I’ll see you around soon,” she says, now that M’gann is Lena’s new neighbor.

Alex continues her walk with Maggie and when they reach Lena’s door, she opens it with the key she has.

“Auntie Alex!” Lyra shouts cheerfully, running up to her from the kitchen. “And Auntie Maggie,” she adds.

“Hey, sweetie,” Alex replies while catching Lyra who jumps into her arms. “You look very happy this morning,” she observes.

Lyra nods vigorously and smiles. “Larissa and I made four new friends!” she announces happily. “Comet and Reagan from next door and Vladimir and Lilith from across the street,” she reveals.

Maggie smirks, hearing that clearly Lyra met M’gann’s children. It’s clear that their names have been introduced slightly different when it comes to how they’re pronounced, which she assumes M’gann did to come across as human. Vladimir and Lilith sound like dark names, and she hasn’t met the neighbors from across the street yet in that house covered with ivy.

“Lilith made a flower grow from her hand,” Lyra says excitedly when her aunt puts her down. “Then she put it in my hair!”

Maggie’s eyes widen and now it clicks. “Does Ivy live across the street?” she asks, not adding poison. She’s heard about Ivy before, who used to live in Gotham. As far as she knows Ivy walks a fine line between good and bad, often crossing that line.

“Yup!” Lyra answers, grasping her aunts’ hands to bring them to the kitchen.

“Our new friends are going to come to our birthday party in a few weeks,” Larissa says when Alex and Maggie are in the kitchen to join them for breakfast. “Vladimir said I’m an angel of the night.”

Alex takes a seat next to Larissa. “How old is that boy?” she asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Nine,” Larissa answers. “He kissed my hand,” she says giddily.

“Oh god, it’s starting already,” Alex groans. She’d rather not think of people trying to charm her young nieces.

“Tell me about it,” Lena says, sighing. “I thought I’d have like ten more years before I’d have to worry about that kind of stuff.”

Lyra flies up to the sink with Krypto’s bowl to refill it, which her mothers allow her to do when it’s only their family around. “Here you go, Krypto,” she says, putting it down and petting him. “I’ll get you some food, too.”

“Careful with that bag, sweetie,” Lena warns as she sees that Lyra is about to hold it upside down. “Krypto doesn’t eat as much as you do.”

“Where is Kara?” Alex asks, looking around.

“Burning building,” Lena answers quietly, looking down at the table. Her girlfriend had picked up on screams just as they were getting up to have breakfast, so of course Kara left to go do her thing as Supergirl. When she was four years old, there wasn’t a Super yet to stop the fire.

“Hey,” Maggie whispers, putting her hand on Lena’s back. “If you want to talk we could go somewhere,” she offers, knowing that her friend can’t talk about it with the twins around.

“It is fine,” Lena replies, brushing it off. “I have some busy days coming up,” she says, sighing deeply. “My secretary called me and on the 14th I have a meeting that apparently couldn’t wait, with a client I don’t even know.”

Alex knows that her sister is the one who is behind that because Kara had told her she’d arrange things with Lena’s secretary to have her called into work that day where her sister will surprise Lena. Basically, Lena will go to work on Valentines, thinking that’s just it and then Kara will surprise her with Valentine sweetness.

“What are you going to do with Lyra and Larissa?” Maggie asks Lena. She doesn’t celebrate Valentines anyway, which Alex agreed with, so they could watch the twins.

“I was thinking of asking Astra to watch them,” Lena answers, sighing yet again because Kara told her she’ll be busy at the DEO that day to train with agents.

“Maybe we could stay with our neighbors that day,” Lyra suggests to her mother. “Then we can play.”

“I don’t know them well enough for that yet, sweetie,” Lena replies, not comfortable with that idea. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara smiles as she enters the jewelry shop to have a look around with Astra. “I think the engagement ring should be silver,” she whispers extra quietly, keeping the conversation between her aunt and herself. “Her skin is pale and I know she always preferred silver over gold.”

“Silver or white gold,” Astra whispers as she eyes the rings with her niece.

“Hmm yeah, white gold could work as well,” Kara agrees, letting her eyes linger on the rings. “That one has a pretty white diamond in it,” she whispers, pointing at a ring. “I hope she’ll say yes. I’ll respect it if she says no, but it would hurt a bit if she wouldn’t say yes.”

“You are compatible,” Astra whispers, seeing the potential between Lena and Kara.

“Around here, even when someone loves someone deeply, it’s not guaranteed they would marry,” Kara whispers, which is a strange concept to her, but that’s how earth is, how humans are. “Some people stay together until they die and never marry one another. I heard that some people say it’s just a piece of paper that doesn’t mean much.”

“How dare they?” Astra replies quietly, appalled. “A courtship is sacred. It is a symbol of devotion and the bound between two souls.”

“I know, that’s our way, but it isn’t theirs,” Kara whispers, crossing her fingers Lena will react positively. “That ring looks beautiful,” she whispers as she points at a silver ring with diamonds woven into the infinite symbol.

“It would be suitable,” Astra whispers, finding the symbol fitting for its purpose.

“Mhmm,” Kara hums, slowly facing her aunt. “I know you had a sacred bound with Non, but I hope you know that…,” she whispers hesitantly as she looks into Astra’s eyes. “It would be okay if you were to find love. You don’t have to stay alone… like that… forever.”

Astra is hesitant to enter a relationship with anyone ever again, not wanting to be dishonorable of the Kryptonian laws. Non is dead, but their law states they can only have one, even when perished. She can see that her dear niece has been mixing in more with humans than she has and the twins will mix in even more than Kara has.

“I think I’ll go with this ring,” Kara whispers, selecting the one with the infinite symbol. “This way I can show Lena that I mean it would be forever if she says yes.”

Astra nods and waits as her niece pays for the ring, which is being placed in a small box.

“Lena and I want you to watch Lyra and Larissa on Valentines,” Kara says as they exit the jewelry shop. “But this time no fighting and you can’t take them to the Fortress,” she warns, laying out the rules. “They are supposed to stay at home. Can I trust you to do that?”

“Yes,” Astra answers, aware that she has made mistakes before. “The children shall not leave the house.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Pizza, check,” Alex says as she puts the box down on the table in front of the couch. “Beer, check,” she says, holding two bottles in her other hand.

“Beer opener, not check,” Maggie replies teasingly.

“Are you sure of that, Sawyer?” Alex asks as she plops down on the couch. She puts one bottle down on the table and lets the cap of the other bottle come down hard on the table, opening the bottle.

“You’re going to dent our table like that,” Maggie points out.

“Just shut up and admit I did think of a beer opener,” Alex replies while she holds the bottle out to Maggie so she can open the other one for herself.

“Fine, you thought of it,” Maggie admits, winking at her girlfriend as she sips from her beer. “Netflix and chill, huh?” she asks, seeing what Alex is up to. “If a romantic movie is next, I might gag,” she warns, especially because it’s Valentines today.

“You wish,” Alex scoffs, grasping the remote after opening her beer. “We’re going to watch an action movie,” she says, skimming through their options. In different circumstances she would have loved celebrating Valentine with Maggie, but it’s okay that they’re not celebrating it. She wouldn’t want to celebrate something that would cause her girlfriend pain. They’re going to watch a movie while having a beer and pizza, which is more than good enough for her.

“Our guns are better than theirs,” Maggie says five minutes into the movie.

“Totally,” Alex agrees, pressing her slice of pizza against Maggie’s before she takes a bite out of it. “I’m guessing that dude is going to get shot first, he can’t even hold his gun properly.”

“It kind of looks like a water gun,” Maggie says, narrowing her eyes at the screen. “They need to step up their game.”

“Oh god,” Alex says, laughing when the guy in the movie drops his magazine. “Called it,” she says when the guy gets shot.

“That was an easy one,” Maggie replies, grabbing another slice of pizza.

“Oh my god,” Alex whispers, gasping. “Is that…?”

“A fucking bazooka,” Maggie answers gleefully.

“Awesome,” Alex and Maggie say at once.

“This is the best Valentines ever,” Maggie mumbles, happy that she can simply spend time with Alex without all the cheesy cards and flowers and chocolates stuff.

“I agree,” Alex replies, smiling at her girlfriend. “We should go to the DEO and shoot some bottles and props,” she suggests, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I love the way you think,” Maggie whispers, leaning in to kiss Alex.

“Maybe we can go in an hour,” Alex whispers against Maggie’s lips.

“Two,” Maggie replies while sneaking her hands under Alex’s shirt. “Or three,” she adds.  

“Mhmm, three sounds good,” Alex hums, pulling Maggie down on top of her.

The movie and what’s left of their pizza is forgotten as they end up making out on their couch, kissing each other lovingly as their hands roam over each other’s body. Their clothes end up on the floor and their angle isn’t the most comfortable one, but neither of them makes a move to take this to their bed instead.

 


	42. Chapter 42

Kara pushes the sunglasses on the bridge of her nose and wraps the scarf around her head, leaving her face covered as she enters the building. One could think she’s having a cold or trying to hide a disease. If she hadn’t warned Jess in advance she’d have probably given her a scare. It’s finally Valentines, the day she has been counting down to.

This is going to be it, the day where she will know if Lena wants to marry her or not. It is plausible for her girlfriend to say no and if she does, she’ll try not to look too disappointed because a no doesn’t mean their relationship would end. Marriage is an important step, which she is willing to take, but that’s not a guarantee that Lena would feel the same way about it.

“Hello, Miss Danvers,” Jess greets with a polite smile. “Miss Luthor is in her office, waiting for her meeting.”

“Thank you, Jess,” Kara replies, nodding at her as she walks past her. When she reaches Lena’s office, she knocks on the door until she hears her girlfriend give her permission to enter.

Lena is writing things down when the door opens and when she looks up, she frowns. The person who just walked in is wearing dark sunglasses and has a scarf wrapped around their head. “Hello,” she says, trying to form a polite smile. It seems odd that a client would approach her this way and it’s highly unusual.

Kara grasps the scarf and slowly unwraps it to reveal herself. She then plucks the dark sunglasses away, replacing them with her regular glasses.

“Kara,” Lena says, gasping. “Wait… are you the meeting I have?” she asks, sensing she has been tricked.

“Yes, it is I,” Kara answers, smiling as she walks up to Lena’s desk. “You don’t have a meeting, it was me all along,” she says proudly, happy that she pulled it off to make her girlfriend believe that she’d be at the DEO all day. As if she was seriously going to miss the first Valentines they have together in years, please.

“Very sneaky,” Lena replies. She is unable to contain a smile of her own. “I’m proud and impressed,” she admits.

Kara reveals a single red rose and holds it out to Lena. “Will you spend Valentine with me?” she asks sweetly, filled with hope. It would be very awkward if her girlfriend would say no because then she won’t even get to the rest of her plans.

“I’d love to,” Lena answers, accepting the red rose.

Kara eagerly takes Lena’s free hand and pulls her up, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “I made plans for us,” she says, hoping that it all goes well. “Your driver is waiting for us outside.”

“Ah I see, my secretary and my driver are a part of this plot,” Lena replies, definitely tricked into this because she really believed she’d have a busy day of work ahead of her. She had no clue that Kara planned something because usually her girlfriend isn’t good at keeping surprises and such.

Kara laces her fingers together with Lena’s so they can exit the building together and enter the car where Nathaniel is waiting for them.

Lena is curious as to what Kara has planned and the knowledge of not knowing makes butterflies erupt in her stomach.

Kara winks at Nathaniel because she’s got this. She reaches out to open the door for Lena. “After you, milady,” she says, waiting for her girlfriend to get in first.

“Thank you, Kara,” Lena replies, smiling as she gets in the car.

Kara gets in once Lena is settled and closes the door. “Do you want one?” she asks as she picks up the strawberries dipped in white chocolate which she had left in the car before collecting her girlfriend.

“Mhmm yes,” Lena answers, opening her mouth. Strawberries covered in chocolate are one of her guilty pleasures. It’s so sweet that Kara is surprising her like this on Valentines and she doesn’t know what else her girlfriend is up to, but it already feels like the best Valentines ever.

Kara feeds the strawberry to Lena and when her girlfriend closes the gap between them to let her have a taste too, she moans into her mouth.

They’re both panting when their kiss breaks.

“I have to blindfold you,” Kara whispers, holding out the scarf. “May I?” she asks, though it’s kind of necessary because Lena can’t see where she’s taking her.

Lena nods and then Kara is wrapping the scarf in front of her eyes so she can’t see anymore. Not knowing what else her girlfriend has planned makes her stomach swoop in the weirdest ways. She’s not sure how long they’re in the car for because each time she tries to count seconds to get some sort of grip on the time, she’s being distracted when Kara touches her knee or her arm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I got you,” Kara says, holding both of Lena’s hands. “Duck your head a bit,” she instructs, not wanting her girlfriend to bump her head as she gets out of the car.

Lena ducks her head and holds on to Kara’s hands, eventually feeling ground underneath her feet. She has no idea where her girlfriend took her and it looks like she won’t know yet because Kara isn’t removing the scarf yet.

Kara nods at Nathaniel who gets back in the car to drive away. She carefully leads Lena into the woods, making sure she doesn’t stumble with those heels of her. When she reaches the picnic table she slowly removes the scarf so her girlfriend can look.

Lena has to blink her eyes a few times to adjust to the light after having been blindfolded for quite a while. She takes in the sight of the picnic table, realizing they’re in some sort of woods. The picnic table has a bottle of red wine on it, baguettes, cheese, ham and other goodies. It makes her smile that Kara has planned to have a picnic with her.

“Are you hungry?” Kara asks as she sits down with Lena.

“A little bit,” Lena answers, able to eat a bite. She inhales the scents of the food. “I can’t believe you arranged all of this,” she whispers, amazed. Not only did Kara convince Jess and Nathaniel to play along, she set up this picnic table.

Kara feels giddy because she has so much more planned, but for now they’ll eat first. “You deserve so much more, Lena,” she says sincerely. If she could give her girlfriend the moon on a silver platter she would.

Lena puts a piece of the baguette on her plate and grasps some cheese to go with it while Kara is pouring her a glass of red wine. “That bottle must have been expensive,” she says, noticing that it’s wine from a good year, which is never cheap.

“I can’t put a price on our love,” Kara replies, feeling like Lena is worth all of this and more.

Lena sips from the wine and lets the taste linger on her tongue. “It’s good,” she says approvingly. While she eats, she notices that Kara is leaning her elbow on the picnic table with her chin resting in the palm of her hand, looking at her in awe. “Aren’t you hungry?” she asks, surprised that her girlfriend isn’t digging in the way she usually would.

“Mhmm,” Kara hums, gazing into Lena’s eyes.

Lena has a warm feeling due to how Kara is looking at her with the utmost love and devotion. She quietly continues to eat while her girlfriend hardly eats anything.

Kara waits patiently for Lena to eat as much as she wants and when her girlfriend is done eating, she gets up from the picnic table. “I want to show you something,” she says as she holds her hand out to Lena.

Lena accepts Kara’s hands and gets up from the picnic table as well, following her girlfriend deeper into the woods. It’s beautiful to be out here, in the middle of nature and it’s so peacefully silent around here, truly a beautiful location for a date.

Kara leads Lena towards a lake, so they can listen to the relaxed flow of the water. “How are you feeling?” she asks, lightly massaging her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“I feel good,” Lena answers, happy to be here with Kara. “This is a lovely surprise, thank you,” she whispers, appreciating it. “I think this is exactly what I needed.” After everything that happened lately, she’d needed a getaway like this to relax.

Kara smiles because the surprise isn’t quite done and the best part is yet to come. They’re standing close to the lake and there’s a gentle breeze from the wind. Seeing Lena being carefree is a pleasant sight to behold.

Lena closes her eyes for a second, inhaling deeply to enjoy the fresh air. She hopes that the time won’t pass too fast so they can enjoy this a little while longer. When she opens her eyes again, Kara seems to be fidgeting with her hands.

Kara goes down on one knee and opens the box to reveal the engagement ring she bought, feeling like now is a good time to do this. “Lena, I have never loved anyone the way I love you and I know in my heart that I will never love anyone even half as much as I love you. I want to wake up each morning next to you and watch you open your eyes and fall asleep each night to the sound of your heart,” she says, pouring her heart out. “I want you to know that this is forever, my heart and my soul are yours.”

Lena gasps and brings her hands up to her face, staring in shock at the ring and at what Kara is doing. She had not expected this at all, not even by a long stretch.

Kara musters all the confidence she can find on raises the box higher. “Lena Luthor,” she says, growing more nervous with each split second that passes. She’s not sure if Lena’s reaction is a good sign or a bad sign. “Will you marry me?” she asks with a hopeful smile on her face.

Lena brings a hand to her chest, wishing she could clutch her heart as Kara’s words dawn on her. She takes a step back and stumbles directly into the lake, accidentally.

“Oh Rao, Lena!” Kara shouts, quickly closing the box and jumping into the lake.

Lena feels Kara’s arms wrapping around her and the water is definitely cold, but being held by Kara feels warm. “Kara,” she whispers, smiling as she runs a hand through Kara’s wet locks.

“You must be freezing,” Kara says with wide eyes. She shouldn’t have proposed to Lena while they were so close to the lake.

Lena shakes her head. “You always keep me warm,” she replies, not all that cold. “You really want to marry me?” she asks, trying to process the shock that Kara proposed to her.

“Yes, I really do,” Kara answers, wanting this badly. “You’re everything to me, Lena. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s neck and smiles even brighter. “Yes,” she whispers, tears welling up in her eyes. “I will marry you, Kara Zor-El.”

Kara feels tears escaping her and then they’re kissing in the cold water, their clothes soaked, but it doesn’t matter because Lena said yes. Lena is going to be her wife and she couldn’t be happier.

Lena can’t stop crying tears of joy, feeling more complete than she ever did before, knowing that she is going to be Kara’s wife and Kara is going to be hers. The water makes her shiver, but not as much as kissing Kara makes her shiver.

Kara slowly flies up, rising above the water as she holds Lena and kisses her. She spins around while their tongues are entwined in a deep kiss.

 


	43. Chapter 43

Kara is leaning against the wall, her arms wrapped around Lena’s waist who is showing her ring to Megan, Harley and Ivy. She smiles happily at how excited her fiancée sounds as she talks about the way she proposed.

“The lake part is my favorite,” Alex says, grinning as she raises a glass to her lips.

“I was just so stunned that I stumbled,” Lena replies, not having meant to end up in the lake.

Kara is slightly distracted when she hears Vladimir talking to Larissa. That boy is slick and she’s going to keep an eye on him. Their daughters turned six today and it’s their birthday party. She hopes they won’t grow up too fast because she’d rather not worry and think about certain things yet.

“Ya gotta have bridesmaids and stuff,” Harley says to Lena.

“We already talked a bit about that and made some decisions,” Lena reveals. “Luce, do you want to be my best man?” she asks, considering Lucy is her oldest friend and has been like a sister to her.

“For sure,” Lucy answers, grinning. “Who did you pick, Kara?”

“My aunt,” Kara answers, feeling like Astra was the right choice for her because they’re family. “Maggie and Alex will be bridesmaids.”

“Oh god,” Maggie groans, not particularly a fan of dresses. “Okay then.”

Lena’s wedding with Kara will take place fairly soon because they’re not going to wait several months to get married, hardly weeks even. Maggie will have to help her select a dress.

“He’s very friendly,” Lyra says to Reagan, guiding the little girl’s hand to pet Krypto.

“Time for the birthday cake,” Eliza says as she walks in with one of the cakes while Astra is holding the other cake. She gently puts it down on the table.

Lyra squeals and runs up to the table, Reagan’s hand clutched in hers. “Six candles,” she says. She’s about to clamber onto a chair when the little girl backs away. “What’s wrong?”

C’mett takes his little sister’s hand to pull her away. “We don’t like fire,” he says to Lyra.

“Oh,” Lyra replies, tilting her head to look at them.

Astra lifts Larissa up onto a chair next to Lyra so they can blow their candles out.

“Make a wish, sweethearts,” Lena says, waiting for Lyra and Larissa to blow their candles out.

Lyra cups the shell of her sister’s ear. “I’m going to wish for a sibling,” she whispers very, very quietly.

Larissa smiles and nods at her sister. “Two is stronger than one,” she whispers in response.

Lena saw her daughters’ lips moving, though she doesn’t have any idea what they whispered. “Did you get any of that?” she asks Kara, keeping her voice low.

Kara sucks her lips into her mouth and hesitates, but she decides to shake her head.

Lyra and Larissa blow their candles out and smile when their guests clap.

“This is your first present,” Kara says, putting a present on the table for Lyra and Larissa. “Go ahead, open it.”

The twins eagerly rip the paper, revealing inline skates.

“You’ll be able to inline skate in the neighborhood,” Kara says, though she won’t ever let them go alone of course. Not when they’re only six years old.

“Your other gift is outside,” Lena says, scooping Lyra and Larissa into her arms. “In our back garden,” she explains as she walks towards it.

“A trampoline!” Lyra and Larissa squeal in unison.

“We’re going to jump so high,” Lyra says happily.

“Our friends can play with us,” Larissa says.

“There is one more gift,” Lena reveals. “Well, two actually, though the last one is different and isn’t for right away.”

Lyra and Larissa frown, confused.

Kara smiles as they walk back inside where a piano is being revealed from underneath a blanket.

“I used to play,” Lena says to Lyra and Larissa. “This piano is for the both of you,” she explains, in case they would like to learn how to play.

“And the last gift,” Kara says, noticing that Lyra and Larissa are listening with rapt attention. “Your mama and I decided that you can both go to school in September,” she reveals, having been told by Lena that their daughters asked about that a few times.

Maggie chuckles when the twins jump up and down. “I’ve never seen someone so excited about being told they get to go to school,” she says, amused.

“No more home schooling then,” Lucy notes, though she knew Lena couldn’t possibly continue to teach them things herself when she’s the CEO of L-Corp.

“This is my favorite birthday,” Lyra says with a bright smile. “Thank you, mommies,” she says, moving to hug her mothers.

“Mine too,” Larissa agrees, hugging her mothers as well. “Thank you, mothers.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“They’re such a cute little family,” Lucy muses, getting herself a drink in the kitchen. She loves seeing Lena and Kara with Lyra and Larissa.

“They are a vision,” Astra says, agreeing with Lucy. “Alura would be so proud of Kara.”

“Are you okay?” Lucy asks, resting a hand on Astra’s arm. “You seem a bit sad.”

“My mind saddens me at times,” Astra answers ruefully. “Alura was my sister and I loved her, despite how she failed to see reason. When she had Kara, I loved her, too. They were the only two people I loved.”

From Lucy’s understanding, Astra was married once, but apparently it wasn’t a marriage out of a love. “I’m quite sure your niece loves you and she isn’t the only one,” she says, hoping to comfort Astra a bit. “You’re a part of this family and you’re loved.”

“Would you be willing to help me how to be a best man?” Astra asks Lucy, unsure of what precisely she’s supposed to do as her niece’s best man for the wedding.

“Yeah, if there’s something you don’t know or if you want to talk, you can always come find me,” Lucy answers, not minding it. “Whatever you need. By the way, can I call you Star? I tend to give my friends nicknames.”

“You may,” Astra answers, giving Lucy permission. “Thank you, Lucy.”

“Ahh, no human now, huh?” Lucy asks, feeling like Astra is making progress. “You can call me Luce. It’s what my friends do.”

“Luce,” Astra repeats to test it on her tongue.

“Is there a bottle of scotch in here?” Maggie asks as she enters the kitchen. She raises an eyebrow when she catches Astra and Lucy smiling at each other, which makes her wonder what she missed.

“There’s one in the fridge,” Lucy answers, snapping her eyes away from Astra to look at Maggie.

“Lee is such a good friend,” Maggie says while she opens the refrigerator. “Always remembering to get me some scotch,” she says as she grabs the bottle.

“The kids are playing outside on the trampoline,” Alex says, entering the kitchen for a drink. “Lena and Kara are with them to keep an eye on them.”

“You mean to keep an eye on Vladimir,” Lucy corrects Alex.

“Mostly that,” Alex confirms, grasping the bottle of scotch from Maggie.

“It is pleasant for the children that they have made friends who are not human either,” Astra says, feeling like Lyra and Larissa might enjoy that. “Not that human friends would be wrong,” she adds thoughtfully.

“Indulge me,” Lucy says to Astra, frowning.

“How did you know?” Maggie asks Astra, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Wait, you know?” Lucy asks Maggie, frowning even deeper. “Someone better start yapping to explain.”

Maggie sighs, but it is what it is. “Well, as you know Lilith is like Ivy, with flower stuff,” she says to Lucy. “I’m not sure what Vladimir can do, but he isn’t quite human either.”

“Mhmm,” Lucy replies, humming. “And what about Comet and Reagan?” she asks curiously.

“They are Martians,” Astra reveals.

“Martians,” Lucy repeats, letting it sink in and now she definitely needs a drink. “Okay, so… they are Martians. Green Martians or white Martians?”

“Fire reveals their true form,” Astra says matter-of-factly. “Once they are near fire, the form they shape shifted into wears off. Not to mention how they fear fire.”

“That wasn’t what I asked,” Lucy replies, waiting for an answer. “White Martians are generally known as evil.”

“M’gann is better than that,” Maggie says, defending M’gann. “She is a good woman and her children are innocent.”

“There’s my answer,” Lucy says, waving her hand at Maggie. “Okay, Mags, if you vouch for them and say they’re good then I believe you.”

“Trust me on this one,” Maggie replies, taking the bottle of scotch back to have a swig from it.

“Martians have certain powers,” Lucy mumbles while she scrapes her memory together of what Martians are capable off.

“Their telepathy does not work on Kryptonians,” Astra says, knowing that they can’t enter her mind, Kara’s or the twins’. “Kara heard our conversation,” she says suddenly.

Two seconds later Kara bursts into the kitchen. “Megan, Comet and Reagan are what?” she asks, shocked. “I let white Martians go near my children?”

“Kara, take a deep breath,” Maggie says, resting her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “M’gann is a good woman.”

“She’s not like those white Martians who destroyed everyone J’onn knew,” Alex says, defending M’gann. “Every species has good people and bad people.”

“Okay, but I’ll still keep an eye on them,” Kara replies, wanting to be cautious. “Comet and Reagan seem sweet. I think Lyra and Larissa think Reagan is their little doll to play with.”

“Oh yeah, that poor kid is being jostled between them,” Lucy says, smiling because she’s seen it.

“Lyra and Larissa are just really happy to have friends,” Maggie points out. “It’s the first time ever they actually get to hang out with other kids.”

“I’m happy for them,” Kara says, letting up a bit about the fact that the other children aren’t human either. “It’s good that they have friends who don’t turn them down for being Luthors.”

“Hey, I have a question for you,” Lucy says to Kara. “I know you’re marrying Lena soon, but which last name are you going with?” she asks, wondering if Lena is going to change her surname to Danvers.

Kara takes a deep breath as she looks around, having a feeling that the reactions are going to be divided and will be all over the place. “Luthor,” she answers, aware that it might come across as weird that she’s going to take Lena’s surname in marriage, but that’s because she wants to show that Luthor doesn’t mean evil and Lyra and Larissa already have that last name. She knows her cousin was murdered by a Luthor and yes, Lena did suggest leaving the Luthor shadow, but she sees no need for Lena to change her surname to Danvers. On paper they will be Luthors and that’s final, whereas to their family, they will be Zor-El.

Astra’s eyes widen at Kara’s revelation. “Are you certain?” she asks, surprised that her niece chose Luthor.

“Indubitably,” Kara answers with a cautious smile.

“I liked the sound of Kara Danvers,” Alex comments. “Though Kara Luthor doesn’t sound that bad I guess and when it comes to Lena, Lyra and Larissa, Luthor sounds good.”

“I’ll still be Kara Zor-El,” Kara says. “But my new identity will be Kara Luthor rather than Kara Danvers.”

“Good choice,” Maggie says approvingly.

“You will be the most beautiful bride I have ever seen, my dear niece,” Astra says with a warm smile.

“Pft please,” Kara replies, though she’s smiling. “The most beautiful bride is obviously going to be Lena. I mean, come on, have you looked at her? Like really looked at her? She’s absolutely gorgeous and she’s going to look amazing in whatever dress she ends up wearing and I bet she’ll have flowers in her hair, Rao, her hair, so beautiful. She’s so smart and good at everything she does, and I love how good she is with Lyra and Larissa. And… wait, what was the question?”

Alex laughs when Kara frowns as they all chuckle. “Nobody asked a question, you dork,” she says to her sister. “Astra was saying that you will be the most beautiful bride she’s ever seen and then you sort of went off on a ramble about how amazing Lena is.”

“Oh right,” Kara replies, smiling so much her cheeks legit hurt. “I love Lena so much and can you believe it that she actually said yes to me? Lena Luthor, goddess walking on earth, said yes, to me!”

“Um, Kara,” Alex says, pointing at the door where Lena is standing with her face as red as a tomato.

Lena finds it endearing that Kara was so lost in gushing about her that she didn’t even hear her approaching the kitchen. Her heart feels like it’s going to explode due to how much Kara was appraising her.

Kara slowly turns around, her eyebrows shooting up when she sees Lena. “Oh hey hi,” she says awkwardly. “So um… like, how long have you been standing there?”

 


	44. Chapter 44

Lena smiles into the mirror while Maggie and Lucy help her with her hair and her makeup. She’s wearing a white wedding dress which makes her feel like a princess and a queen at once. It’s the end of March and today she’s going to get married. It feels surreal and she already pinched herself a handful of times, to make sure this is really happening.

“You’re going to look flawless,” Lucy says as she braids flowers into Lena’s hair.

“Your wedding dress is beautiful,” Maggie says, loving the way Lena looks in it. “Kara is one lucky woman.”

“Is my mascara waterproof?” Lena asks, because she knows she won’t be able to keep from crying.

“It is,” Lucy answers, having thought of that detail.

“The munchkins are outside with Eliza,” Maggie says, having seen them before she stepped in here to help Lena. “The guests were already trickling in.”

“I’m nervous,” Lena says, feeling nervous in a good way. “Marriage is a big step and it’s going to be tough to leave Lyra and Larissa, even though it’s only for one weekend.”

“The twins are going to be in good hands,” Lucy assures Lena. “Astra and I are going to watch over them like hawks,” she promises. She agreed she will stay over at Lena’s place with Astra to babysit the twins while Lena and Kara go away for a weekend on a small honeymoon.

“I know,” Lena replies, aware that Lucy and Astra will keep a close eye on them. “It’s just tough to leave them, even when it’s only for a weekend.”

“I’m going to apply the rest of your makeup,” Maggie says, settling herself in front of Lena. “Close your eyes for a bit.”

Lena obliges and closes her eyes so Maggie can apply her makeup. “I’ll never forget the way Kara proposed,” she says, because it’s quite memorable.

“I’ll never forget that you stumbled into the lake,” Lucy comments teasingly, wishing Kara would have that on tape. “It must have been quite graceful.”

“Oh yes, I’ve never been more graceful in my life,” Lena replies, seeing the humor of it.

“She really took you off guard with that proposal,” Maggie says, remembering how stunned Lena was when she shared the news, as if she still couldn’t quite believe that it happened.

“When Kara and I told Lyra and Larissa, they pretty much screamed our ears off,” Lena recalls. “They were so excited, even more so than Kara and I have been.”

“Well yeah, the twins have wanted you two together since the resort,” Lucy blurts out.

“They what?” Lena asks, frowning as she opens her eyes.

“Um nothing,” Lucy answers innocently. “I said nothing at all.”

“Smooth, Luce,” Maggie mutters. “Really smooth.”

“Seriously?” Lena asks, glancing at her two friends. “Lyra and Larissa wanted Kara and I to be together since the resort and you two knew about that while we didn’t?”

“All you should be hearing is that the twins have been wanting this just as badly as you and Kara do,” Lucy points out. “Lyra and Larissa wanted their happy family, they wanted their parents together and now they got their wish even more than they could have hoped for.”

Lena understands now why Lyra and Larissa had been so insistent on getting Kara to tuck them in as well and to have her join them for breakfast, and she should have known that they would be so sneaky. All those years she hadn’t known how much it would mean to her daughters to have more than one parent and she’s happy that everything with Kara is working out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“To think I used to think you couldn’t possibly smile any brighter,” Alex says to her sister.

“I’m just so happy,” Kara chirps, looking forward to marry Lena. “Today feels like a dream, an incredible dream,” she says, feeling lucky that she gets to have this. A year ago she was miserable and broken, today she is about to marry the love of her life.

“I’m happy that you’re happy, Kara,” Alex says earnestly. It warms her heart to see her sister glowing so much and she can tell that it means a lot to Kara to have Lena, Lyra and Larissa.

Kara stops bouncing for a bit so her aunt can do her hair. She smiles when she hears violins playing in the distance, likely rehearsing a bit.

“I wonder if mom stopped crying by now,” Alex says, because before she got in here her mother was crying tears of joy.

“Aww, I should go give her a hug,” Kara replies, finding it so sweet that Eliza is emotional like that.

“Lyra and Larissa were already hugging her,” Alex reveals. “I think she’s set for a while.”

“I can add flowers in your hair if you want,” Astra says to her niece.

“Yes, I’d love that,” Kara replies, nodding her head enthusiastically. “Use the white plumerias, Lena loves those,” she says, pointing at the flowers she gathered.

“I can’t believe my little sister is getting married today,” Alex whispers, tearing up. “You look so beautiful, Kara.”

“Awe, Alex,” Kara says, pulling her sister close to hug her. “You’re going to make me cry, too.”

“I didn’t bring enough tissues for this,” Alex mumbles, crying on Kara’s shoulder while her sister cries on hers.

“Oh Rao,” Astra whispers while trying not to cry along with them. Seeing her family emotional makes her emotional as well, and she’s not here to cry.

Kara breaks her hug with her sister so her aunt can finish with her hair. “Lena is going to be my wife,” she whispers, amazed. “We’re going to be together forever,” she says, holding a hand to her heart.

“You have chosen well, dear niece,” Astra says approvingly. “Lena is exquisite.”

Kara is relieved to hear that her aunt isn’t adding something such as _for a Luthor_ or _for a human_. She agrees with Astra that Lena is exquisite because she really is, more than that even. Okay, she’s very biased, but still. “Did all the guests arrive yet?” she asks her sister.

“I think so,” Alex answers, almost sure that everyone who needs to be present is present. “Our space dad is here as well,” she says, even though it took her some convincing to get J’onn here.

“Space dad,” Kara repeats, chuckling. “You’re not wrong though, he kind of is our space dad.”

“You just have to love how our family consists of a grab bag of people,” Alex says, loving how diverse their family truly is.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lyra and Larissa walk down the aisle together with matching baskets, throwing white rose petals around for their mothers to walk on. They’re glad in white dresses with a pink ribbon around their waist, tied in a bow, and there is a pink ribbon in their hair.

Alex smirks at the face Maggie is making because they’re wearing pink bridesmaids dresses. Her smirk falters when Kara and Lena walk in, both looking amazing.

Lena glances at Kara and god, her wife to be is breathtaking. She is holding Lucy’s arm as she’s being walked down the aisle while violins are playing.

Kara struggles not to cry tears of joy as her aunt walks her down the aisle so she can marry Lena. Her heart is racing just as loud as her fiancée’s heart is. She looks briefly to each side while she walks, sending an appreciate nod to all of her guests who have gathered here today to witness her marriage with Lena.

Lena has tears in her eyes when she’s standing in front of the aisle and then she sees Kara tearing up as well. She reaches out to take her fiancée’s hands in hers and gazes into her eyes.

“Dearly beloved,” the priest begins. “We are gathered here today to join two women who love each other unconditionally, fully, purely and truly. If anyone has a reason why they should not marry, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Kara and Lena nervously look around, both hoping that nobody will say something. Thankfully, nobody seems to say something.

“Marriage is a sacred union between wife and wife and shall remain unbroken,” the priest continues. “It is the basis of a stable and loving relationship and is a joining of two hearts, bodies and souls. The wife and wife are there to support one another and provide love and care in times of joy and times of adversity. We are all here today to witness the joining in wedded bliss of Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor. This joyous day celebrates the commitment and love with which Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor start their lives together. Who gives Kara in holy matrimony to Lena?”

“I do,” Astra answers, smiling proudly at her niece.

“Who gives Lena in holy matrimony to Kara?”

“I do,” Lucy answers, happy that she has been granted this honor.

“Do you, Kara Danvers, take Lena Luthor to be your lawfully wedded wife and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?”

Kara beams at Lena. “I do,” she answers, Rao she does.

“Do you, Lena Luthor, take Kara Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Lena answers, smiling at Kara. She waves at Lyra and Larissa to beckon them closer for the exchanging of rings.

“The wedding ring is an unbroken symbol of the everlasting love and commitment between wife and wife,” the priest says, taking one ring to hand it to Kara. “Repeat after me; with this ring, I thee wed.”

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Kara repeats. She slides the ring gently around Lena’s ring finger. Earth’s wedding is actually rather beautiful, in her opinion. She hears a lot of commitment which goes into it and how it’s said that it is sacred.

Lena takes the other ring. “With this ring, I thee wed,” she says as she slips it around Kara’s ring finger.

“With the power vested in me,” the priest says. “I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Lyra and Larissa giggle and cover their eyes with their hands.

Kara cups Lena’s cheeks, softly rubbing her thumbs along her jaw before leaning in.

Lena leans in as well, meeting Kara halfway in a soft, slow kiss and she’s so happy that they’re married. Now she can call Kara her wife.

Kara smiles into their kiss, letting her tongue dart out of her mouth to caress the seam of Lena’s lips and in this moment she forgets about everything else for a while. The world fades into nothing as she and her wife become one, enraptured in their kiss.

“Wow,” Lena whispers, trying to catch her breath.

“We’re married,” Kara whispers happily, clutching Lena’s hands as if she’s sharing a secret between the two of them. “You’re my wife.”

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some smut at the end of this chapter.

 

“Isn’t the food amazing?” Kara asks while she slowly stuffs her face with shrimp.

“It tastes good,” Winn answers, eagerly filling his plate. “I’m happy for you, Kara,” he says with a friendly smile. “I can see that Lena is really the one for you.”

“Yeah, she is,” Kara agrees. “Hey, J’onn, grab some food,” she says when she sees him.

“Congratulations on your marriage, Kara,” J’onn says, giving her a nod of approval.

“Thank you,” Kara replies, smiling. “Lena is amazing.”

“Hey, honey,” Eliza says, bringing her arms up around Kara. “Congratulations with your wedding.”

“Thank you, Eliza,” Kara replies, lightly hugging her back. “J’onn, there is someone I want you to meet,” she says, stealing him for a moment. She walks up to M’gann, who seems a bit surprised and caught off guard. “M’gann, this is J’onn. J’onn, this is M’gann.”

“Hello, J’onn,” M’gann says politely. “I’m M’gann M’orzz.”

“I’m J’onn J’onzz,” J’onn replies, shaking M’gann’s hand. “Are those children yours?”

Kara walks away with a smile on her face, glad to see those two are talking with each other. She thinks that maybe, just maybe, they could be friends or even more, which would be nice for the both of them. She knows that M’gann is a single mother and J’onn would be such a good dad.

“Busy trying to couple people are we?” Lena asks, taking her wife’s hand.

“One can try,” Kara answers, linking her fingers with Lena’s. “At the very least they could become friends.”

“Mhmm, may I have this dance?” Lena purrs in Kara’s ear.

“Yes,” Kara answers, gulping as she feels Lena’s hot breath in her ear. “D-do you – oh,” she mumbles when her wife nips at her earlobe. She clears her throat to find her voice. “Do you want to lead?”

Lena nods and puts her hands on Kara’s waist, keeping their bodies close to one another. She ghosts her lips over her wife’s and when Kara closes her eyes, she lightly pulls back with a smile on her face.

Kara wonders why she doesn’t feel Lena’s lips on hers and when her eyes flutter open her wife is giving her a teasing smile. “Lena,” she whines, wanting to kiss her.

Lena relents and closes the gap, melting her lips against Kara’s. It would be tough to deny her wife a kiss when she wants to kiss her for as long as she can.

Larissa chuckles when Vladimir holds a hand out to her.

“May I have this dance, my angel of the night?” Vladimir asks as she grasps Larissa’s hand.

“Yes, you may,” Larissa answers, following Vladimir to dance.

Lena looks over Kara’s shoulder to keep an eye on Larissa. “Well,” she says quietly to Kara, “he isn’t burning in the sun, so he’s not a vampire.”

“Clearly not,” Kara whispers, though she still wonders what it is that Vladimir can do. He seems like a nice young boy, but it concerns both Lena and her how he seems to pine after Larissa.

Lyra eagerly grasps Lilith’s hand and R’gann’s hand to dance with them both. “I will dance with you later,” she promises C’mett. “Not here,” she whispers to Lilith, stopping her friend from growing flowers in her hand.

“Care for a dance, Danvers?” Maggie asks, holding a hand out.

“I thought you’d never ask, Sawyer,” Alex answers, accepting Maggie’s hand. She’s not surprised when her girlfriend decides to lead and she lets her, given she’s personally not used to leading. “Pink doesn’t look bad on you,” she says, knowing how much Maggie hates that they’re wearing pink bridesmaid dresses.

“That’s going to be the color of your ass later tonight,” Maggie rasps lowly.

“Fuck,” Alex whimpers, biting her bottom lip. “Are you going to use your cuffs?”

“Mhmm,” Maggie hums. She chuckles when Kara, who is a few steps away from them suddenly looks uncomfortable while Astra seems to be trying to look everywhere but at them. “I guess we need to store our conversation for later.”

“Those eavesdroppers,” Alex whispers. She blushes at the thought that they’ve been overheard.

“Hey, Star,” Lucy says, halting in front of the table where Astra is sitting with a glass of water. “Care for a dance?”

“Do you wish to lead or should I?” Astra asks as she rises from her seat.

“Hmm, you can lead if you know how to,” Lucy answers. She can do both, though she doesn’t often lead.

“Yes, I know how,” Astra replies, grasping Lucy to dance. “You shall see, Luce.”

Lucy grins, feeling proud at herself that she actually got Astra to call her Luce while she gets to call her Star. She never minded it much when Astra used to say human, because they had some fun banter together and she never really felt offended by it, but it’s an improvement anyway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Flying is faster,” Astra says as she’s out of sight with Lucy, Lyra and Larissa.

“Well yeah, but we could have hitched a ride,” Lucy replies, seeing no need to fly.

“The children are tired,” Astra points out, gesturing at the twins who are rubbing their eyes.

“Okay then,” Lucy relents. “Flying it is.”

“Lyra, Larissa, can you follow me?” Astra asks, wanting to check if she needs to carry them or not.

“I’m too sleepy,” Lyra mumbles, bobbing her head in her struggle to keep her eyes open.

“I can fly,” Larissa answers, awake enough to do that.

“Good,” Astra says to Larissa as she lifts Lyra up with one arm. “Stay close to me,” she instructs.

Larissa nods and waits for Astra to start flying.

“Wrap your arms around me,” Astra says to Lucy. “Hold on tight.”

Lucy wraps her arms around Astra’s neck and feels one arm being looped around her. She holds her breath when Astra flies off and it’s a good thing it is dark out so they don’t need to worry about being seen.

Larissa follows closely, spreading her arms next to her body to enjoy feeling the wind. “Today was fun,” she says with a smile. “Vladimir danced a lot with me.”

“He seems like a nice friend,” Lucy replies calmly.

“Auntie Luce, can you kiss someone if you like-like them?” Larissa asks curiously.

“When you’re young you can kiss on the cheek,” Lucy answers carefully. “If you like Vladimir a lot you can give him a hug.”

“I like all of our friends and family,” Larissa replies, turning around in the air as she flies. “I can hug all of them.”

“Yes, and me first when we land,” Lucy says, wanting to hug that little cutie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara smiles down upon Lena while she carries her towards their bridal suite. They’d been dancing a lot and she could tell that her wife was getting tired. Eventually their guests began to leave to go home, with Lucy and Astra leaving with their daughters.

Lena sighs happily when Kara lowers her onto the bed, which feels soft and has tons of pillows on it. The lights in the room are dimmed, really setting the mood. “Help me out of my dress?” she asks, rolling around to point at her zipper.

“Of course,” Kara answers, carefully sliding the zipper down for Lena. She rolls her wife onto her back to help her take her dress off. “Oh Rao,” she whispers, her mouth going dry at the sight of Lena not wearing anything underneath that dress. “Have you been naked underneath your dress this whole time?”

“Mhmm, I sure have been,” Lena answers naughtily. She had been waiting for this moment all day, for her wife to discover that she hadn’t been wearing anything underneath her dress. “Your turn,” she husks, letting her eyes linger on Kara as she waits for her wife to get naked as well.

“R-right,” Kara replies. She licks her lips to try and moist them while she reaches behind her back to undo the zipper of her dress. In one swift movement, she pushes her dress down and steps out of it, leaving herself in her underwear.

Lena watches how Kara flexes her arms and her stomach. Unf, she loves seeing her wife get undressed. Kara has such gorgeous abs that makes her want to commit a lot of sins. Her gaze lingers on her wife’s breasts as she unclasps her bra.

Kara pauses at the waistband of her boxer briefs and smiles at Lena. “Do you like what you see?” she asks, lowering her boxer briefs just a tad.

“You’re going to tease me on our wedding night?” Lena asks, her eyes twinkling in joy. She’s not sure if she’ll have the patience for much teasing tonight, not when she’s been in the mood for a few hours by now.

“Especially on our wedding night,” Kara answers gleefully. She takes her boxer briefs off so she can join Lena on the bed. Truthfully, she probably won’t tease her wife that much because she wants this too.

“Mhmm,” Lena hums, tugging Kara close to herself so they can kiss. She presses her naked body against her wife’s naked body. “It’s going to be an extra-long night,” she husks.

“I don’t mind,” Kara replies, twirling a lock of Lena’s beautiful hair around her index finger. “You looked absolutely exquisite in that wedding dress and your hair… Rao, so beautiful with all those flowers,” she says, happy that lots of photographs have been taken to capture each moment forever.

“I’m happy it was up to your liking,” Lena whispers, though she knew Kara would appreciate what she was wearing. “You looked like an even bigger walking ray of sunshine than usual.”

Kara takes a hold of Lena’s wrists, pinning them above her head as she moves her body on top of her wife’s.

“Someone is happy to be with me,” Lena whispers naughtily, feeling Kara’s member pressing between her legs. She bucks her hips up, hearing a gasp from her wife at the contact.

“Would be happier to be inside of you,” Kara husks, feeling desire overpowering her upon feeling how wet Lena is already.

Lena moans when Kara slowly pushes her length inside of her. “Kara,” she whispers, closing her eyes at the feeling. “Let me top you,” she says, waiting for her wife to let her.

Kara gently turns around to lie on her back, keeping her member inside of Lena. Her strength helps her to shift her wife properly without slipping out of her.

Lena smiles, feeling dazed as she looks at Kara. She can feel how her wife fills her up while she’s straddling her.

Kara moans when Lena begins to move her hips. “Do you want to hold my hands?” she asks, reaching her hands up in case her wife wants to take them.

Lena nods and grabs Kara’s hands to squeeze them and to keep herself upright better because the headboard is a bit out of her reach in this big bed. She moves her hips faster, finding a pleasurable pace for them both.

“Oh, Lena,” Kara moans. “Lena, yes, oh yes,” she moans louder, losing herself in the feeling of her wife moving on top of her.

Lena is spurred on by Kara’s sounds and thrusts her hips harder and faster, pumping her wife’s member inside of her and when Kara comes with a loud cry, she topples over the edge too and collapses on top of her wife. There are droplets of sweat on her body, but she’s smiling.

Kara nudges Lena’s cheek with her nose until her wife turns her face to kiss her. She bites Lena’s bottom lip and then soothes the sensation with her tongue.

Lena’s body feels limp and she doesn’t argue when Kara lifts her up to put her down onto the mattress.

Kara kisses her way down Lena’s body and spends extra time kissing her inner thighs. When she flattens her tongue against her wife’s center, she can hear Lena take a sharp inhale of air. Her tongue laps gently around her wife’s clit to pleasure her slowly. This is their wedding night and she’ll make sure she makes Lena feel good until they’re both spent.

Lena can feel her body unraveling with the touch of Kara’s tongue. Her clit is still sensitive from her first orgasm and soon enough her wife makes her fall into a second orgasm, a third and a fourth.

Kara’s jaw drops when after a while Lena passes out, shocked that she actually made love with her wife until Lena literally turned out to be unconscious. She rushes towards the bathroom and wets a washcloth, dabbing it at her wife’s forehead because Lena has been sweating a lot.

“Lena,” Kara whispers, hearing how relaxed her heart is. “Lena, do you hear me?”

“Mhmm,” Lena mumbles, keeping her eyes closed. She’s incredibly exhausted and spent from all the energy she used today, especially tonight, even though Kara did most of the work. It’s tough to keep up with her wife’s energy.

Kara smiles and lies down next to Lena, pulling her wife close to herself so they can cuddle. She decides not to use the blanket because it must be warm enough and she can use her body to keep Lena warm.

 


	46. Chapter 46

“Aww, she was so tired,” Larissa whispers while she caresses her sister’s cheek who is fast asleep.

“You should get some sleep as well, little rugrat,” Lucy whispers to Larissa. “It’s very late and I can tell that you’re tired.”

Larissa nods while she fails to stifle a yawn. “Goodnight,” she whispers, closing her eyes to give in to sleep.

“Goodnight sweetie,” Lucy replies, pressing a kiss to Larissa’s forehead and then to Lyra’s.

“Sleep well, children,” Astra whispers, brushing lightly through their hair.

Lucy tiptoes out of the bedroom, followed by Astra. “Hey, do you want to watch a movie together?” she asks quietly, keeping her voice down just in case. “I’m not going to sleep yet, so maybe you want to join me on the couch.”

“I hope the movie you plan to watch is not horrid,” Astra answers, not finding herself to be a fan of movies. She has watched a few, mostly with Lyra and Larissa, which all weren’t that great.

“We can watch a horror movie,” Lucy suggests. “We’ll see if you hide under the blanket,” she says, catching half an eye-roll from Astra.

“I am General Astra,” Astra whispers, resolute. “I do not fear anything.”

“Then you’re a liar, Star,” Lucy replies, not believing those words. “Everyone has fears, no matter how small or how big, but we all got them. We all have fears and weaknesses.”

“A movie does not frighten me,” Astra says, not scared of something that is not even real.

“Hmm, that’s closer to the truth,” Lucy says approvingly. “We can watch something with a monster.”

“Why?” Astra asks, raising an eyebrow.

Lucy sits down on the couch, grabbing the blanket and the remote. “Because a monster movie can be nice to watch,” she answers.

“No,” Astra says to clarify while she sits down next to Lucy. “I meant, why is it a monster? What makes a monster a monster?”

“Um okay,” Lucy answers as she skims through some movies. “Well uh, there are monster movies with vampires in them, because they suck blood and kill people. There are movies with zombies, who kind of eat people, which often turn them into zombies as well.”

“You are saying a monster is someone who murders someone?” Astra asks, to check if she understands Lucy correctly.

“Hmm yeah, I suppose,” Lucy answers, shrugging. “Sometimes monsters are monsters because they’re scary or creepy or kill people. It’s just movies though, so it’s no big deal.”

“Certain humans fear aliens because we are different,” Astra says quietly. “Some see us as monsters, as a threat, for being different. I understand why Martians shape shift to hide their true form. Without shape shifting, they would be seen as monsters.”

“Lex Luthor was seen as a monster and he was human,” Lucy points out. “It sucks when aliens are seen or treated as monsters simply for being different. I’d say monsters are the people who are really bad and do really bad things. Not like rob a bank or such, but actually those who hurt many people.”

Astra accepts a piece of the blanket to share with Lucy while Lucy selects a movie.

“I’ve been curious about something,” Lucy whispers. “You were the one to comment how the twins made four friends who aren’t human and I know Lilith has the flower thing while R’gann and C’mett are Martians, but I don’t know what Vladimir can do. So, what can he do?”

“Vladimir is darkness,” Astra answers. “One alien can predict the future, though not with facts. The predicted future can be altered depending on the path one takes,” she whispers with a twinge of sadness. “One’s path can change. Lyra’s path is predicted as light.”

Lucy frowns while she tries to grasp what Astra is talking about. “There’s something you’re not saying,” she whispers, sensing more behind Astra’s words. “What about Larissa’s path?”

“Morte,” Astra whispers, tasting venom in her mouth as she says it.

“Death?” Lucy asks, recognizing the word as Latin. She doesn’t know much Latin, but she did pick up on a few things, considering she works for the DEO.

“Predictions are not accurate facts,” Astra answers, wanting to reinforce that. “Larissa’s path leans towards darkness, despair, death for others,” she explains, from what she has been told.

“Okay, so if they’re not accurate then it means Lyra can end up dark with Larissa ending up not dark or they could both end up being good?”

“Yes,” Astra answers, noticing that Lucy seems to have forgotten about the movie.

“Well then, now that we got all comfortable… let’s watch something else,” Lucy suggests awkwardly, suddenly not in the mood anyone for a monster movie. She grabs her phone from her pocket when she receives a text. “Whatever,” she mutters, throwing her phone across the room.

“What troubles you, Luce?” Astra asks, turning to face Lucy.

“It’s dumb,” Lucy answers, wanting to brush it off. “Sometimes stuff doesn’t quite work out. Vasquez was busy so she didn’t come to the wedding and then she got crossed with me because I said no when she asked if I’d wanted to hang out at some bar with her. If she wanted to spend time with me then she should have been at the wedding.”

“Perhaps you should talk with her,” Astra suggests. “I can stay here to watch the children. It would be a shame if you were to throw your relationship away over a single argument.”

“It wasn’t the first,” Lucy whispers with a defeated sigh. “Lately we argue more and more, and then we sort of sleep with each other to make it up rather than talk about stuff. She’s a good woman, I just don’t think I’m it for her and I’m not really feeling what I should be feeling.”

“If that is how you feel, you should inform her,” Astra advises. “She is your partner. Communication is better than throwing your phone.”

“I guess I do owe her a conversation to either mend things or end things,” Lucy admits with a deep sigh. “Fine, I’ll go talk with her. Are you going to manage watching the girls on your own? I’ll try to be back before the morning.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Kara says, smiling when Lena cracks her eyes open.

Lena smiles at the sight of Kara with a tray in her hand. “Good morning,” she mumbles, rubbing her eyes a bit while she sits up.

“I brought you breakfast,” Kara says while she sits down next to Lena. “The orange juice is fresh, no pulp, and the toast is crunchy.”

“Mhmm, just the way I like it,” Lena replies, shifting a bit closer towards Kara. “I love you,” she whispers, turning her face to kiss her wife.

“I love you, too,” Kara whispers in response. She meets Lena’s lips halfway in a soft kiss. It felt amazing to wake up this morning, knowing that they’re married. “This is our first morning as wives,” she says excitedly, grasping her phone. “Permission to take a picture?” she asks, holding the camera of her phone ready.

Lena’s lips split into an even brighter smile than before, finding it endearing how happy Kara looks. “Yes, you have my permission,” she answers, not minding it one bit. “You can take as many pictures as you like, anytime you want.”

“I’ll remember that,” Kara replies, deciding to definitely act on that. “Cheese!”

Lena’s eyes linger on Kara, gazing lovingly at her amazing wife and she wonders how she got so lucky. She kisses Kara’s cheek just as her wife snaps a picture.

Kara hadn’t expected Lena to suddenly kiss her cheek and her surprise is showing in the picture she just took, where her mouth is opened slightly.

“Thank you for breakfast,” Lena whispers, lifting her glass from the tray. “Is dessert after this?” she asks naughtily.

“Dessert after breakfast?” Kara asks, frowning, but then she realizes what Lena was hinting at. “Oh – oh, right,” she says, a blush forming on her cheeks. “It’s still early my brain is still catching up. Dessert after this, yes, definitely, if you have the energy,” she says, recalling how much she wore her wife down at night.

Lena raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow, sensing a challenge. “You’re in for it now,” she husks, flicking her eyes hungrily down Kara’s body. “I’ll show you just how much energy I have when we’re done eating and then again in the shower. We’re not going to be leaving this room.”

“We’re not?” Kara asks, having thought they would go for a stroll at some point or even go somewhere. Not that it’s necessary, but she didn’t think Lena would want to stay in this room.

Lena grins while she shakes her head. Oh no, she has lots of plans with Kara that involve this bedroom. “As thrilling as public sex might be, I’d rather not have such pictures leaking out into tabloids,” she says calmly, composed.

Kara half chokes on her orange juice at the image of having sex with Lena in public. “Um yeah… that would be so… wrong, very wrong,” she says in a tone that sounds far from convincing.

“Oh god,” Lena whispers, chuckling lightly at Kara’s flushed face. “You’ve fantasized about it haven’t you?”

“What me, fantasizing about something like that?” Kara asks nervously. “I wouldn’t… I maybe…,” she says, caving in under Lena’s intense gaze. “Okay, yes, I sort of kind of totally might have. Once,” she admits. “Twice?” she tries when her wife tilts her head expectantly. “Fine, at least a handful of times,” she confesses.

“I know you have a naughty side,” Lena says matter-of-factly. “You don’t have to hide any parts of you for me,” she says, wanting to know all about Kara’s fantasies. Quite frankly, she has some fantasies of her own and some might match her wife’s fantasies.

Kara frowns at Lena’s choice of words. “Right, okay,” she replies, taking a piece of toast to eat. “In that case you should know that I’ve been fantasizing about bending you over your desk in your office and fuck you until your knees give out,” she says casually, as if she’s announcing what kind of weather it is.

Lena chokes on her own spit, stunned by Kara’s blunt confession. “Did you just say fuck?” she asks, hardly believing her own ears that her wife, who usually doesn’t curse, said fuck. That fantasy is one she has fantasized about a few times as well, though she never said anything because they had been taking things slow, but they’re past slow by now.

“Mhmm,” Kara hums, swallowing a piece of toast. “On your desk,” she repeats. “In your office,” she whispers lowly. She smirks at the way Lena’s heart is elevated.

“Fuck,” Lena whispers, unable to get that out of her mind now. “Well, when we get back from this honeymoon, how about you surprise me sometime?” she asks, hinting Kara to act upon her fantasy.

Kara nods while quietly eating more toast and now she can’t stop thinking about that fantasy. She imagines tearing Lena’s clothes and having her way with her.

Lena distracts her wife from their breakfast by kissing her neck and then her jaw, slowly working her way to Kara’s lips. She’d been hungry, but right now she’s hungrier for her wife.

 


	47. Chapter 47

“Auntie Alex!” Larissa shouts, flying up to her aunt.

“Hey, baby,” Alex replies, wrapping her arms around Larissa.

Lyra giggles as she runs up to her aunt as well and flies into her arms.

“Maggie is waiting outside,” Alex says while she tries to put her nieces down. “Where is Lucy?” she asks Astra.

“She went to see her partner last night,” Astra answers. All night long Lucy didn’t return, though she assumes Lucy is about to return soon.

“I need to take the twins with me for a while,” Alex says, grasping her nieces’ hands. “I’ve already texted with Kara and Lena, so I have permission,” she adds quickly. “You can come with if you want,” she offers.

“Where are you taking them?” Astra asks curiously.

“To the DEO,” Alex answers, watching Astra tense up. “We need to run some tests,” she explains calmly, hoping that Astra won’t freak out. “It’s fine if you don’t want to come along. I’ll bring them back later today, probably before nightfall.”

“I am going,” Astra says, resolute. She’s not going to leave the twins out of her sight when Alex is planning to take them to the DEO.

“Okay,” Alex replies, tugging her nieces along with her. “If you’re both good today you’ll get ice cream later,” she promises.

“I’ll be extra super good,” Lyra replies, smiling at the prospect of getting ice cream.

“You’re trying to bribe us, Auntie Alex,” Larissa says skeptically. “Usually people do that when it’s expected to behave well or when it’s something that won’t be liked.”

Alex sighs and shakes her head, feeling like Larissa is too smart for her own good. “It’s going to be fine,” she assures them. If it wouldn’t be fine, her sister and Lena would have never given her permission.

Astra is ready to level the building of the DEO with the ground if they would hurt Lyra and Larissa in any way.

“Hey, munchkins,” Maggie says, smiling as she hugs the twins.

Their trip to the headquarters of the DEO is mostly silent, side from the twins singing along with music, or well, trying to sing along.

Alex guides her nieces into a room, followed by Maggie and Astra. “We’re just going to do a few tests,” she explains as she taps a table. “Sit here, please.”

Lyra and Larissa fly up to sit on the table.

Astra glares at the other people in the room, prepared to act if necessary.

Alex grabs a needle, which shouldn’t be able to break a Kryptonian’s skin. “I’m going to see if this needle can pierce your skin,” she says to the twins.

“Astra,” Maggie says, putting a hand on her arm when she sees Astra’s nostrils flare up.

Alex smiles when the needle breaks off for Larissa and then for Lyra as well. “Okay, good,” she says while another agent scribbles something down. “The next test will hurt a little bit,” she explains honestly. “I need to take some blood from you both.” Since she can’t break their skin, she has to use some kryptonite. “It won’t last long, I promise.”

“You should leave the room for a bit,” Maggie says to Astra. “Wait outside.”

“I’m going to take your necklaces off for a moment,” Alex says to the twins, needing to take away the blue gems that are protecting them from green kryptonite.

Lyra winces at how weakened she feels when there’s a green rock, now that she’s not wearing her necklace.

Larissa grits her teeth and doesn’t budge when Alex takes some of her blood.

“Good girls,” Alex says with a soft soothing voice as the kryptonite is being removed. “We’re going to another room now to test your powers,” she explains, beckoning the twins to follow her. The DEO needs to know how strong their powers are and how much they can control each one.

“It’s okay,” Larissa whispers to her sister. “I’ll always protect you.”

“I don’t understand what they want from us,” Lyra replies quietly.

Alex walks into a room where heavy objects are placed. “See what you can lift,” she says to her nieces. “Start with the car, alone, not together.”

“I sure hope they can hold it,” Maggie says to her girlfriend, not wanting to see the twins get hurt.

“If they’re struggling with the weight, Astra can help them out,” Alex says, nodding at Astra.

Lyra grabs the car and huffs as she lifts it, her arms shaking lightly.

“As they age, their powers will intensify,” Alex predicts.

Larissa grabs a hold of the car and lifts it above her head with one hand.

Alex frowns slightly at the difference between Lyra and Larissa, wondering if Lyra isn’t putting as much effort into it as her sister or if perhaps Larissa is stronger. “I’m going to need the results of their blood asap,” she commands another agent.

“The results will be revealed in an hour, Agent Danvers.”

Alex nods and turns her attention back to her nieces. “Larissa, I want you to fight Astra without holding back,” she instructs. “Astra, defend yourself, but don’t fight back.”

Astra narrows her eyes at Alex’s commanding tone, not okay with taking orders.

“General Astra,” Alex says with a sigh. “Please?”

“I don’t want to hurt her,” Larissa says, worried that she’ll cause Astra harm.

“You won’t hurt her,” Alex assures Larissa. “Astra is the strongest person I know,” she says, including her own sister.

“Okay,” Larissa gives in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is caressing Lena’s thigh while they try to watch a movie, though she knows they’re both too distracted to pay any attention to it. “Our daughters will be fine,” she assures her wife. “Alex would never hurt them and neither would anyone else at the DEO.”

“I know, but they’re so young,” Lena replies, sighing. “When I was hiding them, I always feared someone would use them as lab rats if they could and now it feels like I’m letting them become lab rats.”

“It’s only for a few tests,” Kara points out. “They’re not lab rats.”

“It sort of feels that way,” Lena whispers, wishing that she could be there to make sure Lyra and Larissa are okay. “Did your sister send another text yet?”

“She’s waiting for their blood results,” Kara answers, checking her phone again. “She thinks Larissa might be stronger than Lyra, but she’s not sure yet how much stronger.”

“I hope they didn’t feel too much pain when their blood was taken,” Lena says worriedly, considering Lyra and Larissa never had a needle pierce their skin before.

“Alex said they’ve been very brave and good,” Kara replies, to ease her wife’s mind. “The tests are basic, to track their progress and such. Everyone at the DEO knows what they’re doing.”

“When it comes down to Lyra and Larissa, I worry a lot,” Lena confesses, though her wife probably knows that. “I don’t even know how to feel about them going to school in September. It’s going to be a huge step for them.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Kara whispers, moving her hands to massage Lena’s shoulders. “Our daughters are very excited that they will be able to go to school. They’re given a chance to fit in more rather than having to hide and they have their friends who will be with them.”

“Hmm yeah,” Lena replies, still worried all the same. “I’m not sure which class we should put them in. They’re far above average, so they will get bored in a class with children their age, though I also don’t want them to be stuck in a class with a bunch of older children. I worry they’d struggle to fit in if they’d share a class with older children.”

“Lena, take a deep breath,” Kara says gently, sensing that her wife is overthinking all of this far too much. “Lyra and Larissa have each other. Putting them in a class with older children won’t necessarily mean they’d fit in any less than they would in a class with children their age.”

“We should meet their teacher in advance,” Lena says, wanting to do an extensive background check.

“I can get behind that,” Kara agrees, because it’s not unwise to meet their teacher. “Winn could check all the known files of their teacher, to see which kind of person they’d have as a teacher.”

“I love it when you’re on my wavelength,” Lena whispers, smiling softly at her wife. “I’ve also been thinking about something else,” she says hesitantly, chewing her bottom lip. “When we return, I’m going to visit Lillian in prison. There are some things I want to personally confront her about.”

“Are you sure?” Kara asks, worried that Lena would get hurt by Lillian’s words. In other circumstances she would have said she’s her mother, but Lillian never deserved to be Lena’s mother. That evil devilish woman murdered her wife’s mother and had been out to murder Lena as well.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Lena answers, knowing that it can get quite heavy. “I need to do this, for myself, for closure,” she explains, wanting to get it over with.

“Okay,” Kara replies, not going to argue Lena’s decision. “If that’s what you want, then I’ll support you. I could wait outside that day if you want or I could stay with our daughters. Whatever you need, just say the word.”

“I’d prefer it if you would stay with Lyra and Larissa,” Lena says, needing to do this on her own.

Kara hears her phone buzz with a text. “It’s from my sister,” she says as she reads the text. “According to the blood results my blood is more dominant in their veins. They’re more Kryptonian than they are human. Larissa’s powers are developing faster, though my sister claims it should balance out more over the years.”

Lena receives a text from Maggie and chuckles as she reads it. “Mags said that the twins fought Mon-El and won and according to her he’s moping around like a big baby because he got his ass handed to him by our six year olds,” she explains, thoroughly amused.

“Way to go girls,” Kara replies approvingly. “Mon-El is always grumbling when he doesn’t get his way. He once kissed me at Noonan’s when I didn’t expect it and it was just so gross and wrong because I’m not into him.”

“Well considering you married me I’d say I hope not,” Lena comments teasingly. None of the things she heard about Mon-El were ever positive, so she’s not too keen on that guy. “Wasn’t he the one who got abducted by other aliens that one time?”

“Yeah, that was him,” Kara answers, vaguely remembering that moment. “They brought him back the very next day, stating that they didn’t want him around. J’onn has been trying to keep him busy with small tasks so he can feel like he’s doing something that matters.”

“You mean so he doesn’t get in your way or in Astra’s way,” Lena retorts.

“Basically,” Kara confirms. “He’s not a bad guy, he’s just kind of stuck in beliefs that are not okay and he treats women as if he is above them, as if they are objects.”

“If I was you I’d have flung him into space a long time ago,” Lena says bluntly. “I hate it when someone treats someone else as if they would be an object. You’re too good and too kind when you sort of defend him.”

“We should talk about something else,” Kara suggests. “Like, how much I want to kiss you.”

“Mhmm, body language,” Lena whispers while pulling Kara closer. “That’s my favorite language.”

“What an odd coincidence,” Kara whispers against Lena’s lips. “It happens to be my favorite as well.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final countdown is closing in. Only ten chapters left to go.   
> In the next chapter Lena is going to visit the wicked witch in prison.


	48. Chapter 48

Lena steels her expressions and clenches her jaw as she enters the small room where Lillian is seated on a chair at a small table with her hands handcuffed to it. She ended up waiting two months after her short honeymoon ended to visit Lillian.

“Lena,” Lillian says with a devilish smile. “What a lovely surprise to see you here.”

“I can’t say the surprise is mutual,” Lena jabs coldly while taking the seat in front of Lillian.

“Your tongue has sharpened over the years,” Lillian replies, narrowing her eyes. “You do have Luthor blood in you after all.”

“Why did you murder my mother?” Lena asks, keeping her hands folded on the table.

“That woman slept around with my husband and I’m certain he wasn’t the only one,” Lillian answers icily. “Imagine my surprise when I found out you were truly a Luthor. You could have been the daughter of at least a handful of other men.”

Lena doesn’t even blink at Lillian’s implication that her mother would have been someone who slept with several men. It’s a weak tactic of Lillian to attempt hurting her and it’s vile that Lillian wants to smear the memory of her mother. “You could have divorced Lionel for what he did,” she points out, which is what people tend to do when their significant other cheats on them. “There was no need for you to murder my mother.”

“There was every need,” Lillian spats. “Lionel wanted to leave me and our son, for that filthy younger woman who could barely keep a roof above her head. He was driven by pure lust because your mother was young. The poor thing was hardly out of college and he thought that she was beautiful.”

“You murdered my mother out of jealousy?” Lena asks, her voice void from emotions.

“When Lionel brought you into our home, not a day went by where I wished you would have died in that fire along with your mother,” Lillian says with venom. “You look exactly like her. Even after your mother’s death, seeing you kept reminding me of what he did. Lionel failed to see reason to send you away, so I poisoned him.”

Lena loses her composure for a second, her jaw dropping in shock. “You killed my mother _and_ my father?” she asks, always having thought that her father died due to a natural cause.

“You will help me to get out of prison,” Lillian states.

“Never,” Lena replies adamantly. There is no way she’s going to help Lillian get out of prison after everything she did.

“Let me put it differently,” Lillian says, narrowing her eyes dangerously. “Make sure I get out of prison or I will reveal the identities of the super family.”

Lena hates the fact that Lillian knows that Kara is special and that Lyra and Larissa are special too. “I need to think about this,” she says, though both options sound bad. “How would I know you wouldn’t reveal their identities anyway?”

“You have two days,” Lillian answers, averting her eyes from Lena.

Lena hurries to get out of prison and as soon as she’s out on the sandy road, she doubles over and vomits, feeling sick. She shouldn’t have come here, this was all a mistake. Of course Lillian was going to play things dirty, she should have known that. She feels miserable and she needs to sit down or lay down even.

The light on the side of the road breaks into pieces.

Lena is sitting on the sand and looks up at the figure that appeared. “Livewire,” she mumbles, so not in the mood to have to deal with this as well today.

“Bad visit?” Leslie asks Lena.

“You could say that,” Lena scoffs. She throws up again, emptying her stomach once more even though she barely ate more than a snack so far.

“Shit,” Leslie mutters, taking a step back. “Where’s your ride?”

“Late I guess,” Lena answers, frowning because this seems rather casual. “Why are you here?”

“No reason, just wandering around,” Leslie answers, shrugging her shoulders.

“Near prison?” Lena asks disbelievingly. “I highly doubt that. It’s like you were following me or something.”

“I’ve been more than near,” Leslie replies pensively.

“The lights,” Lena mumbles, remembering they were flickering a bit in prison. “You were there.”

“Lillian sure is one cold hearted bitch, isn’t she?” Leslie asks as she stretches a hand out to Lena. “Come on, I don’t bite,” she says, urging Lena to take her hand.

“You could have hurt or taken my daughters before, you didn’t,” Lena says, putting facts together. “You could have attacked Astra when she was fighting two men. You didn’t. You helped her, even. You could have killed or hurt Alex. You didn’t. You killed the man who hurt her. You’re protecting my family. Why?”

“I know what it’s like to be an outcast,” Leslie answers while she pulls Lena up to her feet. “So, genius, what are we going to do?”

“We?” Lena asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re so fucking stubborn, I swear,” Leslie grumbles. “You should know the difference between those who are your enemies and those who aren’t.”

There’s a black blur in the sky and then Astra lands.

“Looks like your ride arrived,” Leslie says to Lena with a smirk on her face. “You look ravishing, General,” she says, sizing Astra up. “It’s dumb that Miss Grant named you Superwoman. It’s a lame title for someone who’s… more.”

“Livewire,” Astra replies coolly, looping an arm around Lena. “You are awfully close to prison. One would think you are homesick.”

Leslie laughs at Astra’s comment. “I’ll see y’all around later,” she says, winking before she disappears through one of the lights.

“Wait, sorry,” Lena says to Astra, pulling away from her grip to vomit again.

“Oh dear,” Astra whispers when Lena throws up some more. She listens in when she hears more than just the two of them on this road. There’s another heartbeat, much fainter than theirs, barely there even, but it’s there.

“It is fine,” Lena replies, wanting to wave Astra’s concern off. “I’m just a bit sick due to what happened.”

“You are not sick,” Astra corrects Lena, even if today was rather sickening for Lena. “You are pregnant.”

“That’s not funny, Astra,” Lena mutters as she finally stops throwing up. Then again, Astra wouldn’t joke about that. “I’m pregnant?” she asks with wide eyes.

Astra nods while smiling. “I can hear your child’s heart,” she answers, tempted to put a hand on Lena’s stomach, but she doesn’t.

“Oh. My. God,” Lena whispers, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I’m pregnant.” She thinks back of her brief honeymoon with Kara two months ago and okay, the fact that she hasn’t had her period should have been a giveaway, but she had chalked it up to stress. “I have to tell Kara.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mommy, look how high I can jump!” Lyra shouts as she jumps on the trampoline.

“I see, baby,” Kara replies, holding her thumb up.

“Thank you for allowing my children to play here,” M’gann says gratefully to Kara.

“Anytime,” Kara replies with a friendly smile. “Lyra and Larissa are good friends with R’gann and C’mett,” she says, knowing how often they play together. “How are things going with J’onn?” she inquires curiously.

“It’s been going rather well,” M’gann answers. “At first he was wary because we’re white Martians and he’s a green Martian, but he realizes that we’re not like the rest of our kind. He already sees himself as a father figure of sorts to my son and daughter.”

“That’s typical for J’onn,” Kara says knowingly. “He’s such a space dad and I think he’d be a great dad for your children.”

“Would you mind watching R’gann and C’mett sometime?” M’gann asks quietly. “I’ve been thinking about going out on a date with J’onn and you’re amazing with children, so I was wondering if you would be okay with watching them.”

“I’ll watch them,” Kara answers, not minding it. “Anytime you want they’re welcome to come over here to spend time with Lyra and Larissa.”

“Krypto, fetch,” Larissa says as she throws a ball. She grins when Krypto runs after it to bring it back. “Mommy, when is mama coming back home?”

“Soon, sweetie,” Kara answers, hoping that Lena won’t take much longer. She knows her aunt is going to bring her wife back home, she’s just not sure when.

“Hey, y’all,” Harley says as she opens the latch to enter the garden.

“Hey, Harley,” Kara replies while waving at her neighbor who is entering her garden with Ivy, Vladimir and Lilith.

“We’re about to go to some sort of amusement park,” Ivy says to Kara and M’gann. “We were wondering if Lyra, Larissa, R’gann and C’mett want to join us.”

“Ohhh, can we, mommy?” Lyra asks, jumping down from the trampoline. “Please, mommy?”

Kara hesitates to let her daughters go because Lena can be home any moment and she’s not comfortable with letting them go with someone who isn’t family. It’s tough to say no considering she doesn’t want them to think they wouldn’t be allowed to go have fun with their friends. She could go with them, but then she wouldn’t be around when her wife comes home and this is something she’d rather discuss with Lena first.

Larissa looks up at her mother who is biting her lip. “I want to stay here, with mommy,” she says, taking her mother’s hand. “I’m not going.”

Kara smiles softly and brushes a hand through Larissa’s hair. She can sense that her daughter is doing this so she doesn’t have to make a choice.

“Then I’m staying home, too,” Lyra says, not wanting to leave her sister’s side.

“That’s a shame,” Harley says while Vladimir looks down at his feet.

“How about dinner at our place tonight?” Ivy suggests. “You’re all invited.”

“Dinner sounds great,” Kara answers, nodding at Ivy. “We’ll be there,” she says, sure that Lena won’t mind having dinner with their neighbors because it’s just across the street.

Lilith growls when C’mett plucks a handful of flowers. “You murderer!” she shouts angrily.

“Lilith,” Ivy says calmly, her eye twitching as she rests a hand on her daughter’s shoulder.

“My son meant no harm,” M’gann says, quickly jumping to C’mett’s defense to avoid having things escalate.

“I know,” Ivy replies, letting go of Lilith’s shoulder. “He is but a child. My daughter and I do not appreciate it when people destroy flowers or plants.”

Vladimir glares at C’mett, to which the boy starts coughing uncontrollably.

“We should go,” Harley says, snatching Vladimir’s hand to leave. “No more, Vlad.”

Kara tilts her head as she studies Vladimir, wondering if he had something to do with the way C’mett coughed. She doesn’t know what that boy can do, but it’s unnerving her. The fact that Harley told him no more doesn’t help to ease her mind.

“Bye, Vladimir,” Larissa says, waving at her friend.

“Bye, angel of the night,” Vladimir replies, winking at Larissa who giggles.

“He said it again, mommy,” Larissa whispers.

Kara contains the urge to roll her eyes. “M’gann, are you okay?” she asks worriedly. “Is C’mett okay?”

“We’re fine,” M’gann answers while she rubs her son’s back. “I’m going to go back to my house,” she says, taking her children’s hands.

Kara nods and watches M’gann leave, wishing that things would have gone differently. She goes back inside with Lyra and Larissa, just as her aunt arrives with Lena.

“Kara, I have to tell you something,” Lena says, smiling and crying at the same time. “I’m pregnant!” she blurts out, unable to keep it to herself for another second.

Lyra and Larissa squeal in happiness.

“Our wish came true,” Lyra says with a bright smile. “We’re getting a baby.”

“I want to hear,” Larissa says, flying up to press her head against her mother’s stomach. “Awe, I hear the baby.”

“Kara?” Lena whispers, seeing her wife standing there all frozen.

Kara cries and rushes forward to engulf Lena, Lyra and Larissa into a big hug. “We’re going to have a baby,” she says, amazed.

 


	49. Chapter 49

Alex squeezes the stress ball so hard that she nearly destroys it. She hates that Lillian threatened to spill the identities of her sister and her nieces if Lena doesn’t get her out of prison.

“I have a plan,” Lena says, taking a deep breath because not everyone is going to like this. “A friend of sorts is going to help us out in exchange that none of us will ever hunt her down again.”

“You’re talking about Livewire,” Lucy says, unsure who else Lena would be talking about.

“Yes, Livewire,” Lena confirms. “I had a conversation with her in my office and came up with a plan, which I’m going to pitch now,” she explains, glancing around.

Kara sighs, wishing her wife would have told her sooner.

“Livewire is going to pretend to attack me, but then Kara will jump in front of me, so she will be attacking her,” Lena explains, considering she’s pregnant Leslie won’t actually let electricity touch her. “And then J’onn will show up, shape shifted into Supergirl.”

“You want to create a public scene,” Alex says to Lena, puzzling it together. “Livewire is going to be the villain who attacks Kara and J’onn will show up as Supergirl, ipso facto, my sister can’t be Supergirl.”

“Bingo,” Lena replies, pointing her finger at Alex like she just won the jackpot. “Lillian will reveal that Kara is Supergirl because nobody is going to help her get out of prison. The element of surprise here is that by then, tons of reporters will have photographed evidence of Supergirl rescuing Kara. Livewire will even let J’onn capture her,” she explains further, confident in the plan. “You do have to promise to release her afterwards,” she says to J’onn.

“We can come to an agreement,” J’onn says decisively. “If Livewire successfully helps us to show National City how Supergirl saves Kara to destroy any accusation from Lillian that Kara is supergirl, then I can let her go.”

“After that goes down, I will have an interview about Lillian,” Lena reveals. “It is known she is in prison for murdering my biological mother. The one thing that is easy to sell is the truth, though I will alter the truth here and there. I will exploit her hatred to explain her actions. National City will know that she despises me so deeply that she threatened to lie to everyone that my wife would be Supergirl, to needlessly target Lyra and Larissa in a further display of her never-ending hatred.”

“You’re good,” Alex says approvingly to Lena. “I can get behind this plan.”

“That’s not the last of it yet,” Lena announces proudly with a sly grin on her face. “Livewire is going to tell the people of National City that Lillian paid her to target me and my wife.”

“Hmm, this is a decent plan,” Kara says, letting it sink in. “I get that Livewire is going to help to earn her freedom without having to run from us, but won’t this destroy her reputation further? National City will see her as evil and she won’t be able to live in peace.”

“We’re going to help her blend in, to have a life,” Lena explains. “It’s all about one outcast helping another.”

“You can let Livewire know we have a deal,” J’onn says to Lena.

“Lillian is definitely never going to get out of prison now,” Alex says confidently.

“Lillian thinks she is good at manipulating,” Lena says coldly. “She is hardly a Luthor because she only became one through marrying my father. I am a real Luthor and if she thinks she can manipulate me, she has another thing coming.” She chuckles darkly at Lillian’s ignorance and stupidity.

It’s the first time Kara hears Lena sounding so proud for being a Luthor. “We are going to do this,” she says, feeling ready to get this over with so Lillian will no longer be a concern.

“There’s just one last detail,” Lena adds, averting her eyes from Kara. “You won’t like this detail.”

“Tell me,” Kara replies, crossing her arms over her chest. “Lena?”

“When Livewire attacks, our daughters will be with us,” Lena answers, hearing Kara gasp. “It’s for shock value to make it even spicier that Lillian hired Livewire to attack us and our daughters. The people in National City will see a _human_ family in distress, getting saved by Supergirl.”

“You’re going to write Lillian off as a complete monster,” Lucy notes. “Sounds suitable,” she says, agreeing with the plan.

“Livewire promised no harm will come to Lyra, Larissa or to me because I’m pregnant,” Lena says, to ease her wife’s mind. “Kara on the other hand… she will hurt her a bit.”

“I can live with that,” Kara says, finding that a very small price to pay to ensure her family’s safety and the secrecy of their identities.

“J’onn is going to wear a skirt then,” Lucy says, snorting while J’onn grumbles. “Hey, what about Astra though?” she asks Lena, in case Lillian has something to hold above her head.

“M’gann,” Lena answers. “She will be Superwoman that day because Astra is going to be with us. This plan is going to take place at the park, on a lovely day out.”

“I want to make a suggestion,” Astra says, cutting into their conversation. “We can make it look as if Livewire is being permanently defeated, by using a machine which will be similar to a vacuum cleaner. She will be sucked into said machine to pretend as if we fully drained her. That way the people of National City will think Livewire is no more and thus she can blend in easier afterwards.”

“What is this, Ghostbusters?” Lucy asks, laughing.

“I like that idea, actually,” Kara says, feeling like that could work to return the favor for Livewire.

“Agent Danvers will perform that task,” J’onn instructs.

“Yes, sir,” Alex replies, happy to take that task upon her shoulders.

“Agent Lane and Agent Vasquez will accompany Agent Danvers,” J’onn commands. “This will take place tomorrow.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello, Miss Grant,” Kara says while she lands on her balcony with Astra.

“Supergirl,” Cat replies while turning to the side. “And Superwoman,” she adds.

“The television interview you held was impressive,” Kara appraises. It feels good that Miss Grant had an interview after the incident at the park, where Cat defended the heroes of National City and tore Lillian down while uplifting Lena. Everything has gone according to the plan that was being made and the fact that Miss Grant had that interview was an unexpected bonus.

“It was merely the truth people needed to hear,” Cat says, waving Supergirl off. “Lillian had gone entirely delusional, attacking Lena’s kind wife and those sweet children. I have two children myself, as a mother I know what it is like when someone threatens to harm a child. It’s a relief that Livewire and Lillian are no longer out on the streets.”

“The children seemed quite shaken up, but they are otherwise unharmed,” Kara says calmly.

“Those poor children, so young and already having come eye to eye with such violence,” Cat muses sadly. “You both did a good job.”

“That is why we are here, Miss Grant,” Astra replies as she gazes out over the city. “Each life is valuable. We protect those who need protection, especially those who cannot protect themselves.”

“Lillian is even colder than Lex was,” Cat says, swaying her hips as she walks into her office to fetch a drink. “He murdered Superman, which was wrong. Lillian went much further with her plans to murder all aliens and by sending Livewire to murder that innocent family. Miss Luthor is a strong woman who has endured more than enough. Clearing her name further was the least I could do.”

Kara politely declines when Cat offers her a drink. “I have to go,” she says, tuning in into the city.

“I understand,” Cat replies, smiling softly. “This city needs you, Supergirl. And you as well, Superwoman.”

“Enjoy your evening, Miss Grant,” Astra says before flying away with her niece.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lillian tilts her chin up with an air of arrogance when Lena walks in.

“Hello, Lillian,” Lena says coldly as she sits down. “I assume you heard the news by now,” she says with a sideways smile.

“You will not get away with this, Lena,” Lillian replies, angrily moving against the handcuffs.

“Oh, but I already did,” Lena says coolly, unmoved by Lillian’s glares. “You belong here in prison for everything you have done, for all the ways you have been hurting my family,” she says, also referring to how she aided Lex to kill Kal-El all those years ago.

“You’re making a mistake,” Lillian snaps. “Lex would weep in his grave if he would hear what you did.”

“Weep you say?” Lena asks, chuckling bitterly. “If that is so, he may drown in his tears for all I care,” she says coldly, no longer feeling affection for the brother she once loved and admired. There is not much of an image to uphold of Lex, not with what he did and how much his actions hurt Kara.

Lillian’s eyes flash dangerously at Lena’s words. “I should have killed you when I had the chance,” she says icily. “You will get the death you deserve, someday, and so will your family of misfits.”

“Nothing you say will change anything,” Lena points out. “My family is safe and you will never lay a finger on them, ever,” she says, knowing full well that Lillian won’t get out of prison. “You have played so many games during the twenty years I’ve known you,” she says tiredly.

“If you think you can manipulate better than I can, then you’re wrong,” Lillian replies angrily, clenching her jaw.

“Your games are over,” Lena says coolly, pushing the chair back. “This is the end of the line for you, Lillian. You will spend the rest of your life in prison and this is the last time you will see me,” she promises. She’s no longer going to visit Lillian anymore and the only reason she’s here now is because she wanted to see her reaction in person, to see what Lillian looks like when she realizes she’s been defeated.

“This is not over until I say it is over,” Lillian grunts in disagreement. “I will find a way to prove that what was said in the news was a lie. You will pay for your actions and so will your family.”

Lena smiles and shakes her head, reaching into her pocket. “Game over,” she says while she puts a white knight down in front of Lillian. “Checkmate.”

All the color drains from Lillian’s face as Lena walks away with the sound of heels clicking on the floor and that stupid knight standing on the table in front of her.

Lena hears the chess piece shattering against the wall right before the door closes. It all doesn’t matter anymore now. Lillian challenged the best and lost. When someone plays a game with her, she shows them how it’s played.

“That was kind of awesome,” Leslie says when Lena appears on the sandy road outside of prison.

“Eavesdropper,” Lena tsks, grinning at Leslie who has a black hood pulled over her head. “Thank you for your help,” she says, finally having the chance to thank Leslie.

“If you want to thank me, tell me what kind of stuff General Astra likes,” Leslie replies, slipping her hands in her pockets.

“Oh I see,” Lena whispers, smirking because she’s on to Leslie. “You like Astra.”

“Shut up and talk,” Leslie mutters.

“What an odd thing to say,” Lena replies teasingly. “Fine, I’ll tell you what I know about her.”

“You know, I kind of had a thing for you for the longest time,” Leslie confesses, to which Lena raises her eyebrows. “Don’t look so surprised. Anyway, that changed since the first time I saw Astra. She’s hot, definitely when she’s fighting.”

“Awe, you have a crush,” Lena says sweetly.

“You’re lucky you’re pregnant or I’d shock you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena is the boss.   
> Now y'all know what Leslie's motives were.


	50. Chapter 50

Kara paces around, getting Lena some more water after already having brought her a blanket and an extra pillow. “Can I get you anything else?” she asks sweetly.

Lena wants to scream into a pillow for a bit at how overbearing Kara has been acting. She’s halfway into her pregnancy and her wife is being so careful with her as if she’s carrying a bomb rather than a baby. Kara is very sweet, but it’s a bit too much and she needs a break from her. In a few weeks September will roll around the corner and then their daughters will be going to school.

“I should get you some fruit and granola bars and such,” Kara says, moving around again.

“Kara, slow down,” Lena says, wanting her wife to stop for a moment to breathe. “I’ve been pregnant before, I’m fine.” She can handle this, it’s no big deal.

“But I wasn’t there then,” Kara replies, almost quietly, but Lena heard her from the look on her face that’s shifting to sadness. “I’m here now and I want to take good care of you and of our unborn child.”

“I know,” Lena says, sighing. “Did you look into who our daughters’ teacher is going to be?” she asks, to change the topic a bit. According to their age they’re supposed to enroll in first grade, but they’re signing them up to enroll in second grade instead. She assumes that as the years go on, they’ll be skipping more grades, as she did when she was younger.

“Yeah, I did,” Kara answers, moving to sit next to her wife on the couch. “It’s going to be Harley,” she reveals. “She teaches the second grade.”

“Harley is a teacher?” Lena asks, very surprised to hear that.

“I was surprised as well,” Kara answers, not having expected that either. “Ivy is a teacher too, but she teaches classes in college, so that’s still a while away.”

Lena holds a hand to her stomach, feeling their baby kick.

“If I can get you anything, let me know,” Kara says quickly. “I could get you something to eat or some water, or fresh orange juice or an extra blanket or a softer pillow,” she rambles.

“Hmm, do you remember that waffle house in Metropolis?” Lena asks. “We went there once together,” she recalls, even though that place has been closed recently because it went out of business.

“I remember,” Kara answers, never forgetting her memories with Lena.

“I have a craving for a waffle from there,” Lena says, feeling partially guilty. She needs to be able to breathe a bit, to not have Kara being so overbearing.

“I’ll be back as fast as I can,” Kara promises, hurrying to go get a waffle from there.

Lena can hear Lyra and Larissa giggling in the garden where they’re playing on their trampoline with Astra, who visits quite often.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kara angrily stomps her feet around and grumbles when she sees the closed sign. The note underneath it is unbelievable because it’s unacceptable that this place went out of business. Lena requested a waffle from this exact place and she wouldn’t be a good wife when she tells her she wants to do anything for her, and then not be able to bring Lena a waffle.

Looking to her left and right to check her perimeter, she slams her fist through the glass, making space for herself. Okay she’s not a burglar and she’s not so proud of this, but desperate times call for desperate measurements. Nobody seems to be noticing her, so that’s good.

Quietly, she tiptoes towards the kitchen area to check it out. She can see products and the waffle irons are in the kitchen as well, which is a good thing. Okay a waffle, that’s not so difficult. She’s eaten plenty of waffles before and in the past she helped Alex to bake some. Rummaging through the shelves, she finds the ingredients, a mixing bowl and a mixer.

She hums a Kryptonian song as she begins to mix the ingredients together. Lena is going to be so happy when she brings her the waffle she requested. She picks up her pace to avoid making her wife wait too long. It’s possible that at this point Lena got cold and needs a blanket or that she finished her glass of water and wants another. Surely her wife won’t be able to tell the difference between the shop making this waffle or her making one, because she’s using all the same stuff to make it.

In the rush she is in, she ends up pouring too much batter onto the waffle iron. “Rao, what have I done to wrong you?” she grumbles silently as she grabs another waffle iron. This time she pours carefully to stop wasting valuable time. She closes the waffle iron, waiting for the waffle to bake.

It feels like this is taking forever and she’s getting really impatient. She exhales loudly, causing the nearest shelf to fall down, which taps the shelf behind it and before she realizes what she has done, it’s like a domino effect. “Oh Rao,” she whispers, shocked. When she broke the glass it was necessary so she could get in to bake a waffle, but she didn’t mean to ruin all those shelves and have their contents scattered across the floor. If word comes out about this, the DEO will kill her, sort of.

If anyone asks, she’ll tell them she did this for the greater good. After all, she needs to keep her wife well fed who is carrying their child. She opens the waffle iron, seeing that the waffle is finally done now. With a smile on her face, she picks up the waffle and flies away as fast as she can. She doesn’t have time now to clean the mess she made and if she has the chance later on, she’ll come back to clean it up.

“Your waffle,” Kara says proudly when she’s home, holding it out to Lena.

Lena’s jaw drops as she stares at the waffle. She would ask if Kara got it from another place, but the smiley shape of the waffle tells her that it’s from that shop in Metropolis, which should be impossible.

“Is something wrong?” Kara asks, confused at Lena’s reaction.

“No,” Lena answers. She smiles at her wife. “Everything is just fine,” she says, not even needing to know how Kara managed to get this waffle for her. “I just sort of remembered that it was closed, but maybe I was wrong,” she says, though she knows she wasn’t wrong.

“Closed?” Kara replies, laughing nervously. “It was not… no, it was not _that_ closed,” she says while looking away. “It closed after I left though.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, so let’s see if I get this,” Alex says while she walks down the street with Maggie. “We’re going to invite Astra to come with us for drinks at the alien bar, but what she doesn’t know is that we’re actually inviting her on a double date, with Leslie who is going to wait for us at the bar?”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Maggie confirms, nodding. “Lee said that Leslie is into Astra and wants to chill with her, hence this double date.”

“Do you really think Astra is going to be so dense not to know that it’s a date?” Alex asks, feeling like once they reach the bar, Astra is going to know.

“She might figure it out,” Maggie answers, keeping it real.

“This is so weird,” Alex mumbles. “Several months ago Leslie was a villain we had to get in prison and now she’s what, our friend?”

“It’s kind of unusual, but it is what it is,” Maggie replies as she picks up her pace.

“I thought Astra was dating Cat,” Alex comments. “At least that’s what Luce has been thinking.”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Maggie says, unsure. “They had dinner a few times, but that was all casual stuff.”

Alex fishes her keys out of her pocket to open the door. “Hey,” she says as she enters. “We’re here for Astra.”

“Yes?” Astra asks, revealing herself from the kitchen.

“Maggie and I are going out for drinks,” Alex answers, lingering at the door. “We’d like you to join us.”

“Maybe you can defeat us at pool,” Maggie says to Astra.

“You should go, Aunt Astra,” Kara says encouragingly. “It could be fun.”

“As you wish,” Astra says, putting her coat on even though she doesn’t need it.

“The bar’s got some good drinks you might like,” Maggie says to Astra while they’re out on the street to go to the bar. “There are strong ones humans can’t drink, in case you want to take the edge off.”

“I have never been much of a drinker,” Astra replies, not particularly interested in anything other than water and occasionally coffee.

“They also have water,” Alex says, closing her jacket a bit more due to the biting wind. It’s surprisingly cold for a summer night.

A little while later they’re at the bar where they sit down at a table.

“Oh hey,” Maggie says when she spots Leslie. “Good to see you here.” She thought of saying what a surprise it is, but that would be too easy for Astra to see through, if she doesn’t see through this already.

“Hey,” Leslie replies, nodding her head in their general direction.

“Fancy a drink?” Alex asks Leslie. “We were just going to get a round anyway.”

“Sure,” Leslie answers, taking a seat at their table. “First round’s on me,” she says, signaling the bartender.

“Hello, ladies,” Mon-El says, showing up at their table. “How is your sister?” he asks Alex.

“Happily married,” Alex answers. “I’ll have a glass of scotch.”

“Ditto that,” Maggie says, leaning a bit into Alex.

“Same,” Leslie says. “What are you having, General?” she asks Astra.

“Water,” Astra answers. She decides to stick to water rather than drink alcohol, which doesn’t appeal to her anyway.

“What kind of stuff do you like?” Leslie asks Astra when the bartender has walked away. “Do you have hobbies or something?”

“I enjoy hand to hand combat, punching walls, developing technology and reading,” Astra answers, wondering why Leslie is curious about those things.

“You’re an agile fighter,” Leslie remarks. “I’ve seen you fight a few times. You sure know what you’re doing.”

“You are not bad yourself,” Astra replies, having seen a bit of what Leslie is capable of.

“Three glasses of scotch,” Mon-El says as he puts the glasses down. “And one glass of water for the lady,” he adds, handing Astra the glass with a piece of paper.

“What is this?” Astra asks the bartender, glancing at the scribbled number on the paper.

“My phone number,” Mon-El answers. “You can give me a call later and then I’ll show you how to have a good time.”

Astra fists Mon-El’s shirt and yanks him down. “Do you not see that I am here on a date?” she asks, her voice composed. “Apologize to my date,” she demands.

Mon-El looks around at the table. “I’m sorry,” he says while his eyes shift quickly between Leslie, Alex and Maggie, as if he doesn’t know who Astra’s date is.

“So erm,” Leslie whispers, scratching the back of her neck. “You knew?” she asks Astra.

“Yes,” Astra answers with an amused smile. “I overheard a conversation between them,” she says as she nods her head at Alex and Maggie. “They mentioned a double date with you, so yes, I knew.”

“Dammit you two,” Leslie mutters to Alex and Maggie.

“Hey, chill,” Maggie replies, holding her hands up. “She’s here, isn’t she?”

 


	51. Chapter 51

“Hey, baby,” Kara whispers near Lena’s stomach. “You haven’t met me yet, but I’m your mother. Your mama and I look forward to meet you in a few months.”

Lena smiles when Kara slips into speaking Kryptonese, saying sweet things to their unborn child. She can see that it means a lot to her wife to be a part of this journey while she is pregnant. Baby books suggest that talking is good and when she was pregnant with Lyra and Larissa, she used to talk to her stomach often.

“Four more months,” Kara says, counting down to the day their child will be born.

“Lyra and Larissa are so happy that they’ll have a sibling soon,” Lena whispers, smiling because their daughters often ask when the baby will be born.

“I know we didn’t quite plan this, but I’m so happy that we’re going to have another child,” Kara says, because even though it happened a bit unexpected, it’s very welcome. Okay, maybe not entirely unexpected considering they had sex on their honeymoon and hadn’t quite bothered with using condoms.

“It’s amazing,” Lena replies, never having thought she’d end up being the mother of three children. In the past she’d have been scared to become a mother due to the way she was raised, always fearing she wouldn’t be cut out to be parent. “I think that once this pregnancy is over, I should go on birth control pills or something,” she says, to avoid ending up with ten more children or something. “Your stamina is impressive and when it comes to sex, well, you don’t miss.”

“Lena,” Kara whispers, her cheeks flushing shyly. “We can’t talk about sex. Our unborn child might hear us.”

“You are too adorable,” Lena whispers, amused.

“Our baby is going to have super hearing, you know,” Kara points out.

Lena simply smiles because about seven years ago when they had sex, she ended up pregnant and now that they had sex without a condom during their honeymoon, she ended up pregnant again. Kara must have super sperm, but for now she’ll save her wife that conversation. “Three children are enough, right?” she asks, realizing they never quite talked about how much children they want. Personally she would say three is enough, but it also depends on what Kara thinks and wants.

“Yes, three is amazing,” Kara answers, happy that they get to have three children. “Back on Krypton people usually had one child, sometimes two, though one seemed to be the norm. One is kind of sad though. Ever since Alex became my sister, I couldn’t picture my life without my sister.”

Lena is relieved that they agree that three children are enough. She rests a hand on her stomach, on top of Kara’s hand.

“So with Lyra and Larissa you began their name with an L on purpose,” Kara says, knowing that Lena went with those names for that reason and for what they mean. “Is it going to be the same for our unborn child?”

“You tell me,” Lena answers, smiling at her wife who frowns adorably. “You can choose a name,” she says, feeling like it would only be right for Kara to choose, considering her wife had no say when she chose names for their twins.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex opens the door of her apartment and swallows hard because Maggie is standing in their living room, clad in a short white lacy nightgown that’s generously showing off her arms and legs. She raises an eyebrow at the bouquet of roses her girlfriend reveals from behind her back.

“These are for you, Danvers,” Maggie says as she holds the flowers out to her girlfriend.

“I thought you’d still be at work,” Alex replies, surprised that Maggie is home and is standing here like that.

“I took the day off,” Maggie explains, smiling as Alex accepts the flowers.

“I’m shocked,” Alex says, and really, she is. “You, Maggie Sawyer, took a day off?”

“Hmm, I did,” Maggie answers, taking a step closer to Alex. “We’ve been together for a year now,” she says, since recently their one year anniversary passed.

“An amazing year,” Alex replies, having enjoyed every day she spent with Maggie.

“I wanted to surprise you, so surprise,” Maggie says while she gestures around. “This is a little extra gift for you,” she continues as she points at a box.

Alex puts the flowers down on the counter to open the box. “No way,” she whispers while her eyes widen. “That’s the gun you won when you fought those agents at the DEO,” she says, stunned. “You’re giving it to me?”

“Yeah, I know how much you wanted that gun,” Maggie answers. “It’s yours now, Danvers.”

“You’re the best girlfriend I ever had,” Alex says happily.

“I’m the only girlfriend you ever had,” Maggie replies, though she smiles at Alex’s statement.

“This gun is so cool,” Alex says, beaming as she looks at it. “You know the way to my heart, Sawyer.”

“I’m happy you like the gun more than what I’m wearing by the way,” Maggie comments dryly.

“Oh my god,” Alex replies, gasping. She turns her attention to her girlfriend, who looks beautiful. “You are gorgeous,” she whispers, putting her hands on Maggie’s hips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Maggie whispers, leaning in to kiss Alex. She doesn’t celebrate Valentines, but she doesn’t mind doing something special for each year they’re together, beginning with their first year.

“This is definitely a surprise,” Alex says, smiling while she slides her hands down Maggie’s back. “I’m lucky to have you.”

“Not as lucky as I am to have you,” Maggie replies, finding it amazing that they’ve been together for a year already. Alex basically fits her like a glove and it’s refreshing that she has such a long lasting relationship. “You’re a bit overdressed,” she says, tugging at her girlfriend’s jacket.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, these are your lunchboxes,” Lena says while she puts their lunchboxes in their backpacks. “Remember the rules, girls,” she warns once again.

“We know, mama,” Lyra replies, grasping her backpack. “We have to keep our glasses on and we can’t use our powers.”

“We will be okay, mama,” Larissa says reassuringly. “I’ll keep an eye on Lyra,” she promises.

“Lilith is going to be in our class,” Lyra says happily as she puts her arms in the loops of her backpack.

“Have a good day at school, sweeties,” Lena says. “Give mama a kiss,” she says and she would crouch down, but that’s not a good idea while she’s five months pregnant.

“You should go with us,” Kara says to Lena. “It’s their first day of school.” She feels like her wife might regret it if she misses this important day in their daughters’ life.

Lena had planned to go to work early, because she does plan to keep working until the last days of her pregnancy, though she should probably go with Kara first to drop their daughters off at school. “Okay, I’ll come with,” she agrees.

“Be gentle,” Kara lightly chastises as Lyra and Larissa swing their arms around while they’re holding her hand and Lena’s.

“Today is going to be fun,” Larissa says, smiling. “I hope Harley is going to teach us a lot of things.”

“We can make new friends,” Lyra says to her sister. “There are going to be many children at school, Auntie Luce said school always has many people. Mommy, how come people can know that Lilith is different, but they can’t know we’re different?”

“Lilith has a light green skin,” Kara answers, which sounds like a strange explanation, but that’s the way it is. People don’t necessarily know that Lilith is a meta-human though, from what she’s been told by Harley and Ivy, people often think Lilith has some sort of skin condition.

“I hope the people at school will like us,” Lyra says, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

“It’s going to be okay, Lyra,” Larissa says softly to her sister. “If someone is mean I will punch them for you.”

“No punching,” Lena cuts in, not wanting to receive any phone calls from fights. “Violence is never the answer, remember?”

“Yes, mama,” Larissa answers with a deep sigh. “But if they punch first then they deserve it.”

“If someone is mean you should tell a teacher,” Lena says to Lyra and Larissa. “No fighting or else no more school.”

“We will be good, mama,” Lyra promises.

Kara smiles as Lyra and Larissa continue the rest of their walk to school with a skip in their step. She does plan to stay near their school as much as possible today to keep an eye and ear on them, just in case. Everything should be safe, but she’d rather not take risks.

“Lilith!” Lyra shouts when she spots her friend.

“Off she goes,” Lena says, humored as Lyra runs off, thankfully at a human speed, to catch up with Lilith.

“I will see you both later, mothers,” Larissa says, hugging her mothers’ legs now that she’s not allowed to fly up to hug them.

“Enjoy your day, sweetheart,” Lena replies, fondly running a hand through Larissa’s hair.

“I’ll pick you up after school,” Kara promises. “Have a good day.”

“Hello, Vladimir,” Larissa greets her friend when he jogs up to her. “I’m in second grade, with your sister.”

“That’s unfortunate, my dark angel,” Vladimir replies, taking Larissa’s hand. “I’m in fourth grade.”

“I think I can get in fourth grade, too,” Larissa says confidently. “Mama always said I’m smart.”

Lena sighs while she watches Larissa holding hands with Vladimir. “Should I be worried about anything they’re saying?” she asks her wife, unable to hear their conversation herself because they’re too far away.

“They’re talking about which grades they’re in,” Kara answers, listening in further. “He did call our daughter his dark angel though.”

Lena rolls her eyes, because it’s always dark angel or angel of the night. Larissa is only six while Vladimir is nine and he seems to be completely taken by her, much to her dismay and concern.

“Hey look, the vampire has a girlfriend,” some boy says.

“Eww, he’s holding hands with a Luthor,” another child says.

“Didn’t your parents teach you manners?” Larissa asks the children, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s a pity you’re both ignorant to judge others based upon skin color and a surname.”

“We are all beautiful,” Lyra says, taking her sister’s hand. “And we are here to learn.”

“I’ll teach you a lesson,” a girl says, rolling up her sleeves.

Larissa steps in between the girl and her sister. “I would not do that if I were you,” she says, glaring at the girl. She catches the girl’s wrist when the girl moves to punch. “Maybe you did not hear me. I said I would not do that if I were you,” she repeats while she lightly twists the girl’s arm. “I am going to let you go and you are going to stop being mean.”

“Mama said no fighting,” Lyra whispers to her sister.

“I’m not fighting, Lyra,” Larissa whispers in response. “This is self-defense.”

“You’re going to hurt her if you don’t let go,” Lyra whispers worriedly.

Larissa narrows her eyes at the girl and lets go of her wrist. Sometimes respect is gained through fear. If some children can’t be nice, they can fear them so they at least won’t be mean. “You will not mess with any of my friends,” she warns the girl and the other children who said mean things.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is sitting on top of a tall building with her feet dangling over the edge, sighing while she thinks. She didn’t like everything of what she heard at school and she didn’t relay every word to Lena because she doesn’t want to needlessly worry her pregnant wife.

“I heard,” Astra says as she flies down to settle herself next to her niece.

“She was really bending the line between self-defense and something else,” Kara says, dropping her hands in her lap. “Maybe I haven’t been raising her right.”

“Larissa needs guidance,” Astra replies calmly. “They both do because they are young and can easily be influenced.”

“It doesn’t feel comfortable that she spends so much time with Vladimir because there is something dark about him, but I can’t exactly blame what she did on him,” Kara says, feeling like she somehow failed. “Larissa is a sweet little girl and so is Lyra, but I worry sometimes.”

“Parents always worry,” Astra says, knowing that it is natural. “You are not a bad parent, my dear niece.”

Kara listens in to the sound of her daughters’ voices. “They are sharing their pencils,” she whispers, smiling softly. She chuckles when she hears Larissa helping another child with some basic math. “Lyra and Larissa are special. I want a bright future for them.”

There’s a store alarm going off in the distance and the sound of a car chase.

“I’ll stop the car,” Kara says while they fly up. “You can get the store.”

 


	52. Chapter 52

Lena rubs her temples tiredly when there is a knock on her door. “Yes,” she calls out.

“Hi, Miss Luthor,” Jess says as she walks in. “Can I get you more water or something to eat?”

“Jess, stop letting my wife make you babysit me,” Lena replies, capable of keeping those things in check for herself. There’s no need for her secretary to keep popping in to ask those things. What’s even more tiring is how often Kara lands on her balcony to make sure she is okay. It’s unfair how much her wife has convinced Jess to always check if she is drinking enough water and if she is taking breaks to eat.

“Yes, Miss Luthor,” Jess replies as she moves to walk away.

“You’re going to do that again in an hour aren’t you?” Lena asks knowingly.

“Your wife is concerned, Miss Luthor,” Jess answers apologetically.

“My overbearing wife needs a chill pill,” Lena mumbles to herself while Jess closes the door.

“Uhum,” Kara says, clad as Supergirl and standing behind Lena. She had just flown in as her wife’s secretary left. She clears her throat to get Lena’s attention. “I brought you some vitamins, you know, because I’m an overbearing wife,” she says, having heard every word Lena said.

“Well you are,” Lena replies, smiling as she turns her chair a bit to face Kara. “Aren’t you busy?”

“Ouch,” Kara answers in mock hurt. “Aren’t you happy to see me?” she asks sweetly, leaning forward to kiss Lena.

“Yes, but I just thought you’d be busy,” Lena answers, putting her hands behind Kara’s neck for another kiss.

“I’m not that busy lately,” Kara says matter-of-factly. “Livewire is kind of a friend now, lots of bad people have been locked away, my aunt is helping out,… so you see, I have time.”

“Oh yes, I see,” Lena replies with a naughty smile. “You’re bored so you’re here to bug me with your overprotectiveness.”

“You know, you have a lot of hormones and such right now, so I’ll let this slide,” Kara says, sighing softly. “How are your feet?”

“They’re killing me,” Lena answers. Her feet have been hurting a lot and honestly, wearing heels isn’t helping.

“I told you to wear flats,” Kara points out as she crouches down to take Lena’s heels off.

“Are you serious right now?” Lena asks, frowning at the sight of Supergirl on her knees, massaging her feet. She tips her head back because it feels good and relaxing. “This would be such an odd sight if someone were to walk in,” she murmurs, though she knows her secretary always knocks.

“I want to make you feel as comfortable as I possibly can,” Kara says, wanting to take extra good care of Lena.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie watches with rapt attention as Alex and Lucy fight each other to train. She’d been offered to work for the DEO, but she enjoys being a detective too much, so instead she sticks to teaming up from time to time. People usually say work and private life needs to be separated, though when it comes to her and her girlfriend, they make it work.

Alex’s chest is heaving slightly as she blocks a punch from Lucy. The corner of her eyes land on Astra, who is observing them from the sides with Leslie. Having Livewire at the DEO sometimes is odd, but she’s been getting used to it. Leslie comes here sometimes to unleash some of her powers in an empty room.

“You two are quite the pair,” Lucy says to Astra and Leslie. “I must say I’m surprised, Star,” she admits. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be into Leslie, with the snarky attitude she has sometimes.”

“She keeps me on my toes,” Astra replies with a small smile. She hisses when Leslie jolts a light voltage of electricity through her arm. “Perhaps it is time for a fight,” she says to Leslie.

Leslie smirks and rubs her hands together. “Bring it on, General,” she says, winking at Astra.

“Whoa hey,” Lucy interrupts. “Let us step to the side first,” she says to Leslie and Astra. She’s not particularly interested in being roasted.

“Agent Lane,” Vasquez says sternly while she walks in. “You are requested in another room.”

Lucy puts her hands on Vasquez’s hips. “The storage room?” she asks quietly, grinning when her girlfriend nods.

“Twenty says an agent is going to catch them again,” Maggie says to Alex while Lucy leaves with Susan.

“I’ll bet you fifty it’s going to be J’onn,” Alex replies, slowly counting on her finger.

Maggie frowns and when Alex reaches her fifth finger-

“Agent Lane and agent Vasquez!” J’onn shouts gruffly from down the hall. “That storage closet is not a bedroom.”

“You owe me fifty dollars, Sawyer,” Alex says smugly, holding the palm of her hand out.

“You’re going to make me poor, Danvers,” Maggie replies as she reluctantly hands fifty dollars to her girlfriend.

“Maybe you’ll think better of betting with me next time,” Alex says, though she knows they’ll keep placing bets anyway.

Astra falls down when Leslie uses more electricity against her.

“That’s one way to make you squirm,” Leslie comments with a sly smirk.

Astra kicks Leslie’s legs to knock her down as well. “Eventually you will deplete yourself,” she says while she pins Leslie down. “Meta humans are peculiar beings.”

“I can always recharge myself,” Leslie replies.

“I’m going to go knock some bottles down with my gun,” Alex says, grabbing her gun from her holster. “If I can clean out a shelf before you can, I get to choose dinner,” she says to her girlfriend. “What do you say, Sawyer?”

“You’re on,” Maggie answers, eagerly accepting the challenge.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi,” M’gann says with a bright smile as she opens the door. “Please, come in,” she says, stepping aside.

“Thank you for inviting us for dinner,” Kara says politely.

“I think I prepared enough food,” M’gann says with some hesitation.

“I have new toys,” R’gann says to Lyra and Larissa. “Do you want to see?”

“Yes,” Lyra answers, taking R’gann’s hand.

“You can play at our house another day,” Larissa says to R’gann. “You too, C’mett,” she adds, looking at R’gann’s brother.

“How are the girls doing at school?” M’gann asks curiously while the children run off to play.

“They’ve been doing well,” Lena answers. “Second grade is too easy for them though. We’ve been told they should enroll at least fourth grade instead, meaning they’d be three grades ahead rather than one.”

“We’re just not so sure if that’s a good idea,” Kara says, having talked about it with her wife. “They’re still so little and if we let them skip more grades they’ll be in high school at a rather young age.”

“Vladimir seemed happy though,” Lena says, remembering his excited reaction when Larissa told him. “He’s in fourth grade, so of course he wants Lyra and Larissa in his class.”

“How are R’gann and C’mett doing at school?” Kara asks with a friendly smile.

“So far so good,” M’gann answers with a relieved smile. “They have been making a few friends.”

Lyra walks back in with R’gann, grinning at the little girl. “Look how cool R’gann looks now,” she says to her mothers and to M’gann.

Lena looks at R’gann, whose hair is now brushed to one side with the other side shaven and there is some red in her brown hair, which has a punk look to it.

“She changed her look,” Lyra says enthusiastically. “It’s awesome that she can change her body however she wants.”

“You look pretty, R’gann,” Kara says, watching the little girl smile.

“You’re one of my best friends,” Lyra says to R’gann, gently hugging the little girl.

“You can only have one best friend,” R’gann replies.

“Nu-uh,” Lyra disagrees. “You’re my best friend and Lilith is my best friend and my sister is my best friend, and I can have more than one best friend because my mommies have more than one best friend too,” she says in one long breath. “Right, mommies?” she asks, looking at her mothers for support.

“Yes, sweetie,” Lena answers whilst nodding. “You can have as many best friends as you like.”

“Shall we have dinner then?” M’gann asks, moving along to the kitchen.

“Food,” Larissa whispers as she runs up to the kitchen with her sister.

Lena chuckles when her wife quickly darts to the kitchen as well. “Someone is being hungry,” she says, smiling at how much her family can eat.

“You need to start eating more,” Kara says to her wife.

“Kara, eating for two is not a literal expression,” Lena replies, sighing quietly. “It’s just something people say when someone is pregnant.”

“But you’re not carrying a human child,” Kara retorts, sticking to her point that Lena should eat more. “You need to eat more to keep both of you well fed.”

“I like your hair,” Larissa says to R’gann when she takes a seat next to the little girl and next to her sister. “You look rad.”

“Rad?” Kara asks Larissa. “Where did you hear that word from?”

“Auntie Luce,” Larissa answers while holding a thumb up. “It’s wicked.”

“Oh god,” Lena whispers. She rests her chin in her hand on the table, not surprised that Larissa keeps picking words up from Lucy. It’s clear that Lyra and Larissa are both easily influenced by the behavior of those around them.

“Today at school someone was pushing someone else in a locker,” Lyra says with wide eyes. “Lilith and I stopped the bullies. One boy tried to punch me and then Larissa made his nose bleed.”

“What did we say about fighting?” Lena asks, displeased to hear that Larissa made someone’s nose bleed.

“No fighting,” Larissa mutters. “That punk deserved it,” she whispers lowly.

“Violence is not okay,” Kara says calmly.

“I’m not hungry anymore,” Larissa says, looking down at her lap. “I want to speak with Astra.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Astra lands in front of the Fortress of solitude with Larissa. Her niece had asked her if she had the time to speak with Larissa and she had reacted immediately.

“My mothers don’t understand me,” Larissa says, sighing deeply as she clenches her fists. “It was self-defense. I was defending my sister.”

“You made a child bleed on purpose,” Astra replies calmly, crouching down in front of Larissa. “Did you want to hurt that child?”

Larissa bites her bottom lip and shifts on her feet. She doesn’t look at Astra until Astra tilts her chin up. “Yes,” she answers. “I wanted to hurt him because he was being mean.”

“And where does that leave you?” Astra asks, tilting her head to the side.

Larissa exhales loudly. “I was angry because he was mean, so I was being meaner,” she answers, ashamed.

“Self-defense is not about harming or attacking people,” Astra says, taking Larissa’s hands in hers. “What you are taught is not meant for destruction.”

“When people are being mean I want to hurt them so they would regret it,” Larissa confesses. “Especially if they are being mean to my friends or my sister. It felt good when he was bleeding and howling in pain.”

“This is not who you are, child,” Astra replies, worried that Larissa would grow up to be a villain.

“I thought you would be proud,” Larissa whispers, taking a step back.

“You cannot cross the line between self-defense and causing harm,” Astra says, taking a step closer towards Larissa. “You have a good heart. Do not let hatred overpower you.”

“That’s rich coming from a Fort Rozz criminal,” Larissa snaps. She punches at the ice, punching a chunk right out of the wall.

“Hey, kiddo,” Leslie says, appearing through Astra’s phone. “Do you remember what I said to you in the past about being better?”

“It’s not wise of you to come here,” Larissa replies coldly. “When ice melts it is water.”

“You and I are going to talk,” Astra says, grasping Larissa’s wrist. “I shall show you something which will change your mind.”

“What would that be?” Larissa asks skeptically.

“I will show you Fort Rozz,” Astra answers, scooping Larissa into her arms.

“Fort Rozz is gone,” Larissa replies, frowning.

“It is not,” Astra says through gritted teeth. “Bad people use it to experiment on aliens who have gone rogue. If you do not change your ways that will be your future,” she warns.

 


	53. Chapter 53

Larissa stares in shock from a distance as Astra shows her Fort Rozz. There are screams from aliens. She sees needles and cages everywhere. It looks really bad.

“One by one, they end up dead in the most painful torturous way,” Astra whispers. “Nothing good comes from being evil, hence it is named evil.”

“I don’t want that future,” Larissa whispers quietly, shaking lightly. “I don’t want to be evil. I want to be good and I want to be a good sister for Lyra.”

“That stuff is rough,” Leslie mumbles, shivering at the thought of it.

“Take Larissa home,” Astra instructs Leslie. “I have something to do.”

“Okay,” Leslie replies, grasping Larissa’s hand. “Let’s go, kid.”

“I won’t drop you,” Larissa says when she flies up with Leslie.

Astra waits until Larissa is out of sight before closing in on Fort Rozz. “Thank you, Amara,” she says when she lands in front of her.

“I take it the illusion worked,” Amara replies. “I hope it was not too much.”

“No, it was not,” Astra replies, feeling like it was exactly the push Larissa needed to steer clear from a dark path. “The twins have good hearts. They merely need guidance to use their powers for good purposes only.”

“Do you wish to see Krypton, General?” Amara asks as they enter a room together.

“Five minutes,” Astra answers, watching as Amara paints the illusion of Krypton. She takes a deep breath and looks around. It is as if right now she’s standing in her old room with her sister and if she didn’t know that it is an illusion formed by Amara, she would think that this is real. Amara’s powers can be deadly because she can keep someone in an illusion long enough for it to kill them. The fast appearing and disappearing can be deadly as well, considering Amara can grab someone, make herself appear above the ocean a second later and drop them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Nope, no, no way,” Alex says, waving her hand. “I don’t want to think of this, so just argh, stop it.”

“You know it’s because they’re going to get funky,” Lucy replies, selecting her words carefully.

“Ew, Luce, come on,” Alex mutters, displeased. “That’s my little sister you’re talking about and I do not need to know how funky she wants to get.”

Maggie grins while she helps Alex and Lucy to further soundproof the bedroom Kara and Lena share. “It’s good that the DEO has some decent materials for this,” she comments.

“It’s necessary to make sure the twins don’t get traumatized,” Alex points out.

“I bet Lee can’t wait for the end of her pregnancy,” Lucy says, grinning as she thinks how sexually frustrated her friend likely is. “I’m surprised they don’t want us to soundproof the baby’s room. I bet every cry and scream is going to be rather painful for Lyra, Larissa and Kara.”

“Soundproofing that room would be cruel,” Alex replies, shaking her head at Lucy.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Lucy says quickly. “I mean like, we could soundproof it and they could use a baby monitor, so basically Kara would still hear all of it while the twins won’t have to.”

“I’m willing to bet all of my guns that if we do that, those munchkins are going to camp outside that baby’s room,” Maggie says, having a feeling they’ll be protective. “They’re thrilled to become big sisters.”

“What even if this stuff made from?” Lucy asks while they continue to soundproof the room.

“It’s something from another planet,” Alex answers, shrugging her shoulders a bit. “This is high quality soundproof material. When we’re done and you step out of this room, you won’t hear it if someone screams from inside this room. It should be strong enough to make sure Lyra and Larissa can’t hear their parents when there are things they don’t need to hear.”

“I bet testing this stuff is going to be awkward,” Lucy says, wondering how they’ll go at it. “How about you two make out when the twins are in their room and I’ll ask if they hear something?”

“Are you out of your mind??” Alex asks, shocked. “I’m not going to do _that_ here in my sister’s bedroom.”

“Would you rather I make out with Mags?” Lucy asks teasingly.

Maggie laughs while Alex slaps Lucy’s arm.

“You are seeing Vasquez,” Alex says to Lucy. “Go roll around with her all you want, but Sawyer is mine.”

“So possessive,” Maggie comments, amused.

“When we’re done here, we could scream to test if they’ll hear us,” Lucy suggests. “We really do need to test if this works though. Imagine the awkwardness if it doesn’t.”

“It’s unbelievable that we’re doing all this work while they’re not home,” Alex says, sighing. Kara is at the DEO with Lyra because the girls don’t have school today while Lena went to her work with Larissa who wanted to tag along.

“You love your sister, of course you’re doing this work,” Maggie points out. “One pout from puppy Zor-El and you’re sold.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you need a glass of water, mama?” Larissa asks, already grabbing a bottle of water.

“Yes,” Lena answers with a tired smile. She knows Larissa is trying to look after her and is making sure she stays hydrated. “Do you want to sit on my chair for a bit?”

Larissa nods and plops down on the chair, hardly able to look out above the desk. “I like your office, it’s pretty,” she says, moving her hands over the desk.

“Perhaps someday this company could be yours,” Lena says cautiously, wanting Larissa to decide for her own when the time comes.

“Then I can help people just like you do,” Larissa replies with a broad smile. “Mama, when is the baby going to pop out?”

“In a month or so,” Lena answers, holding a hand near her stomach. She’s very bloated at this point, though she’s still working fulltime because she’s stubborn.

Larissa knits her eyebrows together. “But…,” she says hesitantly, frowning. “That’s the holidays.”

“I know,” Lena replies, aware that she will likely give birth around the holidays.

“Lilith made a flower crown the other day,” Larissa shares happily. “She gave one to Lyra and one to me.”

“That’s very sweet of her,” Lena says, listening as Larissa continues to babble.

“Flowers are really pretty,” Larissa says, looking at the flowers in her mother’s office. “I like flowers and I wish I would have Lilith’s powers so I could make flowers and plants grow.”

Lena notices how her daughter casts her eyes down and wrings her hands together. “What’s on your mind, sweetie?” she asks softly.

“I want to be… normal,” Larissa answers, sighing. “I want to be like you, human. Is it okay if I don’t want to use my powers? I know Lyra is excited about using hers when she grows up, but I just want to be like humans.”

“That’s more than okay, sweetheart,” Lena answers, caressing Larissa’s cheek. “You don’t have to ever use any of your powers if you don’t want to, but I also want you to know that you don’t have to be a copy of me.” She knows Lyra seems to want to become just like Kara whereas Larissa seems to want to be like her, but she wants them to choose their own path rather than obediently following their footsteps. “Anything you like, I’ll support you. Whether you want to run this company or do another job when you’re older.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Wha-pow,” Lyra says in victory when the wooden door snaps in half.

Kara chuckles at how adorable Lyra is being when she trains. “How about those bricks?” she asks, pointing at a row of cemented bricks.

Lyra kicks her foot against the bricks, causing the wall to crumple. “Like that, mommy?” she asks with a hint of pride.

“You’re doing good, baby,” Kara answers approvingly.

“I’ll make a heart for you in that wall,” Lyra says, using her heat vision to cut out a heart shape.

“Uh oh,” Kara whispers when the shape falls down out of the wall, into the room next to theirs. “Hello,” she says, awkwardly waving at the agents in the room. “Don’t mind us, we’re just… drawing, stuff.”

“Is your space dad going to be mad now, mommy?” Lyra asks, shuffling on her feet with her hands behind her back.

“No, he won’t be,” Kara answers, though she can’t be sure. “J’onn has always wanted to redecorate a bit.”

“What in the name…,” J’onn says as he enters the room next to theirs. “Supergirl and Supergirl junior,” he grumbles. “You better fix that wall, do you hear me?”

Lyra beams and looks up at her mother. “Did you hear that, mommy?” she asks happily. “He called me Supergirl junior!” she shouts excitedly.

“J’onn is being a bit delusional today,” Kara replies, not wanting Lyra to see herself as the next Supergirl. Her daughter is far too young to think about that stuff.

“I heard that,” J’onn says, crossing his arms in the other room.

“Um, I was just about to fix the wall,” Kara says, quickly grasping the heart shape to do so. “We’ll just be over here, practicing, without ruining things.”

Lyra covers her mouth with her hand, her eyes twinkling in delight.

“I can hear you giggling, Lyra Luthor,” Kara whispers, on to her daughter.

“You got in trouble,” Lyra sing-songs.

“When this wall is back in place, I’m going to tickle you,” Kara promises, smiling as Lyra hurries away to avoid getting tickled. “I will find you, you know that.”

“Not in this lead lined building you won’t!” Lyra shouts as she runs.

“I can still hear your heart though,” Kara points out.

“That’s cheating, mommy!”

Kara laughs lightly as she walks through the DEO to find Lyra. “Hey, Winn,” she says when she approaches her friend and she can hear Lyra is nearby. “Did you happen to see a little cutie that’s about this tall?” she asks as she holds her hand near her hip.

“Nope,” Winn answers, shaking his head wildly. “I haven’t seen anyone or anything, ever, at all.”

“I’m here, mommy,” Lyra says, giggling as she reveals herself. “Uncle Winn was covering for me.”

“Oh yes, I can see,” Kara replies, amused. “He did such a good job at that.”

“Hey, I tried,” Winn objects. “It’s not fair when you use your powers.”

“Mommy’s a cheater,” Lyra says as she climbs onto Winn’s lap. “Uncle Winn, can we play video games?”

“Yes,” Winn answers eagerly. “I mean um, I don’t have any games here at the DEO, pft.”

“And they say I’m a bad liar,” Kara says, shaking her head. It’s nice how her daughters refer to Winn as their uncle because she and her sister see Winn as a brother. “You can play games for a while. I hear that J’onn is distracted because he just walked into the room we redecorated.”

“Someone’s going to be in extra trouble,” Lyra says teasingly to her mother.

“I can still tickle you,” Kara replies, reaching her fingers out to tickle her daughter.

“No, mommy,” Lyra giggles. “Mommy, stop.”

 


	54. Chapter 54

“This sleepover is going to be so much fun,” Lyra says while she undoes Krypto’s leash. She had just walked him with her mother.

Larissa giggles when Krypto jumps up in Lilith’s arms, making her friend lose her balance. “Krypto is getting really big,” she says, because he’s been growing a lot. “He’s such a good boy.”

Lilith brings her arms up to try and push Krypto away. “Ew, Krypto,” she says when he tries to lick her face. “So gross,” she says, taking a few steps back.

“Krypto, come here boy,” Lyra says, patting her knees. She smiles when Krypto immediately runs up to her. “Good boy, now you get a treat,” she says, walking towards the kitchen to grab him a snack.

“Are we going to play games?” R’gann asks.

“We could play chess,” Larissa answers with a hopeful smile.

“I can’t play chess,” R’gann replies. “It’s difficult.”

“I’ll play chess with you,” Lilith offers.

“Girls, do you want some popcorn?” Kara asks, happy that her daughters are having a sleepover with R’gann and Lilith. She didn’t invite C’mett and Vladimir because it’s a girls only sleepover.

“Yes!” Lyra answers eagerly. “Lots of popcorn,” she says, licking her lips.

“Lots of popcorn it is,” Kara replies, winking at the girls. “I’ll get some soda as well.”

Larissa puts her chess board down and organizes the pieces so she can play against Lilith. “I won’t go easy on you,” she warns, enjoying it when she wins.

“You don’t have to,” Lilith replies, grabbing the first piece. “I don’t mind it if you win.”

“We can play with my dolls,” Lyra says, grasping R’gann’s hand. “After braiding their hair you could braid mine if you want. I also have a lot of makeup.”

“You mean you have mama’s makeup,” Larissa corrects her sister.

“Lilith, can I put makeup on you when you’re done playing chess?” Lyra asks sweetly. “I’ll make you extra pretty.”

“I don’t like makeup,” Lilith answers, shaking her head.

Lena sits down on the couch with a blanket and a glass of water, trying to relax a bit. Being pregnant is starting to get really uncomfortable, but she’s due soon so she won’t have to put up with this any longer. Once she gives birth, she’ll definitely use birth control pills to avoid getting pregnant again.

“You’re already beautiful anyway,” Larissa says to Lilith as she makes a move with a chess piece.

Lilith holds her hand out above the board and lets a red rose bloom in her palm. “I know red is your favorite color,” she says as she plucks the rose from her hand to give it to Larissa.

“Thank you, Lilith,” Larissa replies, accepting the rose. “You’re very sweet.”

“Here is some soda,” Kara says, showing up with a tray in her hands. She has a feeling that Lilith is a little charmer, just like her brother, Vladimir, only softer and gentler.

“I heard your mother can poison people by kissing them,” Larissa says to Lilith, having heard a few things about Ivy. “Is that true?”

“Yes,” Lilith answers, folding her hands together. “That’s why people call her poison Ivy.”

“Do people die if you kiss them?” Larissa asks curiously.

“I don’t know for sure,” Lilith answers, fidgeting with her fingers. “I’m a bit different and I never kissed someone.”

“I think you will know when you’re older,” Lyra says to Lilith.

“My mother said her lips are only poisonous when she wants them to be,” Lilith explains. “Otherwise Harley would die.”

“You call your other mommy by her name?” Lyra asks, frowning.

“Harley is not my mother,” Lilith answers to correct Lyra. “She is my mother’s partner. Harley is my stepmother and Vladimir is my stepbrother.”

“That is strange,” Larissa says, not understanding.

“Mixed families exist, sweetie,” Lena says gently. She knows Kryptonians are different and she has a feeling Astra told Lyra and Larissa about that, but here on earth there are plenty of mixed families.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s Christmas when Lena gives birth to the new addition of their family, a healthy baby girl. It takes place at the DEO, considering Lena wasn’t going to go to a hospital. She thought she’d be giving birth shortly after the holidays, but instead it happened now, on Christmas.

“Hey, baby,” Kara coos, rocking her daughter in her arms. “She has your eyes,” she says to Lena.

“She’s perfect,” Lena whispers, smiling at the sight of their daughter in her wife’s arms.

Kara can see her aunt looking fondly at her baby girl. “Do you want to hold her for a few minutes?” she asks Astra, knowing how much her aunt adores children.

Astra nods and takes the child over from her niece. The second the baby girl toys with the white streak in her hair while looking directly at her, she’s completely smitten and taken by the girl’s cuteness. “What is her name?” she asks, looking up at Kara and Lena.

“Alura Luthor,” Kara answers, having decided to name her after her mother.

“Beautiful,” Astra whispers, smiling as Alura yawns.

“We have a baby sister,” Lyra says to her sister. “It’s our duty to protect her.”

“Yes,” Larissa agrees with her sister. “Alura is our baby sister.”

“She’s so tiny,” Lyra whispers, flying up to look at Alura.

“You should get some rest,” Kara says to her wife, noticing how exhausted Lena looks.

“I think she’s hungry,” Lena says, hearing Alura wail. “I should feed her.”

Astra gently hands Alura over to Lena. “We should give your mother a moment alone, children,” she says to Lyra and Larissa, holding her hands out to them to walk out of the room.

“Okay,” Lyra replies, sighing as she accepts Astra’s hand.

“We’ll be back soon,” Larissa says while she takes Astra’s other hand.

Kara watches as Lena feeds Alura, who really must have been quite hungry. She’s happy that she’ll be around to watch their youngest daughter grow up without having to miss any years. Years ago she thought she lost a lot and now she has a wife and three perfect little angels.

Lena kisses Alura’s forehead when she is done feeding her. “I think she’s falling asleep,” she whispers to her wife.

“She must be listening to your heart,” Kara replies quietly, seeing how Alura’s head is resting on Lena’s chest. “I think it’s calming her.”

“You chose her name beautifully,” Lena whispers. She knows how much Kara misses her mother and it doesn’t matter that their youngest daughter’s name doesn’t begin with an L. “She looks so fragile, even though she has Kryptonian blood in her veins.”

“I know what you mean,” Kara agrees, feeling the same way. “Babies always look very vulnerable.”

“Alura is always going to be loved,” Lena whispers, smiling softly. “Our whole family will adore her and she has two strong sisters to look out for her.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara stumbles out of bed when she hears Alura crying through the baby monitor. “I got her,” she mumbles to her wife.

“Mhmm,” Lena hums sleepily as she turns around. “You tripped over your own feet again, didn’t you?”

Kara sighs and hurries out of their bedroom. She sees that Alura’s door is half opened and for situations like this she hates that the bedroom she shares with Lena is soundproofed so thoroughly because the only thing she can hear are the sounds from the baby monitor. Other than that someone could be walking through their house and she probably wouldn’t even hear it.

“Shh,” Larissa hushes, softly rocking Alura. “It’s okay, I have you,” she whispers, letting her baby sister suck on her thumb.

“Hey, sweetie,” Kara whispers while crouching down next to Larissa. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“I heard Alura cry,” Larissa answers quietly. “I wanted to make sure she was okay.”

“I have to go feed her,” Kara replies, taking Alura over from Larissa. “You should go back to bed, baby,” she whispers, smiling at her oldest daughter.

“Can I have some hot chocolate first?” Larissa asks pleadingly. “I couldn’t sleep yet.”

“I will make you some downstairs,” Kara answers as she adjusts Alura in her arms. She needs to go to the kitchen to make a bottle for Alura anyway.

“Larissa,” Lyra whispers. She walks out of her bedroom while she rubs her eyes. “I woke up and you weren’t there.”

“Alura woke up so I went to her room,” Larissa replies, taking her sister’s hand. “I’m sorry, Lyra.”

“It’s okay,” Lyra mumbles, hugging her sister.

“Mommy is going to make hot chocolate for us downstairs,” Larissa whispers to her sister.

Kara smiles when Lyra and Larissa follow her down the stairs. It’s really late and she does need to get them back to bed after they drink some hot chocolate, otherwise she won’t hear the end of it from Lena.

Lyra flies up to the cupboard to take two cups. “I got it, mommy,” she says, seeing that her mother is busy with Alura.

Kara mumbles words in Kryptonese, trying to hush Alura while she prepares her bottle. “It’s okay, baby,” she says when she gives her youngest daughter her bottle.

Larissa helps her sister to make hot chocolate. “Mommy, are you and mama going to have more babies?” she asks curiously.

“No sweetie,” Kara answers. She already talked about that with Lena before. “Your mama and I love the three of you so much. Our house is full now.”

“Mommy, can we have a big birthday party when we turn seven?” Lyra asks, considering her seventh birthday with her sister is closing in.

“Of course,” Kara answers, smiling at her twins. “You can invite all of your friends and our family.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“There she goes again,” Lyra says, giggling when Alura levitates.

“It’s a good thing we don’t need ladders this time,” Lucy says, now that they have Kryptonians around to help.

“I got her,” Larissa says, flying up to scoop Alura into her arms.

“She’s starting to fly early,” Lucy notes, rather impressed. “Hardly a month old and already levitating,” she points out, wondering how fast Alura’s other powers will kick in.

“I wonder when our mommies are going to be home,” Lyra says.

Lucy is babysitting the children with Astra because Lena is tied up in meetings and Kara is busy with her duties as Supergirl.

“Hey, munchkins,” Maggie says, swinging the door open. “Grab your coat. We’re taking you to the park.”

“We already asked Kara and Lena,” Alex says to Lucy and Astra. “It’s all good.”

“Oh sure,” Lucy replies dryly. “Swoop in and take the children I was babysitting.”

Lyra and Larissa hurry to put their coats on so they can follow Alex and Maggie to go to the park.

“Alura should stay here,” Lucy says, glancing at Astra who is holding the baby girl. “She’s starting to levitate and it wouldn’t exactly be ideal to be outside with her.”

“Hmm, yeah, it wouldn’t be,” Maggie agrees, not needing a scene at the park where Alura would start flying. “We’ll be back later.”

Lucy nods and then Maggie and Alex are out the door with the twins. “You seem quite hung up on Alura,” she comments, watching Astra smile at the baby girl.

“She is a tiny miracle, as are her sisters,” Astra replies, letting Alura tug at her hair. “Her grip is strong and firm.”

“I think she’s going to fall asleep,” Lucy whispers, noticing how Alura starts yawning.

“I shall put her to bed,” Astra says quietly, rocking Alura in her arms.

Lucy waits on top of the stairs, sighing quietly while Astra is in Alura’s bedroom, putting her to sleep. When she hears the door close, she gets up from where she had been sitting and turns around. “How are things between you and Leslie?” she asks casually.

“We have been spending more time together,” Astra answers. She has found a friend in Leslie, an interesting friend at that because Leslie is rather unique. “She is my friend, nothing more.”

“Mhmm, that’s nice,” Lucy hums. There’s a small smile on her face. She knows that Leslie is into women a lot and that she’s had her eye on Astra, though she’s not sure if Astra is into Leslie like that. “It’s kind of warm in here,” she says, grasping the hem of her sweater. She slowly lifts it over her head, revealing a tank top.

“You do look a little hot,” Astra says absentmindedly.

Lucy smirks and walks up to Astra, who stumbles against the wall. “It’s always rather heated with you around,” she says, letting her fingers trial up Astra’s arms.

“You and Agent Vasquez…,” Astra whispers, trialing off when Lucy’s hands settle on her hips.

“Broke up,” Lucy reveals, sighing softly. “It was long due,” she says, knowing that they should have broken up sooner because they weren’t working out.

“I am much older than you are,” Astra points out.

“I’m twenty-five, soon to be twenty-six,” Lucy says, not caring that Astra is forty-five when Astra doesn’t even look that old at all. “You have a lot of strength, you could always stop me.”

“This is wrong,” Astra whispers, dipping her head down to exhale close to Lucy’s lips. “You are too young for me.”

“It’s not wrong to want something,” Lucy whispers. “You could walk away, just say no.”

Astra doesn’t say no when Lucy stands on the tip of her toes to press their lips together. She doesn’t say no when Lucy kisses her with more hunger and fiercer than she thought a human would be capable of.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist the Astra/Lucy pairing. :)
> 
> Angst is coming up next, so brace yourselves.


	55. Chapter 55

Lena has rounded up a rather tiring meeting when she hears a live broadcast that makes her drop her pen. The sound of the broadcast becomes background noise as her pen clatters onto the floor. It’s not that loud and yet in this moment it’s as if dropping a piece of a drum set.

 

_A bomb blew up a piece of prison. Several prisoners have escaped, one of them being the famous notorious Lillian Luthor. Police warns people to stay indoors as much as possible. Supergirl is at the prison, restoring what has been ruined. It looks like our local hero has a busy day cut out for her._

 

Lena forgets how to breathe. She’d been so sure that Lillian wouldn’t be able to get out of prison after they had locked her up with a whole list of evidence against her. Everything had gone so well and now that vile woman is out on the street again. She can’t help but wonder if that bomb was specifically meant to get Lillian out of prison and if it is, she has no idea who would have aided Lillian and why.

Everything had seemed peaceful. Her family finally was able to sit back and relax, and now this happens. She hates how something always seems to go wrong somehow and perhaps bringing Lillian to prison was a mistake. Surely, justice was done and they did things mostly by the book, but she can’t help but wonder if Lillian even deserves to live.

She’s no god and she does not have the right to choose who gets to live and who dies. Nobody should ever have that right, in her opinion, though all Lillian does is evil. It’s unsettling to know that Lillian is out there, that she escaped. She can’t stop herself from wishing that Lillian would be no more.

Her family has been finding happiness and they were moving on from the past, but now with Lillian having escaped, it’s like the past is trying to catch up with them again. She remembers the relief she felt when she put that white knight down in front of Lillian, when she had said checkmate. It turns out she was wrong because this sick game is clearly not over yet.

It feels like the only way this could ever be over is if they are dead or of Lillian is, and of course she very much prefers the latter. Her family is everything to her and she’ll be damned if she lets Lillian hurt them. This timing is incredibly poor, considering Lucy and Astra were babysitting her daughters, until she and Kara agreed Alex and Maggie could take them to the park.

The knowledge of her children not being at home right now makes her sick to her stomach. She gets up from her chair and walks as fast as she can to exit her office, noticing the surprise on her secretary’s face who raises a curious eyebrow at her.

“Miss Luthor,” Jess says suddenly, hurrying after her boss. “Your three o clock will be here soon.”

“Cancel it,” Lena replies sternly. “I want my whole day to be cleared out and rescheduled,” she instructs Jess, who nods. “In fact, clear my entire agenda until further notice.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor,” Jess replies obediently, her eyes wide as she writes it down.

Lena exits her building as quickly and as swiftly as she can, nodding at Nathaniel who opens the door of the car for her. “The park,” she says while she gets in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is trying her best to contain some of the prisoners who had begun to cause havoc near the prison. Cars are burning, which she quickly stops and there are prisoners stealing people’s purses. She didn’t know this day would turn out to be so eventful and it’s frustrating that someone actually blew a hole in the prison wall to help people escape. On top of that the gate was messed with, so whoever used that bomb definitely had the purpose of getting prisoners out.

“Thank you, Supergirl,” a policeman says when yet another prisoner is cuffed.

Kara nods and flies back and forth to get more of the escaped prisoners back to prison. It’s funny how they said a few escaped when in reality it turned out to be more than two handfuls of prisoners. Luckily, it’s not that difficult to gather the prisoners again.

Kara sighs quietly when a prisoner tries to punch her, as if that will work. She lifts him up with one hand and flies him back to prison. As she collects more prisoners, she counts them.

“We are missing three more prisoners,” a policeman says to Supergirl.

Kara nods and uses her x-ray vision to look around, checking if she can spot anyone in the familiar prison’s overalls. “Who are you missing?” she asks, putting her hands on her hips.

“Lillian Luthor and her two accomplices,” the policeman answers.

Kara feels like her world just crashed down on her. Lillian Luthor, the woman who carries such deep hatred that she murdered Lena’s mother with the intention of killing Lena along with her, and who had affected her twins with red kryptonite once. She does not hate easily considering she always tries to find some good in everyone, but there’s no good in Lillian and she hates that woman. 

There’s a breath of relief at the realization that her daughters are home with Lucy and her aunt, but then it hits her that along with Lena, she gave Alex and Maggie permission to take their daughters to the park. Oh Rao, her children are probably outside right now and she’s been so busy that she didn’t even stop to think.

“I will find them,” Kara says to the policemen, assuring them she will look for them. There is no way Lillian and those two men could have gotten far. She’s about to take off when a bomb in a building goes off. Oh Rao, she needs to get those people on the streets to safety before the building crashes down on them.

Kara flies like her life depends on it, flying people out of the way as the building collapses. She hardly gets to catch her breath because there are other bombs going off. Buildings are crashing and cars are catching fire. Okay, she could really use a hand right now to get this situation under control.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Auntie Alex, can we get ice cream?” Lyra asks with the best puppy face she can make.

“Sure,” Alex answers, grabbing her wallet to take some money from it. The person who sells ice cream is only a few steps away, clearly not caring that it’s not that warm outside. For her nieces it never matters what kind of weather it is.

Lyra eagerly takes the money. “Thank you,” she chirps, grasping her sister’s hand to go get some ice cream.

“You love spoiling them,” Maggie says accusingly to her girlfriend with a smile on her face.

“I know how much they love ice cream,” Alex replies, smiling as she watches her nieces walk. She frowns when her girlfriend wrings her hands together. “Is something wrong, Sawyer?”

“Something is not right,” Maggie answers, feeling like there’s something different in the air. She looks at the ice cream stand and notices drops of paint underneath it, as if it was put together in a hurry. There are no cones on the ice cream stand, which is odd.

Alex follows Maggie’s questioning gaze. She looks a bit further to the right, spotting the way the bushes seem to rustle lightly. Her girlfriend is right about something not being right.

“Hello, mister,” Lyra says, holding the money up. “We want some ice cream.”

“Hello girls,” the man replies with a smile. “What are those pretty things around your necks?”

“Our necklaces,” Lyra answers. She frowns at the man when he doesn’t scoop their ice cream.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Larissa asks when the man grabs their necklaces and rips them off. She pouts because that was very mean and rude, and uncalled for.

“He’s helping me of course,” Lillian says, stepping out from behind a tree. “Oh how I have waited for this,” she says with a devilish smile.

“Hey!” Maggie shouts, running up to them with Alex. “Leave them alone!”

“Don’t touch them!” Alex shouts, pulling her gun from her holster.

Lillian nods at the man just as more men approach. “Shoot them,” she commands.

“No!” Larissa shouts, moving to stop the bullets that are being fired at her aunts.

Lillian reveals green kryptonite and smiles proudly as the twins drop down.

“Aunties,” Lyra murmurs. She stretches a hand out from where she’s laying on the grass, watching in horror as those men attack her aunts.

Lillian grabs Lyra’s wrist and roughly pulls her up. She holds a kryptonite blade at her throat.

Lyra stumbles and the blade nicks her skin. She grits her teeth but the green stuff is painful to be near.

“Take me,” Larissa says quickly. “Please, just let my sister go and I’ll go willingly,” she pleads, wanting to protect Lyra.

“Larissa, no,” Lyra whimpers. She’s being knocked aside while her sister is being grabbed. She feels too weak to do something.

“The girls,” Maggie says to Alex, groaning due to the bullet that hit her stomach and the one that hit her shoulder. She slumps onto the grass when another bullet goes through her leg.

Alex is mortified at the sight of all the blood Maggie is losing and at the sight of Lillian and her henchmen taking Larissa with them. She runs after them in an attempt to stop them.

Lillian turns around and shoots a clean shot right at Alex’s chest.

“No!!!” Larissa screams, crying as she watches her aunt fall down. “Murderer,” she hisses at Lillian. “You will pay,” she threatens, kicking against the hold a man has on her.

Lillian empties a needle with liquid kryptonite in Larissa’s neck, smiling as the little girl screams out in pain.

Lyra crawls on the grass, crying while her sister is being pushed inside a van. She looks to the side where her aunts are bleeding out, neither one of them moving. Larissa is taken and she didn’t manage to protect Alex and Maggie. She lost two of her aunties and now her twin sister is going to get killed too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs from the torches and pitchforks*


	56. Chapter 56

Lena gasps when she sees Lyra, Maggie and Alex down on the grass. The blood is horrifying. She hears the familiar billowing sound of a cape as her wife lands.

“No,” Kara whispers. Tears sting her eyes.

“Mommy,” Lyra mumbles. “Our necklaces were taken from us. The green…”

Kara concentrates her heat vision on the green kryptonite, destroying it.

“Where is Larissa?” Lena asks, afraid to even hear the answer.

“She was taken,” Lyra answers, crying.

Lena scoops Lyra up in her arms, hugging her tightly.

Kara fishes to grab her phone and nearly drops it as she dials a number. “J’onn, something happened at the park. Maggie and Alex are down,” she says before hanging up.

“Alura is home with Auntie Luce and Astra,” Lyra says, clinging to her mother. “We need to get Larissa back. They were hurting her.”

Kara slams her fists down, smashing a hole inside the park. She tries to be gentle as she throws Maggie over one shoulder and her sister over the other. It’s not ideal to fly them around like this, but she needs to get them medical care. She hears a heartbeat from both of them, but it’s so weak and she’s scared they will die.

Lena rubs Lyra’s back soothingly while her wife flies off with Maggie and Alex. “We’re going to find Larissa,” she says, determined to get her oldest daughter back.

“They were going to take me, mama,” Lyra replies, crying more. “She took my place.”

Lena hurries to take Lyra home, but she stops at her neighbor’s doors first, asking them to stay in her house to watch Alura and Lyra, because she wants to go look for Larissa and she wants Astra to help her. Leaving her daughters with M’gann, Ivy and Lucy is fair because they can protect them.

Astra is furious when she hears the news from Lena. “I will make her bleed,” she says, swearing revenge for what Lillian has done.

“Good,” Lena says bitterly. “I want her to suffer,” she says coldly.

Lucy takes Lyra in her arms, shocked to have heard this news. Just as everything was going well for their family, this happens. It’s a big slap in their faces and it is awful Lillian is stooping so low. “Please be safe,” she says to Lena and Astra, worried they’d get themselves hurt.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie trashes on top of the operation table, gasping for air while she tries to sit up. Her stomach, shoulder and leg are aching painfully.

“Easy, detective Sawyer,” J’onn says with a calm tone in his voice. “The bullets have been removed from your body. No vital parts were hit. You got lucky. Your wounds have been stitched and you need to rest a lot.”

“Where is Alex?” Maggie asks, frantically looking around. “I want to see my girlfriend,” she demands. She feels her heart breaking at the crestfallen look on J’onn’s face. “No,” she whispers, panicking at the awful thought that… no. No! “No!!!” she screams and shouts until her lungs are burning.

“Miss Sawyer, please,” J’onn says, putting his hand gently on Maggie’s knee. “They are still operating Alex,” he explains, keeping his voice together. “A bullet hit her chest and we had to reanimate her."

“I need to see her,” Maggie replies, balling her fists.

“It is not ideal for you to see Alex in the condition you are in,” J’onn says, urging Maggie to stay put. “You need to rest.”

“J’onn, take me to see her or fight me to stop me,” Maggie says coolly.

J’onn beckons Winn closer, who is pushing a wheelchair ahead of him.

Maggie groans in pain when she’s gently lowered into the wheelchair. There’s a bandage around her leg where she was shot. Her shoulder hurts if she even moves it an inch and her stomach is the worst. Sitting is incredibly painful right now, but she needs to see Alex.

Winn rolls Maggie into the room where Alex is being operated.

Kara is holding one of her sister’s hands, weeping while the surgery is going on. “Please, Alex,” she whispers, distraught. “I can’t lose you. You’re my sister. I love you.”

Maggie tries to push herself up, but her body is not agreeing with her. “How is her heart?” she asks Kara.

“Her heartbeat is weak,” Kara answers, knowing that’s not positive news to bring. She wants to be here for her sister, but at the same time she feels torn for wanting to go look for Larissa, even though she knows her aunt is looking for her. It scared her when Alex went into cardiac arrest just as she'd arrived at the DEO. 

“You should go,” Maggie says to Kara, noticing her inner struggle. “I’ll text you or call you if anything changes. There isn’t really something you can do right now. Go find Larissa.”

Kara nods sadly and gives her sister’s hand one last gentle squeeze before letting Maggie take over. It had all been a setup, all the bombs that went off. It was all a trap to make sure she wouldn’t have been near her family to protect them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You can glare all you want, but that won’t change anything,” Lillian says to Larissa.

Larissa is locked in a cage with green lights, which keep her weak. “You are a coward,” she says coldly, squeezing her hands so tightly that her nails dig in her palms. “How about a little game to even out the odds?” she suggests.

“Do you really think I am going to agree to play a stupid game with an alien?” Lillian asks, pausing her walk as she raises an eyebrow.

“Are you afraid you’ll lose?” Larissa counters. “Or are you simply deflecting my suggestion because you know I’ll win?”

“You’re far too confident for the position you’re in,” Lillian answers with a dry laugh. “Which kind of game would you suggest anyway?”

“Chess,” Larissa answers, clasping her hands behind her back. “If I lose, I will give you all the information you can dream of. But if I win, you will let me go.”

“You really think you could ever beat me?” Lillian replies coldly. “You will lose.”

“You talk a lot, but I haven’t seen you beating me at chess,” Larissa challenges.

Lillian gathers a chess board and enters the cage, putting the game down between her and the girl.

Larissa concentrates on the game as they play. She narrows her eyes when Lillian wins easily, far too easily.

“I won,” Lillian says proudly.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Larissa replies, the corner of her mouth going up in a sly smile. “You truly are foolish,” she says as she stands up. She laughs darkly when the lights go out, including the green lights that had kept her weak. “Foolish bitch,” she says lowly. Normally, she wouldn’t curse, but she deems it fitting now.

“Did nobody ever teach you not to be a bully?” Leslie’s voice rings out, the smirk on her face evident in her tone.

The lights snap back on.

Larissa is standing next to Leslie now while the cage is locked with Lillian in it. “Take care of them,” she says, snapping her fingers as she commands Livewire.

Lillian’s jaw drops in shock upon seeing Livewire alive when she was allegedly dead and an even deeper shock to see her taking orders from that alien child.

Leslie uses her electricity to take out Lillian’s men who had tried to approach them.

“Say hello to my friends,” Larissa says, pointing to her right where Leslie is standing and then to her left where black smoke appears, revealing Vladimir. “She shot one of my aunts and had my other aunt shot by her men,” she says to Vladimir. “Make her feel that pain.”

“As you wish, my dark angel,” Vladimir replies, dipping his head at Larissa. He faces Lillian and glares at her while his eyes turn black.

Lillian screams out as pain soars through her body, which feels as if bullets are going through her, but it’s only the feeling. There are no bullets, no wounds, and no blood. “What are you?” she hisses at the boy.

“You can leave now, Vladimir,” Larissa says to her friend. “This will all be done soon.”

Vladimir nods and turns into black smoke, vanishing.

“Someone once told me that when someone is being mean, you just have to be better,” Larissa says tauntingly as she steps closer to the cage that’s holding Lillian. She grasps the black knight and flicks it at Lillian’s head. “Checkmate,” she says when Lillian falls down due to the strength with which the chess piece hit her head.

Leslie carries a burning hatred for Lillian because once upon a time, she was Lillian’s experiment and that’s the day she stopped being human.

Larissa cups her hands next to her mouth and starts shouting as loud as possible so her family can find her.

Astra crashes through the roof of the building with Lena in her arms. If Lena wasn’t Larissa’s mother she would have never agreed to take a vulnerable human with her.

Kara lands mere seconds later.

“Larissa,” Lena says, rushing to her daughter’s side to hug her. “Are you okay, sweetie?”

“I’m fine, mama,” Larissa answers, nodding as her mother lifts her up.

Kara engulfs her wife and their oldest daughter in a hug. “Did she hurt you?” she asks Larissa, though she already heard from Lyra that Lillian did hurt Larissa.

“Yes, she hurt me before we got here,” Larissa answers. “And then she put me in a cage. Leslie helped me.”

“Thank you, Livewire,” Kara says to Leslie, respectfully using the name she goes by.

“I had an egg left to peel,” Leslie replies, glaring at the cage.

Astra yanks the cage open and lifts Lillian out of it, dragging her towards her niece and Lena. She kicks Lillian, hard, to make her fall.

Lillian rubs her head as she looks up, still dizzy from the chess piece Larissa flicked at her head.

Lena gently puts Larissa down and roughly grasps Lillian’s chin. “Hello, Lillian,” she says coldly. “I warned you before, but of course you didn’t listen.” She turns to look at her wife and nods.

Kara uses her heat vision to cut one of Lillian’s hands off. “You went way too far,” she says to Lillian.

Astra finds a bunch of needles. “I want to see what these can do,” she says as she stabs them all at once in Lillian’s leg.

“You shot a bullet in my sister’s chest,” Kara says to Lillian, anger coursing through her.

“A life for a life,” Lillian replies icily. “My son was murdered.”

“Your son took my cousin’s life,” Kara snaps, backhanding Lillian. Her chest is heaving as she turns around. “I can’t be here,” she whispers to her wife.

“Go home,” Lena whispers. “Take our daughter with you. The rest of us will handle this.” She knows that Kara isn’t a murderer and she sees no need to put her wife in that position.

Kara cups Lena’s cheeks, kissing her softly before she leaves with Larissa.

“You know, taking a life never seems quite right,” Lena says as she paces around a bit. “But then I think of all the lives you want to take,” she says to Lillian. “Innocent lives at that,” she adds, which is an important detail. “I can’t let you hurt anyone anymore ever again. You can’t go to prison, not when there’s a chance you’d just escape all over again. So you see we have to put the trash out.”

“Lena,” Astra whispers while resting a hand on her shoulder.

Lena closes her eyes while she takes a deep breath, mentally preparing herself. This is the only way to ensure Lillian can never harm her family ever again. She exhales slowly and opens her eyes, nodding at Astra. While Astra is about to do what needs to be done, she turns her back on Lillian.

Blood pools around Lena’s feet. It’s over now. They won.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on, Danvers,” Maggie mutters with tear stained cheeks. “You’re the toughest person I ever met, always going into fights even with bruises and cuts. Don’t you dare die on me, you hear me? I love you and I need you at my side.”

The monitor is beeping quietly, registering the faint beats of Alex’s heart.

“Of course she just had to shoot you, huh?” Maggie comments bitterly. “It’s like the gays always get shot, like they just know who to shoot.”

Maggie grits her teeth as she moves to stand up, ignoring the fact that she’s probably ripping some stitches from moving too much. She feels even more pain from her wounds when she leans in to kiss Alex’s lips.

“You have to wake up,” Maggie whispers desperately, wanting Alex to open her eyes. “You’re my home, Alex.”

Maggie sags back into the wheelchair, hissing at the pain from her stiches. She must have ripped some because there’s blood leaking through her shirt. It’s not fucking fair that she’s sitting here; awake, after having received a shot in her shoulder, stomach and leg while Alex was taken down by a shot square in her chest. Her girlfriend better survive this because she needs Alex in her life.

Alex’s fingers move lightly, nothing more than small twitches. “Home,” she whispers, slowly blinking her eyes open.

Maggie cries and stands up again, completely ignoring the rip of more stitches. “Alex,” she says, tearing up even more as she looks at her girlfriend, relieved to see her eyes open and to hear her voice.

“Maggie,” Alex whispers, smiling painfully because her body hurts. “You’re my home too.”

“You jerk,” Maggie replies, peppering Alex’s face with kisses. “How dare you frighten me like that? If you ever die on me I’ll kick your ass.”

“I love you, too,” Alex says, gazing lovingly at her girlfriend. “Our family…?”

“Safe,” Maggie answers, squeezing Alex’s hand. “We’re okay now. We’re okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gays are bulletproof, I said so. They'll never die.


	57. Chapter 57

**_Nine years later…_ **

 

Lyra is sitting on the couch with R’gann on her lap and she can’t help but steal a kiss from her girlfriend each chance she gets. She turned sixteen a few months ago and R’gann is fifteen, though her girlfriend will be sixteen soon enough. They’ve been a thing for two years now and it amuses her how her family used to think that she would lean towards Lilith, who is nothing more than her best friend. She didn’t really have to come out because Kryptonians don’t care about sexuality.

Larissa sighs as she’s seated between seventeen year old Lilith and nineteen year old Vladimir. She’s quite close with both of them, always has been. The problem is that she has had on and off relationships with both of them, not at once of course. When she was thirteen she had her first kiss with Lilith and they dated for about a year. Then she got together with Vladimir, only to end up with Lilith again. It’s always been a bit of a push and pull between those two and she’s still not sure.

Alex smiles while she bounces Jamie on her leg. She adores her five year old daughter, who she adopted with Maggie about four years ago when they decided they wanted a child. Pregnancy wasn’t their thing hence they went with adoption to give a child a loving home.

Maggie loves the way Jamie brightens when Alex spends time with her. It had been a good idea to have a family together. She never thought she’d be a mother someday, but here she is and it feels amazing.

“I saw you made the news again, young lady,” Lena says to Larissa, crossing her arms over her chest while she taps her foot. “What did I tell you?” she asks, having warned her oldest daughter time and time again.

“You said I am too young to be flying out there,” Larissa answers with a heavy sigh. She knows well enough how her mothers feel about it, but she’s old enough to make her own decisions.

“Nightingale is a nice nickname,” Vladimir says to Larissa. “I like it because it suits you.”

“Miss Grant and her labels,” Astra says, shaking her head lightly in disapproval. “That woman continuously feels the need to label each hero and villain.”

“It’s not so bad,” Larissa replies, not quite minding it. She wears a black suit when she is up in the sky, quite similar to what Astra always wears. It hadn’t been her original intention to use her powers, though over the years that changed and now National City knows her as Nightingale. Unlike her mother, she wears a mask to cover most of her face.

“Someday I’m going to be out there, too,” Lyra says with determination.

“You’re both still young,” Kara says to Lyra and Larissa. “Too young to be doing those things,” she says, not wanting her sixteen year olds to do that sort of stuff.

“You were only eighteen when you stepped forward as Supergirl,” Larissa points out.

“Precisely, I was eighteen, not sixteen,” Kara replies. “And those circumstances were different,” she says, not having had much of a choice in the matter when Lex had killed Kal-El. Her daughters have a choice, that’s the big difference.

“We already graduated from college this year,” Larissa says, considering she and her sister were a few years ahead which allowed them to graduate early on.

“I want to be a hero when I grow up,” Alura says, smiling brightly with her pearly white teeth. “Helping people is good. And animals, definitely animals too.”

“Please stay little for like… twenty more years or so,” Kara says to Alura, not wanting her youngest daughter to grow up too fast.

“It’s okay, mommy,” Alura replies sweetly as she hugs her mother. “I’ll still be your little girl when I grow up.”

“I should record this evidence,” Kara says, smiling while she hopes Alura will still feel that way about it when she’s an adult.

“You’ve got plenty of witnesses though,” Lucy points out, settling down on Astra’s lap. She hums quietly as she pecks her wife’s lips and it should be illegal how fucking hot Astra looks while she’s in her fifties. It’s like time stood still for her wife and physically they look the same age by now.

Astra brings her arms up around Lucy’s waist. She’s happy Lucy had said yes to her all those years ago, when she proposed to her so they could fully be together. This marriage was not an arranged one. Being with Lucy feels right because what they share is love.

J’onn chuckles dryly at something M’gann whispers in his ear.

Harley is pouting at Ivy over a cookie that has chocolate on it because all the other cookies with chocolate have already been eaten.

Ivy lightly rolls her eyes and hands to chocolate cookie over to Harley. “Why do I put up with you?” she asks with a smile on her lips.

“Ya love me too much not to,” Harley answers, biting into the cookie.

“Mam, I would like to run L-Corp,” Larissa says to her mother.

“I will let you run it once you are a few years older,” Lena promises, not wanting to hand over such a responsibility to her sixteen year old. Larissa is legally graduated, but she’s also legally too young for such a job.

“We kind of have a much extended summer now,” Lyra says to her sister. “Maybe we can add some extra degrees to our belt,” she suggest, waiting to see what Larissa will think of that.

“Hmm, okay,” Larissa agrees.

“Auntie Leslie, I want to see a trick,” Alura says, settling down next to Leslie.

Leslie grins and gives in to Alura’s cute little face. She lets electricity spark from her hand, dancing the spark between her fingers. The last couple of years she’s been dating aliens on and off because they’re more durable than humans and they don’t treat her like some kind of freak.

“Mama, can Alura come with us to the beach tomorrow?” Nova asks her mother.

“You’ll have to ask Kara and Lena,” Lucy answers, stroking her daughter’s hair.

Two years ago Astra found a Lunarian hidden in a building after she had spotted the Lunarian stealing food. Lunarians have a yellow skin and are known as a race who tried to wipe out humanity, though they were exiled by Superman, before Kal-El was killed by Lex. Lunarians absorb solar radiation to become superhuman. It is said that in theory, a Lunarian can kill a Kryptonian.

When Astra found the Lunarian, it turned out to be an eight year old girl, Nova. The child was afraid of her and she saw no threat in the young Lunarian. Nova is a refugee who didn’t have anyone and was stealing food to stay alive. She took the child home and Lucy had reacted well. Ever since that day Nova has been their daughter.

Lucy smiles at her ten year old daughter. She doesn’t care that Nova is different and that her skin is yellow. Since the day Astra brought their daughter home, she can’t imagine her life without Nova.

“I want to go to the beach with Nova,” Alura says, taking Nova’s hand while she looks pleadingly at her mothers.

“That’s okay, sweetie,” Lena replies, smiling at her youngest daughter.

“Don’t forget your sunscreen,” Kara says. She chuckles when Alura nods while her wife elbows her.

“Hey,” Alura says, knitting her eyebrows together. “I never get sunburned, mommy.”

“Your mommy is being a tease,” Lena says, smiling fondly at her wife.

Larissa fake coughs when Lyra and R’gann share a heated kiss. “Get a room,” she whispers to her sister.

“Oh Rao,” Lyra whispers, blushing. “It’s not like that, Larissa,” she whispers, giving her sister a push.

“I should walk Krypto,” Larissa says, moving to get his leash.

“I’m going to stretch my legs for a while,” Vladimir says, sharing a smile with Larissa. “Outside,” he adds.

“The garden would be outside, you know,” Lilith says to her brother.

“Krypto, come here boy,” Larissa says, crouching down to put his leash on. “We’ll be back soon.”

Lyra watches her sister walk out the door with Krypto and Vladimir. “Are you okay?” she asks Lilith, knowing that her best friend feels something for Larissa.

“Mhmm,” Lilith hums. “I’ve been asked out by a few people, it is fine.”

“Anyone would be lucky to have you,” Lyra says sincerely. “You’re really awesome and pretty.”

“Having feelings for sisters is a tough situation,” Lilith says with a sigh. “Especially when one is my best friend who is taken and the other is one my brother has been pining after for multiple years.”

Lyra’s eyes grow wide at what her best friend said. “Lili?” she asks, shocked and surprised. “You have feelings for me?”

“Would it be weird if I would say I did since the day I met you?” Lilith asks shyly. “You said my hair was beautiful and I gave you a lily, which I put in your hair.”

“Oh Rao, we were six,” Lyra answers, remembering that day.

“You hugged me and called me your best friend,” Lilith recalls. “It’s good to be best friends and I know you love R’gann.”

“I knew you two always had a special chemistry going on,” R’gann comments.

“R’gann, you know I’ve been your girl for two years,” Lyra says gently, to reassure her girlfriend.

“I’m not worried,” R’gann replies, shrugging. “By the way, Lilith, Nova seems to admire you, she’s always smiling at you.”

“Don’t be gross,” Lilith replies, rolling her eyes at R’gann. “Nova is ten, she is a child.”

“It’s not only Nova though,” R’gann points out. “My brother digs you, too.”

“R’gann,” C’mett groans, huffing at his sister. “That wasn’t very subtle.”

“Lilith likes flowers, so you’re all good, wallflower,” R’gann teases her brother.

When Larissa returns with Krypto and Vladimir she frowns at the way everyone seems to be stuck in a conversation and hearing them all at once is too much. She drowns the noises out and concentrates on the sound of her twin sister’s heartbeat. She slips her hand in her pocket, retrieving her black knight, and clutches it tightly in her hand as a dark flicker passes through her eyes.

Vladimir opens his right hand which he had curled in a fist, revealing a black knight that matches Larissa’s black knight.

Larissa breaks her attention away from Vladimir when she catches her sister staring at her with a frown on her face. She takes place next to Lyra and Lilith, smiling as Lilith grows flowers for her, always such a gentle soul. Vladimir interests her for his darkness as much as Lilith interests her for her light.

Kara smiles as she looks around at their family, all diverse and happy. Not all of them share blood, though their bound is thicker than blood. Together they are stronger, better, brighter. She wraps her arms around Lena’s waist and exhales slowly as she rests her head on her wife’s shoulder. This family is all she could have ever wished for.

Lena holds Kara closely and this time when she breathes, it no longer hurts. Her chest doesn’t have that heaviness it once used to have. There is no weight pressing down on her anymore. She knows that with her wife and their family by her side, everything will be okay.

 

> _“I can’t breathe without you and I don’t have to. We don’t have to. No, darling, we don’t have to.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote a GP character before, so like, don't shoot me? 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, let me know what you think. :)  
> My twitter is @Silent_Rain91
> 
> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
